Digital
by Light Lord Cybergate
Summary: What happens when Harry's animagus form is not 'normal' but digital. Join Harry in his digital life as he makes new friends, new enemies and tries to fulfill a prophesy far older than the wizarding world itself.
1. Prologue and Story Information

**Chapter edited: **05/03/11

**One Time disclaimer for all Chapters:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling, and Digimon belongs to the creators in Japan.

**Warning:** **This is an Unbeta'd story! **(and will most likely stay that way) People who flame me because of this will be ignored, repeat flamers will be ignored some more… I'm doing this for fun and no money is being made. On the other hand constructive flames and suggestions are appreciated… I may or may not beta them and replace them with a beta'd version at a later stage. If somebody wants to do it, send me a message and I'll mention/thank you in top of the chapter.

**Story Name:** Digital

**Story Type: **A Harry Potter / Digimon Tamers crossover story

**Rated:** T at present, may change if necessary

**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione (Primary), Harry/Renamon (Secondary)

**Time Lines: **Harry Potter book 4 (end) / Harry Potter book 5 / Digimon Tamers Season 3

During the summer break Harry illegally transforms into his animagus form. What happens when that form is not 'normal' but digital. Join Harry in his digital life as he makes new friends, new enemies and tries to fulfil a prophesy far older than the wizarding world itself.

**Warnings:** Along with the obvious warnings….I suppose I should warn you that certain parts may not be canon. Example: my version of Gennai is not like the cannon one, The Digital King the Digital Mother and Harry's Digimon forms are my own creations and not cannon. There may be a few spoilers. I'll warn you if I think of anything important…

**Note:** In this story Harry and the canon tamers (except for Suzie who is 6) are all 14-15 years old. (not 10 years as in canon)

* * *

Digital

Prologue

* * *

Gennai, legendary guide and prophet of the digital world, was waiting patiently for the five sovereign lords to arrive.

He had called them all together to impart on them some highly important information, information which could change the digital world as he knew it.

Indeed, it had the potential to change the way, everybody, digital or otherwise, organic and data alike, would look at the digital world ever again.

Gennai would be the first to admit that he, like all immortal beings, had existed for a very long time and seen many different things, some strange, others wonderful. For him to say that he, the immortal guide, protector and prophet of the digital world, was about to impart, what would most likely be his most important message yet, was saying something.

Silently, somewhat reluctantly, not really sure if he really wanted to do it, but knowing it was for the best, he sighed as he waited and wondered just how the old – more like ancient - lords would receive his news.

Would they accept it? Would they fight it? Did they even have a choice?

Suddenly he heard the steady beat of massive wings coming from the quickly approaching Sovereign of the south, Zhuqiaomon.

Of all of the digimon lords the massive fire bird was probably the one Gennai doubted the most, would accept what he was about to say. For many years he had spoken out against the union of Humans and Digimon and Gennai had little hope that he could convince him to accept a new king now. It would probably only enrage him more.

Then there were the other four sovereign lords, thought Gennai, as he spotted them approach from the other directions.

Azulongmon lord of the east, Baihumon lord of the west, Ebonwumon of the north and of course their leader, regent lord Fanglongmon, current head and provisional ruler of the Digital world, at least until the king should return.

Besides Zhuqiaomon, Fanglongmon would no doubt be the one most affected by his message and the one most likely to resist with force. He would after all loose his position of supreme ruler of the digital world.

The rest Gennai didn't see any problems with, sure, it would be a big change for them, and it would take them some time to adapt to the old ways, but other than that…

With five massive thumps all five sovereigns landed before him and waited for the rest to arrive before Fanglongmon turned to look at him.

"Greetings Gennai it has been quite a while since you last called us for a full meeting. I trust you have some news of importance and value for us?" Fanglongmon asked gently in his loud deep rumbling voice.

Gennai bowed his head slightly in respect to the provisional digital monarch, then replied solemnly, "Yes, Fanglongmon, indeed I do, however, unfortunately I somehow doubt you will consider it to be of value to you, quite the opposite in fact. I fear you will not like what I have to say at all."

"I'm sure it can't be any worse than the current crisis with the D-Reaper," said Baihumon quietly, though he mentally braced himself for more bad news. He was still showing of some of his more recent wounds from his last battle with the menace.

"Please do tell us what it is so that we may go back to containing that thing before it has a chance to get any larger that it already is," said Azulongmon from beside him. He too was sporting a few recent injuries from a recent battle against the ferocious entity.

Gennai nodded. "A few weeks ago I received a direct message along my link to the digital world from the digital mother herself. It informed me of an ancient prophecy which I fear will effect you the most Fanglongmon".

Hearing this, the five sovereigns gave Gennai their full attention. A message from the essence of the digital world itself was to be taken seriously at all times.

Seeing that they were giving him their full attention Gennai continued to speak.

"The Digital mother spoke of a human, born of a different world, with powers different of that of the human world we know of.

This human, or as I was told; magic user, calls himself a wizard and will, …and I'd suggest you brace yourselves…,very soon become one of us…yes that's right he will become a digimon…," said Gennai before continuing, seeing the disbelieving look on Zhuqiaomon face, which spoke volumes of what he thought of that idea, "…Mother estimates it will happen anytime within the next few months and what is more she also told me that this human is no other than the legendary heir to the throne…"

"WHAT!," roared Fanglongmon, making everybody else jump. He was not happy with what he had just heard. Not happy at all.

"Preposterous…I won't accept it, I don't believe it. Gennai I have heard you say many insane things in your respectable lifetime, and I have always been very lenient with you so far, but this has to be the craziest of them all."

"How can a human of all beings possibly become the ruler of all digimon," said Fanglongmon angrily.

Gennai sighed. "This is what I had feared would happen," he said quietly to himself.

"I agree with Fanglongmon," said Zhuqiaomon, not happy either with the current news. It would undermine everything he had worked towards to keep humans and digimon apart for the past few years. It would not do, at all, to have an upstart of a human of all beings, claim the highest position of the digital world, even if he were to indeed become one of them.

"Never the less, it will happen whether you like it or not," said Gennai, somewhat forcefully, ignoring the growl he received for his remark.

"Let me remind you I have never been wrong before, and if the mother says this human will come then that is what will happen. I suggest you prepare yourselves accordingly for his arrival and welcome him as the royal ruler he is…or will be."

"NEVER! you hear me…NEVER!…I have been the ruler of this world for the past few millennia and I will not cease it now, not to an upstart human, who may or may not be what you say he is," said Fanglongmon angrily, digital spit flying from him mouth as he spoke. The rage and anger all too evident on his face said it all.

"You would dare speak against the word of the mother?" asked Gennai solemnly. He was expecting the worst.

"Of course not, her word is law," Fanglongmon growled menacingly, insulted that his faith in the digital mother would ever be questioned.

"Then why do you not accept what you have been told," Gennai asked quietly.

"I don't accept it because it is not true. It just can't be. I refuse to believe it. A human can not be the legendary immortal ruler, the immortal God of the digital world. Even to think of such a thing would be heresy of the highest degree."

"Then I guess you won't care if I told you that the mother told me he is indeed immortal," said Gennai, raising his right eyebrow as he spoke. Even now he has already survived several brushes with death and come out the victor."

Silence followed Gennai's last remark only to be broken once more by Fanglongmon.

"I have heard enough, speak to me about this no more," said Fanglongmon and with a final roar of anger he rose into the air and flew away.

With a sniff of disgust Zhuqiaomon soon followed him.

"As you wish," said Gennai, shaking his head sadly at the stubbornness of the outgoing leader.

The remaining sovereigns stayed silent as they digested what they had heard.

"What would you advise us to do?" asked Azulongmon after a while. Of all of the sovereigns he seemed to be most willing to accept this heir. Baihumon and Ebonwumon simply listened but seemed to be willing to accept it as well.

"I suggest that you keep an eye or two open for this human and aid him when the time is right. It may take months before he comes, maybe even years, but when he comes he will most likely need our help.

I fear he may be our only hope against the D-Reaper and if that is the case then it is our duty the aid him in anyway we can.

It is said that only the king has enough power to defeat any evil…let us hope that is correct."

The three remaining sovereigns nodded solemnly. They still remembered the power of the last king. A being so powerful, it made even them look like inexperienced rookies.

"We will do as you ask, I personally know only too well how dangerous the D- Reaper is, if this…human…can indeed defeat it, whether he becomes the new king or not, then he is most welcome… at least in my opinion," said Baihumon sagely.

"What should we do about Fanglongmon and Zhuqiaomon," asked Ebonwumon, who had until that moment chosen - in his usual wisdom - to remain silent.

"Nothing…they must choose their own paths, as must we. If and when the time comes that they openly challenge the king, then we can decide whether to do something about them…or not.

Until then prepare and wait. His arrival will mark the end of the current ways, and the reintroduction of the old way, a necessary evil, which will come when it comes."

"Something tells me when the time comes Fanglongmon and Zhuqiaomon will be the least of our worries," said Gennai before he nodded at them, gave a somewhat large bow of respect then began to walk away.

The three remaining sovereigns only nodded before they too left to go back to their respective kingdoms.

With a sad look on his face Gennai sighed again for what seemed the umpteenth time that day.

"Indeed…he will come whether you like it or not my friends…what will be, will be…only time will tell…

…What will be, will be."

* * *

A/N: This is my first attempt on a Harry Potter / Digimon Crossover.

I thought it might be a nice idea to try to write one as the Idea of Harry as a digimon intrigues me, so...here it is.

LLC

A/N 2: (Chapter edited: 05/03/11)

Yes I'm finally getting back to writing this story.

(Just re-reading the story and altering each chapter as I see fit before I get back to the real work of the second part of: 'there goes the neighborhood' - need to know what I wrote first Lol:-))


	2. Digital Transformation

**Digital**

Chapter1

Digital Transformation

* * *

**Chapter edited: 5/03/11**

A/N: Many thanks to Berna45 who was the first to review this story.

To answer your question: Until I decide to change my plans (if I ever decide to do so) Harry will have a relationship with both Hermione and Renamon, though it will be primarily a H/HR fic.

**Warning:** A high amount of child abuse in this chapter.

* * *

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. Oh, how he hated that title.

Ever since Harry could remember the only thing he had ever wanted to be was normal. All he ever wanted to be was to be your everyday John Doe with a normal family, a normal job, normal house and to be loved like a normal person, not the famous savior of the wizarding world, the alleged defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; 'I'm the dark lord Voldemort'.

What a joke. So many people wanted to be just like him, not knowing what they were actually wishing for.

People only saw his fame and his vast stockpiles of gold in the bank, but did they ever stop and look at the other side of the coin? NO! Of course not, why would they? They were all too happy to leave the dirty work to him.

People expected him to defeat a wizard at least 50 years his senior, a wizard so powerful, so dark, so nasty… so feared, that he had the whole country shaking in their boots at the mere sound of his name.

He, a mere schoolboy of 14 years, how could he, ever even dream to defeat the darkest, most feared, most powerful 'Dark Lord' ever to exist. It was a joke, a deadly sick joke on his expense, but still a joke. That man couldn't even die…or so it seemed.

That's what Harry was thinking as he rode the Hogwarts express home from Hogwarts at the end of his 4th year of magical education at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, premier school of magic in all of Europe. (at least that's what they say)

At least 'home' was what the manipulative old man, who named himself 'the headmaster', called the place Harry was off to, to spend his summer holidays.

Holidays? What's that? Another joke?

Oh sure, Harry fully understood what a holiday was, though he never really had the privilege to ever experience a real one for himself.

'Durskaban' or 'Durskatraz,' that's what he called his home during the summer, take your pick, it was anything but a holiday resort.

Far from it in fact as his all so nastily pleasant relatives; his horse faced aunt Petunia, his walrus uncle Vernon and their Son, 'I'm as fat as a whale' Duddy Diddi Dummykins, would have plenty of nice tiring jobs, just waiting for him to do, the moment he set a foot into 'their' house.

It seemed their only goal in life, besides to laze around all day, was to keep him abused, starved to the bone, fully occupied for the whole summer, and preferably as far away from them as possible, without attracting too much attention from their all so delightfully nice and nosy neighbours.

Harry's life was a joke all right. A big bad, 'I'm a dangerous wolf amongst blind sheep,' nasty short of joke, and he hated it.

Even his life at school wasn't much better. In the four years he had attended Hogwarts, he was in constant danger.

People had attempted to murder him numerous times during the past four years and two of them were actually professors charged with his safety. One of them at the end of his first year, the other just a few days before he left the school for the year, right after his return from a surprise –practically one sided- battle against the dark tosser 'Mouldyshorts' himself.

As if that wasn't enough, in his second year he fought and barely won against a 50 foot large basilisk, a creature so venomous and dangerous it could kill you by simply looking at you.

In his forth year he again barely won against a brooding Hungarian Horntail, a dragon so fierce it took a small army of specially trained wizards to simply contain it.

In his third he had to single handily rescue his innocent - yet dubbed criminal - Godfather from hundreds of creatures called dementors, creatures so foul they fed on your happy memories and left you with nothing but your worst most darkest nightmares, which they made you relive over and over again, before they finally sucked out your soul and left you behind as an empty husk of mindless quivering flesh.

And why? You ask yourselves. I'll tell you why. The why is that 13 years ago one of his parents' best friends was a rat of a traitor, no pun intended, and had thought it wise to sell their secret location to the enemy.

The outcome of which was that the dark jerk himself had come to their house and murdered his parents before turning his wand at baby Harry and firing the same spell which had killed his parents at Harry, only to have that same spell somehow reflected back at him, killing him instead, temporarily, and by doing so ending a war which had lasted decades. That's why.

But did they - even just for a second - ever stop to ponder what actually happened? Did they stop and realise that the one person who they expect to save them was actually a one year old baby at the time with no magical knowledge what so ever? No of course not.

Stupid idiots!

Thinking back Harry wondered just how he ever managed to stay sane throughout his life.

Probably by keeping himself busy by training himself for his 'duty' to the world, a world which indecently didn't really value him for what he did for them.

Sometimes, amongst all the slander and media smears he was receiving, calling him a disillusioned attention seeking brat with an ego to large for his head, he wondered why he even bothered at all. It would be so easy just to 'off himself', so easy to let them deal with the problem themselves.

As it was, his training and his friends were all he had left to keep him going, the only two things worth fighting for, which kept his hopes up and made the daily struggle worthwhile enough to continue.

Every bit of extra information, every new spell he learned might be just what he needed to survive, to win, and his few precious people were the sole reason why he was doing it all.

That was why Harry was currently smuggling a book out of the school, from the restricted section no less and that that said book was currently residing safely, shrunk, in his pocket, with an automatic resizing charm on it, just waiting for him to get home, to be read, and its secrets learned.

Not just any book mind you, but a special book, about the animagus transformation, written by Merlin, the greatest wizard of all times and alleged founder of modern magic himself. A one of a kind book which had somehow, managed to find its way into the restricted section of the school and out of the headmasters' private study where it belonged.

Harry hoped that becoming an animagus would be the edge he needed to survive. He didn't care what he had to do, or how many rules he had to break to achieve that goal. After all it was all for the greater good, or at least that's what Dumbledore would say, that is, if he were in Harry's position.

Little did Harry know what it really was and that in the next few weeks it would change his life, forever.

* * *

The ride 'home' from Kings Cross was the same ordeal, just like every other time.

Once safely in the car (from his relatives point of view) his uncle would, as was usual for them; threaten him with bodily harm if he didn't do as he was told, remind him (as in order him) to leave his 'freakish' side out of the house and in the freak school where it belonged and tell him about all of the jobs which he was going to have to do over the summer.

This was usually a long list of chores, too many for anybody to handle, least of all a boy, and what was more, he had to do them all without a single protest, whilst everybody else in the house sat in front of the television or ate all day.

He was their personal slave, unloved, unappreciated and - for the most part - completely unwanted.

If any of these chores was done unsatisfactorily, or with even the hint of a complaint, he would quickly find himself without dinner, or any other food for that matter and be sent straight to his room where the door was then locked… from the outside.

All in all Harry had to be happy if that was all that happened to him.

Sometimes when his Uncle came home drunk because of a failure at his workplace, he would often find himself on the receiving end of his anger, meaning, he would temporarily become the family's own personal live punching bag.

Finally, it was expected that all of this was - of course - to be done out of their line of sight. Out of mind out of sight so to speak, the meaning was all too clear.

Harry watched as the car pulled into the Dursley's drive way. He was mildly annoyed that it was raining heavily outside.

Just a few minutes ago the sky had somehow decided that now was the right time to open up and to release a month's load of water supply, all in the next hour or two. That it had to be at that moment was typical. Somebody up there really had to hate him, he thought gloomily.

Without another word his uncle opened the car door and without even sparing his nephew a single look, he rushed into the house, leaving Harry behind to take care of his trunk and other baggage.

Getting thoroughly soaked in the process, his 'family' watching him from the window, Harry managed to retrieve his luggage from the boot of the car and into the house.

Not once did his relatives offer to help him, not that he expected them to of course. To mention it would not only have been futile, but extremely foolish and would only have earned him a clip behind the ear, or if unlucky, a round of pain over his uncles lap.

With great difficulty Harry managed to drag his baggage up the stairs and into his room. He was just about to close the door when his uncle stepped in and sneered at him.

"Take that freak trunk of yours and put in into your old cupboard. Then I want you to complete this list of chores, starting with the mess you have made downstairs. If done correctly you might, and I stress the word might, be allowed to join us for supper tonight," he said, handing Harry a piece of paper while at the same time looking at Harry as if he was nothing more than a speck of dirt on the ground. (which for him he was)

Harry's heart sank. How was he supposed to do his homework without his books?

However, he didn't complain. What use would it do anyway? He had long given up trying to convince his uncle that he needed his books to do his homework, his uncle simply didn't care. No! Harry knew quite well that nothing would please his uncle more than if he were expelled from his school.

In fact if it weren't for the fact that Dumbledore needed him in 'his' school and under his manipulative fat, ugly nose, he would most likely already have happened. As it was, it had not.

"Yes sir!" Harry said, then took his trunk and under the supervising eye of his uncle he placed it into his old cupboard under the stairs, the same cupboard he had indecently spent most of his younger years in.

That was before he got Dudley's second bedroom due to a mixture of fear of what other wizards from 'his' world would do to them if they didn't, and partly because he was now too large for it anyway. (Though they probably wouldn't have cared about that)

After watching sadly as his uncle locked the cupboard with numerous specially made locks of different shapes and sizes, one of them an army grade lock with a digital password, Harry, rubbing his stinging bottom after a hard slap from his uncle for taking too long, trudged back to his room to change out of his soaked clothes into a pair of dirty rags his aunt had left out for him.

Like all of his non-school clothes it was a second… perhaps even third class hand-me-down from his- several sizes larger- cousin Dudley.

Finished with that Harry placed his wand and the still shrunken book, the only two things he had left on his person - simply because they had been in his pocket the whole time - into his hidden compartment; a hole in the floor which was usually covered by a loose floor board.

That done, he proceeded down the stairs to clean up 'the mess he had made,' (even though it had been made by is uncle and not himself) then continued with the long list of chores his uncle had given him, barely finishing them in time for supper.

His aunt sniffed in disdain as Harry took his seat at the kitchen table and Harry watched quietly as she placed a small piece of a water melon on to his plate.

With another sinking feeling Harry noticed that Dudley was still on his forced diet. (Not that it really mattered as Dudley always snuck downstairs when ever his parents weren't looking to raid the fridge).

Eating his meager little melon without complaint, Harry was just about to clear away the dishes and leave quickly, before his uncle could give him any more chores to do, when said uncle choose that moment to speak.

"Boy! we, I mean by that your aunt, cousin and myself, are going to be going on a short trip to the north to a business meeting for a few days…"

Hearing this Harry's heart leapt for the first time in days, he might actually be able to get a few days of relative peace to read his book, or so he hoped.

Seeing his sudden change of mood Vernon continued to speak; "…do not think we are going to leave you alone here with nothing to do…"

At this time his uncle handed him a thick fat book filled with chores for him to do while they were away and gloated in delight as he saw Harry's fleeting smile falter.

"…I expect you to have each of these chores done before we are back in two weeks, if not you will not like the consequences… do I make myself clear?" he asked in a menacing voice.

Harry looked at the thick book and had great difficulty hiding his horror. It would take all of his valuable time to take care of even a fraction of the chores in the book. How was he ever supposed to finish all of them?

Seeing the look of clear horror on his nephews face Vernon allowed himself the joyful pleasure of a smile.

"Yes…I'm completely serious about this. Mark my words boy, should these not be done, you will not see the light of day for quite a while," Vernon said viciously, then, without another look, he motioned Harry to get into his room and out of his sight.

The first thing Harry did the moment he got back to the relative safety of his room was lie down on to his bed and cry.

Harry's first few days of solitude without the oppressive presence of the Dursleys went by without as much of a hitch. Harry woke up early in the mornings, worked the whole day, only to stop for a quick meal in the afternoon, (his aunt had rationed how much he could take for each day and once that was gone that was it) before going back to work, only to drop asleep the moment his head reached his dirty, blood stained pillow every night.

Even with all of the work Harry was doing he knew full well that there was no hope for him to have all of the chores on the list done by the end of the two weeks.

His nights were plagued by nightmares, most of them of the battle against Voldemort in the graveyard or dreams of his mothers last moment alive.

His dreams seemed to take a perverse pleasure of showing him the same scenes over and over again; the death of Cedric Diggory, the horrible flash of green from the Avada Kadavra curse Voldmeort had killed his mother with…

That dream would then change over to a room where all of his friends would be waiting for him and would then point their fingers at him, blaming him for his friends and mothers death, and the death of countless others.

Finally Vernon would appear and start to beat him up, first with fists, then with more.

Harry lasted nearly a full week before he finally broke down.

For one whole full day he simply lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, It would be so easy, he contemplated, so easy to simply…. But no, somehow, for some reason he just couldn't do it. Something, some divine presence, was stopping him from doing so… stopping him from taking the final step. Cursing his weakness, this lasted for the whole day until one day later something in him simply snapped.

Suddenly he didn't care anymore what happened to him. If anything he would be happy when it was all over. He wouldn't worry about the Dursleys doing it when the time came. Not anymore. If they killed him, then he would welcome it with open arms and try to put a smile on his lips (if he still could), if not, well then he would simply deal with whatever they did to him when the time came. But no more would he simply let them bully him around anymore, from now on he would fight fire with fire, ministry and Dumbledore be damned. From now on he would fight back.

From that day onwards Harry only did what he wanted to do, which was read from his book on the animagus transformation.

That morning he read a few chapters, then tried to memorize them before he read some more. At dinner time he would go down to the kitchen to grab a little food from the rationed supply his aunt had begrudgingly left him. Breaking into the padlocked fridge (something which he very well knew would earn him the cane later on…or worse a round with the iron...) Harry had his first real meal of the summer, then, once done, he would read some more.

Finally, just when he felt his head couldn't possibly take in any more, he finished reading and started straight into the steps the book suggested he should do.

This included clearing his head until the only thing he had left in his mind was the clear picture of what he wanted to become, then, when that was done he would start to attempt to change parts of his body into that of his preferred creature.

Harry had skipped the second and third parts of what the book mentioned he should do and had gone straight to the forth part as he had already completed the second and third parts while still in school.

Those parts were to make an animagus revealing potion, which he did with a little help from his best friend Hermione. This potion when taken would show you your animagus form or forms. In Harry's case he found out that he had two forms; the first was a phoenix, the other a fox. Hermione's had only had one form which had been an owl which looked almost identical to his familiar Hedwig with only a few slight differences.

The other part was to research and memorize all he could about the desired creature. In Harry's case he studied both, the fox and the phoenix.

The phoenix seemed to be somewhat larger than Fawkes, Dumbledores phoenix familiar and had red feathers with black stripes along its wings and body, instead of Fawkes's gold and red, while the fox had gorgeous yellowish brown fur, two pointy ears which could be clearly seen from its head and a long furry tail.

Clearing his mind again of nothing else but his phoenix form, Harry tried to change a finger into a talon, but nothing happened.

A little disappointed but not disheartened as he didn't expect it to be that easy, Harry tried again concentrating harder, but as before, nothing happened.

Grinning slightly to himself, happily accepting the newest challenge he was confronted with, he settled down for a long day of practice. After all, it was not like he had anything else of importance to do. The chores which he had been given were now at the back of his mind, locked away into his mental compartment of scorn and contempt.

From that moment onwards Harry spent all of his time, save for the few minutes he took to raid the large fridges supplies, to practice his transformation.

First he practiced his phoenix form, but when, after a few days, still nothing happened and he realized he only had half a week of Dursley free time left, a frustrated Harry changed over to practice his fox form instead. He guessed it had something to do with the fact that it was a magical form and therefore more difficult to master.

However, unfortunately, the same happened with his fox form and in the end there was only one day left before the Dursleys were to come back from their trip and Harry still hadn't managed to change a simple hand into a paw.

Frustrated and worried about the next day, Harry became more and more erratic. During the whole day at different times, his mind would start to wander and fantasize about what his so called family would do to him when they came back. Would he be able to fight back? Would he die? At the start of the week it had all seemed so easy, but now…

Nearly stark crazy from his ever increasing doubts and simply thinking about what would happen the next day, Harry had to remind himself once again that he was now in control, that things would now be different, that his troubles were now over…

"No! Not this time, this stops now!" Harry suddenly swore to himself loudly as he tried to settle his frayed nerves. This time he would fight back, magical underage restrictions be damned, Hogwarts be damned, and above all else, Dumbledore be damned.

From this day onwards he would be nobodies' punching bag anymore. From this day onwards he would be nobodies fool and if the eggheaded bureaucratic pencil pushers in the ministry didn't want him then he wouldn't care what Voldemort did to them when he finally came to knock on their doors.

With those thoughts in his mind Harry went back to his animagus training with greater determination than before.

Then it happened.

Whether it was the sudden relief he felt that he would be able to defend himself and that he would not simply have to stand there and let his uncle beat him, or whether it was the new feeling of confidence and determination he now felt at the notion that he was really finally controlling his life, (no matter for how short that may be) he would never know, but the sudden positive thoughts he felt settled his mind long enough for the transformation to happen.

At the very next moment Harry cleared his mind, pictured the animal form he wanted to change into, visualized the change happening and willed it to happen, he finally changed….but not into what he expected, but into something completely different and definitely not in the way he expected it to happen.

The first sign that something had gone wrong was the sheer pain he felt all over his body as it began to change. That by itself was normal as everybody was supposed to feel some pain when they first changed a part of their body into that of an animal, but when the pain was much greater than expected and when the transformation didn't stop at simply a talon, Harry knew he was in trouble.

Panicking, the last thing Harry saw before he lost consciousness was the start of a wing appear from where his arm had once been moments before, then all went black.

* * *

A/N: This is it Harry's transformation into a digimon and the start of his new life. Any guesses on what form he will take?

Hint: Look at his animagus forms.

**Chapter edited: 5/03/11**


	3. Digital Trouble

**Digital**

Chapter 2

Digital Trouble

* * *

**Edited: **6/3/11

A/N: Many thanks to everybody who reviewed this chapter.

Thanks lads, its appreciated!

* * *

_**Previously on Digital:**_

_The last thing Harry saw before he lost consciousness was the start of a wing appear from where his arm had once been moments before, then all went black. _

_**And now the continuation:**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was late in the early morning of the day the Dursleys were supposed to return when Harry regained consciousness.

Slowly he groaned, and then opened his eyes. "What happened," he asked himself, feeling somewhat dazed as he tried to remember what he had done the day before.

Slowly it came back to him, prompting him to groan again, even louder than before.

"Oh simply marvellous," he said quietly before getting up, or rather… attempting to get up.

The moment he tried to stand he lost control over his body and fell flat onto his muzzle.

Muzzle?

"What the heck!.."

It was at that moment that Harry noticed that he could see a lot more of his face than he should normally have been able to. Most prominent was his nose ... his…muzzle, and it was all furry.

For a few seconds he panicked. "What happened to me?" he asked himself. Then he remembered.

"Oh…right!...That! So it worked after all," he told himself as he began to calm down, realising that it was only the front end of his transformed face which he was seeing.

"I wonder what I am," he asked himself after a while, suddenly eager to find out what he had become.

Bringing a transformed hand to his face to study it, he noticed that his hand had changed into a paw, like that of a large dog… or rather in this case, that of a fox.

"So… I'm the fox?"

A small flick of his paws later and a set of razor sharp claws extended from them, directly where his fingers used to be.

"Nice!" he said approvingly, admiring his new claws. "These will definitely be useful."

"I wonder how sharp they are."

A sudden movement later and he had his answer as a long cut could be seen across what had, until this moment, been his pillow, leaving it in two separate pieces with a lot of feathers on the ground.

Harry smiled. "cool!"

Looking down at his body for the first time however, Harry became confused.

"Okaaay…I have fox paws so that means I'm a fox…right?… but then what are these … Phoenix feathers…doing…here…er…"

"...What is the name of freaking merlin!…"

Now highly interested in what he had become, Harry tried to get up again, and this time he managed to do so, though it took some practice at first to control his new limbs.

His whole body seemed to have changed completely over the night, from his human body into…what exactly?

Moving towards the door Harry reached out, tried to open it and to his delight he found that he could still do so easily enough.

Well, he did know how to, after all it's not like he had lost his brain and his human common sense after he transformed, he reminded himself quietly.

"Good, I'd hate to have had problems doing that," he said, glad that he could still do something as easy as opening a door with relative ease.

Knocking into the wall on his way out like a drunken sailor after a night out on the booze, Harry somehow managed to reach the bathroom door and pushed it open, right before he collapsed, back on to the floor.

"Ok…this will take some getting used to," he said to himself, annoyed with his sudden problems to stay upright, but also very excited to find out what he was.

Come to think of it, if I'm some sort of a fox, then how did I manage to walk upright?" he asked himself confused, remembering that foxes shouldn't be able to do that in the first place.

Slowly Harry raised himself back up of the ground and stood up as well as he could manage to do so.

Taking a somewhat shaky step towards the mirror, he braced himself and looked in, then gaped.

"What in the name of…," he trailed of.

For the next few minutes Harry was completely silent. He simply stared.

"Looks like I've done the impossible once again," he said eventually, as he studied himself in the mirror with complete amazement.

For a minute Harry didn't know what to think. He was fairly sure even Hagrid, his care of magical creature's professor, back at school, would never have seen anything like this before, and would probably have stared at him in open mouthed shock. (before turning into a giddy school boy who just received his Christmas present a day early)

Then, just as quickly his as bewilderment and astonishment had come, it disappeared again as he accepted what he had somehow become and Harry began to smile, then grin, noticing his pointy canine teeth as he did so.

"Wicked," he said out loud, doing an almost perfect re-enactment of the voice of one of two of his other friends; Fred and George, the Weasley Twins, pranksters supreme. They would have loved this. Even the enthusiasm in the voice was perfect and a near identical duplicate of that of his two friends.

Staring back at him was the most amazing creature he has ever seen before in his entire life.

Coming from him, a person who had stared down dragons, fought a basilisk and ridden a hippogriff, not to mention, seen many other magical creatures of different shapes and sizes, this was saying something.

His whole body was covered, back to front, from his neck down to his toes, in pure blood red fine, soft, silky fox fur, with a few black patterns in random places.

His head had changed completely into that of a fox, complete with two large pointy golden red fox ears which could be clearly seen emerging from the tips of his head.

At his back, two, somewhat angelic looking, white red and black feathered phoenix wings, reached outwards from his spine to extend and hover above his head in a majestic ark.

Finally, a long somewhat darker red, black striped furry foxy tail could be clearly seen cascaded, in its full beauty, down the complete length of his body, starting from the tips of his tail bone, right down the length of his legs, to end just a few inches from the ground.

All in all he was two meters in length, and Harry was particularly pleased to see his mothers green eyes, much greener than before, staring out at him from his new face.

Only one thing annoyed him and that was that his infamous scar was still visible and clearly displayed across his forehead, in a mixture of black and gold, a constant reminder of his cursed connection with the dark lord, but other than that he had nothing to complain about. What really surprised him however was that he was able, even built, to walk upright like a human and not on all fours like a common fox.

All in all a fine young… fox-phoenix hybrid... well, mainly a fox with two angelic looking phoenix wings, Harry mused before looking away again. He really liked what he had become. It looked good…it looks powerful…and overall it looked dangerous. Just what he needed to fight Voldemort and his minions.

Harry took the rest of the morning to get used to his new form. It took a while but he finally got the hang of moving around without falling all over the place at every odd second of the day, and by the end of the morning he was confident enough that he could walk around with out concentrating too much on what he was doing.

However, all good things must come and go and soon Harry remembered that this was the day his loving relatives were to return from their business trip.

Sighing with disappointment and not looking forward to it in the least, Harry briefly considered whether to stay in his new form and frighten his relatives a bit with it, preferably to death, but in the end he decided against it.

He shouldn't antagonize them more than absolutely necessary. Oh he'd fight them alright if he had to, but not unless he actually had to, he reasoned with himself just as he prepared to turn back into his human form.

Once again he cleared his mind of anything, but of what he wanted to change into, in this case his former self. Slowly, patiently he went through the other steps needed to transform and then willed himself to change back.

Nothing happened.

Patiently Harry tried again but still nothing happened.

This time Harry did feel a little frightened, but quickly reminded himself that the first few transformations were always the most difficult to master and that he shouldn't really expect too much from his first few tries.

Forcefully calming himself down Harry spent the whole afternoon of the day trying to change back into his human form, he even went as far as to attempt to change his body back one part at a time, one by one, even though the book had strongly discouraged it, but no matter what he tried his body simply refused to change back.

It was nearing the time Harry knew the Dursleys were to return when Harry finally did panic.

'What if I can't change back? 'What if I'm stuck in this form?' He thought as he tried for what seemed to be the nine hundredth time that day, but was probably less, to change back again.

Alas, once again absolutely nothing happened.

Harry had heard of several cases where an animagus had not managed to transform back by themselves and had needed help to do so. Was he perhaps one of those?

For a second or two he cursed himself for not taking any precautions against such a situation but then remembered nobody would ever have agreed to help him anyway if he had asked in the first place.

Harry continued to try for a few more minutes before he heard the tell tale sign of a car door slam in a driveway, then an even louder slam of the front door, followed shortly afterwards by a loud angry bellow of his Uncle.

"BOY!"

"Get your bloody good for nothing freak ass down here…NOW!"

'Uh Oh!' Harry thought as he realised that the Dursleys were indeed back again…and what was worse, in what seemed to be a very bad mood.

"Well...no time like the present to face the music," he said, at first a bit worried about what was about to happen, but then his demeanour changed and a grin appeared across his foxy face. He might as well make good use of his new body while he had it.

"Indeed, no time like the present," he said as he once again reminded himself that he was now his own boss and nobody's fool of a slave anymore, then thought with increasing delight of the fright his relatives would get when they saw him.

Harry was just about to go down stairs and meet them when he suddenly had a nasty idea. 'If I do this, then why don't I do it right?' he thought with a smirk.

Glancing at his bed Harry looked down at his old blood stained bed sheets and nodded. Oh yes, he was definitely going to do this, he thought as he remembered some of the 'not so good' times he and his uncle had shared. His mind made up he silently waited, listening to the evident pounding of his uncles feet as he ascended up the stairs to his room.

This was going to be so much fun. Or so he hoped.

* * *

Vernon Dursley was currently in a very bad mood.

Not only had he not managed to convince that bastard Crowley to accept his generous offer, but the man had even had the gall to call him a lying conniving cheat.

Him a cheat? How dare he! Vernon thought angrily as he steered his car down the street and closer to his house.

During the whole journey Vernon had been fantasizing how he would take out his new found anger on his freak of a nephew. So much so that he had nearly caused an accident, twice, for not fully paying attention to the road.

Oh, how he hoped that boy hadn't somehow managed to complete all of those chores he had set him. He needed a good excuse to punish him.

'He really shouldn't have been able to, but then again he is a freak, and freaks have been known to do impossible things,' he reminded himself. 'Ah whatever, I'll beat him all the same,' he thought, a crazy sadistic look appearing all over his face from just thinking about what he would do to the boy as soon as he got his hands on him.

Slowly he drove the car around the last corner and received his first glance of the house after leaving it two weeks in the boys care.

He hadn't really wanted to do it; leave the boy alone in the house, but it was either that, or to take the brat with him.

None of the neighbours had wanted him since they all thought he was a dangerous delinquent from St. Brutus's school for dangerous incurable boys, and the old bat of a woman; Mrs Fig, who used to always baby sit him in the past, was currently sick.

'No!…It had been the right thing to do,' thought Vernon, validating his decision.

'There!…The lawn hasn't been cut…that's all I need!' his mind practically screamed at him gleefully with excitement, the moment he saw what he had hoped for.

As if on queue, Petunias shrill voice sounded from the passenger seat of the car: "Vernon…," she screamed. "what happened to my roses?…Oh no! Please, please tell me I'm just seeing things…please, for heavens sake, tell me that boy didn't do what I think he did," came Petunia's shrill voice of horror, as she stared at the shrivelled dried out remains of what had once been her precious prize winning roses.

"I'm sorry Petty, but it looks like he did," Vernon said, while at the same time trying his best to hide the gleam of pure sadistic joy that was steadily growing in his eyes. Not at the sight of the roses, mind you he couldn't stand those things anyway and was actually glad they were gone, but because this gave him an excellent reason to punish the boy, must severely.

Beside him Petunia began to sob. "We never should have left him alone," she nearly screamed in anger. "We never should have trusted the little freak," she said through a whimper.

Taking this as the perfect time for him to act, Vernon put one of his fat hands on to his wife's leg and patted it. "Don't worry dear…he'll pay," he said in his best fake soothing voice.

'Oh yes…he will definitely pay... in more ways than one ,' he thought to himself smugly, already wondering where he had left that old cane of his. It would get some good use tonight, he mused, trembling in anticipation, excitement almost getting the better of him as he opened the car door and stepped out.

Like a man on a mission, which he was, Vernon walked up to the front door and pushed it open with such force that the window pane broke.

'Just another reason to punish the boy,' Vernon thought, justifying his next act, then filled his mouth with air.

"BOY!" he bellowed. "Get your bloody good for nothing freak ass down here…NOW!"

Waiting for a second he waited for the boys footsteps to come down the stairs, but they didn't come.

"Right, that's it," he said then began to thump up the stairs, stopping only to grab a golf club along the way.

* * *

_A/N: Uh oh!...this looks bad…but does Vernon know what he is up against?_

_Something tells me he does not._

_Anyway, no matter what happens, Harry leaves the Dursley's in the next chapter._

_Until next time._

_LLC_


	4. Enough is enough

**Digital**

Chapter 3

Enough is enough

* * *

**Edited on:** 6/3/11

A/N: Many thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter

**Firehedgehog:** Nice suggestion! Please, by all means, feel free to pick out your own battle music for this chapter, or any chapter. I'd add some myself if I could but I'm afraid to say it's all up to you :-)

**Zap Rowsdower:** I'll post information on any digimon I'll use when I can in my profile page, HOWEVER, please be aware that there may be a lot of spoilers present, so only look if you do NOT want to be surprised.

* * *

_**Previously on Digital:**_

Waiting for a second he waited for the boys footsteps to come down the stairs, but they didn't come.

"Right, that's it," he said then began to thump up the stairs, stopping only to grab a golf club along the way.

_**And now the continuation:**_

_**

* * *

**_

From a chair in the kitchen, Petunia observed as her husband ascended the stairs like a possessed demon from hell and then watched him as he walked into her nephew's room. Silently she waited in nervous anticipation for the expected sounds of pain which she knew were soon to come and wondered what Vernon would do to the boy.

For two whole seconds all was quiet, then an earth shattering bellow of pure fear filled the house, not that of a young boy however, but that of an older man, then... nothing.

Petunia froze. That was not what she had expected to happen.

"Vernon?" she called out somewhat hesitantly.

No reply.

"Vernon?" she called again, louder.

Still no reply.

VERNON! She screamed.

Then just as she was about to panic, pandemonium broke loose and the distinct sounds of running footsteps, a hard slam of a door and finally the distinctive thump of a falling body could be heard. Then all was quiet once more.

For a moment time seemed to halt as she simply stood still, eyes wide open, then, fearing the worst, she started to run up the stairs.

* * *

_**Harry's room just moments before.**_

It didn't take long for Vernon to reach Harry's door. Menacingly, holding his golf club firmly in his right hand, his arms held high, ready to strike, he advanced inside, only to stop in shock, fear and wonder at what was waiting for him inside.

Seconds passed and nothing happened as for the next few seconds digimon and uncle simply stared at each others, one surprised, the other doing his best to look menacingly, an eerie quietness only broken by the sound of Harry's aunt calling from below.

Then, as if in slow motion, it happened: Harry growled and extended his claws to full length.

That was all it took.

One second Vernon was stepping into the room, his club raised above his head, ready to strike his nephew, then the next he was in full panic, screaming wildly, rushing for the door, his eyes wide open in fear, a wet stain appearing in his pants, doing his best to get back out.

The moment he came face to face with the fiercest looking creature he had ever seen in his life; a blood red two meter tall creature with razor sharp claws pointing right at him, Vernon lost all of his courage and wet his pants…literally.

The whole manoeuvre lasted about fifteen to twenty full seconds, but those seconds were probably the funniest of Harry life.

Harry never thought his walrus of an uncle could ever run that fast.

'Amazing what a bit of motivation can do,' Harry mused, wide eyed as he tried to comprehend what he had just seen, then he fell over as he doubled over with laughter. He simply couldn't help himself, and by doing so forgot one of the oldest and most important rules in the book.

'Never think a battle over and won, before you have checked that the enemy is gone.'

As it turned out, that was probably the worst thing he possibly could have done at that time as unknown to him, the moment his Uncle had shut the door in his hurry to leave the room, he had collapsed, just outside and in front of the door.

Having never run so fast in his entire life, indeed having never once found it even remotely necessary to exercise before either, the sudden immense increase of physical stress and fright had totally wasted him, in every sense of the word.

Imagine his surprise… and rage when he heard the distinct sound of laughter coming from his nephews door.

* * *

Petunia was in shock.

She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it, but reality was staring her in the face at last. All she could do was star as her husband of twenty years lay, defeated, white faced, panting and shivering on the floor, beside her.

Her husband had finally been defeated by 'the freak'. The day she had been dreading above all others had finally arrived.

Then, she heard it. The unmistakeable sound of laughter coming from her nephews room and just like her husband she now understood it all…or so she thought.

"That little good for nothing… freak of a bitch," Vernon said, hissing in anger as he too thought that he had been duped. That was no monster, but rather it was that monster of a freak, he thought thinking that the boy had dressed himself up as a wild creature in an attempt to scare him. Never before had he felt so humiliated, so scared before than at that moment and by his freak of a nephew no less.

'Oh he is so going to pay for his,' he thought to himself then looked at his wife. It was clear from the look on her face she was thinking the same thing. They had both been royally tricked by their freak of a nephew.

Motioning his wife to be quiet and to follow him he waited for her to nod then led her to their room. Once safely inside he started to speak:

"Petunia dear, this is the night we have been waiting for. Tonight the freak dies. Monster or no monster, freaks or no freaks, warning or no warning. This ends tonight!"

"But Vernon, what if they come for him?" asked Petunia shocked.

"Then we simply tell them he ran away, simple as that," said Vernon, annoyed that his wife was hesitating at this crucial moment.

"Oh I don't know…what if they somehow find out?" said Petunia again, doing her best to stop him from doing something they might actually eventually regret.

"If we do this right they won't… trust me. After all, they know how we treat the boy, that's no secret after all. Would it really be so unbelievable if he simply had had enough and ran away?" Vernon said, hoping that she would understand and agree. He simply couldn't stand having that boy in his house anymore.

Oh, he was going to miss the free servant in the house all right, but if that was the only down side of this then he would gladly accept it.

"Oh I really don't…." Petunia tried again but was stopped by her husband.

"Trust me," Vernon said holding up his hand to stall his wife.

Reluctantly Petunia agreed.

* * *

At the direct moment Petunia agreed to Vernon's plan, many miles away in three different locations, three completely different things began to happen:

In a grave in a cemetery called Godrics Hollow the skeleton of a dead woman started to move and spin around in her grave while her spirit in heaven watched in horror as her sister agreed to the murder of her only son.

In a small run down house somewhere in Ottery St. Catchpole, an old family grandfather clock began to chime as one of its hands started to change. The lone occupant of the room, a young girl with red hair, gasped in horror as she saw the pointer with the name of her childhood crush change from 'In Prison' to 'Mortal Peril'. "MOM!" she screamed as she ran from the room in search for her mother.

While in a different world inhabited by digital monsters, a wizened old man, not quite human, shivered, looked up from what he was doing and exclaimed; "It has begun".

* * *

The first sign Harry received that something had gone horribly wrong was when his door was knocked open with such force that it crashed right into the wall with enough force to leave a dent.

So surprised was he that he never even had enough time to move, before he felt a sharp pain, as a 'two iron' golf club smashed into his shoulder with enough force to break a normal persons bones.

Suddenly blinded with severe pain, Harry fell to the floor gasping. Miraculously however if you didn't count the pain he felt, that was all that happened to him. He had no injuries, no cuts, no bruises, no broken or dislocated shoulder…nothing…only pain, and a feeling of being somewhat weaker than before.

No time to be surprised by the lack of injuries, which Harry was sure he should have, but didn't, he only had enough time to fully realize what was happening before the club came back for more.

For a second Harry blacked out as the club smashed into his head and he fell to the ground, once again feeling somewhat weaker than before.

Instinctively Harry knew that if he got too weak he would die.

He could not, would not let that happen.

Vernon, thinking that he had finally killed his freak of a nephew, raised and brought his club down two more times in quick succession to make sure that that really was the case, before pausing to catch his breath. Using his hand to wipe some sweat of his forehead Vernon briefly looked away, thereby missing Harry's body suddenly flicker briefly before stabilizing once again.

That was all the time Harry needed to react.

At the very moment his uncle struck him with his club an extraordinary thing happened which nobody could have expected.

Unknown to all, even Harry himself, Harry had an extra personality, locked away in his sub consciousness, just waiting to break free. Namely that of his alter digimon ego.

At the very moment Harry's human side lost itself, unable to think clearly due to the pain, Harry's internal defences became low enough for this ever present, but until now locked away digimon side, to break out of its prison and come to the front of his mind from where it quickly took over full control of his body.

Now in control of its hosts body the wild digimon within overrode normally dominating human senses and completely took over control of Harry's mind, body and perhaps even soul.

The results of which were devastating to say the least. He never knew what hit him.

Harry could only watch in shock and horror, now only a passenger in his own body and not understanding in the least what was happening, as in a matter of two to four seconds, his alter ego completely annihilated his uncle in a most brutal fashion.

All over before he could even blink, it was mesmerizing and somewhat scary to watch. First he watched as he smashed his uncles right arm into pieces, literally, like a slash hammer striking bone, then the other arm, before he moved on to his uncles right leg, then the left, leaving him completely crippled, before he finally issued what looked like a perfect round house kick, straight at the now broken body, kicking it into a near by wall, leaving an indent where it hit. Vernon never even saw it coming, neither had Harry for that matter.

His uncle never even had time to scream, never even time to realise what was happening to him before it was all over.

The next thing Harry noticed was his aunt, standing in the door way, one hand in front of her mouth, a horrified look on her face, before that look of horror slowly turned into one of pure hatred, before she brought up a shotgun which she held firmly in her right hand.

'Oh shit!' he thought, his own eyes widening as he saw what she was carrying.

His digmon side seemed to fully understand what he was thinking and what that shotgun could do to them if it hit, because in the next few seconds Harry watched in even more amazement as his body began to blur as it expertly dodged first one shot, then another, all the way ignoring the little pricks of pain from the numerous splinters which were flying into him from several new holes in the wall, before leaping straight into mid air where he seemed to come to a complete stop.

As if that wasn't enough, what happened next was to change his life for ever, for out of his own mouth came two simple words:

"**Firefox Storm**_**!" **_

For a second it seemed as if nothing was about to happen, but then his arms started to glow a bright white.

Harry watched amazed as his arms crossed over each other, then moved apart again to release what seemed like a hundred or so small flaming red feather darts out from his body, right towards his terrified aunt.

Petunia only had enough time to close the door to the room in an attempt to block the darts, before they struck into it, glowed a bright white, then exploded in a small explosion of flames, completely blowing the door apart in the process.

Harry could hear his aunt's high pitched scream of pain as dozens of splinters from the demolished door showered her, cutting her in many places, but he didn't care. He was not going to help her, not when she had just tried to kill him mere moments before, aunt or no aunt, it didn't matter anymore, not that he could have anyway as he still had no control of his body.

Finally, without giving where the door had once been another glance, Harry watched helplessly as his body sprinted towards and dove straight for the now missing window at such a high speed he had difficulties seeing his own feet move. (The window had been blown to bits by Petunias shotgun)

Seconds later he found himself flying through he open air, head first, out the window then on to his feet in a crouching 'battle ready' position on the front lawn, nearly ten meters below.

Once on the ground his body suddenly turned invisible as it phased out of sink with the world, surprising Harry even more. Finally he watched as he ran down the road, away from the house and out of sight.

Ten minutes later and several blocks away in a small park, now out of danger, Harry's body stopped moving. Feeling the remains of his strength leave him he collapsed to the ground and all went dark once more.

All in all the whole battle, from the moment his uncle entered his room, to the time he was down the road and out of sight, lasted approximately no more than two full minutes.

Down stairs in the sitting room Dudley looked up briefly from watching the telly, a program called digimon, when he heard another loud bang and a scream coming from up the stairs.

Confused, but not really caring about what was happening above as long as it didn't take him away from the TV he shrugged then went back to watching the series.

Some things just weren't important enough for him to know about, he mused as he watched a digimon called Agumon blast another unknown digimon away with a ball of fire.

Now 'digimon', that was important, he thought.

He really had no idea.

* * *

_**Dumbledore's office Hogwarts, just moments after Harry's escape from 'Privet prison'.**_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the man with too many titles to mention, namely: Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, Leader of the order of the phoenix, Proud holder of the order of Merlin first class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Grand sorcerer, Defeater of the Dark Lord Gilbert Grindlewald, Founder of the twelve uses of dragons blood and the one rumored to be; the most powerful wizard of his time, as well as many other titles of varying importance, sat quietly in his office in Hogwarts, enjoying a well deserved quiet evening after a hard days work of preparing for the next school year, when he was suddenly rudely disturbed by the chime of an incoming floo call.

Startled and somewhat annoyed by the sudden sound of the incoming call, he swore quietly to himself before choosing to ignore said call.

"Not interested!... Go away," he called out, not bothering to even look away from the magazine he was currently reading, "I'm busy."

A few seconds passed before the floo chimed again, prompting him to groan.

'Typical,' he thought. 'I finally manage to have a moment of freedom to myself and some inconsiderate… individual just happens to think it's the right time to call me.'

The floo chimed a third time and this time Albus threw down his magazine, the newest edition of playwizard, and snarled.

"Fine…have it your way!" he said, disgust evident in his voice.

Quickly putting away the magazine, so that nobody would be able to see his newest pastime, (after all it wouldn't do for the good headmaster of a school to be seen reading a paywizard in his spare time) he quickly uttered the password needed to allow the connection to be established and recognised the face of Molly Weasley, mother of seven and one of his most loyal supporters in the fire.

"Ah, Molly, how wonderful to see you, ar…"

"Albus, co…c…come q…q…quick…so…so…something te-terrible has happened…I mean…something is ha…happening right now…," Molly said stuttering badly as she tried to speak, while at the same time trying her best to regain her breath. It was clear she had been running and in a great hurry mere moments before.

"Shhh…calm down, there is no need to panic," Dumbledore said, interrupting the frantic woman in mid speech. Here, have a lemon drop," he said offering her a sweet from his ever present box of calming drought drugged sweets.

Molly however ignored the sweets but managed to calm down just long enough to say two more words.

"Help….Harry!"

That was all Dumbledore needed to hear. Practically throwing himself out of his chair he ran to the fireplace and waited just long enough to choo Molly's head out of the flames, before he threw in some powder.

Two seconds and a flash of green flames later, he was gone.


	5. Alter Ego

**Digital**

Chapter 4

Alter Ego

* * *

**Edited on:** 6/3/11

Thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter.

_**

* * *

**__**Previously in Digital:**_

That was all Dumbledore needed to hear. Practically throwing himself out of his chair he ran to the fireplace and waited just long enough to choo Molly's head out of the flames, before he threw in some powder.

Two seconds and a flash of green flames later, he was gone.

_**And now the continuation:**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hours later, some park in Surrey.**_

It was several hours later before Harry woke up to the sound of several children beside him.

Not fully aware of what was happening, or that anybody was near by, Harry groaned as he woke up. Almost immediately, he realized that he now had a splitting headache and was aching all over.

"Ohhh that feels bad…did some one get the number of the bus that hit me?" he asked, somewhat groggily, almost pitifully even, more to himself than to anybody else. A comment which was answered almost instantly in the form of a girlish giggle.

Surprised by the giggle, Harry's eyes flipped open and he found himself staring up into the face of a young girl who couldn't have been more than nine years old, maybe ten.

Beside her stood two other girls her age. To Harry's surprise, they seemed to be all looking at him with extreme interest instead of fear. It was actually as if they knew directly what he was.

'But that couldn't be possible, could it?' Harry wondered, already thinking up a good cover story for his strange attire. The last thing he needed right now was to break the statute of secrecy. He'd be in Askaban for sure.

'Could they be muggleborn?' he wondered. After all, how else would they be so calm otherwise? But no, that can't be, they are much too young for Hogwarts. Maybe somebody in their family is magical, he thought. Harry's musings were suddenly broken as one of the girls started to speak:

"How ya doing Mr. Digimon?"

'Digimon? 'thought Harry, his eyes widening at the new word. 'What is a digimon?'

"Do you need any help?" asked another.

"Can I be your tamer?" asked the third? She sounded hopeful, almost too hopeful, begging even, which confused Harry even more?

"Er… what?" asked Harry incredulously. He didn't know what to think. His mind was racing, looking for possible excuses to explain his current predicament and to make it believable and he needed it now.

"Do you have a name?" asked the second girl again, ignoring what he had said.

"Of course he has a name, every digimon has a name," said the third, looking at her friend as if she were stupid.

There was that word again, 'digimon' what was a digimon?' He'd have to ask. Best play along for now, he thought.

"Excuse me… I'm curious, you seem to know what I am. Is that true?" Harry asked, trying to get their attention.

"Of course I know what you are…everybody knows…You're a digimon," she said as if it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

'I don't,' thought Harry somewhat amused 'And I seem to be one of them. Could digimon be another name for animagus?' he wondered, though he didn't know why it would. Then again children, especially muggleborns, did make up strange names for everything. Could this be one of them?

Harry turned his attention to the other two.

"So…er…what can you tell me…what is a digimon? Can you tell me about them?" he asked, feeling somewhat stupid asking the question.

"Of course I can, but shouldn't you know that already?" one of the girls answered.

"You must not be a very good digimon, if you don't know what a digimon is," said another.

"Yes…well…..em…" Unfortunately, or fortunately for Harry, depending on the way you look at it, that was as far as he got as at that direct moment a different voice was heard coming from nearby:

"Lisa, Sarah, Jenny, Where are you? Come on, we are going home," came the unmistakable voice of an adult.

'Uh oh,' thought Harry, looking around wildly for a place to hide but before he could find one, one of the girls called out to the adult; "Mom look…I found a digimon…I told you digital monsters are real."

'Uh oh,' thought Harry again, before looking at the approaching woman. "Er... hi!"

The mother took one look at Harry and screamed.

Harry groaned.

"NO mom...don't it's ok...it's only a digimon," said one of the girls with a horrified look on her face, but her mother didn't seem to hear her.

Instead she grabbed a stone from the ground and threw it at Harry who promptly dodged it.

Thinking it best to lave the area quickly, Harry turned around and ran.

The last thing he heard before he was gone was the tearful cry of the young girls screaming for him to come back but by then he was long gone.

* * *

Hours later Harry was hiding in a dense bush wondering what he should do next.

He had learned one thing of importance from his little conversation with the children and that was of what he allegedly was supposed to be something called a… digimon…or more precisely a digital monster.

"Digital!"

Harry said the word out loud, letting it run off his tongue.

Once again he wondered why he couldn't just have become something normal…like a cat…or even a worm.

'No! On the other hand maybe not a worm… too vulnerable...a cat though, now that would have been great …why couldn't I have become a simple cat or a dog?' he thought, once again annoyed that he could never be normal.

"As a dog I could have kept Padfoot company, instead I have to become a… what's its name? …. a digimon," he said, letting the full word of what he had allegedly become run across his tongue.

Suddenly he was interrupted:

**"_Hey, we.. .digimon that is, aren't that bad…I mean, just look at all the cool stuff we can do,"_** said a voice. It seemed to come from inside his head.

Harry jumped, then looked around wildly, but couldn't find anybody.

For a second he thought he had simply been imagining things, but then the voice spoke again:

**"_Oh… right, of course, you wouldn't know yet, sorry about that, I'm in here… I mean...I'm you, no wait, that's not right,… I'm in your head…no wait…that sounded bad too… oh, what ever, let's just say I'm a part of you now, nice to meet you!"_** said the voice again.

"What!" Harry exclaimed out load, now very afraid and worried, he practically screamed as he jumped up from where he had been sitting moments before.

"What do you mean your inside of me…who are you? Get out of me!" he said while looking around anxiously, hoping that who ever had spoken had been joking and would be somewhere near by. The last thing he needed right now was another voice in his head, or worse.

**"_Oh don't be like that, look, it isn't really that bad…I won't hurt you, I promise…I… Ah!... I see, you're a wizard…well that changes everything... in that case…this might work better;…I… er…your digimon alter ego…yes, that's it… swear on…er…whatever life I have, that I will not willingly harm, mislead, or do anything which could somehow hinder my host Harry James Potter, to the best of my ability, unless otherwise agreed to first by the host, or unless in the case of where any non-action may otherwise lead to the prior abrupt end of said host, in which case I reserve the right to do as I see fit to help save said body and life of my host, which is incidentally now also my own, to the best of my abilities, up to and including the immediate full take over of control of said body, so mote it be…"_**

The moment this was said a flash of light emitted from Harry's body, sealing the oath.

**"_There, I hope that will do it…is that ok for you?"_** asked the voice before falling silent, waiting for Harry's response.

Harry for his part was in shock. He had no idea what had just happened.

For a few seconds he was unsure of what to do, but then, knowing that a unbreakable vow was just that; unbreakable, he shrugged, and then nodded.

'Just another thing to add to the ever increasing list of what makes the special Harry James Potter tick,' thought Harry as he began to accept what had just happened.

"So, you're my…alter ego... was it? That's what you called yourself, right?...em…what actually does that mean?" he asked after absorbing what the oath had said. It seemed fair enough, considering the circumstances. And the 'voice', did seem to mean what it said. So he would trust it…for now at least.

**_"I'll try to answer your question…but to do that I will have to give you a short history lesson. You see, long before you were born, in fact many millenia ago, there once lived a species of highly advanced humans. One day, one of these humans, a brilliant professor called Tern Digimo had the bright idea to create physically stable digital creatures as a sort of pastime._**

**_Physically stable as you may not know, meant that they could take a physical form and were actually solid. Unlike normal simple computer code which you can't touch, this new code could actually interact with in the real world. It was a great breakthrough at the time._**

**_At first these digital creatures were nothing more than simple computer programs, programmed to do simple menial tasks, their biological masters gave them to do. Due to the fact that they were digital they couldn't die when they encountered radiation or poison, so this made them very useful for such tasks._**

**_Over time his Diginome's as he called them, became more and more popular and it didn't take long before a vast industry was created dealing solely with his digital creations. After a while there was no household with at least one of these diginomes.  
_**

**_As they become more sophisticated, these digital creatures where given other tasks to do, some of which were also included the in entertainment area._**

**_As fate had it, it wasn't long before people discovered their immense potential in the fighting industry. Being very hard to kill and seeing as they were digital they couldn't loose body parts, or indeed get injured, but instead simply lost energy from the attacks until they were deleted. The name Diginome was soon changed to Digimon...or as you now know it, Digital Monsters and the digital tournaments were born._**

**_Over time vast battles were fought and won, and the newly established source of entertainment grew more and more popular._**

**_Now we get to the part which concerns us…_**

**_At some point, as usually tends to happen in large galactic empires, a war broke out and the military decided to use these digimon as a form of fighting back the invading force. At first all went well, people even supported it when it showed that by using these digimon, less human lives were lost, however,even then, the military wasn't satisfied._**

**_At first they simply created stronger and stronger digimon, leading to the creation of 'Champion' forms and then the powerful 'Ultimate' forms, but the military still wasn't happy._**

**_Claiming that digimon lacked a certain amount of adequate intelligence and couldn't adapt to certain situations, situations which may not have been programmed into them, or where it simply needed to adapt at the spur of the moment, a new digimon was sought for._**

**_A few years later, they got the answer: 'Bio merging.'_**

**_Bio-merging was the process of combining Humans and Digimon together to create the perfect fighting machine, one which could think strategically like a human and which could adapt to any and all situations. This led to the birth of the first 'Mega' form digimon._**

**_As fearsome as they indeed were, they never the less had one fatal flaw; the pilots who were supposed to merge needed time to adapt to their new digital forms._**

**_This proved to be very difficult, as they simply couldn't afford to learn by mistakes, as defeat usually meant immediate death in the face of battle._**

**_You see, time was of the essence, and at the point of the creation of the mega, both sides were at the brink of defeat. With both sides, hoping for a miracle to beat the other, digi-pilots did not have time for any training._**

**_So we were created..._**

**_A scientific breakthrough and the envy of multiple galaxies, the 'alter ego training gene,' they called us. One simple, fully conscious gene, created for one simple purpose; to help the pilot adapt to their digimon forms. In other words, we were a sort of adviser to the pilot which also had the ability to take over control of their hosts body if a situation were to arise where we might have been needed to do so. Their right hand consciousness, trainer and co-pilot in one, so to speak._**

**_The technology level being at the level it was, allowed us to be bred directly into the humans of the time, to be carried down the gene pool, from generation to generation, as a dominate gene from then on. We were adapted to become active once the pilot reached a certain age of maturity as well as a certain physical maturity. At the moment the child reached both, we were to activate and the child would almost immediately thereafter have been acquainted to their digital partner, with whom they would then have bio-merged to create the perfect digimon warrior, known as the 'perfect' 'mega' form, or sovereign form as it was later called._**

**_It is important to note that earlier versions only allowed the pilot to bio merge into a mega form, at all other times the pilot and the digimon partner were separated, that's how the tamers were born, two individuals, a human and a digimon working side by side as a team. Later versions, one of which, by the way, you are an advanced type of, or so it seems, even let the 'pilot' remain in the digimon form even after de-digivolving to the weaker inferior Champion or Rookie forms, until they chose to separate. Don't worry Harry I'll help you with that when the time comes...it's actually quite fun. Though if my hunch is correct you may not have to. As I said you and I are somewhat more advanced.  
_**

**_In your case it seems you go another step forward again altogether, one which I most admit I have no knowledge about. I don't know how it's possible, as I don't have the information, but you seem to be an experiment, never seen before. At least I wouldn't know what else to call it. Since you have not been introduced to your partner you should not be a digimon yet, however this is obviously not the case here...instead it seems you have actually become your partner without needing a partner, which makes no sense whatsoever, but hey, who am I to complain, my job remains the same. I activated the moment you tried to transform into an animagus as you wizards call it. So maybe that has something to do with it, I really don't know. _**

**_As for the age delay in my activation,_ _I 'm not totally sure why that happened and why I didn't activate when you reached your thirteenth birthday, as was originally planed and the norm, being the time the pilot reached their teenage years, the time deemed most suitable to do the merge, but…well...anyway…I think you can thank your relatives for that…seeing as you were abused, I guess your body simply wasn't ready…until now._**

**_Finally, and this is the last thing I will tell you, for now, I promise, seeing as it's getting late, and you now have a lot to digest…you may by now be wondering how you got me, the gene, in the first place, hmm..., well…that's a different story altogether..._**

**_Simply put, many years after the war ended…ironically both sides decided to cease fire to help each others, a natural disaster happened in the home galaxy of the humans of the time._**

**_It seemed, time had simply caught up on the local sun and it had started to collapse. As a final desperate measure, a group of both empires finest scientists from all around the then known galaxy came together to find a solution to their collective problem._**

**_The answer; well, you probably wouldn't believe it but they decided to transfer all of their consciousness from their biological bodies into sufficiently advanced enough digital bodies._**

**_Yes, I'm serious…deadly serious…practically over a year the reining human species of the galaxy ceased to exist, as they all decided to live out thier lives as the digital creation they had once created as a form of entertainment…."_**

"WHAT!" Harry screamed as he heard this. "You can't be serious," he exclaimed with disbelief.

**_"I know, I know, but its true…practically in one year we all became digimon. Being immune to the effects of hunger and atmospheric changes, they thought it was for the best, it also added the special effect that we became practically immortal, unless we were deleted, and that we now didn't even need to eat or breath to survive."_**

**_Anyway…our story ends with the fact that, after our sun died, some of us digimon decided to leave our former planet and so we used our intergalactic spaceships of the time to travel to other galaxies and so to other planets, this one being one of them._**

**_The humans of the time, on this planet, were rather primitive to say least and it didn't take us long in becoming the dominant species and for a time everything went well._**

**_That is, everything went well, until we came across an advanced form of humans; one which could control a form of energy they called magic."_**

Harry groaned. This couldn't be good.

**_"Its not as bad as it sounds, at first everything was ok and we lived amongst them and along side them, and we had no problems with them what so ever, but soon we fond out that, over time, vast amounts of magic could destabilize our digital data._**

**_As you can guess, this was not good. Tired of war however, many of us decided that was no option, so instead of fighting we decided to change back into humans instead._**

**_Our technology did indeed allow us to do so, so they went ahead with it, but not everybody wanted to forsake their new digital lives._**

**_So a compromise was made. Seeing as we couldn't live happily ever after with the wizards, many of us went into hiding and with the help of our newly re-humanized human friends, we created another world known as the 'digital world,' where those who wished to stay as digimon could go to stay in peace._**

**_And so, as all stories go, over time people forgot about us digimon and soon we became a legend and from there a myth… that is until now, you Harry, I'm happy to say, are the first in a long time, millenia in fact, to become one of us again."_**

With those last few words the voice, which Harry now called his alter ego, stopped talking, leaving a flabbergasted and completely changed and new Harry behind.

Realizing that he had been told the history of his planet, Harry did the only thing he could, he sat down and stared into space as he tried to assimilate all he had been told.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Thus ends a rather long but important history lesson.

A/N: Next chapter Harry goes to Hermione's house and Dumbledore begins his search.


	6. Missing

**Digital**

Chapter 5

Missing

* * *

**Chapter edited on:** 6/3/11

**A/N: Thanks to: **everybody who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

_**Previously on Digital:**_

_Realizing that he had been told the history of his planet, Harry did the only thing he could, he sat down and stared into space as he tried to assimilate all he had been told._

_It was going to be a long day._

_**And now the continuation:**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry decided to spend a good portion of the rest of the day hidden away in the depths of a bush in the park, going over what he had learned from his alter ego.

Likewise, while Harry was busy reviewing what his digital ego had told him, said 'ego' took some time to fine comb through Harry's memories of his life, hoping to learn about its hosts past.

It only had one purpose and that was to train, advise and protect its host at all costs, in short to help him in any way. To do that it needed as much information as possible. The more it understood about the current timeline, its factions, who was allied with who and who wasn't, the better it could hope to defend its host and therefore also in turn, itself.

Harry's digimon personality was shocked by how little Harry, or anybody else for that matter, knew about the digimon, or the old ways.

It seemed people had totally forgotten about the great digimon race or its great human predecessors and it vowed to remedy that mistake soon.

Deciding to wait a few hours before moving on, thinking it best to wait until it was completely dark and in the early morning of the next day, (his brief encounter with the parent of the little girl had convinced him that this would be wise) Harry soon found himself inside the thickest, most concealed bush he could find and did what he could to make himself as comfortable as possible.

The few nettles or briers which were there hardly troubled him at all. Harry's fur and feathers, it that's what they truly were, were more than enough to protect him from any scratches or stings which he could have received from the troublesome plants.

Even if they somehow managed to scratch or sting him, it wouldn't have mattered to him one bit. Those weren't even registered by his (or any) digital body as damage and so didn't loose him any energy.

In fact, he found that non lethal plants, like nettles and briers had little effect on a digimon at all, if any.

The small wasp hive he found he simply ignored and settled down nearby, if anything they were the perfect deterrent for any passing humans and therefore on his personal 'under protection' list. At least for now.

As it was, the only thing Harry felt was a slight little prick whenever one tried to sting him, which wasn't that often. Harry could live with that any day.

It was then, when he had to move through a few briers that Harry received his first real evidence that he was now in fact 'digital' and not 'flesh and bones,' as he had thought until that moment.

To Harry's immense interest, any feathers or fur which somehow became entangled or were pulled off his body by the briers - it was still a novelty to Harry how something digital could become entangled in anything in the first place - simply disappeared after a few seconds in small wisps of data, only to be replaced by his body in the missing areas mere seconds later.

Harry was pleasantly surprised and very pleased with the fact that, as a digimon, he could get no actual wounds and so could not loose any random body parts. Besides the first feeling of pain and any potential loss of energy which he may receive as a result from an attack, he would have nothing to fear.

As 'EGO' (that's what he named his alter ego) had explained it to him; he couldn't receive any wounds, he could however loose energy. If he lost too much energy he 'could' destabilise his data, which meant, if he was in his evolved form, whether it was Mega, Ultimate or Champion, he would automatically 'de-digivolve' back to one of his weaker forms, which, depending on how much damage he took, could be either his default rookie form, which Harry learned he was in now, or if he was particularly unlucky, to his in-training form, which was even below rookie and which was only used when training a new digimon...or in the case of an extreme emergency when his body did not have enough data to hold his rookie form.

If however by some unlucky twist of fate he was already in his weaker form at the time of the hit, or simply lost too much energy to begin with, too much for his body to safely recover from, even in his in-training form, he would automatically faint, or rather, temporarily shut down as his body tried to perform an emergency regeneration. That is, he would faint if it was still possible to do so. If not…well, if he lost it all, then the alternative was always deletion, which of course was the equivalent to being dead.

Game Over!...In every sense of the word. Ergo, it was something which he obviously did not want.

Ego, spent the whole evening, before, and for a few hours after it got dark, giving Harry a complete rundown on important everyday digimon facts.

Harry learned what he and other digimon could do (physically) ie.. how fast he and others could be expected to move, how strong in terms of physical strength he and others were against other digimon and humans, (In Harry's case he lost out a bit on strength and overall destructive fire power of attacks - at least in his current form - but made up for it with his extreme speed, high agility and his advanced stealth capability).

Harry was taught about special abilities, which every digimon had and learned that he could use them at will by using a small amount of his life force, or energy, (if he used too much he could faint) and found out that he could currently use two abilities in his current form:

'**Firefox storm**,' an attack of above average power, (for a rookie) where numerous tiny flaming dart like feathers would fly out from his body to strike at the opponent and even explode on contact, if possible. This had been the same ability he had used against his aunt during his escape from privet drive.

And '_**Kitsuni Flash,'**_ which was a very fast, practically unavoidable (for most rookies and a few champions) 'two stage' attack where Harry would first teleport or 'flame' in close to his target, using a version of the unique phoenix fire travelling technique of his phoenix side and would then strike his opponent up close and personal with a few very fast strikes of two sharp blades which would have become red hot and on fire after extending from his arms after briefly glowing white.

It was around this time, as Harry named his abilities that he also found out about his name.

According to Ego every digimon had a name, or so he said, a name for his default 'rookie' form, which was the form he was currently in.

Due to the fact that he really did look a lot like a kitsuni type fox… and more like a fox than a phoenix, particularly a young fox, Harry was somewhat happy when Ego told him his registered digital name was in fact ' Kitsunimon ' (Kitmon). 'Kitsuni', because that's what he was, a young inexperienced fox (kit) and mon because that was the standard ending that any and all digimon had, meaning monster.

Harry also learned about: 'Digimon Types', ('Data,' 'Virus,' 'Vaccine,') what they were and the strengths and weaknesses of each different digimon type, (ie,..Virus types were strong against Data types but weak against Vaccine types, Harry found that he himself was a Data type).

Harry's alter ego taught him about 'Digi-evolution and how it worked, as well as about the tamers and the extremely intimate role they played in the Digi-evolution process of the digimon in the past.

While very pleased to find out that somewhere inside of him he had the ability to evolve into three greater, more powerful forms known as his 'Champion,' 'Ultimate' and the fearsome 'Mega' form, all stronger than the other, Harry was however annoyed and extremely unsure when he was told that he 'might' actually need to find a tamer before he could reach his mega form and wondered where he could possibly find one worthy enough for him. He really didn't like the idea of relying on or partnering up with anybody. At least now he understood what the girl in the park had meant with her wanting to be his tamer.

Harry was shocked when he was told that the phrase 'bio merging' was taken literally in every sense of the name. He would have to physically and mentally combine with another person, fully, and without regret or uncertainty... to become one with his partner so to speak, before he could reach his 'Mega' stage. To bio-merge with another person both participants had to have complete trust in each others.

Harry had shuddered at the thought of how close he had come to have become partnered with one of the girls in the park and was particularly shocked when he learned that once chosen, it was usually for life and irreversible.

A digimon could only be set free in three ways… one; if both sides agreed to separate; to do this the tamer would have to forcefully destroy their digivice to set their digimon free. Only then could the digimon be truly free.

Two; if the tamer died, (without the digimon dieing at the same time) which was extremely rare. His alter ego told him that; in no case had there ever been case where a digimon had ever killed or harmed their own partner. At least not willingly.

Or three; by a formal challenge of abuse, where the digimon would have petitioned its removal from the tamer through legal ways. Indeed, in the whole history of digimon, under old law, any tamer found to abuse their digimon, would have automatically lost their tamer licence if it was indeed proven that the digimon was indeed unhappy and abused by their tamer.

Because of this and seeing as a digimon could actually speak, unlike common animals who could not, and would therefore be able to complain, abuse was fairly rare. This was the only other way a digimon could have been set free prior to the death of the partner.

A digivice Harry learned, was a special device created by the first tamers used with the express purpose of controlling, (taming) their partners during the galactic-wars, back in the old galaxy and, while tamer and partner were usually treated as equals, in every sense and way, it did give the tamer near complete control over their digimon.

Not a pleasant thought for Harry to say the least, who, having lived with people like the Dursleys for most of his life, and having had to deal with manipulative people like Dumbledore, hated to be controlled in any way, by anybody, no matter who it was.

Of course the digivice, or D-Ark as it was also known, was not only used to control the digimon. While it was indeed part of its function, though a small one, its real function, which was what made the tamers so feared in battle, was the ability to 'power up' their digimon using special 'plug-ins', little plastic cards, usually in the form of a trading card game, which, when used, had the ability to give the digimon better powers, higher defensive capabilities, a complete restoration, or to simply make them faster or stronger against their adversaries.

It had even once been rumoured that, just before the end of the war, a card had been created which could resurrect a digimon back from death itself, after the death had already happened, provided, of course, that the tamer was still around to use it and that the digivice was still intact. Unfortunately though there had never been any evidence to support the claim.

The final thing Ego taught Harry was the old digimon government, 'the ruling eight' as they were called and how they functioned.

According to Ego,' since the creation of the digital world it had always been ruled by 'the council of eight' which was and had always been headed by one supreme ruler, known as the 'Digital King'...or queen as the case may be. (Digimon have no real sex and could choose to become either sex at any time, a fact which made Harry blush then try out immediately. It worked. For the next few hours, before changing back, Harry spent his time as a female digimon)

This 'King' (or queen) ruled with the powers of a feudal tyrant, and his/her word was law.

Only two beings in the whole digital world, were known to be immune to his power and could never be ordered around - though they too could only suggest he do something, never order him either - and those were the digital protector of the realm, who also acted as his majesties advisor and link to the digital mother, and the digital mother herself, who was the first digimon ever made by Tern himself, and from which all other digimon and the digital world itself were created from.

No one fully knew what the mother looked like but Myth had it that if one of the two, the protector or the mother were ever to be deleted, the whole digital world would collapse and cease to exist. So far nobody had ever challenged it and that was how it was likely to remain.

The mother always spoke through the protector and they were and are in every sense, one and the same, yet still separate.

Directly below the King were the five digimon lords or digital deities, also known as the 'Sovereigns (or Omega/Last class)' (The king himself was also considered a deity in the digital world)

These five massive digimon, were actually once five powerful humans, rulers of their own planets, who at the time of the 'great transformation forsook their human bodies for those of digimon.' Five massive 'Sovereign' type digimon who, through time, found a way to become even stronger than usual and never looked back.

They were the only other digimon, besides the king, to gain rank of 'sovereign' digimon, the only form known to exist above the fearsome armoured Mega (or Alpha-Mega/A-Mega class). No other digimon had achieved that rank since. As it was only the King himself had ever been known to be stronger than them, but then again it was also rumoured that the king got his vast powers directly from the mother herself.

These eight individuals made all the laws of the digital world until a few millenniums ago, when the former king himself decided to travel to the 'real world' alone…and never returned.

Nobody ever found out what happened to him, even after a full search party, consisting of the kings personal guard, twelve of the kingdoms finest Mega's, known as the 'Olympus Twelve' were sent out to look for him, but found nothing. Since then, one of the sovereigns had been ruling the digital realm in his name, as a regent of the realm, always on the look out for the king should he ever return, or if not, then his heir, who would one day take his place.

With those last few words Ego fell silent and waited for Harry to ask any questions he might have had.

Harry did so for a while then settled down to digest what he had learned once more and to make plans for his future. It was a lot to take in, in such a short amount of time.

Many hours later in the middle of the night and early morning of the next day, Harry finally stood up.

It was time to leave.

After a big discussion with Ego where both tried to decide where they would go next, seeing as there really weren't a lot of options open to him at present since the vast population would scream if and when they simply even just saw Harry.

And agreeing on those who they wouldn't go to:

Dumbledore was out of the question because he had an unhealthy obsession with Harry, because be was to manipulative, because of what Harry had become, (not to forget a certain book which he had illegally taken from the library) and because he would only bring him back to the one place he wanted to avoid at all costs anyway.

The Weasleys were not a good idea because they were too loyal to the old man.

Sirius, Harry's godfather, while he was actually a viable option, was also out. Harry decided against him because he was currently on the run himself.

The only other adult he could think of who could possibly help him was professor Lupin, but due to the fact that it was currently a full moon he was also out of the question, he finally made up his mind and started to leave the park to go to the only other place which he could think of. Out of everybody he knew Harry felt he could trust her the most, his best friend and co conspirator in crime; Hermione Granger.

Harry hoped that if anybody knew what to do, then she would be the one. He had no intention of being under Dumbledores, or for that matter the Dursleys thumb any longer.

No more…. Not as a human and definitely not as a digimon.

He was free...and he wasn't going to give it up this time…not without a fight.

* * *

_**Privet Drive, after Molly's floo call, several minutes after Harry's departure from privet prison. **_

Dumbledore stood still and stared in dismay at the remains of what had once been Harry's room at Privet drive.

He came as soon as he had received the message that something was wrong at Harry's house and after flooing to Mrs. Figgs home he had apperated directly into what had once been Harry's room. (The wards had fallen after Harry had left the house)

Imagine his surprise when he was greeted not by Harry or a few Death Eaters, but by a room full of hungry burning flames which immediately began to climb up his robes.

A frantic quick doze of water from an aquamenti charm later, on his robes and key places around the room and they were gone.

Looking around what was left of Harry's room, Dumbledore realized for the first time the full scale of the battle which had taken place there.

The whole room was completely destroyed. The windows were all but shattered and the numerous holes which littered the walls of his student's room spoke volumes of the ferocity of the battle which had taken place.

The door which had at one point held over a dozen locks was now nothing more but a few loose splinters and pieces of wood which littered all over the upstairs corridor.

All in all it was as if a full scale war had raged in the once almost pristine clean home.

For the first few seconds Dumbledore simply stared in shock at the damage, only to be brought back to his scenes by a sudden full body wash of incoming water.

Taken by surprise, his clothes now soaked, he swirled round, wand in hand ready to face his attacker, only to realize that Harry's aunt was standing in the door way, with an empty bucket in her hand.

From the looks of her she had also been in the battle, if her numerous cuts and bruises had anything to say about it.

"YOU!" she practically screamed the moment she noticed who was standing in the room.

She was infuriated at seeing him to say the least.

"Don't you think you lot have done enough damage yet…I thought we had a deal! You said that he would never be allowed to use his accursed magic while he was with us and that we would be left alone by your kind, if we agreed to take him in!" she continued screaming. She was totally enraged and only too happy to vent some of her anger at the one man she hated more than anybody else, her nephew included.

"My dear…" Dumbledore tried to say, putting his wand away, he thought it best not to infuriate her more than he had to, ironically thinking the same words Harry had a mere hour before.

"I'm not your dear… Get out!" She screamed, picking up the nearest chair she threw it at him.

"I'm sure it was all only a misunderstanding, I'm sure he didn't mean it…," Dumbledore continued to say, dodging the incoming chair, which shattered against the wall behind him, only to find himself interrupted again a second later.

"No…I've had it with the freak. I've had it with all of you freaks. Because of him Vernon is downstairs, a crippled man. That brat broke all of his bones…all of them, every single one…do you hear me!" she screamed.

"Because of him we lost thirteen good years of our lives which we had to spend looking after him. Because of him Dudley is corrupted by his freakish ways," she wailed.

Spit was now flying all over Dumbledore, covering his face as she spoke and he had to close his eyes to avoid it getting into his eyes, effectively interrupted him as he tried using some legilimency on her to find out what had happened.

The next thing Dumbledore knew was a sharp sting as Petunia slapped him across his right cheek.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked in a tired voice, rubbing his now burning cheek, while sighing quietly to himself. This was not going well at all.

Petunia stared at him for a second, true hatred evident in her eyes, before she turned around and headed out the door and into the bed room which she and Vernon shared.

Unsure of what to do Dumbledore first stayed where he was as he tried to decide how to quieten her, then he started to follow.

Now sure that she wouldn't cooperate no matter what he said, Dumbledore, decided to stun her, then to use legilimency on her once she was subdued.

His mind made up, he put one hand on the door knob and walked in.

Petunia, it seemed, however had other plans and those where not letting an old man command her any more. Freak or no freak, this freak was going down.

Utterly at the end of her nerves and extremely annoyed that the old man wouldn't leave her alone, Petunia went back to her room and collected the same shotgun she had used during her encounter with Harry.

Slowly she sat down on her bed and faced the door, weapon at the ready. She didn't care what happened anymore. If the old man came in she would shoot him on sight.

Then it happened, the door opened and she pressed the trigger.

Unknown to Albus, three police officers, alerted to gunshots coming from the house earlier that day by a few concerned neighbours, were just approaching the house when Albus apperated inside.

One walked up to the front door with the intent of knocking and politely asking if everything were alright and if assistance were required, when suddenly another shot rang though the house.

One fleeting look at his colleges and all three officers decided to skip normal etiquette as they stormed into the house.

Once inside, briefly giving Dudley an incredulous look, (he was still busy watching television in the sitting room totally oblivious, or so it seemed, to what was happening upstairs) two of the officers quickly proceeded to run up the stairs, leaving the third behind to look after the boy and to guard their flank.

Pistols at the ready, both officers rushed towards Harry's old room only to stop in surprise at the carnage of what had once been a room.

Looked at each other, serious looks on their faces at the damage, their attention was suddenly shifted towards noises coming from the next door. A few brief hand signals later, one stepped forward and kicked it open.

Dumbledore looked furiously at the woman who was lying on the ground in front of him. He wasn't just furious; he was also in great pain.

'That bitch of a woman shot me,' he thought as he gritted his teeth, nursing an ugly wound in his right shoulder. He couldn't believe it but she had actually shot him.

Dumbledore had always known that the Dursleys were bad people. After all, he had picked them out for that very reason, under the ruse of special blood protection, so that they would abu... look after the boy in the hope that Harry would trust him more when he was rescued from them at the start of every year, but this was going a bit too far.

She had actually shot him…HIM…the great Albus Dumbledore, Greatest wizard alive, defeater of Grindlewald and many other titles to boot… it was unheard of.

Looking down at the woman with disgust, he pointed his wand at his arm and quickly applied a healing charm to it sealing up the rest of the wound.

A few seconds later, his wound replaced with a scar, he grabbed Harry's aunt and holding his wand in his right hand, forced Petunias eyes open with the other.

Slowly he bent forward to look inside and into her mind, only to be interrupted.

With a crash the door to the room flew open and two police officers, armed with pistols at the ready, stormed inside.

The first thing they saw as they entered the room was Dumbledore crouching over a woman on the floor, a stick in his hand pointing straight at her.

Had he been unarmed they would have simply ordered him to step away, however he was holding a stick and pointing it at her in what seemed to be an obvious threatening way.

That was all they needed to know.

"POLICE! Drop your weapon, get down on your knees, put your hands on your head," one of the officers called out in a loud no nonsense voice. The man may have looked old and frail, but he wasn't going to take any changes, at least not if the damage from next door was any indication of what had happened. For all he knew the old man could be a disguised agent of some sort…or worse.

Never stopping, too busy to take a moment to consider what the man had said, Dumbledore ignored him. Being a wizard and not used to muggle law, he never fully realised who he was talking to anyway.

Had he looked up he might have realised what was happening…however he did not.

Mistaking 'Police' with 'please, thinking it was a request and not an order (although a loud one at that),' he simply refused; "Stay away, this doesn't concern you," he said pointing his wand at the officers.

This was obviously the wrong thing to say... or do.

It was all over in a flash. Reacting automatically, honed with years of experience, not taking any chances, that he was about to attack them, the officers moved in. Quickly, one grabbed his arm, snapping his wand it in the process, then proceeded to restrain him.

So shocked, in silent horror, was he by the loss of his wand that Dumbledore never even fought back. He was so shocked that he had been disarmed… and worse, that his wand had snapped that he simply froze in shock.

The next second Dumbledore found himself shoved flat onto the ground, his face down in the dirt with his hands held tightly on his back. Then, they were tied up.

It was all done so quickly he never even had a chance to react. The next thing he knew was that one of his captors reciting him of a list of certain 'rights' he seemed to have, while his snapped wand was put into a sealed bag named 'evidence.'

Dumbledore never heard them, nor did he seem to care. At that moment, a look of pure horror was his face. All he did was mumble a few distinct word: My wand…What have you done…NO!...NOOOO!...The elder wand!

High in the heavens on cloud 112, in his private office, an infamous immortal spirit known as 'Death' looked up from a table full of paper work as a dark glowing letter appeared on his desk. Slowly he picking it up and opened it. Reading it slowly, his eyes widening with every word, he gasped. A moment later he began to giggle then laugh.

With a sudden movement and a cry of glee he leapt out of his chair and began to do a jig across the room before he finally sat back down to continue his work a smug smile on his lips.

In another room next door, 'Life,' frowned than shrugged. Some things were just not worth wondering about.

Inside of privet drive house number two, Mrs. Fig had just finished feeding her twenty cats when she suddenly saw a few officers walking up to number 4.

Frowning, briefly wondering what had happened this time, she quickly made herself a cup of tea.

The tea ready, she placed it on the table and sat down in a chair near the window to watch.

She was just about to take a sip when the unthinkable happened.

Spluttering, then coughing from swallowing the wrong way she gasped as none other than Dumbledore himself was led out of the house, in handcuffs, by three policemen.

For a moment she gaped at the scene, then she rushed over a cupboard nearby and took out a camera. Quickly snapping off a picture or two, she grinned, mumbled something about blackmail for the future, then and only then did he run to the floo.

A second later she was connected to Order HQ.

"Ah, Arabella, How are you?…. "

"Oh I'm fine...it seems Dumbledore isn't though...

...he's just been arrested."


	7. Hide and Seek

**Digital**

Chapter 6

Hide and Seek

* * *

**Edited on: **6/3/11

**A/N: Thanks to: **everybody who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

_**Previously on Digital:**_

A second later she was connected to Order HQ.

"Ah, Arabella, How are you?…. "

"Oh I'm fine...it seems Dumbledore isn't though...

...he's just been arrested."

_**And now the continuation:**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Somewhere, near the Granger residence, London, in the early hours of the morning.**_

_'It should be somewhere around here. I'm almost positive,'_ thought a lone digital feathered fox as he stood in the shadows of a tree. The half bird-half fox hybrid was currently studying a nearby sign post for directions, just not having much luck finding where he wanted to go.

Harry had been travelling for most of the night and wanted nothing more but to reach his destination soon, preferably before too many people started to get up for work and the possibility for him to be seen increased.

The last thing he wanted was to be the cause of a mass outbreak of hysteria because somebody saw a 'monster', a red feathered fox like himself.

Unfortunately for him, it didn't seem to be going too well.

He simply couldn't find where he wanted to go.

_'Are you sure you remembered the address correctly?'_ asked a patient voice, the voice of his second conscience from the deep depths of his own head.

_'I'm positive, Hermione said that she lived somewhere in this area...'Crescent Lane,' Nr. 15, or something like that,'_ he thought back, annoyed that he couldn't find the right road or the right house.

'Why do they all have to look the same? Why do there have to be so many of them?' he wondered as he looked up and down, at the endless rows of nearly identical houses. Cautiously, his senses wide open, ready for any trouble at a seconds notice, he continued to check any house numbers which he came across.

Even though it was currently night time and everything was dark, Harry was somewhat concerned that he could still, at any second now, be noticed by a late night wandering pedestrian, spotted by a driver of a passing car, or indeed sniffed out by a passing dog who would then, in turn, alert their respective owners to his presence.

Luckily, the largest threat; animals in general, seemed to sense Harry's digimon side and the fearsome predator within, and so made an extra effort to stay well clear of him. The same could, however, not be said for any passing pedestrians on a night time stroll.

For most of the night Harry had been on the move, first phased and invisible, then when he became too tired to use his newest ability (it was still new to him and therefore needed to be trained like any other new ability), by moving from bush to bush, tree to tree and shadow to shadow, always doing his best to keep out of sight.

He quickly noticed that, even while invisible, he could still be heard by passing dignitaries, or in rare cases, if not careful enough, spotted via his shadow. For some reason a strong light still caused him to leave a faint shadow behind, even when phased, which while faint, could still be seen if you were looking for it, especially in well lit areas. It was something which annoyed Harry a lot. After all what good is being invisible if your shadow could still gave you away.

Harry vowed to practice his skills in stealth, especially his phase cloak ability whenever he could, especially after a close encounter with a passing walker, who was on his way home from a pub.

Only the stares of the man when he saw Harry suddenly appearing out of thin air beside him, alerted him to the problem that he was too physically tired to keep his cloak up any longer.

Luckily the man thought he was drunk and simply seeing things. Harry could not however allow that to happen again. A mistake like that could quite possibly cause mass panic, or quite possibly even cost a life.

EGO had told him in no uncertain words that if he practiced enough and became stronger, he would soon be able to keep his phase ability up indefinitely and would even be able to walk soundlessly through any area, something which Harry was looking forward to immensely.

It would be especially useful against the order or any other wizard who wanted to find him. Too bad he couldn't attack while phased, something about not being solid enough to attack while cloaked, or so he was told.

_'If only we could ask the man over there?'_ thought Harry seeing a man who was waiting near a bus stop.

_'I don't see why not...'_ Ego thought back after a brief pause.

_'Huh?... Your joking... right?'_ thought Harry surprised. Surely he had to be joking.

_'Judging by the fact that he seems to be half asleep there is a high chance he probably wouldn't notice you if you did... go ahead and ask him, just try not to actually let him see you and you should be just fine.'_ EGO thought explaining his motives.

_'You do realise that people normally like to see who they are speaking to...right? Something tells me he will notice a large red feathered, sharp clawed fox, if one just happened to appear beside him,'_ asked Harry

_'It's your choice...do it or leave it, phase if you have to, you should be able to do so again by now. Just remember it's getting late...I mean early, so make up your mind,'_ EGO answered back while mentally shrugging.

_'I hope I don't regret this,'_ Harry thought as he moved forward.

* * *

_**Grimauld place, Order of the Pheonix Head Quarters**_

It didn't take long for Albus to escape from the muggle police. Even without his wand he was still a formidable wizard and it was no problem for him to escape from the clutches of the evil eye of the law. At least that's what he thought of the muggle law.

One second he was sitting quietly, locked securely inside a police van, brooding over his most recent mistakes, the next he was gone.

A small flash of red flames was the only warning the current lone resident of Grimmauld place, Order of the phoenix Head Quarters, received of the arrival of the powerful man.

"Thanks Fawkes," Dumbledore said giving his familiar a small pet, then watched as the phoenix flamed away. Only then did he notice the lone occupant of the room.

"Hi, Albus, I hear you were arrested? Is everything ok?" Sirius asked sweetly from his seat, a cup of what looked like fire whiskey in his hand, a photo on the table in front of him and a sweet smile all over his face. Not just any smile, but a full marauder - I promise humiliation in the near future - sort of smile.

For a second Albus frowned. How the hell did he know about that? he asked himself. Then he cringed as he noticed the photo on the table.

'OH NO!' he thought in dismay, closing his eyes as he realized what it was; a photo of himself being lead away in handcuffs by those wretched please men. NO!, Police men, never please men, he reminded himself. Never would he make the same mistake again. Such mistakes were much too costly…and embarrassing.

With a quick wave of his hand, the photo burst into flames.

"Pfff...please old man, I have many more where that came from," said Sirius, waving his hand dismissively at the burning picture, a comment which made Dumbledore growl.

"Where did you get that?" he asked menacingly.

"Now, now, none of that, bad doggie, down boy!... "said Sirius waving a copy of the photo through the air, then a second as that too burst into flames.

Realizing defeat when he saw it, Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed before sitting down in a spare chair.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Everybody!"

"So obliviating you won't help... right?"

"You Bettscha"

"I see... Your not going to let me forget about this, are you?" he asked quietly, another groan on his lips.

"Never!" said Sirius, grinning evilly.

'What a dreadful day,' he mumbled through his hands, doing his best to ignore the ever increasing smirk on the marauders face.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back with Harry, near the Granger Residence**_

Invisible once more, Harry slowly edged forward until he was right behind the man.

"Er...excuse me, sorry to bother you but… can you please tell me where, Crescent Lane is please?_" _Harry asked from right behind him.

"Sure ... Down the road, turn right, follow the street until you reach the library, first lane on the left you can't miss it, "The man said pointing down the road while stifling a yawn.

"Thanks,"

"Your welcome... the man said turning around to see who had spoken only to find nobody there.

"Em...Hello?" he asked, looking around himself, surprised to find nobody near by. The whole road was empty.

Nobody answered.

"HELLO! who's there" he called out again frowning.

Still nobody answered.

Shrugging the man turned around again. I really must stop watching those horror movies,' he thought to himself. "God knows why Hermione likes them so much...ah well..."

* * *

_**Back at Order Head Quarters**_

"Thank you all for coming to this emergency order meeting," Dumbledore said, looking around the room. There really weren't many present yet, then again it was all on very short notice…

"I know it's on a really short notice and yes I know it's very early in the morning but it really couldn't be helped," he continued only to be interrupted.

"Has this got anything to do with three powerful muggles and one weak silly old man?" somebody asked from the crowd, a comment which was instantly followed by a few giggles from some and a few stern faces from others.

Dumbledore frowned but didn't reply.

"As I was saying, I called you here today to...oh for Merlins sake, please stop passing those darn photos around," he said, summoning all of the photos to him with a wave of his hand.

"AWWWW!" came a few cries from around the room.

"Bloody hell, its like talking to fu..."

"ALBUS!" Minerva Mc Gonagal said, looking at him sternly.

Now red faced and flustered, trying to ignore the disappointed moans from a few order members, the laughs of others and the shocked faces of a few more, Dumbledore continued to speak: "Well...em..right... if we can finally continue, as I was trying to say for the third time today..."

"Don't worry everybody I have many more where those came from." This time it was Sirius's voice which came from the crowd.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared. This time he had had enough, he slammed his fist on to the table then pulled out his second wand, a quick silencing charm later and the whole room was quiet.

"Now! If you have all finally stopped acting like little children...this is serious...for the forth time; I called everybody here because Harry Potter has, once again, run away from his home..."

_**Back with Harry**_

"So this is number 15 Crescent Lane, nice place." Harry said as he looked at the house.

_**'Finally, I was beginning to wonder if we would ever find the place today. Now, what are you waiting for... get inside already,'**_ Ego said from inside his head.

Harry started to walk to the front door. He was just about to ring the door bell when EGO stopped him.

_**'STOP! What do you think your doing?'**_

_'I'm ringing the door bell...'_ Harry thought confused.

_**'At six O' Clock in the morning...looking like half a fox and half a phoenix?'**_

_'Oh!... Right... _Harry blushed. _What should I do so?'_

_**'Well, your a digimon...right, Its time you started thinking and acting like one. Use your powers to get in, I'd advise jumping from that tree over there onto the roof,'**__ said EGO._

_'WAIT! I can't just break in...,' _Harry said horrified at the thought of breaking into his best friend's house.

EGO sighed. _**'Listen, your a red, two meter tall, sharp clawed, extremely dangerous, feathered fox headed monster, its not like anybody would let you in even if you asked nicely. It's simply not our vocation, simply not our way of life. Now stop acting like a goody two shoes human and get in there already.'**_

_'But!'_

_**'But what?'**_

This time it was Harry who sighed._ 'All right...your right... your right, I have to start thinking like the digimon I am,'_ he thought as he jumped up the tree EGO had pointed out to him.

Another small jump later, no difficulty for a digimon of his type and he was on the roof.

_'Not really how I pictured visiting my best friend in her own house for the first time, you know', _he thought guiltily as he moved towards the nearest window.

Noticing it was slightly open; he forced it wide open and then pulled himself inside.

_**'There is a first time for everything, quiet now, we can not afford to make any more noise than absolutely necessary.'**_ EGO said

Harry mentally nodded.

_**'Now where is her room,'**_EGO asked, as Harry silently crept along the corridor.

_'No idea, never been here before'_ said Harry.

_**'Well no time like the present to find out then, open that door over there, quietly, check out the room, we don't want to wake anybody up now do we,'**_EGO said.

Not knowing what else to do, Harry complied and opened the door, only to close it twice as fast when he saw what, or rather who was inside.

_**'Sweet bloody mother of hell!...Not what I wanted to see, definitely not what I wanted to see, I really did not need to see that!'**_ he screamed to himself in his mind, ignoring EGO's loud laugh at what had happened. He had just seen a woman, by the looks of it Hermione's naked mom, putting on some clothes.

_**'Why? Didn't you like what you saw?'**_ Ego asked sweetly, mockingly, a comment which made Harry roll his eyes and blush fiercely.

"Hermione, dear, is that you?" the woman said as she opened the door.

Harry froze. Only the fact that he was currently phased and invisible saved him from being seen.

The woman looked up and down the corridor before stepping back into the room.

_'That… was too close for comfort,'_ Harry said relieved.

_**'Don't worry what they can't see can't hurt them...or in this case mortify them,**__**'**_ EGO said laughing._** 'Now...next room,'**_EGO answered with a mental smirk.

_'Well at least we are in the right house,'_ Harry said, mentally nodding, then proceeded to the next door.

Slowly he opened the door and peered inside.

_'There she is,'_ said Harry as he saw Hermione fast asleep in a bed.

Slowly, quietly he crept forward.

* * *

_**Order Headquarters**_

"Ok, so everybody is clear on what they have to do?" Dumbledore said, looking around the room again. He had just finished giving out some last second orders after explaining what had happened at the Dursleys. (Leaving out most of the embarrassing parts with him in the lead role)

Everybody had been horrified at the description of the damage Albus had seen and they all hoped Harry was still alright.

It had been surprisingly easy to continue the meeting after he had told them that Harry had gone missing… again.

Whether it had something to do with the silencing charm, or the fact that it was Harry who was missing, he didn't know nor did he really care, but everybody was now acting completely serious and like the adults they were supposed to be. Even Sirius, especially Sirius for that matter, though that was probably because it was his godson that had gone missing.

Everybody nodded.

Good! Shacklebolt, Dawlish, I want you to check out Grangers house. Beware that she is very loyal to Harry and she may help him, even against us. Remember what I told you. We don't know what to expect. Harry may not want to be found but he needs to be, for his own good.

If you find him don't simply take no for an answer. In fact it might be best if you don't take no for an answer no matter what he might say. If you have to you have my permission to use force to bring him in. If you have to search a muggle house then do so, I'll take care of any problems which may arise. If you must, shoot first, then obliviate later, there could even be Death Eaters around, so be careful.

The two aurors nodded.

"The same goes for the rest of you, while I don't expect any of the others to hinder your search, if you have any reason to believe any of his friends are hiding something, you have my permission to act accordingly.

A few more nods greeted him.

"Good, remember Harry is our first and highest priority, we need to get him back and to the safety of his relatives. Only there is he completely safe from Voldemort and his minions.

Everybody agreed, though a few looked unhappy about Harry going back to the Dursleys. However nobody dared to question the old man.

Albus nodded satisfied.

"Good luck, meeting adjourned".

'With any luck I'll have him back under my thumb soon,' he thought to himself as he walked away.

'Soon, I will be the greatest once more, soon,' he thought smiling to himself as he left the room.


	8. Grangers Surprise

**Digital**

Chapter 7

Grangers Surprise

* * *

**Edited on:** 6/3/11

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

**Previously on Digital:**

'With any luck I'll have him back under my thumb soon,' he thought to himself as he walked away.

'Soon, I will be the greatest once more, soon,' he thought, smiling to himself as he left the room.

**And now the continuation:**

**

* * *

**

Slowly, silently, careful not to make any unnecessary noises, noises that would inadvertently frighten Hermione, or her mother, should either of them hear him, Harry edged forward to Hermione's bed.

Slowly, gently, so not to startle her too much when she woke up, he reached out and began to shake her.

"Hermione, psst…Hermione wake up," he whispered in what he hoped was a calm and reassuring voice.

"Hmm?… Go away Harry...Too early, need… sleep," she mumbled. Turning around in her bed, she went back to sleep.

Harry smiled then chuckled. '_That's my Hermione all right. Too bad I have to wake her up, she really could do with a bit of sleep,'_ he thought sadly. He just knew he was about to ruin her holidays for her.

Normally he would have found this situation cute. Normally he might even have amused himself a bit, but not today. He really couldn't afford to waste any time. Knowing that it was necessary, he reached out again and shook her once more.

"Hermione, please get up I need your help, badly," Harry said, this time somewhat louder.

"Go back to bed Harry, you know your not supposed to be in the girls dorms I can help you with your assay tomorrow," she mumbled turning away from him once more.

Harry sighed then smirked. "All right, let's try this…"

"Hermione, wake up quick…Mc Gonagal is getting angry, you know better than to sleep during class."

That got her attention all right. As if shocked by a high voltage electric cable she woke up and sprang out of bed.

"Sorry professor I promise I will never…Eh!…What the hell?…," she said bewildered as she noticed she was not at school but in her own room back at home.

Still invisible, Harry had to bite his lips to keep himself from laughing at the bewildered look she made. It really was so rare to see her so confused. A look which really didn't suit her at all.

Groaning to herself Hermione sat back down on her bed.

"Oh great, perhaps Harry is right, I really should cut down on the work a bit, I'm beginning to hear things now," she mumbled to herself.

This time Harry couldn't help it and let out a small laugh.

Wide eyed Hermione turned to face him, or at least where she thought the noise came from.

"Hello, is anybody there?" she asked. She sounded a bit fearful, then again that was hardly surprising really. Who wouldn't be a bit afraid if an invisible person were laughing at them in their own room at 6.30 in the morning. He'd feel frightened too.

"Don't worry Hermione, it's me, Harry," he said.

"HARRY! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Dursleys?... Are you all right? How do I know it's you?" she said panicking slightly as she picked up her wand from the bedside table and pointing it towards his general location.

"Ask me something only the real Harry would know," Harry said, in the best calming voice he could manage, while watching her wand wearily, ready to dodge at a split seconds notice. He really didn't want to frighten her any more than absolutely necessary. Not when he badly needed her help. It definitely wouldn't do to get hexed right about now either.

Keeping her wand pointed in what she hoped was Harry's general direction, Hermione took a moment to consider what to ask.

"Ok…let's see…In our third year, what special thing did we do at the end of the year, what's the thing I had around my neck at the time, and what nick name did we give the man we met and what did we fly on at the time?"

Hermione knew that only she, Harry and perhaps Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather knew the answers to all of those four questions.

Harry for his part simply smiled then answered: "To answer your questions; we rescued my godfather Sirius Black, who we named Snuffles for security reasons because we didn't want him recognized by his real name should any of our mail for him be intercepted. We decided to rescue him from the dementors kiss because he was wrongly accused for murders which he did not commit. We did this by using a time turner to go back in time where we rode…or should I say flew on a hippogriff named Buckbeak, who's life we also decided to save after he too was sentenced to death because that git Draco Malfoy couldn't obey a simple order during Care of magical creatures class. Does that answer your questions?"

Hermione simply nodded as she lowered her wand. That was more than enough information to tell her that it really was Harry in front of her.

Seeing that she believed him Harry relaxed, but not by much. He knew there was still the problem of him breaking into her house early in the morning and the fact that he was an illegal, unregistered...digital animagus called a digimon.

"So, what happened? Not that I don't appreciate you visiting me but what are you doing in my house at 6.45 in the morning and could you please show yourself if your speaking to me, its not nice hiding under an invisibility cloak when talking to someone," she said, wondering what had happened to make Harry come to her at such an ungodly hour of the day.

Harry for his part sighed. "Promise me that you won't scream or run away if I show myself," he said wondering how she would react once she saw him.

"Harry, what's wrong, you're scaring me…of course I won't run," she said sounding really worried now. Harry was one of the bravest, toughest people she knew of. For him to be worried, afraid even, that she or any of his friends could leave him, frightened her immensely.

"Do you remember the potion you helped me with during the last few weeks of school?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, the animagus revealing potion, you said you needed to know how to make it for an extra credit transfiguration project, you… OH!...you didn't," she suddenly said, eyes widening in comprehension as she caught on to what had actually happened.

"Yes…I did," said Harry guiltily but happy that she had caught on so fast.

"Oh Harry, you know you shouldn't have…you know it's illegal to do so without explicit permission from the ministry…Oh Harry…what happened? Are you ok?" she asked fretfully…" remembering her own misfortune with a similar potion in their second year.

"…What am I asking, of course you aren't ok, you wouldn't be here otherwise, Oh Harry what are we going to do?..."

"Hermione…,"

"How could you have been so stupid…"

"Hermione…please be quiet…,"

"You know what happens to illegal animagi who get caught…"

"Hermione…please listen…"

"They're going to put you into Askaban, you're going to get the kiss…you're…"

**SLAP!**

Not knowing what else to do to get the attention of the obviously panicking girl and not wanting to raise his voice too much in case it alerted her mother to his presence, Harry did the only thing he could think of doing to get her attention quickly; he de-phased and slapped her.

Not realizing his new strength, he winced as Hermione suddenly released a somewhat sharp high pitched squeal for both, the pain of the blow and the sudden shock of seeing him in his current form and cringed as her body lifted up a few centimeters of the ground and fell over backwards, from the force of his blow.

"Oh shite," he cursed, horrified at what had just happened, before kneeling down to help her.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, are you ok?" he asked mortified at what he had just done.

Hermione for her part was holding a red and rapidly swelling cheek in her hand, a few tears falling down her face. It was clear what she was in pain. You only had to look at the new bruise which was forming to know that she was.

"Listen, if you want me to leave, I'll…simply…go," Harry said his voice growing quieter, more depressed by each passing second.

Hermione however shook her head, surprising him. "No, don't go, its ok…I panicked…its ok, don't go, I understand why you did it," she said, rubbing the newly forming bruise which was appearing on her red cheek.

"Did it have to be so hard though?" she asked, quietly, her voice quavering slightly. It was clear she was in shock.

"I'm sorry, I really am, I don't know my own strength yet," Harry said, looking away slightly, not able to look her into her eyes at present and wondering what she was thinking about him.

Hermione for her part was looking awestruck at the 'creature' in front of her, the pain in her cheek temporarily forgotten. She gaped at the two meter high, majestic three quarter fox, one quarter phoenix angel hybrid in front of her.

"What are ..."

"Hermione?" came the voice of her mother from outside the door.

Hearing the voice Harry immediately phased and disappeared from view, leaving Hermione alone in the room.

"Are you ok in there?" the voice came again just before the door opened and the woman Harry had seen before walked in.

"I heard a… what happened to you?" she asked, seeing her daughter clearly for the first time. She was crying and was holding her cheek tenderly in her hand.

"Nothing mum, I… er…I… fell out of bed, don't worry about me…I'm fine," she said, releasing her face and trying to look as calm and untroubled as possible, but failing.

"Are you sure dear? Let me have a look at that bruise of yours… "

"No, really, I...I'm fine," she stuttered…. Honestly I'm fine," she repeated,…I had a nightmare, and well, as I said, I fell out of bed…hit my face on the ground…I'm fine, really, Hermione said trying to stay away from her mother in case she saw something which could somehow contradict her, or worse, somehow noticed Harry.

"Well, ok, if you're sure…I would have liked to have had a look at that bruise of yours, but I guess...…listen, I'll be leaving for work in a few minutes is there anything you want me to get you from town today? She asked trying to change the subject.

"No, thanks mum," said Hermione. A quick nod later and her mother was gone again.

Releasing a heavy sigh of relief Hermione sat down on her bed.

Harry, seeing that Hermione's mum was gone, de-phased once more and sat down beside her.

"Thanks… for not saying anything," he said quietly, doing what he could to comfort his friend.

Hermione simply nodded.

"So...what are you, do you know yet?" she asked after a while.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Somewhere in England in an unknown location, **_

"Ah, Severus, what good news do you bring me?" asked Voldemort, dark lord and current most dangerous and feared individual in the world, from where he currently sat, high up on his golden throne.

Said lord had recently started holding a sceptre, (it was actually his staff in shrunken form) had started playing king and was currently looking down at his spy and servant. Every aspect of his voice and demeanour clearly screamed that he only wished to hear good news and that any other news would be severely punishable by death…or worse.

Said spy, on the other hand, was currently kneeling in front of him on the ground silently wondering what to tell his lord, king and master, while around him, Voldemorts 'royal' circle (not inner circle) stood, listening expectantly to what their spy had to say.

Severus Snape, spy for the order and double agent for Voldemort, or as said master currently wanted to be known; his majesty King Voldemort the first, looked up and into the red eyes of his second lord and took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Ever since the dark lords return things had been getting steadily worse.

For a split second he hesitated as he reconsidered his next words carefully, then just as quickly discarded those thoughts.

He had long chosen his path and would not change it now. Knowing perfectly that his next words could well be his last, at least on this plane of existence, he starts to speak: "Your Majesty, I bring critical news from the last order meeting, it seems Harry Potter has once again run away from his 'home' and is currently unaccounted for. Unlike the other times however, this time the old man seems to have no idea where the boy is."

"Really!" said Voldmort, not really impressed by the news, yet still interested, especially at the last part. Brightening up a bit at the notion that the old fool didn't seem to know where, his weapon; the boy, was, Voldemort allowed himself a brief smile.

True, it wasn't the first time the brat had run away, he had done so many times in fact in the past, each time he was brought back before his minions could reach him, but this was the first time the old man didn't seem to know where said boy was.

"Interesting, you have done well to tell me this," Voldemort said as he briefly considered his newest news. As a reward for your service, I shall not punish you this time."

"Thank you, you're most gracious, I live only to serve your Majesty," said Snape giving a small bow in the process.

"Indeed, 'that' you do…that you do," he said somewhat absently. "Tell me, you wouldn't by any chance know, where the boy is…would you?"

Snape shook his head. "No your Majesty, unfortunately I do not," Snape answered keeping his head low as a sign of his failure.

"A most unfortunate pity… very well, I want you to keep both ears and both eyes open for the boys whereabouts and I want to hear of it immediately without delay as soon as you know where the brat is…for now you may consider yourself dismissed."

With another nod Snape bowed once more, then keeping his head bowed he slowly edged away, bowing a few more time on his way out, never once facing away from the man while doing so. Only when he was safely out of the chamber and out of the dark lords sight did he dare to straighten up again and turn around to leave.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Ministry of Magic, England **_

At the very same moment Harry was visiting Hermione and Snape was 'entertaining' the Dark Lord, several unspeakables from a top secret magical organization were in the process of testing their newest creation.

Tasked with their one and only mission; finding and apprehending illegal animagi in and around the British isles, this magical creation known as 'MAD' or the 'Ministry Animagi Detector' was their current newest invention and the outcome of two years worth of long hours of hard work and their crowning achievement to date.

Two of these Unspeakables, a young half blood called Claire Noname or Unspeakable 'C' to her colleagues (unspeakables lost their surnames once they became unspeakables) and Unspeakable A, her boss, (unoriginal but it works) were currently checking the first MAD results.

Beside them, on a near by wall, a large map was hanging and flashing many different colours, indicating various information on different animagi and magical creatures alike, as well as where each animagus or creature could be found.

"Good! Everything seems to be in order…the minister has been hounding me about 'him' for quite a while, by 'him' I mean Black, maybe now we can finally catch him," said A as he gave one last satisfied look at the map only to spot one particular dot which was different to the rest. It had Harry Potter written on it. His interest quickly peaking to new heights, he took a closer look.

"That's… interesting," he mumbled. "I didn't know Potter had an animagus form," he said out load, catching the attention of his subordinate.

C looked at A and frowned. "He doesn't, or at least he shouldn't," she said looking up from her work.

"Well now he has...what does blue stand for?" A asked, interested.

"Blue? ...there is no blue," said C surprised, leaving her work and walking up to the map. A made room for C and let her have a look.

"That's strange," she said frowning as he looked at the particular dot with the name Harry Potter on it.

"What strange," asked A.

"I know of every colour of very dot on this map but this one is new," said C looking thoughtful. "I mean; green outlined dots indicate current registered animagi, grey dots indicate current unregistered animagi… we even have purple dots for werewolves and vampires, black for other darker creatures and whites for unknowns, which are those under specific charms which hide their identities,… but I've never seen blue before?" she said looking at the lone blue dot on the huge map of the British isles.

"Oh! So there is no such thing as blue?" A asked surprised. C nodded. "Really?...then what's that?" A asked pointing straight at the blue dot.

"I don't know…there is not supposed to be any blue…" C said taking a closer look at the blue dot.

"Hmm let's see Crescent Lane,' Nr. 15…Granger Residence, a muggleborn with the name of Hermione Granger lives there with her two parents, names: Emma and Dan Granger, according to our magical records Dan is a muggle, Emma is a squib. Granger has no past history of being an animagus, neither does Harry Potter. Would you like me to check it out sir?" she asked looking up at A.

A thought for a while but then shook his head. "No!…The minister has been complaining about our department interfering with the muggles, besides, he recently ordered our department another cut. I'll send the auror department a memo. Let the aurors handle this one for once," A said before moving away.

"Are you sure?" asked C uneasily. "This could be important." Somehow she had a bad feeling about this one.

"Everything is important in our area of work…but I don't care. That's an order… take the rest of the day off…you earned it," said A, while turning off the map.

"Ok," said C shrugging. It was not like she had another choice anyway.

"Come let me invite you to dinner…" said A, handing her her coat.

C smiled.

Minutes later they were gone.

* * *

_**Back at the Granger Residence**_

Harry finally finished explaining to Hermione what had happened to him during the last few weeks and was now waiting patiently for her answer.

Hermione, for her part had immediately taken out her pen and some parchment the moment Harry had started telling her his story and was presently sitting at her desk, jutting down a few last second notes. After a while she stopped and raised her eyes from the paper to look at him once more.

"So, let me see if I understand everything correctly: Sometime during the last few weeks, you decided to become an animagus, because you thought it would give you an extra edge against Voldemort, correct?" she asked looking right at Harry.

"Yes," Harry said nodding.

"You asked me for help in brewing the animagus revealing potion, not because you were working on an extra credit project for Professor Mc Gonagal, but because you wanted to become one, correct?

Harry nodded again.

"We are going to have a little chat about that later," said Hermione before continuing with her notes.

Hearing this Harry cringed slightly but nodded.

"You, took the potion and found, not one, but two animagus forms, something which I might add is extremely rare and has only happened six other times in history. Not only that but one of your animagus forms was a magical creature, a phoenix, which is even rarer than two animagus forms, something which has only happened twice before in history…the last one being Merlin himself…RIGHT?" she said, her voice becoming somewhat shrilly in the process.

"Yep!"

"Finally… to put the icing on the literal cake, with the help of an ancient book written by the same Merlin…the greatest wizard of all time… one which I really want to read by the way… you somehow manage to mess up the transformation and become; a sort of hybrid Fox-Phoenix 'digital' creature known as a Digimon…CORRECT?"

"Yes, that about sums it up," said Harry nodding again, smiling sweetly.

"I see!" said Hermione, with that her eyes rolled up as the days stress finally caught up to her and she fainted.


	9. The hunt begins

**Digital**

Chapter 8

The hunt begins

* * *

**Edited on: **6/3/11

Thanks to: everybody for reviewing.

* * *

_**Previously on Digital:**_

"Finally, to put the icing on the literal cake, with the help of an ancient book written by the same Merlin…the greatest wizard of all time, one which I really want to read by the way, you somehow manage to mess up the transformation and become…a sort of hybrid Fox-Phoenix 'digital' creature known as a Digimon…CORRECT?"

"Yes, that about sums it up," said Harry nodding again, smiling sweetly.

" I see," said Hermione, then her eyes rolled up as the days stress finally caught up to her and she fainted.

_**And now the continuation:**_

_**

* * *

**_

It took Hermione the best part of the full morning to wake up again, then several more hours to twist her mind around the fact that Harry had somehow, once again, managed the blatantly impossible, in more ways than just one.

As if the miracle of surviving the killing curse was not good enough for him, he had to go ahead and somehow do something else, something equally amazing, not once, not twice, but several more times, all in a row.

Several feats, one, not seen since the time of Merlin, namely: transforming into a magical creature, the other, while not as rare as the first, but still extremely rare; having a second animagus form. Two feats, two which in the whole recorded history of the wizarding world have never ever been accomplished together by a single person, let's not even mention that that one person is only a school boy of a mere fifteen years.

Then, to top everything up, the so called icing on the proverbial cake, he does it again, to somehow accomplish something even more unbelievable, even equally improbable (and never seen before): an unbiological DIGITAL form.

Two forms she would have been able to deal with easily. Hell, she would even have stomached the magical form with little more than a mild stomach ache. After all, it wasn't the first time Harry had accomplished something exceedingly powerful and rare.

For instance there was the time he defeated hundreds of dementors, all at once, with one single spell. Something also thought by all to be nearly impossible to do.

Then there was the time he defeated a fifty foot tall basilisk at the age of twelve with nothing more but a sword, not to forget the time he defeated a huge brooding dragon, a fierce Hungarian horntail, during an international triwizard tournament.

But a digital form!... A computer program!…DATA! Simple bloody computer data! Well, ok, maybe not that simple, but still… data!

Proven impossible by many, it seems, did not mean proven impossible by Harry he-who-should-by-all accounts-have-died-as-a-bloody-baby Potter, just merrily improbable.

Not that Hermione really minded though. After all, any extra power Harry had was good for them…right? However, turning into something which doesn't even exist, something which isn't real… ones and zero's, literally! THAT was simply too much for her to comprehend. Everybody has a breaking point and for Hermione that was it. She fainted.

The very first thing Hermione did after waking up and after she remembered what happened was to interrogate Harry on anything and everything he knew about digimon. It was almost scary to behold.

Harry barely had time to ask if she was alright before she had completely transformed into her academic alias; the little miss bookworm 'search and research Granger'.

If anything, hadn't he known her better, he would have sworn that she had just been waiting for him all along and not been taken by surprise mere moments before. The amount of questions she had was unreal. She didn't even have to plan them, or so it seemed.

Then came the dreaded phase number two; the library. It was the perfect excuse for her to sink her teeth into even more books, anything…everything… anyway to explain how anybody or anything could possibly turn into computer data.

Knowing from experience that it was nearly impossible to stop her once she reached her academic side, and also due to a little gentle persuasion from EGO to let her go, (EGO was quite interested in what she would find) Harry simply decided it best to let her have her way.

Quite frankly, he was just happy that she had taken everything as well as she had. For a girl who had just fallen unconscious after being hit across the face by a dangerous creature - namely himself - well, she seemed pretty lively, not that Harry was complaining of course but he had expected something somewhat, well… different.

Realizing that he couldn't be much help to her in his current state, he wished her good luck and settled down to wait and spend the long hours of the day using his new available free time to continue his digital studies instead, all via his little helper, the friendly on board inbred mutated right hand helper for all things digital; EGO.

What followed was the newest history lesson, 'Tamer-Digimon relationships of the past,' a lesson which turned out to be very informative to say the least. Unlike Professor Binns' goblin wars, which were boring at best, a midday nap at worst, Harry really enjoyed learning about past tamers and their digimon and became really fascinated by the fact that tamers had not always been tamers, but had actually at one stage been called digi-destined instead.

That was the time before humans received their first D-Links and before they were able to use cards to improve their respective partner's status.

Digivices, while they had indeed existed before, had not always been the same either.

According to EGO, throughout history there had at one stage been a time when multiple forms of these digivices had existed, the most useful of which had been the D-links; a special digivice which allowed the tamer to use special uplink cards to improve their digimon during battle _(Season 3)_

The others were the 'Spiritual Vices,' which – while somewhat weaker than a 'real' mega - transformed the humans themselves into a spiritual digimon representation of themselves, without the actual need for a digimon partner, thereby bypassing the need to biomerge with another digimon. _(Season 4 )_, the DNA datalinks, which were an improved version of the early digivice, where the tamers used the help of their own or other digimons DNA to digivolve their digimon without the need to fully understand their digimon beforehand _(season 5)_ and of course the early version digivices, those used by the digidestined, the first humans destined to successfully interact with digimon as partners, which were only simple devices, used only as a form of encyclopaedia and a sort of link between the digimon and the digidestined. _(Pre season 1) _

Later, after digivolution was introduced, the early digivices were upgraded to allow tamers to digivolve their digimon. _(Season 1-2) _Those were the early days of digivolution and at first digivolution did not always work when needed. In fact for a while, for most of the early era digimon and digivolution were completely misunderstood.

Early humans thought that digimon digivolved as they became stronger and only once they reached a certain level or strength. That was however only partially true. While data absorbed from a defeated digimon did indeed make a digimon stronger, it did not however make them digivolve.

To digivolve their digimon, Tamers or digidestined had to at first understand, to trust and to actually care for their partner before digivolution could happen. Since digimon and their tamers were not just simple partners, but actually spiritually linked, it was only when both partners, human and digimon were 'one' with each others, in both body and mind that it was possible for digivolution to take place. The higher the level of trust and friendship, the higher the potential level the digimon could digivolve to.

For a while it was not uncommon to see extremely powerful rookie digimon with enough power to compete against weak wild champion rivals, simply because they had absorbed incredible amounts of data. However, they could never hope to defeat or even hope to compete against the more powerful champions or their even higher ultimate counterparts.

In the end certain digi-destined became so frustrated by the lack of digi-evolution that the card system was invented and the first 'Tamers' were born.

From that moment onwards it became common for Rookie digimon, only those partnered with a tamer, to win against the strongest wild champions and even in certain circumstances the weaker wild ultimates, (though that was very rare and encounters of the sort were usually suicidal) However, even then, even with all the extras which came with being a full fledged tamer, even with all the experience earned from countless battles, they could still never hope to reach their true potential.

All of that changed, as all things do, as time went on and finally some did achieve this required stage of unity and 'oneness'. Champions were created, than came the ultimates. These brutal warriors and fearsome tacticians became the elite of all tamers. Able to fight against any adversaries and win any battles. They were truly feared by all… that is, until the first Mega arrived.

Bio Fusion…the ultimate stage of 'oneness' it was called…. and it was also this which brought along the rise of the first digital king; a digimon known by the name: Sovereignmon, a name which indecently would one day be used to name the most powerful digimon type of all:, even above the mega, known as the Sovereigns.

One Human and one digimon in complete harmony with one another. The two understood, trusted and cared for each others so much that they physically joined together to really become 'one', literally, in every aspect of the word.

That was unheard of at the time. Up to that point humans and digimon had always been separate, always, there was no exception. That is, there was none until this one partnership merged to create the ultimate weapon, which we now know as the Mega.

It didn't take long for it to completely dominate the battlefield …and as they say …the rest is history.

It was a very anxious and frustrated Hermione who came home that evening.

Not only had her trip to the library been a complete bust as there hadn't been a single book which could somehow explain how anybody or anything could possibly have transformed into data, nor had there been a single book on digimon either, (though she hadn't really expected that) but she had also completely lost track of time too.

It was only when the librarian told her that they were closing up for the night, late in the evening, several hours after Hermione had left to go to the library, before she finally realized the time had completely caught up with her and that is was high time to return home, quickly, a.s.a.p.

Horrified, worried that her parents could arrive home at any second and that she wasn't there (if they weren't home already) and realizing she had left Harry alone at home with no idea what he should do should they return, she cursed loudly for her inability to pay attention to the time.

If her inattention cost her her friends life, or worse, she would never forgive herself she mused furiously to herself as she practically raced out of the room, not even taking time to put away her books. (an act of the utmost academic sacrilege in her mind)

Knowing that no book or information was worth risking Harry to the wrath of her parents (he did after all break into the house, lets not talk about what he is) Hermione decided that she had no other choice than to admit defeat and to hurry home. She only hoped that Harry was still in one piece when she arrived. She knew he wouldn't do anything to them, (at least she hoped not) however that did not mean that her parents wouldn't.

Running down the road to a near by bus stop she grew more and more nervous with each passing second. Realizing that she still had her lunch money (she never had any lunch either) she soon caught a near by tram and arrived home in record time… only to find the door wide open.

Fearing for the worst, she rushed into the house, only to see somebody inside...somebody who she didn't recognize.

'Oh shit,' she thought freezing in horror as she saw a wand in the persons hand. The situation has just become worse. A lot worse. Was she too late? Had he been able to flee? Desperately hoping for the best, but prepared for the worst she took out her wand, pointed it at the man, then spoke:

"Excuse me, who are you, what are you doing in my house?"

* * *

_**A few hours earlier, Voldemorts fortress, unknown location in England.**_

Voldemort looked up in anger, his eyes glowing an eerie red, as a lone Death Eater, rushed into his throne room, interrupting an important meeting with his royal circle.

Recognizance the Death Eater as a new recruit, he glared as the Death Eater stepped forward eagerly as if he could do no wrong and growled when he never even bowed.

All around the room, Death Eaters stopped what they were doing to watch in fascinated horror, many with excited expectations and looks of glee, as the new recruit broke every single law in existence when meeting their king.

Already twitching his finger towards his wand to avada the fool, Voldemort however stalled his hand just in time to see what his minion had to say. The next few seconds would decide the rest of his short life. If the information was good - unlikely but he had been surprised before - he would give him a present, the present of a quick death. If however it was not, well, let's just say, his pain before death, would become legendary to behold, even in hell.

"I presume you have…'good' news?" he asked looking down at his minion, using the most intimidating voice he could muster.

All around him those of the Death Eaters who knew him took a step back as they identified the type of voice their master was using. It was the voice of impending death itself, a voice which haunted them into the depths of their sleep, even after twenty or more years of faithful service, a voice which expected nothing else but the very best… or else…well; you didn't want to find out what else.

Not noticing everybody step away from him and the dire and potentially very painful situation he found himself in, the recruit nodded happily. "Yes, my lord, I do," the man said confidently. He obviously thought the news was great and that he could do no wrong, a big mistake.

"Well?…" Voldemort said expectedly, darkly, already clutching his wand and motioning the Death Eater to continue, his patience was quickly running out.

"The unspeakables in the ministry have finally completed their animagus detection project, my lord, they now have the ability to detect and track every animagus in the country," said the recruit.

It only took one second for him to realise that he had somehow made a vital mistake when a few fellow Death Eater gasped and another stared in horror. Unluckily by then it was already too late.

"You call that good news? Voldemort said quietly almost whispering, then waited two full seconds for the DeathEater to respond before quickly drawing his wand and saying the one word he knew best, his most favourite after avada itself:

"Crucio!"

Taken completely by surprise, expecting to be praised, the recruit promptly fell to the ground and he started to scream in pain. It was as if thousands of whips were whipping at all areas of his body, all at the same time.

Voldemort smiled in enjoyment as he kept his unlucky minion under the curse, enjoying every second of his screams before finally relenting and releasing him from the curse.

"I said I wanted some good news, THAT was not good news… Now!… I'm still waiting for 'my' good news. Where is it?" he asked dangerously, keeping his wand pointed at the Death Eater.

"But…my lord…don't you see…"

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort roared and once again the harmonious screams of the Death Eater filled the hall. (At least harmonious to his ears)

"No I do not see, enlighten me," he said as soon as he removed the curse once more.

All confidence now gone, the Death Eater gasped. Severely weakened by the pain he simply mumbled out one last sentence: "Potter is one of them…he can be tracked through the system." Then he fainted.

"I… see… ," said Voldemort, this time to himself. This time, he himself was taken by surprise. Why didn't you say so," he added before turning away from the man as if nothing had happened.

"This changes everything," he mumbled to himself then fell silent for a few minutes leaving the hall in complete silence as he pondered on what he had just heard. Thinking it safe to come forward again, his royal circle stepped forward and stood before him waiting for new orders. Nobody dared to speak a word while Voldemort was silent. Finally what seemed like a small eternity, he looked up. "Malfoy step forward," he ordered.

Hearing the command Lucius Malfoy, royal Death Eather and Voldemorts current left hand Death Eater stepped forward, then, going down on one knee he bowed deeply.

"Yes your majesty, how may I serve?"

"I have a task for you Lucius. I want you to acquire control over this …thing…spell... whatever it is. I don't care if you have to use up every single favour anybody has ever owed you, or if you have to promise the world to get it, just do it, use whatever means necessary but get me control of it. At the very least I want to have complete user rights and to be able to use it by the end of tomorrow, latest. Kill anybody who stands in your way. Have I made myself clear?"

Lucius simply nodded. "Yes your majesty, crystal clear." He answered.

"Good…GOOD! Voldemort said, suddenly clapping his hands together like a happy child, with a wicked smile on his face, scaring everybody in the room before he got up from his throne and moved forward until he was standing right beside Lucius. Slowly he bent down until he was level with Lucius ear. "I hope so, for your case Lucy. I do not wish to kill you, but fail me in this and no one will be able to save you," Voldemort added quietly, whispering into his ear, so that only Lucius could hear him, then paused for a second before straightening up again. Slowly he moved back to his seat and sat down.

Lucius shivered in fear as Voldemort whispered into his ear, but didn't dare show it. The last thing you wanted to do as a member of the royal circle was show unnecessary fear when speaking to the dark lord, or when he spoke to you. Cry out in pain…oh yes, but show fear…that was a sure one way ticket to the after life, via a bumpy ride through hell.

"Rookwood should be able to help you there. Use him as your link to the unspeakables, dismissed." said Voldemort then motioned for another Death Eater to step forward.

That said, Lucius bowed once more then started to move backwards, never once facing away from his lord and master as he did so. Only when he was safely away from the dark lord did he dare to straighten up and depart from the room. The last things he heard before the doors closed up behind him were Avada Kadava and Voldemort ordering Bellatrix to get ready to hunt the potter boy as soon as they found out where he was hiding, then he aperated away.

* * *

**Granger residence, mere minutes before Hermione's return from the library.**

It was getting much too late for Harry's comfort. Hermione had been due back from the library an hour ago, but as yet there was still no sign of her.

Her parents were due to return from work at any moment and he didn't even have the notion of a plan of what to do should they arrive before Hermione did.

The last thing Harry wanted to do right now was to explain to two frightened parents what a red, two meter tall, sharp clawed, phoenix whinged digital fox was doing in their house.

Who was he kidding, they would probably run away screaming before he could even manage to get out one word of his mouth, or worse they could even do a petunia on him and shoot first, then ask questions later.

No, Harry had no illusion what so ever that he could somehow afford to be seen, by anybody, other than Hermione, at least not until she had had a free moment to talk to them first. By his luck they would no doubt call the police, or worse, the army and where would he be then.

He'd simply have to stay phased until Hermione returned.

Harry was so in thought that nearly missed a knock on the front door. For a second he thought the parents were back but then reminded himself that they wouldn't knock on their own door. Thinking he was safe, he was just about to relax again when he suddenly heard the door open. Not knowing what else to do, he phased.

Silently, doing his best to make as little noise as possible Harry made his way back to the stairs, his sole intention set on making his way up to Hermione's room. Imagine his surprise when he saw two complete strangers standing in the middle of the room and when these two strangers took out two wands.

For a second he froze, unsure of what to do, then he heard one of them speak.

"Nobody seems to be here, perfect, you take the top floor, I'll take the bottom. If you see Harry shout, if he resists stun him, if you see one of the Grangers stun them as well. I'll obliviate them on the way out. Remember, Harry probably has his Invisibility cloak with him, use revealing spells, that should find him."

'Who in the name of Tern Digimo are they?' Harry wondered, as he watched the wizards move through the house, but just as the question entered his head so too did the answer. _(Remember this is at the end of 4th year, Harry hasn't met the order yet, so he doesn't know who they are)_

'Dumbledore!' he thought furiously. 'It's me they are after! They are looking for me!'

_**'**__**Are you sure?'**_ asked EGO.

'Of course, I am, why else would they be here. They don't act like Death Eaters, Death Eaters wouldn't stun people, they simply kill them, so Dumbledore probably sent them.'

EGO practically sighed in his head. _**'Ok, time for me to act again it seems… as I see it you have three options here; one, we high tail it out of here, two we hide, or three we fight. Since you seem to think we need Hermione's help, fighting would be a bad idea, since more would only come once the others are missed, running also is no option for two reasons, if we ran Hermione wouldn't be able to help us, and she would most likely be caught and helpless, something which I'm sure you do not want, so, that only leaves us with option two, we hide. We hide and hope that Hermione doesn't need help should she arrive while they are still there. Since they might be able to find us even through our invisibility we need to trick them. Let's use an old trick which was used many years ago when our kind first came to other world, act like a toy. It's an old trick, but since nobody knows of us anymore, it should work.'**_

'Whoa…what do you mean act like a toy?' Harry asked taken by surprise.

_**'**__**Just what I said, when they see you, don't move and act as if you were a toy. When they see you they will think you are a kids play thing,'**__ said EGO._

'You do realize that Hermione is 15 years old, right?_' asked Harry_

_**'**__**Do you have a better idea?'**_ asked EGO annoyed.

'No, I guess not, said Harry. 'Ok, so what do we do?

_**'Careful, one of them is pointing their wand at you…go up the stairs, quickly'**_

Seeing that EGO was right Harry quickly dodged a spell and made his way up the stairs.

**'Into Hermione's room, quick, before the second one sees you,'**** Ego** said. The second man had just entered Hermione's parent's room.

Thinking it best to simply obey, Harry silently opened the door to Hermione's room and slipped inside.

_**'Ok, let me have control, no offense but I don't trust you enough right now,'**_ EGO said.

Without even a second thought Harry obeyed and relinquished his control over his body. It was the direct same feeling he had had back in Privet drive when Vernon had attacked him, only this time he knew what was happening.

Happy and safe, knowing that he was in the best of hands, - though EGO has none - Harry sat back in the back of his own mind and settled down to watch.

Now, in complete control over its host's body, EGO walked over to Hermione's bed and lay down on it. Then he de-phased and made Harry's body lie as loose and as lifeless as possible, just like an every day toy. A few seconds later the door opened and the man entered the room.


	10. Found

**Digital**

Chapter 9

Found

* * *

**Edited on:** 6/3/11

**Warning: Some bad language and violence at the bottom part of this chapter.**

A big thank you to everybody for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

**Previously on Digital:**

**

* * *

**

Fearing for the worst, she rushed into the house, only to see somebody inside...somebody who she didn't recognize.

'Oh shit,' she thought freezing in horror as she saw a wand in the persons hand. The situation has just become worse. A lot worse. Was she too late? Had he been able to flee? Desperately hoping for the best, but prepared for the worst she took out her wand, pointed it at the man, then spoke:

"Excuse me, who are you, what are you doing in my house?"

**And now the continuation:**

**

* * *

**

"Ah, Miss Granger, isn't it…don't worry, we mean you no harm, Dawlish is my name, Auror Dawlish. Dumbledore sent us, we are members of an elite group known as the order of the phoenix. We are a group of dedicated wizards and witches who work with him against the dark side," said the man, turning around as soon as he heard Hermione.

Hermione froze. "Aurors? Wizarding police?… Dumbledore sent you?" she asked somewhat nervously. This was not good. Normally she would have been happy to see them, but not today, not when she was hiding Harry in the very same house.

The man nodded. "Yes we are from the wizarding police and we are also members of the order of the phoenix, Dumbledore is our leader," the man answered, mistaking her nervousness for seeing an uninvited stranger in the house and not because she was afraid for her friend.

Hermione did not know what to do. 'Did they find Harry yet? Is he safe? ' she wondered. 'I have to help him,' she thought frantically'

What are you doing here?" she asked, interrupting the man, keeping her wand pointed firmly at him.

The man frowned, obviously annoyed that the wand was still pointed at him. "We are here on official ministry business and are currently leading an investigation. We would like to ask you some questions concerning the whereabouts of one Harry James Potter, I believe your friends with him?" the man answered. It was more a comment and an order than a question and a request.

Hermione frowned she did not like where the conversation was leading and the last thing she needed right now was to be interrogated by the wizarding police.

"And to do that you break into my house? Don't people usually knock and wait for the residents to be present before they enter the house?" she asked angrily, trying to stall them. These people had no business what so ever for being inside the house at all.

"Yes… well, nobody answered the door when we knocked, so we thought nobody heard us. We just wanted to check if there was really nobody here," said the man.

"That's still called breaking into a house and a criminal offense," said Hermione. She didn't trust these people at all.

The man frowned. This was not going his way. "Never the less, you are here now and no harm was done…so if you would please be so kind…we are looking for your friend Harry James Potter, he recently ran away from his home and we are looking for him, any information you can give us on his whereabouts would be appreciated. Have you seen him? Would you know where to find him? He asked. He evidently thought, or didn't care about what he had done and evidently thought the matter closed.

"We?" asked Hermione realizing what the man had said. He wasn't alone. There was one more of them here. "What do you mean we? Where is the other?" she asked, barely hiding how worried she was. She had a very bad feeling about these people and every cell in her body was calling out to her and telling her to run.

"My colleague went upstairs to see if you were there, he should be down any second now." said the man.

"He's upstairs?" said Hermione outraged. "What right do you have to go through the house?" she asked, now very angry. The bad feeling just increased ten fold.

"We are aurors, wizarding police, we don't need permission," said the man, frowning.

"Where is your search warrant?" Hermione asked angrily. The nerve of these people she thought, to come here and to walk in as if they owned the place.

"Search warrant? What's that? Is that a muggle thing? We don't need permission to search a place, if that's what you mean, its all in the ministry charter of 1260, in times of national security, Aurors are allowed to act without the need for permission, your friend is the boy who lived. His safety falls under the national protection act of 1350" the man said somewhat smugly.

Hermione was shocked. 'No search warrants…they can simply walk in and do what they want whenever they want?' she thought dismayed. 'How can that be. Have we no rights?' she wondered.

"What about people's right for privacy?" she asked horrified. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"If you have nothing to hide, you shouldn't have to fear us," said the man. Now, if you would please answer my question. Have you seen Harry Potter?

"No!"

"Do you perhaps know where he could be?"

"I don't know…his relatives house in Little Whinging, Surrey perhaps."

"Does he have a favourite place he likes to hide out in?"

"NO!...for goodness sake I don't know where he is," she screamed.

"No need to shout, Miss Granger, we are only doing our jobs here" said the man.

"By terrorizing people?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"We prefer to call it investigating not terrorizing," said the man. Now if you wou….

"AHHH!"

Whatever he wanted to say remained unsaid as at that moment a loud cry suddenly came from up stairs, then silence. Hearing the cry the man turned around and made his way up the stairs, Hermione right behind him.

Realizing the noise came from her room, Hermione became really worried. Slowly she followed the man into her room, and froze.

There on her bed lay Harry in his full digimon beauty, as still as a rag doll. For a second it was as if her heart stopped. She feared the worst.

Her mind raced. 'I have to help him. He's an illegal animagus. I can't let them have him. They will throw him into prison. He will get the kiss. She thought and was about to raise her wand to cast a spell when one of the men spoke.

"What's wrong?" "Are you ok?" asked the man she had been speaking to moments before. He was talking to his partner.

"Yea, I'm ok, Sorry, false alarm, got scared by the toy over there. Ugly fellow."

'Hey, I'm not ugly,' thought Harry, annoyed from his place in his head.

_**'**__**Shhh,'**_said EGO in his head.

'But I'm not ugly!' Harry whined petulantly in his head. 'Am I ugly?'

_**'**__**I said shut up,'**_said EGO.

'I'm ugly' Harry said, somewhat dismally, before mentally cracking a small smile.

If he could EGO would have rolled its eyes. Of all the times to act like an immature brat it just had to be now.

Hermione was only just able to hide her gasp as she realized what was happening.

The man had mistaken Harry for a stuffed toy. Harry was still OK… He has only acting like a toy.

Hermione was so relieved that her friend was still OK that she only barely kept her emotions in check.

"That's my bedside animal, I er…take it with me when I go to bed every night," she lied, blushing heavily as she said it. She was after all 15 years old and not a young child any more.

'You wish honey, you wish', thought Harry…'No!… I WISH!' he added a second thought later.

Ego groaned once more.

The man nodded, "I see. What is it?…Aren't you a little too old for a toy animal?" he asked her, a sweet smile on his face..

Hermione's blush became even redder. "Yes... well… I still like to have him sometimes…he's…er... Oh god …very cuddly, she said, flustered, whispering the last part.

"What was that?" asked the other man, he seemed to be enjoying Hermione's evident discomfort.

Hermione was starting to hate him now. "He is warm and cuddly, he helps me sleep at night, ok…happy now?" she said angrily, looking away. She was getting redder every second.

Did you hear that EGO, she said I'm cuddly...warm and cuddly," said Harry happily.

EGO mentally scowled. Harry wasn't helping at all.

"Now, now, it's ok, everybody needs a little plaything to fondle every night, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I understand," the same man said sweetly.

Hermione squeaked and turned even redder if that was even possible. She was mortified. Without another word she ran out of the room.

Inside his brain Harry was shocked. 'I can't believe he said that,' he said. Had he been in control of his body his eyes would have widened immensely and he would almost definitely have lost his cover.

EGO sighed. What, just what had he done wrong to deserve this? His host was an idiot!

Seeing that Hermione had left, the men finished their search of the room, then left.

Only when the door was firmly closed and his enhanced hearing picked up the men walking down the stairs did EGO relax.

'What a day,' he thought as he released control of the body back to Harry. "The nerve of these people, embarrassing her like that."

'What now?' Harry asked.

'Now we wait,' said EGO.

Hermione re-entered the room a few minutes later after she thought the cost was clear.

She still was incredibly red but it was quickly disappearing again.

"You owe me Harry, oh and I'm warning you…If one word of what happened here leaves this room, I'll hunt you down and castrate you, it that clear?" she said furiously, looking straight at Harry. She was giving him a no nonsense evil eye look.

Harry simply nodded, wide eyed, too afraid to do anything else.

"Good, now, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Huh, What do you mean?" asked Harry, surprised.

"I mean what are you doing in here with these men here. They are looking for you…you could have been caught," she said glaring at Harry.

"Why were you not back an hour ago?" Harry countered.

Hermione scowled. "If you must know I lost track of time. Your turn," she said looking away.

"If you must know, I didn't want to leave you and wouldn't have known where else to go to anyway," Harry answered.

_**"What did you find out in the library?"**_ This was EGO asking though Harry's mouth, using his host's voice.

Hermione frowned. She didn't like to be reminded of past failures. "Nothing...absolutely nothing…there is no information on how you could possibly have turned into a digital creature."

_**"What about Digimon?"**_ It was EGO speaking again.

"They don't seem to exist. They weren't even mentioned," said Hermione.

Ego sighed. _**'Very well looks like we need to look for a different way to find our way to the digital world…I only hope it still exists' **_Ego thought.

"Are you sure? I mean was there any mentioning of strange creature sightings, or something similar?" asked Harry, taking control back over his mouth.

"Now that you mention it…there have been a few reports of several strange and mysterious sightings in Japan," said Hermione. "Though they could just be chance sightings of magical creatures too," she added thoughtfully.

_**'**__**Good enough for me. It's a start, let's go there,'**_said Ego.

Harry nodded then sighed. "Thanks Hermione you have been a great help."

He paused for a few seconds then made up his mind.

"Listen, there is no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. I'll be leaving soon, and I don't know if I will be coming back," Harry started to say.

Hearing this Hermione froze, then she turned around to face him. She looked really worried now.

"What do you mean Harry?" she asked fearfully.

"You know what I mean…there is nothing left for me here. I can't go back to school like this, the ministry would lock me up as soon as I poke my hairy nose through the front door…other than that, people would only start to panic once they see me…especially the muggles. If there is even a chance to find others like me then I have to go there," he started to say but was stopped by Hermione almost instantly.

"Don't say that Harry, there is always hope. Why don't you go to Dumbledore, I'm sure he would help you," she said, tearfully.

"Yea, and then he would put me back into his own prison…or worse; he would simply use me for his own rotten agenda…"

"Harry, how can you say that… he would not, he's a great man…he'll help you," said Hermione. Tears were starting to fall down her face.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry Mione, but I will not be going back there ever again," he said, meaning the Dursleys. "I will not swap one prison for another…besides how do you think the Dursleys would react if I showed up now. Not after what I did…what they tried to do to me… I…I had to defend myself against them…I severely injured my uncle…and…Petunia tried to shoot me."

Hermione gasped. "She tried to shoot you?"

Harry nodded. "Several times, with a shotgun," he added.

Hermione had heard enough. There was no way Harry was going back to those...people, ever! Without another word she threw herself at Harry and began to hug him.

"Oh Harry, I'm going to miss you so much," she said, crying freely now.

Once again Harry sighed. Then had an idea. "Why don't you come with me? It's going to be really lonely…I could use a friend," he said hopefully.

Hermione however shook her head. "I can't Harry…unlike you I have a family which loves me…I'm sorry, I'd love to but I can't." she said regretfully.

Oh Mione, I'm going to miss you so much," Harry said, shaking his head sadly, reinforcing the hug the two of them where giving each others.

"To think I wanted to ask you out this year," he said quietly before he could stop himself. It sort of slipped out of his mouth.

Hermione froze and became stiff. "What?" she whispered, raising her head to look deep into his foxy eyes.

"I...er…forget it….it doesn't matter anymore…what will you do now?" he asked trying to I change the subject.

"No!…I want you to repeat what you just said," said Hermione forcefully, a forced sad smile on his face, tears leaking out of her eyes.

Harry sighed…"I wanted to ask you to become my girlfriend this year…but I guess that won't happen now, will it," he sad sadly.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said sadly. Then it happened, Harry never knew what happened before it was too late. One second he was expecting the worst; for Hermione to cry out in anger, then the next she was in his arms and they were kissing.

Completely shocked Harry didn't move. He simply let it happen.

Taking that as permission to proceed, Hermione deepened the kiss, completely ignoring Harry's new furry foxy mouth.

Harry reacted almost immediately and deepened the kiss even further.

This continued until they finally had to release each others for air. Or rather Hermione did, Harry didn't need to breathe any more, being digital and not exactly human.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Harry said happily.

Finally they broke apart again. "Oh Harry, I love you too, I really do, I always have," Hermione said, just before she started to cry in earnest.

Looking straight into her brown eyes, Harry hugged her and did what he could to comfort her.

"Shhh, it'll be ok…I'll come back…I promise!" he said.

"It'll all be alright, you'll see", he said again then fell silent.

* * *

_**Meanwhile downstairs**_

While the two teens, one human the other…well… not so human, were having fun kissing, the two aurors were just finishing up with their check up of the house.

"I can't find him anywhere. Maybe he really isn't here and we are wasting out time," said Dawlish.

"No, I'm sure he is here. He has to be. It's where I would go if I were him, had nowhere else to go to and didn't want to be found. She would do anything to help him. I'm sure of it. As I understand it, Harry and Hermione are very close, perhaps even lovers.

If he went anywhere at all, then it would have been here," said the second auror called Shacklebolt.

Dawlish simply nodded but did not answer. He had come to learn to trust his friends hunches. He was rarely wrong.

**"After a while he spoke: "So do we use the veritaserum," he asked looking at his colleague.**

"As much as I hate to do so…yes,," said Shacklebolt. "But I only do this under protest. Normally I wouldn't and I'm only going to do it because Dumbledore told us that this could happen and that we might have to use it."

"Ok…I'll call her down so," he said and got up.

He was just about to do so and call Hermione down when the front door suddenly opened and a couple, a man and a woman walked in.

"Hermione we're home," the man called out just before he saw the two men.

"Who the hell are you? The man asked surprised at seeing two complete strangers in the house.

"Good day, Mr Granger I presume," said Dawlish sweetly. With a wave his wand the door closed behind them and locked, trapping the two parents into their own house.

"Who are you…what are you doing?" asked Dan wearily.

"Why don't you come in and have a seat, your daughter will be with us shortly," Dawlish said motioning for them to follow him into the kitchen.

"Might as well, make yourself comfortable, it might take a while," he continued.

Dan and Emma looked at each others anxiously. They had seen the stick the man had used and they knew what it was.

Knowing that they were defenseless against these wizards they obeyed. I was not as if they had a choice anyway.

"What do you want?" Dan asked fearfully, fearing for his wife and daughter, wherever she was. He hoped she was currently far away. These people did not seem friendly and he had a bad feeling about them.

"Oh, nothing much, we just want to ask you a few questions…nothing to worry about…really" said Dawlish. Shacklebolt simply watched, with a sad look on his face. This went against his beliefs. Sometimes he really hated what he did. But as Dumbledore always said, sometimes it was necessary to do those things. Things which you might not like doing. For the greater good of course. For the greater good!

"Somehow I have a feeling it's more than just a few questions," said Dan, looking at the auror. He could find no way out of his predicament and he only hoped he could tell them what they wanted to know. Or at least tell them enough that they had no reason to hurt them…or worse.

"Dawlish simply smiled but didn't say anything.

"So what do you want to know?" asked Dan nervously.

Dawlish looked at Shacklebolt and nodded. Shacklebolt simply sighed then started to walk to the stairs to get Hermione.

"Right then, let's get started. We are investigating a missing person who we think has been kidnapped," he lied. We where hoping you could help us to find him" Have you seen this boy? He's a friend of you daughters," he said handing Dan a picture of Harry.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back in Hermiones room**_

"I'm sure of it, they're here. My parents are here!" she said. Hermione was panicking. Her feeling of dread had just increased ten fold. She just knew that they were in trouble.

"Shhh, Mione, its going to be ok…they are the good guys…at least they are supposed to be the good guys…they won't hurt your parents. Your parents don't know anything. As soon as they realise your parents don't know anything they will leave, you'll see.

Hermione sobbed. "OH I hope so but something tells me that it might not be true. They seemed different. Also, I have told mom and dad so little about the wizarding world and what is happening… They wouldn't let me go back if they knew half of what has happened to you in the past few years. They simply wouldn't understand, "she said sobbing quietly.

"I...I don't want to leave the magical world…I…I don't want you to go either," she said nearly hysterical with worry.

Harry didn't know what to do. He had never been great with crying girls. Now here was one who was nearly hysterical because she didn't know what was happening down stairs.

"What are you doing up here by the way…I mean why aren't you down there with them?" Harry suddenly asked.

"I was ordered to stay in my room," she answered meekly.

"And you allowed them to tell you what to do in your own home?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Well, what was I supposed to do. I know I wouldn't have a chance against them in a duel, they are fully trained aurors and I only just finished my 4th year…and besides I had to make sure you were ok," she said back.

"Ok...what about now?" Harry asked.

As if the aurors were waiting for him to say just that, the voice of one of them suddenly called for Hermione to come downstairs.

"Never mind," said Harry, then gave Hermione one last hug before releasing her.

Hermione returned the hug then nodded. "Wish me luck," she said then turned to leave the room.

She was just about to leave the room when they suddenly heard a few shouts from downstairs.

Then came the sound of someone being stunned.

Hermione froze, her eyes wide… then she ran out of the room.

"Shit!" Harry swore then without another word, he phased.

'If anything happens to her or her parents, I'll rip those bastards to shreds,' the vowed then followed Hermione down the stairs.

* * *

_**Back in the kitchen, a few seconds ago.**_

"I'll ask you one last time, Mr Granger. I know that you know. Where is Harry Potter" asked Dawlish. He was getting annoyed. The man simply refused to answer.

"But I keep telling you, I DO NOT KNOW!" he roared. Had Shacklebolt not put up a silencing ward he would probably have brought the whole neighborhood down on their heads.

"I don't believe you…Where is Harry Potter?" he asked again.

This time Dan simply kept his mouth shut. It wasn't as if the man was listening to him anyway.

"Fine," said Dawlish then pointed his wand at Emma. He hated to do it, but Dumbledore said to use any means necessary to get him back. If this is what he had to do then so be it. 'Maybe this will help,' he thought. "Last chance, tell me where he is... or else."

Dan had had enough. "I told you, you fucking wankers…I do not fucking know, but you don't listen to me…You fucking assholes, I DO NOT KNOW," he roared.

"Stupify!" said Dawlish and the next second a red' beam hit Emma causing her to slump over.

"FUCK YOU! " Dan said. He was weeping now. He didn't know what had happened and thought that his wife had just been killed.

"Now tell us what we want to know, or your daughter is next," said Dawlish. Shacklebolt couldn't stand it anymore, disgusted he turned away and walked out of the room.

"GO TO HELL!" Dan sobbed.

It was to this scene Hermione entered. She took one look at her parents and at that moment she cracked. She simply cracked. Seeing your mother slumped over in her chair could do that to you.

Suddenly hatred, hate she had never felt before, flowed through her veins, it consumed her and she said the first word which came to her mind.

**"CRUCIO,"** she screamed, putting as much power into the spell as she could manage.

Dawlish never even had a chance. Before he could even realize what had happened he was hit by the curse and fell to the ground, screaming in pain, much to everybody else's shock. A second later the spell broke and he lay shaking on the floor.

Everybody froze in horror. Harry couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Hermione, his sweet Hermione used an unforgivable. Now they were really in trouble.

Hermione stared at what she had done in horror. A second later she dropped her wand and simply stood still. Shock written all over her face, her eyes wide open in comprehension, she simply froze.

Harry knew it took a lot of will power to cast that spell. To have managed it meant that she really must have wanted to cause him pain.

Shacklebolt who had been in the next room and who had run into the room when he heard the spell also couldn't believe what had happened. For a few seconds all he could do was stare at his colleague as he tried to comprehend what his eyes were telling him, then, with a resigned look on his face he brought up his wand.

"Stupify" he called out loudly, sending the spell straight towards Hermione, who never even noticed it was coming, she was completely frozen in shock, eyes wide. Her life as she knew it was officially over.

The spell never arrived.

Dan screamed at her to move but to no effect. It would have hit Hermione had Harry not pushed her out of the way to get hit himself.

The moment he got hit, his phase collapsed and he became visible to the world.

'Oh Shit,' he thought as he realized what had happened.

_**'**__**Indeed, that is…potentially problematic**__**,' **_said EGO, for some reason he sounded completely calm.

For a second Harry waited for the spells effect to take him to dream land…but nothing happened.

_**'**__**But nothing to worry about as you can see,'**_EGO added with a mental smirk.

Strangely, for some reason he felt completely fine. The spell had had no effect on him, what so ever.

'Well that's… interesting, Harry thought surprised. He wasn't going to complain about it though. Taking the unexpected gift for what it was, a gift, and knowing that he shouldn't look a gifted horse into the mouth, he quickly straightened himself, placed Hermione behind him with himself in the way of the aurors line of fire, so that she couldn't get hit, then gave the auror his full attention. Extending his claws to full length he spoke:

_**"Get out of here! Now!"**_

Time seemed to stand still and for the next few seconds everybody stopped what they were doing to watch …or in Shacklebolts case; widened his eyes to an impossible size, as he stared at the sharp claws and the fierce creature to which they belonged.

For a second it seemed as if Shacklebolt was about to do just that, run, but then he brought up his wand instead and fired a spell.

**"Stupify!"**

Harry simply stood where he was and let it hit him. Again, just like before, it didn't effect him in the least.

Harry simply stood still and stared. After a second he said, "I don't want to hurt you, but do that again and I will."

Nobody answered, they all simply stared at each other.

**"Reducto!" **Shacklebolt said, and another spell flew at Harry.

"Dodge it," EGO warned, but Harry didn't.

Harry was about to dodge it when he remembered Hermione behind him and that she probably wouldn't dodge it... not in her current shocked, frozen state. It was clear she wasn't paying any attention to what was happening around her at all.

"Shit," he said and let it hit him instead.

Suddenly he felt a massive decrease in his power levels and he gasped.

"We can not take too much of this, next time dodge," said EGO, slightly worried. That spell had taken a lot of power from them.

"Damn,..Ok…in that case…my turn," said Harry, then without another word Harry blurred. It took one second, but in that second Harry travelled the distance between himself and Shacklebolt and appeared right beside the man. A quick kick later and Shacklebolt was flying across the room right into a wall at the other side.

"**Sectumsempra!" **

Harry was so focused on Shacklebolt that he had totally forgotten about the other auror. Taken completely by Surprise, he never had a chance to even dodge before the spell hit him.

'Oh no,' he thought in dismay as his power levels took another nose dive and he stumbled and fell to the ground. For a second he flickered as his data destabilized and heard Hermione scream. Slowly he tried to stand up again, but this time he simply felt too weak to do so.

Harry only had enough time to cry out to Hermione to run, then to hear her scream out a curse, before everything went dark and he knew no more.


	11. A savior no more

**Digital**

Chapter 10

A saviour no more

* * *

**Chapter edited on:** 7/3/11

A/N: A huge thank you to: everybody who reviewed the last chapter and a special thank you to Vilkath for my first flame YAY!... (How else am I supposed to learn otherwise) Thanks for the help!

**Previously on Digital:**

**

* * *

**

"Sectumsempra!"

Harry was so focused on Shacklebolt that he had totally forgotten about the other auror. Taken completely by Surprise, he never had a chance to even dodge before the spell hit him.

'Oh no,' he thought in dismay as his power levels nearly completely vanished and he stumbled and fell to the ground. For a second he flickered as his data destabilized and he heard Hermione scream. Slowly he tried to stand up again, but he simply felt too weak to do so.

Harry only had enough time to cry out to Hermione to run, then to hear her scream out a curse, before everything went dark and he knew no more.

* * *

**And now the continuation:**

Hermione was in shock. There was no other name for it, completely catatonic.

Suddenly she didn't know what she was doing, she didn't know what was happening around her, in fact, for the next few minutes she didn't even know who she was as her brain tried frantically to comprehend what had happened.

The only thing which suddenly seemed important, the only thing which suddenly seemed to matter at all was: what had just happened and what she had just done.

The truth was remorseless to say the least: she, Hermione Granger, a girl who usually followed every rule to the letter, a girl who normally did anything and everything to stay out of trouble, had just used an unforgivable curse on another living being.

Granted, the person seemed to have just killed her mother and was probably about to do the same to her next, but the fact remained she had used an unforgivable. An unforgivable act. A spell named as such because anybody who used it would go straight to Askaban prison, no remorse, no parole, no exceptions, nothing, just madness and if you were lucky...death.

She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. But it was true. At that moment, at least for her, her life as she knew it had officially ended. Her best friend was leaving her, probably for ever, she was going to prison because she had tortured somebody and worst of all, her mother was dead (or so it seemed). That was that, good bye, end of the line, the end, gone!

For a second she looked at her wand in disbelief, than at the man she had just tortured, before finally looking over at her mother.

Slowly, bit by bit, her hand opened and her wand dropped to the ground as the full horror of the current situation became clear to her. Time seemed to slow down and nearly stand still as she simply stared ahead of her, blindly, hardly reacting at all as her father yelled at her to duck, nor when Harry pushed her out of the way of a spell, or when her arm hit the ground painfully during the fall.

She only barely realized what was happening when Harry took a second spell aimed at him by the second person, then watched quietly as a third came before he kicked the auror over the whole room, into a wall.

It was only then, only when Harry got hit by a forth spell and suddenly collapsed, that she suddenly realized what was happening around her and her eyes widened in dismay, then horror.

'NO…no...no….no…oh no…please not him too…NOOO!' her brain suddenly screamed at her and it was at that moment she fully snapped out of her daze.

"HARRRYYY," she screamed and at the direct moment he suddenly seemed to break up and become fuzzy as his data destabilised for a second. She didn't understand what was happening but she was VERY sure that whatever had just happened, that it was not good.

Then she screamed again a second time as Harry closed his eyes and went completely still.

"NOOOO!" she screamed then without another thought, completely enraged by what had happened, she sprang at the auror wand forgotten where it lay on the ground and punched him into straight into his face, breaking his nose, then again, and again and again and again and again, until he was nothing more but an unconscious bloody mess on the ground. Her hands bruised and bleeding from hitting the man, she stoped and collapsed to the ground.

Dan would have been one of the first to admit to have seen many things in his life. Having served in the army during the younger years of his life, having fought in a war during that time and overall having survived it, can give you certain bragging rights up to a certain degree.

But even so, even after all he had seen, all he had witnessed, seeing your daughter collapse after literally clobbering a man to death after said man had just killed your wife was not one which he had ever wanted to see and could have easily done without.

Realizing that everybody was either out of action, one of the men seemingly KIA (Killed in action), - something which he had no problems with - Dan slowly began to rub the ropes - which one of the men had made appear around him with a spell - which kept his hands tied up, across a sharp point of his chair.

Slowly step by step he meticulously cut his way through the ropes until they finally snapped and he was free.

Quickly releasing the remaining ropes from his legs Dan got up and walked over to where the second man lay crumpled on the ground.

Quickly, cautiously, careful and ready in case the man was still awake and in some way alive, he reached out and checked the mans pulse. Finding one and not willing to take any chances that the man might wake up and cause more trouble, he took a near by chair and hit the man across the head with it, breaking the chair in two.

"Just for good measure, want to make sure you stay out after all," he mumbled to himself, then happy the man would not stand up again any time soon, if at all, he checked out the second man only to find him in even worse shape than the first. Pleased with the result Dan simply nodded his head in satisfaction before moving on to the last potential treat in the room: Harry.

Unsure of what to do, having never dealt with a large red creature before, Dan hesitated before remembering that it had grabbed his daughter out of the way of a spell, taking it itself in the process, then did the same again a few seconds later when it willingly took a second spell without even flinching. It was only when the third and finally the fourth spell hit it that it fell.

Dan was no fool. He could tell when someone wanted to protect someone else, and he was fairly sure, judging from Hermione's screams of 'Harry' as it got hit that she somehow knew this creature. Hell, something told him they were really close too.

It was this feeling, this notion that he could trust the creature, whatever it was, what made Dan leave Harry alone. Anything which would protect his daughter with its life - no matter what it was - was good in his books. He would worry about any potential problems later.

Finally, only when he was happy that every treat was neutralized and wouldn't come back to hurt them for at least a very long time, if ever, (at least in Harry's case he hoped not) did Dan move over to and check out his daughter.

She was fine, other than having fainted and in severe shock, which was hardly surprising really, she would be fine, at least he hoped so, given time.

Happy that she was ok he finally turned his attention to the last person in the room. The one which he felt sure would be the most difficult of all: his wife.

Slowly, afraid of the confirmation which he was sure he was about to receive, but knowing that he didn't have a choice he walked up to her side and for a moment he stared at her.

'She looks so peaceful now,' he thought looking sadly at her face, for what he thought would be one of the last times.

Slowly tears began to fall down his face and it didn't take long until he was sobbing all over her.

Slowly he reached out to touch her, than froze.

Surprised, he quickly checked her pulse, then again, then one final time, each time becoming happier, before he finally let out a huge cry of relief and the utmost happiness.

"YESSSS! YESSSS! YESSSSS!" he screamed at the top of his voice, it was a scream of joy, waking up his daughter in the process.

"She's alive!" he said happily then reached down and kissed her.

* * *

_**Minutes earlier, deep inside Harry's mind.**_

At first all was dark and it seemed as if he was floating, then slowly Harry thought he could make out a bit of light. The light gradually became larger and larger until it surrounded him. Finally he could make out what seemed to be a small room, nothing fancy mind you, just a small room, complete with a small table and two chairs, something which you might expect to see in an interrogation chamber. The only strange part was that the room seemed to have no doors or windows. It was just six walls, making up a perfect cube like room. That there was even light was a miracle all by itself, seeing as there was no lamp, on the ceiling or anywhere else for that matter.

Finally just when he was about to get bored he felt himself get sucked into the room and a few seconds later he found himself lying on the ground.

Quickly getting up, Harry looked around and it was only then that he realized that he was back in his original human form and not in his digimon form anymore.

'Ok, now this is weird,' he thought as he quickly looked around. There wasn't really much to see, except for the table and chairs, there really wasn't anything else there.

"HELLO," he called out loudly. Nobody answered.

"Hello," he called out again but still nobody answered.

"Is anybody here?" he called out a third time, but just like the other times, nobody answered.

'Oh great,' he thought unhappily. It seemed as if it was going to become a long and overall boring day in here, maybe even more.

Not knowing what else to do, he sighed than sat down on one of the chairs.

Almost instantly a person, a direct copy of his digital digimon self in fact, appeared sitting on the chair opposite him.

Startled, Harry yelped and leapt up from his chair. The moment he did so his other self disappeared again.

Surprised, Harry stared at the chair for a second, poked it a few times, then shrugging to himself he sat down again.

Sure enough the second he sat down again his digimon self re-appeared on the seat in front of him.

This time expecting it, Harry did not jump up or cry out but examined the creature in front of him in full detail. It was the first time he was able to look at his other self other than that one time he had studied himself while in Privet drive when he had looked in the mirror.

Yes there was he red fox fur he vividly remembered and there were his phoenix feathers, just like he remembered them. Even his scar was visible on his forehead. It was definitely him alright Harry agreed as he studied the creature in front of him.

Suddenly three small cylinders appeared on the table as if from nowhere. One appeared to have a red liquid inside and was nearly empty, but was visually filling up before his eyes.

Looking at it closely Harry read the word 'Life' on it and a second later he realized with a pang, his eyes widening, that he was actually looking at his own life energy. Looking at it, he realized that it was currently only at sixteen percent health and rising rapidly.

Looking at it more closely Harry saw three black lines near the bottom of the cylinder. One read R, another F and the last read IT. Wondering what they meant a small piece of paper suddenly appeared in front of him. Looking at it Harry's eyes widened even more when he read that 'F' meant Fainting, 'IT' meant in-training and R stood for Rookie. The paper explained that when he reached 15 percent health (R) his body would automatically revert back to its Rookie stage. This only happened it he was in a higher evolution stage, meaning his champion or higher form, if he already was in his rookie stage nothing would happen.

'F' (10 percent health) was when his body would automatically faint and enter into a state of 'emergency regeneration,' just like what happened to him a few minutes ago.

Finally, 'IT,' which was at 5 percent or less stood for 'in-training' which meant that he would have reverted back to his 'in-training' stage (and fainted) had his health fallen to, or below five percent health.

Reading on, Harry saw that while in his in-training stage he regained health twice as fast as when in his Rookie stage, but was also more vulnerable to attack.

Looking back at his current health level which had risen from 16 to 20 percent while he had been looking at his health, Harry turned his attention to the next cylinder.

This one appeared to have Blue liquid inside and was nearly completely empty.

Frowning, Harry looked at its description and nearly rolled his eyes when he read 'experience'.

This evidently was his current experience level. Seeing that as he only recently became a digimon, Harry was not surprised to see that he nearly had no experience at all.

Looking more closely at the cylinder Harry could make out nine different lines on it. Four of them, Harry was happy to see he had already passed. These had words B1 B2 IT and R on them. B1 and B2 stood for 'Baby Level 1' and 'Baby Level 2' while IT stood once again for 'In-Training'. R of course stood for 'Rookie,' the stage he was currently at.

Looking more closely Harry looked at the rest of the stages and read 'C' for Champion stage. This stage, he noticed to his disappointment was still fairly far away, then there was 'U' for Ultimate, 'M' for Mega, 'MA', for Mega Armoured Stage also known at A-Mega, (for those who had it) and finally, at the very top: 'S' which Harry read to his shock, stood for Sovereign.

For the next few minutes Harry could do nothing more but stare at the S.

He couldn't believe it. After all he had heard about the Sovereigns, their rarity and their power, nobody had been able to become one for many thousands of years. EGO had even told him that most didn't even have the ability to become one at all. Over 98 percent of all digimon did not have the ability to become one. Heck most didn't even have the ability to be Armoured Mega's. Of those 98 percent able to become Mega's only about 80 percent of the 98 percent would be lucky if they even reached Mega stage. Most digimon were deleted before they actually even had the chance to even become champions.

Only royalty reached anything higher than Mega or A-Mega...to become the final stage known only as the Sovereign or Omega (last) stage. Did that mean he was actually royalty, a royal digimon?

Stunned Harry continued to look at the cylinder for a few more seconds before moving on to the last cylinder. He would think about his experience again later.

The last cylinder, unlike the other two was completely full with a green liquid.

Raising his eyebrows slightly, Harry peered down at the description and groaned, then grinned when he read 'Ability Power levels.'

Of course, this one would be nearly full, since he hadn't really used his powers at all so far, something which he realized with a pang he really should have, as it would have probably meant the difference between his current defeat and a win.

Had he used his abilities to his full potential, Harry realized he would most likely have won his duel with the two men.

_**"Indeed, it's good that you finally realise that,"**_ the digmon recreation of himself finally spoke.

Jumping in his fright Harry nearly stood up from his seat again but stopped himself just in time.

"Ego?" he asked somewhat nervously, recognizing the voice of his teacher and guide.

_**"Yes, it's me, luckily that is…had you taken any more damage neither of us would be here right now,"**_ EGO said looking at Harry with a piercing glare. A glare which made Harry squirm.

"Yes...well," he said. He tried to say more but Ego interrupted him.

_**"Because of your stupidity you nearly lost not only your life, but probably also the life of your friend,"**_ EGO said somewhat harshly.

Harry could only stare, mouth open at what he was hearing.

"But…" he wanted to say but was interrupted again.

_**"Because of the fact that you did not use your powers when you could have, which would have been little risk to yourself or your friends, you lost the battle and nearly your life and that life of said friends."**_

"But…"

_**"This foolishness, ends now, do you understand?"**_

"But…"

_**"You are a royal type kitsuni, data class, alpha level digimon, the premier of it's kind in fact, as the name should tell you, all other kitsuni type digimon were made in your image, top of the digimon power scale I might add, YOU-should-have-had-no-problem-in-that-last-battle-what-so-ever," he said angrily, putting emphasis on every word as he spoke it. "Yet what happened? You let them hit you with four spells, three of them before you even fought back…I realise that two were harmless, which was why I allowed them to hit you without complaint, but the third and fourth were not. THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE, DO YOU HEAR ME?",**_ he roared as he saw Harry start to interrupt him with another 'but'.

_**"Before you say you couldn't dodge because Hermione would have been hit if you had, you could have dodged and grabbed her while doing so, taking her with you. By Terns holy digital data, we are fast enough for that.**_ _**Taking a hit should always and foremost be your LAST option, not first, not second, not even third...but last, preferably not at all**__**. So, next time you will bloody well dodge,"**_EGO continued to say angrily.

Harry's mouth snapped closed. He was completely shocked. Never in a million years would he have ever dreamed that he would have ever been told off like this by his own conscience. But EGO did have a point he reminded himself. His foolishness could have cost him his life and that of his friend. He would have to change that in the future.

_**"Do you understand me?"**_Ego said again, his voice somewhat quieter this time.

"Yes," Harry said meekly. He was feeling quite small and insignificant at the moment, like a small child being told of by his mother for steeling candy from his baby sister.

_**"Good, because failure normally means death. This time we were lucky, next time we might not be so lucky. In don't mean to be so harsh…well actually I do, I really do, but seriously… Please! Use every power and ability you have, it's there for a reason, failure to do so normally always means deletion, and our kind simply can not afford that. Our kind does not normally have second chances, when a digimon is defeated it is usually always deleted and its data is absorbed by the victor to make it stronger. In the digital world, the rules of the wilderness apply…survival of the fittest and strongest, nothing else counts. It's VERY important that you understand that,"**_ said Ego looking at Harry sadly.

Harry simply nodded.

_**"Good, now, let's get back to the real world shall we? I see our health is back up to thirty percent, that's good enough for the start. Normally I'd let us rest for longer since the body regenerates faster when it's dormant, but I don't like leaving us vulnerable while we are in a dangerous situation. Anything could happen to us right now and we wouldn't even know about it before it where too late."**_

_**"NOW! As we don't know what happened since you fainted, I am going to take control over our body for a while, if you don't mind. At least until I'm sure we are safe. For all we know we are captured and need to escape quickly. Is that OK with you?"**_asked EGO, looking at Harry.

Harry, relieved that he wouldn't have to fight by himself, nodded happily, giving EGO permission to take complete control over his body.

EGO nodded once and smiled,_**"Good, just remember I will not always help you or indeed be around to help you in your battles. I will only help you if I'm sure you can not handle it. This time is an exception because there is a lot at stake here, other lives being the least of it. Once we are safely out of this mess I will expect you to fight your own battles, with only a little help from me. Is that understood?"**_ EGO asked sternly.

Harry nodded again.

_**"Good, then let's go,"**_ said EGO and a second later the room disappeared with a flash of bright light.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with the Grangers**_

Hermione, Dan, Emma and Harry were in the Grangers' car driving down a motorway on their way out of town.

Emma had been enervated as soon as Hermione found out what had happened to her. Both had been very happy to see that she was still alive and had only been stunned.

Dan in particular was very relieved. For a few seconds, back in the house, he really had thought that his wife of twenty seven years had died. Luckily that had not been the case. Now they were all on their way to the airport, fleeing the country, before any more magical people could appear to take them into custody.

The first thing Dan had done after getting himself back under control was demand to know what the whole drama with the two men had been about. The second was what a huge red fox like creature had been doing in the house.

Hermione, for the first time in her life told them the full truth of the magical world. Now that she was officially on the run, she had no more problems telling them all of the bad facts of her life. If was not like she would be able to return to school anyway. Not anymore.

To say that they were shocked would have been an understatement. Saying that they were horrified and nearly in a panic would have been closer to the truth.

Dan could not believe what he was hearing and cursed loudly when he heard that his daughter, and therefore them by default, where now criminals and would be hunted by every magical being and maybe even policeman in the country. The fact that Emma didn't even reprimand him for cursing showed the severity of the situation.

It didn't even matter that they had fought in self defense; the fact that Hermione had used an unforgivable curse was more than enough for the bigots in the magical ministry to lock her up for life. The fact that she was a muggleborn and they muggles only worked against them too, as most of the magicals in places of power were purebloods and looked at them like a piece of filth…probably even less.

Almost immediately after hearing that they were now hunted, Dan immediately told them to get out of the house and into the car.

He told them that they were only to take the most important things they needed with them and to leave the rest. They were now on the run and needed to be able to move at seconds notice.

Hermione, of course took her wand, her photo album, and the only bit of cash which she had left. She really hated leaving all of her books behind but knew she had no choice.

Dan and Emma took their and Hermione's passports, bank cards (they were going to take out as much money as they could at the next bank link, then throw them away before they could be traced) their priceless family photo album and all the cash they could find. All of their belongings, except for Hermione's wand which she carried on her, they put into a bag.

All of them left the house with nothing more but the clothes they wore on their backs and the items in the bag and got into the car.

Hermione had to beg her father to let her take Harry with them. At first Dan wanted to argue but as soon as he realized just how much she seemed to need the creature he relented. He really didn't have time to argue with her anyway, besides, she seemed to know who it was and it had saved Hermione from the spell the man had fired at her.

A few seconds later the Grangers and one red fox were gone.

Ten minutes after they left several pops could be heard as multiple people apperated into the house, wands drawn.

Finding nobody there, nobody except for the two bodies of the aurors, they left taking the bodies with them.

* * *

_**Later that evening Voldemorts fortress**_.

"Ah Severus, what news do you bring me?" asked Voldemort, expectantly, seeing his spy kneel a down on his knees before him. He looked happy, exited even. That was always a good sign and usually meant good news and Voldemort loved good news.

Severus Snape, bowed once more than answered: "Your Majesty, the Potter boy has been spotted at his mudblood friends house. That was a few hours ago. It seems he and the mudblood killed an auror and severely injured a second and are now hiding from the authorities.

According to ministry underage scanners an unforgivable was used in the house during that time. Reliable sources say that it came from Grangers wand. The minister has issued an arrest warrant and a country wide search for her and Potter who they both believe are responsible for the death of the auror. They have also issued a bounty of several thousand Galleons for their capture, six for Potter, two for the girl. A platoon of aurors arrived at the Grangers home a few hours ago but found it empty. The bed rooms showed signs of the residents leaving in a hurry, as items were all over the floor as if they were in a rush to find certain items. Ministry experts say that they would most likely try to flee the country and quite frankly I agree. It is what I would do in their situation if I had nowhere else to go to. Because of this all mass muggle transportation areas, known as….Ailforts and Fellyports…are being watched." Those last few words said, Snape fell silent.

For once Voldemort was happy. "Ah, excellent news Sevi…I may call you Sevi right?" Without waiting for permission (of course) he continued: I want you to tell me the moment the ministry knows where they are."

"LUCIUS! he shouted.

"Yes, your Majesty," said Malfoy, getting down on one knee while he faced his kign and master.

"Have you gained control over the certain item we discussed?"

"Yes your Majesty, Fudge was only too happy to give me user rights to his little project after I offered him my vote and a few million galleons for his re-election campaign", said Malfoy, smugly.

"Good! Tell me as soon as you have information on Potter," Voldemort said. "BELLA!" he shouted.

A second later the sound of running foot steps could be heard coming down the hall and a second later again, Bellatrix Lestrange, feared second in command of Voldemort's forces entered the room, bowed, curtsied and stepping forward kissed Voldemorts ring before saying: "What is your bidding your majesty?" before falling silent.

"Get your team ready, your going hunting?" he said.

"Bounty hunting," he added, then started to laugh evilly.

* * *

_**A few hours later.**_

"Your majesty," said a lone Death Eater rushing into the hall, barely bowing to his king as he got on one knee in front of his king."

"Yes?" asked Voldemort looking from his work, fingering his wand.

"The ministry…" he said, between gasps for air.

"Yes," said Voldemort impatiently, motioning his Death Eater to continue.

"They found them?, allegedly they are staying the night at a muggle inn" said the Death Eater handing Voldemort a letter.

"BELLA!" Voldemort read the letter than roared for the second time that day. A Second later Bellatrix ran into the room.

"Yes your Majesty!"

"Potter has been found…Kill him!, Kill them all!" he said handing Bellatrix the letter.

A quick bow and a call to arms later she and several Death Eaters were gone.


	12. Hide, Fight, Retreat, Repeat!

**Digital**

Chapter 11

Hide, Fight, Retreat, Repeat!

* * *

**Chapter edited: **7/3/11

**A/N: Warning A LOT of voice violence and death in this chapter!**

**Thanks to: ** everybody who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

**Previously on Digital:**

Your majesty," said a lone Death Eater rushing into the hall, barely bowing to his king."

"Yes?" asked Voldemort looking from his work.

"The ministry…" he said, between gasps for air.

"Yes," said Voldemort impatiently, motioning his Death Eater to continue.

"They found them?, allegedly they are staying the night at a muggle inn" said the Death Eater handing Voldemort a letter.

"BELLA!" Voldemort read the letter than roared for the second time that day. A Second later Bellatrix ran into the room.

"Yes your Majesty!"

"Potter has been found…Kill him! Kill them all!" he said handing Bellatrix the letter.

A quick bow and a call to arms later she and several Death Eaters were gone.

**And now the continuation:**

**

* * *

**

_**A small run down inn, somewhere in England.**_

Slowly, ever so slowly, Harry regained his senses and woke up. Almost immediately, as soon as he could, EGO took over control of his host's body and opened his host's eyes.

Ready for the worst case scenario, all set to jump up and attack the next person he saw at a seconds notice if necessary, he was quite surprised when he realized that Harry was lying on a bed, completely unrestrained and unharmed and that his head was currently resting snugly on Hermione's lap. Said girl was currently deep in thought, completely calm and in no danger whatsoever.

Pleasantly surprised and in no way disappointed that there was no evident danger near by, EGO allowed Harry's body to relax and enjoy the moment. Satisfied with the current situation and knowing that he wasn't needed, EGO relinquishing his control back to Harry.

_**'Well, well, will you look at that, I'm not needed after all. Looks like we are in the clear,'**_said EGO as he reclaimed his customary position at the back of Harry's mind.

'I wonder what happened though,' Harry asked himself as he automatically received full command back over his body.

Looking around, Harry noticed Hermione's parents at a nearby table. They seemed to be huddled around a large map of the country and in a fairly heated discussion, arguing about what they would be doing during the next few days and overall how they would 'flee' from the country.

Apparently, from what Harry could understand from listening to them, Dan was sure that the authorities would already have been alerted to keep a look out for them, to apprehend them on sight and that it would therefore be completely impossible for them to take a ferry or indeed a plane out of the country.

Currently they seemed to be debating whether they should attempt to hire a boat to take them to France or to simply high jack said ship and travel abroad that way instead.

Dan seemed to be for the first option. He was fairly sure that, if given enough incentive, for the right price, even the most stubborn sailor could be persuaded to look the other way and to take them across the sea. The problem was however that they were fairly low on cash. As it was, doing so could very well empty their already meagre wallets and nobody could last for long without money.

Emma thought it best that they should simply steal a boat and not waste their steadily dwindling cash if they didn't need to. It was not like their situation could get any worse as it was anyway, could it? Being hunted for killing someone was as high as you could go on the 'in trouble' scale…right? Would stealing a ship really make their current situation any worse?

Evidently it could, as Dan argued that if they stole something now then they would really become criminals. For now the most they could be charged for was for man slaughter, and perhaps for resisting arrest. True, it was pretty bad as it was already, but if they wilfully stole something, then they really were criminals in every sense of the word and Dan did not want that. He still had his morals and he wasn't going to break them any time soon, not for that at least.

Having heard enough Harry chose that moment to speak: "Em…excuse me, maybe I can help you with that," he said.

All three grangers jumped as he spoke, two in fright, one in joy.

"HARRY!" your awake…I was so worried…are you ok?" Hermione asked grabbing him and hugging him fiercely.

Harry gasped as he was suddenly squashed by his best friend. Hermione definitely wasn't holding back. Silently he hugged her back, careful to keep his sharp claws away from her body in case he could somehow inadvertently hurt her.

"Ahem," came Dan's voice from the other side of the room. He had evidently recovered enough from his sudden fright and was now observing daughter and creature in front of him. It really was beginning to look more and more like a beauty and beast scene of a Disney show and he didn't like it one bit.

"If you could please introduce yourself, preferably before you get comfortable with my daughter that would be nice," he said glaring at Harry from where he stood. He wasn't really sure what to think of the creature in his daughter's arms. As it was, he had only let Hermione take it with them for two reasons; one, because she wouldn't have left without it and at the time they had fled their house they had been in such a hurry and had had no time to argue, and two; which was the main reason why he trusted the creature was because it had – in his opinion - saved her life. It didn't matter that the magical policeman had only fired a stunner. I was for that reason alone that he was willing to give it, whatever it was a chance. Now however he wanted some answers.

Knowing it was best to answer quickly while the man was still willing to listen, Harry turned to face him. "I'm not sure what Hermione has told you about me, but I'm Harry Potter, her class mate at Hogwarts," he said looking Dan straight into his eyes. "Or at least I used to be," Harry added quietly.

Surprised by his words, Dan frowned. "What do you mean you used to be and how can you possibly be her class mate? What are you exactly?" he asked, wondering what he had stumbled into this time.

"Well, I'm human…or at least I used to be human, I don't really know anymore. To tell you the truth I'm not really sure what I am right now, people call me a digimon… but I'm still trying to find out what that means exactly. If you want I'll tell you what I do know and how I came to be what I am now," Harry said looking for permission to do just that.

"I do," said Dan, then realizing that it could take a while he sat down to listen. He wanted to know everything he could about this 'thing' in front of him before he made anymore decisions. Emma who had been listening quietly, quickly copied her husband. Hermione sat beside Harry to give him her support. She knew fairly well that whatever Harry said in the next few minutes would decide her life from then on.

"Well, it all started approximately fourteen years ago…

* * *

_**Later that evening**_

"So, let me get this straight and as short and sweet as possible, just to recap," said Dan looking at Harry from where he sat.

"You are, were, and to a certain degree still are Hermione's best friend and class mate. The same Harry she has written so much about and the same one who saved her life not one but twice, is that right?

Harry nodded.

"Thanks again for that by the way, I'm glad that she has such great friends," Dan said warmly, giving Harry a smile. During the story he had slowly but surely warmed up to the fox like creature in front of him and was now more than willing to trust him. Beside him Emma copied his smile.

"Don't mention it, I'd do it again anytime," Harry said waving it of.

"Anyway..." said Dan "Continuing... sometime a few weeks ago, you somehow, I have no idea how, tried to transform into something called an animagus; which is the animal form of a magical person and managed instead to transform into this… Digimon, otherwise known as a Digital Monster, correct?" said Dan motioning towards Harry's body.

Harry nodded again. He had left out where that part where it was actually illegal to do so but other than that it was all true. He didn't think Dan needed to know about that certain part. At least not yet.

"However, when you tried to change back, you found out you couldn't and decided to go to our house, to ask Hermione for help…right?" Dan asked again.

Harry nodded once more.

"Why didn't you go to a teacher instead?" Dan asked curiously.

Harry had been prepared for that question; "Because Hermione was the one who helped me brew the potion needed to transform, I thought she would be the best person to ask for help in this situation," Harry answered.

Dan nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer. "I see, OK, fair enough, I can accept that… So, while you were at our house, these two men, who claim to be a part of the magical police force, came to find you to bring you back to your abusive guardians, under the orders of the headmaster of a school, the very same school in fact you and Hermione were attending, right?" he asked his face scowling at the mere thought of Harry's relatives and the headmaster for making him go there.

"Yes" said Harry. He had told them about his family life and how he had had to run away from them to save his own life. Dan and Emma had been horrified when Harry had told them about the way they had always treated him and Emma even cried when Harry told them about his daily beatings and the way they starved him for the smallest transgressions, sometimes even when he had done nothing wrong at all.

"I'm so glad you are never going back there again," Dan said looking at Hermione, meaning the school. Hermione simply nodded. She had tear tracks all over her face from listening to Harry's life. Never had she believed it had been so bad. She would never trust that old manipulative man who cursed himself the headmaster, ever again.

Dan continued; "Those two men then began to interrogate us about your whereabouts and would have most likely done who knows what to us to get what they wanted, had Hermione not run in and cursed one of them with what you call an unforgivable curse, a spell so bad that once used on another person you go to jail for life, correct again?" he asked.

"Yes," said Harry

"And even though she only used it because one of them had stunned Emma and made it look like they killed her, they have the right to arrest her and throw her into prison without even a single trial?" Dan asked his voice rising dangerously.

"Yes," said Harry, nodding his head.

"Then, to top everything up, even if she were to receive a trial, even if she should be in the right, they would simply throw her into that hell hole they call a prison anyway, simply because they can, all because she is something known in their world as a mudblood…dirty blood and therefore worse than dirt?" Dan said angrily, his eyes flashing.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Why did we ever allow you to go there?" Dan asked Hermione looking right at her. Hermione however never answered; instead she was currently looking cautiously at an owl which had at that very moment entered into their room through an open window.

Noticing the owl, Dan and Emma stood up and watched the bird wearily. They knew owls brought the post in the magical world, but at that moment they were understandably very twitchy towards anything magical. Not sure whether to trust it, they stepped away from the bird instead.

Said owl hooted once then dropped a letter onto the ground before it flew away again, back out of the window and into the evening sky. Looking at it Harry swore to himself that it had seemed to have been in a hurry.

For a few seconds everybody simply stared at the letter, as if it was a bomb waiting to go off, then finally, cautiously, Harry approached the letter but didn't touch it, instead his normally green eyes turned silver as he started to scan it.

One of his abilities, Harry had learnt from his many lessons with EGO, was his ability to scan objects, or other beings with his eyes. While doing so he could get a detailed understanding about the item or being without having to actually touch it first. In this situation it was very useful as he didn't know whether the letter was just a simple letter or a portkey, sent to bring him back to the Dursleys, or worse.

His scan complete, happy that it was safe, he picked it up and noticed that it had Hermione Granger written on it. Shrugging, he held it out for Hermione to take. "It's safe, it's only a letter," he said motioning for her to take it.

Hesitantly Hermione took the letter and looked at it wearily. Slowly she opened it up, then frowned.

"I don't understand, its empty," she said frowning. "There is nothing here?" she added.

"Is it a hidden message?" Harry asked, thinking of invisible ink or similar.

Shrugging Hermione took out her wand and cast a simple revealing spell on the letter. However nothing happened. "No there is…"

She never got a chance to finish her sentence as at that very moment the door to their room smashed open and a person ran inside.

"STUPIFY."

The spell never reached its mark as a split second later Harry, moving completely in instinct, stepped into its way, absorbing it.

For a second nobody moved, everybody just stared at what had just happened then the man snapped up his wand to cast another spell. Just as the man was shouting the next spell, EGO chose to speak.

_**'MOVE IT WHELP OR I'LL MAKE YOU!'**_ he roared at Harry, getting angry that Harry was once more simply standing there like a dumb idiot.

That was all it took, moving as fast as he could, Harry blurred, the next second the man's head was literally flying from one end of the room to the next, showering everybody with blood, having just been cleanly sliced off by one of Harry's sharp claws, only to land with a splat on the ground, leaving a trail of blood as it rolled across the ground, before coming to a complete stop at the other side of the room.

For a few seconds everything was quiet as everybody alternated between looking at the body and the head, before a strangled cry of fury came from the door, followed a second later again by the well known infamous green beam of an Avada Kadava curse.

In the three split seconds which followed next, Harry noticed the spell, realized what it was, noticed that Hermione was right behind him, jumped backwards until he was right beside her, grabbed her, jumped out of the way of the spell, let her go, then blurred and slashed the second persons throat as he appeared beside him, before returning back to where he had stood mere seconds before, ready for the next attack should one more come. A quick gurgle of blood later, a second body joined the other on the ground. It all happened so quickly, nobody really noticed what had happened before it was all over.

_**'Now THAT'S more like it,'**_ said EGO happily from inside Harry's head. _**'See easy as pie,'**_ he added leaving behind a mental smug smile.

Once again, everybody, but Harry, stared at the second body as if trying to figure out what had just happened, then several seconds later, Hermione and Emma turned around and promptly lost their lunch. Only Harry and Dan did not. Harry didn't because he couldn't, since a digimons anatomy didn't allow him to, while Dan didn't because he was used to the sight of blood from his early days in the army, from having fought in a war.

However even he felt somewhat queasy and more than just a little afraid as he stared at what had just happened. The speed, ferocity, accuracy and effectiveness of the attacks he had just seen, scared the living daylights out of him.

Everything had happened and been over so fast that he now felt extremely afraid for the safety of his family and himself. He suddenly fully realized that the two men had been bounty hunters out to get them and that had Harry not been there, he would most likely have lost his daughter at that very moment. He never even knew the man had been there, before everything had already been too late. That could not be allowed to happen again. Shaking his head, Dan tried to concentrate. He just couldn't afford to get side tracked now.

In the end Dan was simply happy that Harry was on his side. Dan knew best that sometimes you simply had to kill to survive, so he didn't think twice of having a literal killing machine nearby, if anything he was happy that he didn't have to worry about its safety as well as that of his family. Keeping his family alive was beginning to prove to be a very difficult thing to do. He did not need another person to look out for as well. If anything Harry would be looking out for them instead.

Looking away from the two bodies and severed heads Dan walked over to his daughter and wife and tried to comfort them as well as he could, while Harry stood like a guard at the door waiting for any other attacks which might follow.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," said Dan walking over to take their 'property' bag, as soon as he knew his family was going to be OK. "If I've learnt anything in the past then that it's not to stay around in the same place for too long, especially not after killing somebody in said place…we got to go...NOW," he said, raising his voice at the 'now,' to show his urgency.

With a small nod, Emma and Hermione quickly left the room, followed closely by Dan, then Harry, who promptly phased. Walking to the reception area Dan was just about to tell the receptionist of their sudden change of plans when all of a sudden multiple pops of apperating wizards could be heard from outside the inn.

"Too late, we have company," said Harry de-phasing, startling the receptionist in the process. The receptionist promptly screamed, then in full panic, ran out of the inn.

"Why did you show yourself? Now they know you're here!" asked Hermione looking at him. She had already taken out her wand and was ready to fight, to the death if necessary. There was no way she was going to let 'them', whoever was outside, take her away now.

"It's better that she isn't in the room when the 'fun' starts," said Harry, gravely, as he took up an easily defendable position near the back of the inn. He too would be giving the next battle everything he had and would fight to the death if necessary.

Behind them, realizing that he wouldn't be able to do much good, at least not in this battle, Dan grabbed Emma and pulled her back. Frantically, looking for something to take cover behind, he quickly found a sturdy table then shoved Emma behind it before getting behind it himself.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the whole door blew apart, showering them all with bits of shrapnel and dust, or it would have, had the debris not been stopped by a protego shield charm from Hermione instead.

"Protego maximus," she screamed and a millisecond later a large white shield appeared in front of them effectively stopping any harmful pieces of wood, stone or metal to hit them. Then came the aurors.

What happened next would probably stay in their minds forever. Harry didn't know how many aurors came through that door, nor did he really care, but at that moment, what seemed like at least 50 aurors (he didn't really have time to count them) stormed into the room, then started to fire curses, jinks and other spells at them at them at an alarming rate.

Harry didn't even have time to widen his eyes in shock, before EGO took over complete control of his body and with a blur, grabbed Hermione and threw her across the room, out of harms way and to relative temporal safety, before throwing himself after her too, to avoid the onslaught of spells.

All around them chairs, tables, walls and other objects blew to bits as the spells hit them.

Hermione screamed as she suddenly felt herself flying across the room and cried out in pain as she hit the floor heavily, coming to a complete stop at the far end of the room. Gasping at the pain, she got up quickly then threw herself behind a nearby counter. A second later she screamed again as multiple objects started to blow up all around her.

Near by Dan grabbed Emma and pushed her and himself flat, face first on to the ground. Silently he clenched his teeth and tensed up, expecting himself to get hit at any moment.

Then the screams started.

At the direct moment, EGO regained his balance after jumping out of the way of the incoming spells, He jumped again and came to a complete stop in the middle of the air. Suddenly his arms crossed over then began to glow a bright white, before….

"**Firefox Storm,"** he yelled out, throwing his arms out away from his body in the process.

For a split second it seemed as if nothing was about to happen, but then thousands of small red hot flaming red feathers started to fly out from his body at an amazing speed, right towards the aurors mere meters away, showering them with the fiery dart like feathers.

Seeing the darts come, the aurors had only a split second to react before they were hit by the barrage of needle sharp darts. Many aurors tried to jump out of the way, others cast shield spells to block the darts from reaching them, while a select few conjured objects into the way of the flaming darts.

Those who tried to jump away, screamed out in pain as they learned a new meaning to the effects of needle torture, when they were quickly skewered by numerous needles which embedded themselves into their bodies.

Those who cast shields fared slightly better. If your shield was powerful enough, it held and you were relatively safe, however if it was not, the shield smashed, then you fared the same fate as those who had jumped, only worse as you know received the full onslaught of the attack.

Finally, the third group, those who had cast objects into the way of the needles had to dodge when said objects exploded mere seconds after being hit, showering the unfortunate aurors with shrapnel from the objects they had conjured.

All in all it was complete and utter pandemonium as aurors fell and rolled all around the place, some screaming in pain from the attack. As soon as the smoke cleared numerous aurors could be seen crawling around the floor, some screaming in pain while others cursed as they frantically looked for cover. Once cover was found the battle continued as spells started to fly once again.

Dan couldn't believe what he had just seen. He had known Harry was dangerous, his early encounter with the two men back in their room proved that, but this took his breath away. Even from his own experiences from his army days, he had never expected something like that. His respect for their red furry ally increasing to new heights, he only hoped Harry could outlast the fight.

EGO of course totally utilized the full effects of his attacks. Ignoring the cry of surprise from his host at the ferocity of the attack, he quickly capitalized out of the effects his attack had created and promptly started to attack the aurors, while they were still regaining their bearings.

"**Kitsuni Flash!**"

Suddenly Harry's arms began to glow white and transform his claws into two large, red hot flaming blades, then he disappeared in a flash of fire, only to re-appear a second later right in the middle of the aurors. With a massive wide arc swipe of his blades several aurors screamed in pain as they lost different parts of their anatomy.

Not wasting any more time than completely necessary, his blades transforming back into his claws Harry immediately rushed at the nearest auror and cut of his head with a swipe of his claw, before kicking the next with a round house kick, knocking her into a near by wall, then dodged a spell cast at him by another, before continuing on to attack the next. The deadly dance happened so fast he managed to incapacitate twelve aurors and injure several more, before the rest finally realized what was happening and the real battle began.

Realizing, with increasing horror, the massive mistake they had just made, the auror captain screamed at his remaining men to lay down cover fire and to concentrate their attacks on the red menace before it could kill anymore of his men.

For the next few minutes EGO was kept busy dodging spells as they came from all sides. Blurring here, then blurring there, dodging one spell, then the next, before somersaulting across the room, only to start everything all over again, his hands completely full with simply dodging incoming spells, he had no time to even consider to attack. EGO was about to get frustrated when suddenly disaster struck.

Throughout the whole battle, Hermione could only watch in fear as her best friend turned killing machine single handily took on a whole auror platoon.

At first it seemed as if Harry would have no problems and Hermione gasped when he attacked with thousands of flaming darts, then gasped again as he attacked again. However this quickly changed when the remaining aurors quickly regrouped then responded with incredible persistent force.

Soon Harry had his hands completely full simply with dodging the vast amount of spells which were flying towards him, all around him and it was a testimony to EGO's unbelievable skill and his phenomenon speed and agility that he never got hit.

Hermione had no idea how he was doing this (not that she cared how he did it just that he could) she was just very glad that he did. However, even so, she knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up forever. Growing more and more anxious with each passing second, Hermione decided to act. A big mistake.

The direct moment she moved out of cover, a near by auror spotted her and cast a curse at her. Hermione was concentrating so much on her target that she never saw it coming.

EGO only had a split second to realize that Hermione had left the safety of her cover before an auror cast a spell at her. At the direct moment this happened, Harry, who had until that moment stayed quiet and at the back of his head, panicked and in his panic he forcefully retook control over his body.

EGO could only watch in complete horror as he lost control over his hosts body, as his host suddenly forced him out, and could only curse loudly as Harry rushed towards his friend.

_**"NO, YOU IDIOT!"**_ he screamed, as Harry shoved Hermione out of the way of the spell and took it himself. Then he gasped as he felt a large amount of energy leave the body and watched in dismay as Harry was blasted across the room from the force of the spell, as he smashed into a near by wall, then collapsed to the ground.

Frantically EGO mentally attacked Harry and forcefully kicked him back to the back of his mind, where he belonged.

To Harry it really felt like as if he had been physically kicked, literally. One second he was watching in horror at what had just happened, what he had just done, then he suddenly felt a sharp pain, where his mental arse would have been, as EGO mentally kicked him back to the back of his head.

_**"SHIT SHIT SHIT...YOU STUPID, STUPID FOOL!...FOOLS THE LOT OF YOU… " **_EGO raged as he retook command over the body and then ran a quick body diagnostic.

Seeing that he was still able to move, EGO sighed in relief then proceeded to order the body to get up.

The aurors cheered as they watched the red menace get hit by the spell and their captain in particular smiled as he saw it collapse.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that it had only happened, that he had only won, because the girl had all so foolishly attempted to help it, whatever 'it' was.

'Ah the sweet follies of love,' he thought to himself as he motioned a few of his remaining aurors to advance. 'Love kills you know,' he thought again, smiling smugly, relieved that he had evidently won. It was the reason why he had never married. He simply hadn't wanted to have to worry about a family. His job was difficult enough already as it was without having to worry about a family too.

With those thoughts in mind he began to walk forward. 'OK, there is Granger, now where was Potter?...and what the hell was that thing?' he wondered as he advanced.

Raising his hand he was just about to order his men to attack again and finish 'it' off for good, when he suddenly heard multiple cracks of incoming wizards and witches around him.

Surprised, he turned around to see who had come and froze. Eyes wide and getting wider at every second he only had a few seconds to scream to his men before multiple spells rained all over them.

The Death Eaters had arrived.


	13. Desperate Circumstances

Digital

Chapter 12

Desperate Circumstances

* * *

**Chapter edited on:** 7/3/11

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

**Previously on Digital:**

The aurors cheered as they watched the red menace get hit by the spell and their captain in particular smiled as he saw it collapse.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that it had only happened, that he had only won, because the girl had all so foolishly attempted to help it, whatever 'it' was.

'Ah the sweet follies of love,' he thought to himself as he motioned a few of his remaining aurors to advance. 'Love kills you know,' he thought again, smiling smugly, relieved that he had evidently won. It was the reason why he had never married. He simply hadn't wanted to have to worry about a family. His job was difficult enough already as it was without having to worry about a family too.

With those thoughts in mind he began to walk forward. 'OK, there is Granger, now where was Potter?...and what the hell was that thing?' he wondered as he advanced.

Raising his hand he was just about to order his men to attack again and finish it off for good, when he suddenly heard multiple cracks of incoming wizards and witches around him.

Surprised, he turned around to see who had come and froze. Eyes wide and getting wider at every second he only had a few seconds to scream to his men before multiple spells rained all over them.

Death Eaters had arrived.

**And now the continuation:**

**

* * *

**

The situation seemed desperate. EGO was having quite a few problems ordering his hosts weakened body to get up. For a second an arm failed to support the weight of his hosts' body and EGO cursed as he collapsed back to the ground. Finally, slowly, silently pleading with the weakened body to comply, he managed to raise himself up.

_'That last spell seemed to have drained our power levels more than I had at first anticipated,'_ he realised sullenly, though he kept those thoughts to himself.

'_**We are lucky that we are still active. If we are not careful one more hit could finish us off,'**_ EGO thought, this time directing his thoughts to Harry.

Harry, who was by now back at the back of his mind, kept quiet. He knew he had seriously messed up with his latest rescue attempt. But what should he have done? he wondered. He couldn't have just stood back and let Hermione take the hit, could he? He had had no choice but to help her, and so get hit instead, he reminded himself.

EGO ignored Harry's last thoughts. Filing them away to discuss them at a later stage, preferably when they were not in any danger of being deleted at any second. Instead, EGO turned his full attention back towards the ever increasingly dangerous battle.

It seemed lady luck favored both; the bold and the incredibly stupid, as luckily for them, while they were on the ground; weak, vulnerable and ripe for killing, a new group of wizards and witches had arrived and had begun to attack the aurors. The old phrase proved itself true once more: 'the enemy of thy enemy is thy friend', even if said enemy is also your enemy too. At the very least they would cause disruptions. How very true that was!

It was probably the first time Harry had ever been happy to see Death Eaters. If they hadn't come… well, Harry didn't even want to consider what would have happened then. Neither outcome looked favorable to say the least. Of course, neither was the current, as they would still be killed once the Death Eaters were finished with the aurors, or visa versa, it didn't really matter which side won. However, as it was, the current situation was still better, if only a by a Little, than the alternative. After all they were still alive, if only barely.

Quickly identifying the newcomers as Death Eaters from what he could access about them from Harry's mind, EGO gratefully used the sudden distraction he had been given to his advantage; to grab Hermione and carry her to relative safety, while the enemy was not looking.

Quickly identifying the next best cover he could find as the reinforced metal table Hermione's parents were currently hiding behind, at the far corner of the room, he quickly carried her over, dodging a few stay spells on the way, which had missed their targets, before dropping her off beside her parents.

Dan didn't waste any time, seeing Harry arrive, he quickly took Hermione from his arms, giving him a quick grateful and relieved look and handed her to her mother, telling her to stay down and to keep her head low.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Harry. Too big to effectively crouch behind the table himself, or in fact any other object in the room, simply because there were either not enough obstacles or not enough enough room left to do so, EGO was left with only a few short seconds grace before he was back to dodging spells, full time, as both Aurors and Death Eaters soon realised that he was either; still alive (aurors) or that there was an unknown creature, which didn't look friendly, and should therefore better be killed first, questioned later. (Death Eaters) In fact EGO was so busy dodging spells from multiple sides, in his current unfavorable position of 'piggy in the middle', or the proverbial 'meat in the sandwich,' that he didn't have time to even think about attacking himself.

As it was, Harry, who was watching the escalating drama from the back of his mind in mixed horror (that the situation was so bad), awe (at what was happening) and a large amount of pride (that his alter EGO was so skilled), was simply happy they didn't know that the red creature, or red menace as the aurors called him, was actually him; Harry James Potter, most sought after criminal of the wizarding world and Voldemorts arch nemesis to boot. Enemy number one for both sides. If they did…well…Harry wouldn't have been surprised if they decided to combined forces just long enough until he was dead.

The Grangers for their part could only watch in dismay and utter hopelessness as the situation steadily grew worse with each passing second. No matter what happened or what the outcome was going to be, they knew they would be next. The only consolation of the situation was that the Aurors and Death Eaters were also concentrating on each others too and not just on Harry. They only hoped Harry could outlast the battle and still be strong enough to take out the remainder of the victor when the time came. A tall order indeed.

EGO however had different plans. Already weakened from the earlier fight and the spell which had hit him moments before, add to that that he did not have any form of cover and was therefore a wide open target in clear line of fire, for both sides, he knew he wouldn't have the required necessary strength to do so. He was just barely holding on as it was.

As such, he was frantically looking for an exit out of the building. Any exit at all. He knew that the next spell which, if it somehow where to hit him, could possibly delete him and he was not about to wait around for that to happen.

Then there was also the problem of the Grangers. EGO knew that Harry would be heart broken if Hermione died. The same would be said for Hermione, who would, in turn, also be heart broken if her parents…or Harry died. Every second they stayed in this 'war zone' (and it really was a war zone with over 70 wizards and witches battling it out at the same time) was a second too much and one more second leading straight towards disaster.

All around them, one by one, Aurors and a few unlucky Death Eaters, died as spells met their marks and before long EGO was beginning to get desperate as time was running out.

The Death Eaters were winning and were steadily overwhelming the Aurors, some of which were already weakened by EGO's earlier attacks. Realizing that the battle was hopeless and lost, some of the aurors tired to apparate away, only to realize that they couldn't, as the Death Eaters had created wards blocking their escape.

Knowing that Death Eaters generally took no prisoners, and those which they did take would only be tortured, then killed anyway, the remaining aurors decided to fight on to the last. The auror captain himself just managed to take out one more Death Eater with a slashing curse to the head, before an Avada hit him and he fell down, dead, his last thoughts before the spell hit him being: 'Why didn't I call in sick today.' It was a question he would never get answered.

Suddenly the wall, near to where the Grangers were pinned down behind, exploded as a stray spell hit the wall beside them (showering them with shrapnel, which Hermione quickly blocked with another shield) blowing a hole just large enough for them to get out of, if they squeezed through it. The only problem was is was too far away to reach safely.

Harry saw their chance. EGO agreed. It was the only way. Now they only had to get the Grangers (and themselves) out as soon as possible.

Seeing that it was their only hope of survival, EGO quickly dodged another spell - which missed him by a thin hairs wight and which then carried on into an auror behind him, blowing him into bits of gore – then motioned towards the hole and called out to the Grangers: _**"GO! GET YOURSELVES OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"**_ ….he roared to them. _**"I will cover you and try to follow you later,"**_ he added a second later, though not as loud, while at the same time dodging another spell, this time a stray one.

Dan, realizing what Harry, or rather EGO (though he didn't know that) had planned, nodded in reply as years or taking orders without asking questions caught up with him, then quickly told his wife and daughter what they were about to do.

It took a moment to explain to them and to make them accept the daring plan; to run towards the hole and what would hopefully be relative safety, but at last they agreed. They were just about to do so at the next best opportunity when Hermione suddenly realized that Harry wasn't going to follow them.

"What about Harry?" she asked just before they could run for it.

"What?" Dan said, halting in his tracks, before he could start his run. Taken by surprise he looked at his daughter.

"What about Harry? We can't leave him here," she said again.

"He said he would follow us later…we have to go now while we still can," said Dan, already concentrating on the hole and the safety which hopefully lay beyond it, again, ready to make a dash for it once more when…

"NO! I won't leave him, I can't," Hermione said.

Dan flinched. He really didn't need this right now. He had no time to argue. Time was of the essence. Every second they wasted could well mean their death.

"I can't leave him, I owe him…I won't leave him behind…," she said again, a mad desperate look in her eyes.

Chancing a brief look over the solid safety of the metal table they were cowering behind, Dan just managed to glimpse Harry/EGO cut off another head with a sharp claw after a 180 degree turn, before ducking down again just in time as a spell flew over his head. Looked back at his daughter he replied: "He'll be fine," believing every word as he said them.

"You can't know that, one spell could finish him off, he needs help," said Hermione stubbornly.

"And what could you possibly do to help him, missy?" asked Dan trying to reason with his daughter, becoming impatient and angry as well as a small bit more desperate as their precious seconds were steadily slipping away. Had he still been in the army a simple command would have been enough...however...

Suddenly another spell tore away another piece of a near by wall nearby, which then started to crumble bringing a small part of the ceiling down on a near by Death Eaters head. In a stoke of good luck, It also widened their hole, making it easier for them to escape.

Seeing this Dan's eyes widened slightly as he noticed that the whole building was becoming unstable and could collapse at any second. Not giving Hermione another chance to argue he simply said: "No!... We have to go now!… "

"But," said Hermione

"No arguing, we don't have time, we have to go, NOW!" said Dan and he made a move to grab Hermione to drag her along with him if he had to. Emma had already left the safety of the table and was already half way to the hole when a death eater fired a spell at her.

EGO, seeing the spell, reacted immediately and kicked a near by chair, which had somehow survived the onslaught, into the spells path, blowing it into several pieces as the spell hit it, but allowing Emma the time she needed to escape through the hole relatively unscathed.

_**"GO! QUICKLY,"**_ EGO roared just before dodging several more spells which came from multiple sides as an answer to his actions, nearly grazing him as they flew past.

The aurors were nearly all gone by now, killed or incapacitated by the Death Eaters. It was a complete slaughter. The few which had somehow survived until now were fighting their way valiantly towards the door in a last desperate attempt to get out.

EGO himself was becoming increasingly desperate to get the Grangers and himself away soon. EGO simply couldn't understand what was keeping the Grangers so long. Every second they waited only decreased their chances of survival.

Hermione, for her part continued to be stubborn. "No, I said I won't leave him," she said, waving her wand and firing a spell at a near by Death Eater, nearly getting her wand hand blown off by a retaliatory Death Eater for her troubles, had Dan not pulled her away in time.

Dan was angry now. "Damn it Hermione, We have to go NOW! I order you to go," he said angrily.

Hermione however ignored him and fired of another spell, this time hitting her mark.

_**"FOR GOODNESS SAKE, WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO BLOODY LONG!... Go!,"**_ came EGOs frantic voice again. It sounded really stressed and tired now. Not surprising as Several Death Eaters had started playing a game of 'hit the monster' with him in the lead role.

Angry and desperate as he was, out of options and not knowing what else to do, Dan resorted to something he normally would never have: he raised his hand and slapped his daughter, hard.

Completely shocked by her fathers actions, Hermione stopped firing spells at near by Death Eaters and looked up at her father. What she saw frightened her to the bone. Her father looked really angry, but above that, he looked really scared too. He had the look a person had when they knew they could die any second if they didn't escape fast. It was probably this which made Dan speak to his daughter in the way he did next.

"Hermione," Dan said in a dangerous no-nonsense voice. "I mean it, if you don't obey me right now and get your ass out of here and through that bloody hole RIGHT NOW!… Then I promise you…if we ever get out of this alive, I will spank you so hard, you won't be able to sit down for a week. Do you understand me!" he growled menacingly.

Hermione squeaked, wide eyed, as she looked at her father in shock. She had never seen Dan so angry, so furious….so scared before. She could practically feel the anger and fear rolling of him in waves.

"Do you understand me?" Dan asked again, furiously.

Hermione, wide eyed, too scared to do anything else at that moment, did what any child would do when faced with the promise of a sore backside from a furious parent; she nodded.

"Good, now let's go," Dan said. It was definitely an order. Grabbing her by the scruff of her jumper, in case she should somehow change her mind, Dan waited for the right moment, then seeing an opportunity to move, he advanced, dragging Hermione with him as he made a wild dash towards the hole in the wall.

It was at this very moment that disaster struck once more.

Bellatrix Lestrange, insane dominatrix witch, royal captain, second in command of Voldemorts dark army, General in command of Voldemorts elite troops and leader of the Death Eater platoon sent to kill Potter and his little mudblood witch, gloated as her spell hit one of the last surviving aurors and cackled with insane glee as she watched her burst into flames.

Practically receiving an orgasm from the screams the poor woman was emitting, as she slowly burnt to death, Bellatrix cast a second spell designed to prolong the effects of the spell, before cackling once more like the insane witch she was.

Finally seeing that the former auror was nothing more than ash, she was about to turn her attention towards the next auror when she suddenly smirked as she noticing one of the Grangers run out of her hiding place and towards the eventual safety of a hole in the wall of the inn.

'Now, now, we can't have that now can we,' she thought, a manic gleam in her eyes, then cast a killing curse at the woman, only to be surprised when her spell was blocked by a chair and angered when the woman escaped.

Seeing that her spell had missed, Bellatrix cursed loudly then started to scream and rant like a little child, stamping her foot into the ground before scowling angrily at the red furred creature which had been the cause of her misfortune.

It would have been funny had the situation not been so serious. Needless to say EGO was not laughing.

EGO knew very well who she was. A highly trained insane and highly sadistic killing machine. Simply listening to Harry's' unnecessary warnings was enough to tell him that she was not somebody to be trifled with. She may act like a little spoiled child during a bad temper tantrum, but that only made her even more dangerous.

Here was one nasty, bad tempered thirty six year old child in an adults body who loved to kill and torture people for fun, simply because she could, her favorite curse being the 'everlasting flame of pain' spell; a spell so horrible, it did like its name said: It traps a body in special searing hot flames which won't actually consume the body, but which would burn like hell, a whole new definition to being burnt alive indeed.

Said witch was now staring at his hosts' body, with fanatic crazy eyes. And EGO did not like it one bit.

Risking a quick glance at the Grangers position, EGO groaned a groan which was quickly emulated by Harry when he saw that Dan and Hermione still had not left.

_**'What is wrong with those two?'**_ he wondered frantically. _**'What in the name of fucking bloody hell are they arguing about,' **_EGO cursed as he dodged a spell once more_**. "FOR GOODNESS SAKE, WHATS TAKING YOU SO LONG! Go!,"**_ he roared, becoming angry now. Live's where at stake here after all. Their fucking lives. Bella-fucking-trixie-the-strange was on her way and those two idiots seemed to be arguing. EGO couldn't believe it, neither could Harry for that matter. Didn't they realize it was a life and death situation?

Risking another glance after dodging another spell, this time from Bellatrix herself, Harry gasped as he suddenly saw Dan hit Hermione.

'Goodness,' Harry gasped as he saw it happen.

_**'Good!'**_ growled EGO angrily, _**'maybe that will shut her up,'**_ he said loudly to Harry in his mind.

_**'What do you mean?'**_ Harry asked, shocked at what had happened.

_**'Oh come on, it's clear as hell that that idiot girl is the cause of this,**_' EGO said angrily as he took a swipe at another nearby Death Eater but missed as said Death Eater just ducked in time. Dismayed EGO realized that he was slowing down. Earlier on he would not have missed.

Growling fiercely, EGO tried once more, but this time he was blocked and nearly blasted back by a shield cast by a second Death Eater.

_**'Great, just bloody great, they're adapting. They're learning how to protect each others. I can't reach them,' **_EGO said as he jumped out of the way, of what seemed like the umpteenth hundredth spell that day.

_**'If we don't get out of here soon, were done for! I can't keep this up for much longer,'**_ EGO gasped as another spell, nearly hit them.

'_**Seriously, If Dan doesn't spank for her this, then I will if we ever get out of this mess,'**_ he said irritably.

_**'Damn it! Your body is just too bloody fucking tired to do this for much longer,'**_ he added, cursing angrily, frustrated that he was having no success, just before he dodged three spells in a row before getting grazed by a forth.

Harry thought it best not to respond doing his best to ignore the brief stinging pain. Both never the less noticed the slight decrease of strength the spell caused and cursed again. _**'Wonderful, just what I need, less strength'**_ EGO thought sarcastically before sighing. This was hopeless. Stopping himself in time from stumbling as the sudden weakness took its toll on his hosts ever weakening body, he attempted one last swipe with his claws, before giving it up as a lost cause. He was just becoming too slow. It was hard enough dodging spells from over twenty wizards, he just didn't have enough time, or the strength, to fight them too.

_**'If we ever get out of this alive I'll…,'**_ EGO never finished his last thoughts as it was at that very moment, that Dan and Hermione finally made their move.

_**"About bloody time,"**_ EGO growled angrily, then winced as he saw what Bellatrix was planning to do next.

Bellatrix smiled viciously as soon as she saw the remaining two Grangers, move out from behind the table and would have cackled furiously if that wouldn't have hindered her from issuing a few orders.

"Get them!, Kill them, Burn em all!" she sang, in near hysterical excitement and utmost delight, pointing towards the Grangers, before raising her wand to fire a spell at them herself. At that direct moment, time seemed to slow down for Harry and EGO.

_**'Oh no!'**_ though EGO dismayed, a thought which was mirrored almost immediately by Harry as approximately thirty or so Death Eaters started to raise their wands simultaneously at the unsuspecting Grangers. He always knew it would have been dangerous for them to run to the hole, but this was ridiculous.

EGO sighed, realizing that their time was up. Wearily, sounding rather defeated, he chose to speak to his host. _**'Time to choose, Harry,'**_ he said, sending Harry a brief explanation of what he had in mind. Sighing at the mere thought of what he was about to have to do, he waited to see if Harry said: 'yes'.

"You can't be serious," said Harry equally dismayed, when he realized what EGO had planned.

_**"That's why I asked you to choose. You have to mean it. How serious are you about saving her?…Her life…or ours?" **_asked EGO sadly.

"Are you sure there is no other way?" asked Harry.

_**"No!…well…maybe…maybe...yes!...actually there is...but...,"**_ EGO said, pausing, unsure.

"But what…I'll take it," said Harry. After all he thought anything would surely be better than deletion…right?...What could possibly be worse than death...besides perhaps being tortured to insanity? Harry asked himself. What EGO was considering was sacrificing themselves to save the life's of the Grangers. There had to be another way.

_**"You don't even know what I have in mind yet,"**_ said EGO slightly amused.

"I don't care, anything's better than...," Harry paused.

"…than what you have planned first," he continued.

"I mean, it's not like we have much of a choice," he finished.

_**"Are you sure…it would most likely be for life,"**_ asked EGO sending Harry what he was planning to do though their link.

Harry didn't answer, but EGO could clearly sense that he did.

_**"So be it… "**_ said EGO, resigned, but happy that they 'might' just have a way out after all.

"_**Er, Harry, just in case we don't make it…it's been a pleasure,"**_ said EGO just as dozens of spells from many different wands started to fly towards the unsuspecting Grangers, who were busy in the process of running towards that ever important hole in the wall. Most of them were clearly Avada Kedavas.

Harry sighed before answering, "No my friend, the pleasure was all mine.' Then he closed his mental eyes (not the physical ones) in dismal expectations of what he was sure was sure to come. He really hated fools errands and that's what it really was...a suicide move.

Knowing what he had to do, EGO quickly summoned up the last of their remaining strength and blurred. A second later time seemed to speed up again as both, training gene and host suddenly appeared and found themselves standing directly in front of the Grangers, right in the way of the advancing spells.

_**'This is going to hurt real bad,'**_ said EGO, only just managing to smirk and grin in macabre anticipation of what was to come before playing his last ace.

_**"Good luck Hermione Granger, it was a pleasure meeting you too…"**_ EGO mumbled, a phrase which was quickly mirrored by Harry, though he quickly added a thought of 'I love you' to it too. That said, EGO closed his eyes. _**"I hope my faith in you isn't misplaced, Hermione" **_he thought before pushing the last remaining strength he had into it he called out:

"_**FireFox Storm!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**-At that very moment, far away in a certain digital world.-**

Gennai, was enjoying a quiet pleasant walk through a digital forest when he suddenly felt a brief shiver run down his spine.

Realizing that something big was happening somewhere; he immediately reached out through his connection to the digital mother and gasped. Seconds later he began to glow bright white and float a few inches of the ground.

As if that wasn't enough, the whole digital world started to shake as if an earth quake were rampaging through it. This earth quake lasted for several seconds before it finally stopped.

At the direct moment the ground stopped shaking, the white glow left Gennai and disappeared into the sky as a white beam of light, on a one way trip towards earth.

Exhausted, Gennai fell to the ground with a smile. "So he has chosen! Interesting! I didn't expect it this early, but… may the digital mother smile favorably open thee," he said weakly, then, completely spent from his previous ordeal just moments before, he collapsed and drifted off to sleep.

Far away on the top most layer of the digital world Fanglongmon shivered and suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of dread. Something big had just happened and for once he didn't want to know what it was. Every sense in his body screamed for him to hide, but why? With a deep sigh he slowly went back to whatever a sovereign digimon did. One thing was certain: he wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

* * *

_**-Meanwhile, back with Harry and Co-**_

Hermione hated leaving Harry behind. She honestly thought they were leaving him behind to die. But what else could she possibly do?

A part of her knew her father was right; that she couldn't do anything to help and that she would only be endangering herself and everybody else, if she staying back to fight. That didn't mean she had to like it though. In fact she absolutely hated it.

She was shocked that her father had slapped her and was even more shocked that he had threatened her with more if she didn't obey.

This was not the fun loving, gentle, wouldn't-hurt–a-fly-let's-not-even-talk-about-hurting-my daughter type of father she remembered. True, he did punish her when she deserved it, but this. The stress and danger of the current situation must have really affected him, badly.

Not willing to anger him more after what he had just said to her, she reluctantly let him drag her away. She only hoped that she wasn't about to regret it. She would gladly take any punishment if it meant she could save Harry, but she first had to know how.

The first sign that something was horribly wrong was when they were half way to 'that blasted all important hole' in the wall.

It was at that direct moment she heard EGOs final mumbled words: _**"Good luck Hermione Granger, it was a pleasure meeting you…**_"

Shocked, she stopped in her tracks. Glanced behind her back she gasped as she saw thirty or so spells fly towards them, or rather Harry, who was standing between them. Horrified she froze.

Eyes widening immensely, she did what most people would have done in such a situation: she screamed.

Dan Granger was not having a good day. He knew that running for 'the hole' was always going to be dangerous. Fool hardy dangerous in fact, with only a fools hope of success, as it made them clear targets with no protection at all. He only hoped their powerful red ally could 'cover them' so they could escape.

He would have laughed if the current situation hadn't been so desperate.

Had somebody told him a few days ago that he would have to trust a red furry creature with his life in a few days time; he would have laughed at them and probably have called the Mad Hatters Lunacy Asylum. Now however, he was just grateful to have that creature on his side.

Dan was no fool; years of army training had thought him that running out of cover, right into enemy fire, with little or no protection, was never a good idea. But what else could they do? They had already wasted enough time, thanks to his stubborn daughter and if they stayed for much longer they would probably be killed anyway.

It wasn't as if they had had much to loose after all. All they could do was die and they were going to do that anyway and if not now, then later. Surrender was definitely not an option as the Death Eaters would simply kill them for fun... or worse. It was for that reason alone that he consented to their daring move.

He hated having to hit his daughter. He really did, but he was serious with what he had said. If threatening her helped, then he would do so. If that meant he would have to follow up with said threat later on then so be it too. He simply couldn't waste anymore time arguing. Besides it would do her some good. Dan was a firm believer that if you promised something, then you did it. One of the reasons why he always made sure he could follow it through, and be sure that he wanted to do it, before he promised something.

In war, when a soldier blatantly disobeyed a direct order during a dangerous situation, from a commanding officer, they were either left behind, used as cannon fodder…or shot. Those who were lucky enough to survive would usually have faced a disciplinary committee…if they survived that is. Dan had no illusions though, he knew that his daughter was not in the army, he was thankful for that, really he was, but that did not mean she did not have to learn when it was important to follow orders, especially when it so clearly was a life and death situation. If a small bit of well deserved pain on a certain body part brought that message across to her, then who was he to deny it. Especially in the current circumstances.

Suddenly he felt his daughter slow down. Thinking she was simply tiring he automatically tightened his grip on her as she started to slip.

Then Hermione suddenly stopped running altogether.

For a second his heart leapt. Fearing the worst, thinking that she might have been hit, Dan chanced a quick glance behind his back, only to wish almost immediately that he hadn't.

Thirty odd spells were flying right towards them.

Feeling like panicking for the first time in years, Dan threw himself and Hermione head first onto the ground, hoping that he or his daughter would not get hit.

_**"Firefox Storm"**_

Looking up he only had a fleeting second to realize what had happened, what their furred ally was planning to do, before an explosion rocked the remains of the inn.

Father and daughter could only watch in quite awe as their saviors arms crossed over once more and started to glow bright white. Just like the other times, sharp flaming darts flew out from the creatures body and right into the way of the incoming spells. Only this time there seemed to be many more darts, not just thousands, but tens of thousands.

Unknown to the Grangers, EGO had pulled out every last bit of his hosts' available strength into one last desperate attack. (Besides that absolutely critical for survival)

Darts connected with spells, as magic connected with physical data. Unable to support each other, both exploded with a loud bang.

Outside of the inn, heavily concealed in a bush, Emma watched horrified, as a large part of the building exploded outwards in a shock wave and started to collapse.

She could only watch in horror as multiple walls suddenly wobbled, then started to crumble as tons upon tons of stone wood and sleet started to fall to the ground as what was left of the inn collapsed.

Inside, Dan just had a few fleeting seconds to grab his daughter and forcefully push her out of the hole before he jumped through it himself, head first, just narrowly missing a falling brick which would have easily killed him had it hit.

All around them bricks and large pieces of sleet and wood fell to the ground, only barely missing them as they scrambled to get away from the falling inn.

Emma could only watch hopelessly, with bated breath, unable to help her family as they ran for their very lives from several tones of falling debris, as it fell to the ground.

The whole ordeal lasted little more than several seconds before it was finally over, but those were the longest of her life.

Back inside, EGO and Harry collapsed as their remaining energy left them and watched impassively as the spells were stopped by their darts, then watched resigned as the ceiling started to crumbled, then fall.

Looking back, they noticed Dan throw himself out, though the hole in the wall and smiled.

_**'At least they made it,'**_ thought EGO happily, ignoring several pops as Death Eaters apperated away, as their anti-appertion ward fell, the whole building collapsing around them.

'Yah! They did!... But what about us?' asked Harry, as he watched the ceiling come closer and closer.

_**'We did what we had to, now it's up to her,'**_ said EGO, meaning Hermione.

Harry simply nodded. A few second later, too weak to move, both closed their eyes, then everything went dark.

Outside, Hermione screamed, in horror as she realized what had happened, then with an anguished howl of despair she ran forward, breaking free of her fathers grip, then, completely ignoring her father screams ordering her to return.

Hermione screamed in horror as she realized what had happened. With an anguished howl of despair, which could nearly be heard miles away, she ran forward, breaking free of her fathers grip, then, completely ignoring her fathers screams and threats, ordering her to return, she proceeded into the debris.

"Hermione Jane Granger, get back here this minute," Dan screamed, completely at the end of his nerves. This day had just officially become the most horrible day of his life.

Hermione however, in her madness, didn't listen and continued to run towards the ruins of what had at one stage been an inn, only one thought left in her mind: she had to find her friend.

"COME BACK!," Dan roared again his voice changing to a pleading tone as he watched his daughter disappear into the debris, before finally releasing a howl of anger and despair as he collapsed to the ground, then started to cry, completely missing a bright beam of light which suddenly came from the sky.

All around them Death Eaters, lead by Bellatrix Lestrange appeared, then with a smirk she started to advance.


	14. Rise of a Phoenix

Digital

Chapter 13

Rise of the phoenix

* * *

**Chapter edited:** 7/3/11

A big thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

**Previously on Digital:**

Hermione screamed in horror as she realized what had happened. With an anguished howl of despair, which could nearly be heard miles away, she ran forward, breaking free of her fathers grip, then, completely ignoring her fathers screams and threats, ordering her to return, she proceeded into the debris.

"Hermione Jane Granger, get back here this minute," Dan screamed, completely at the end of his nerves. This day had just officially become the most horrible day of his life.

Hermione however, in her madness, didn't listen and continued to run towards the ruins of what had at one stage been an inn, only one thought left in her mind: she had to find her friend.

"COME BACK!," Dan roared again his voice changing to a pleading tone as he watched his daughter disappear into the debris, before finally releasing a howl of anger and despair as he collapsed to the ground, then started to cry, completely missing a bright beam of light which suddenly came from the sky.

All around them Death Eaters, lead by Bellatrix Lestrange appeared, then with a smirk she started to advance.

**And now the continuation:**

**

* * *

**

Hermione never realized the great peril she had left her parents in as she raced towards the debris of what had once been an inn. At that moment she didn't think or care of anything else other than of finding her best friend. Nothing else seemed to be as important.

During her brief yet eventful life so far, Hermione had once seen a documentary about Earthquakes and their after effects. What she saw reminded her of one particular picture of a house which had completely collapsed on top of its residents, crushing them beneath tons and tons of rubble. Not a pretty sight to say the least, and what was worse: there had not been any survivors.

Roof, ceiling, walls, windows, furniture, you name it, that and so much more was now mixed together into one huge heap of debris, and somewhere in that pile, somewhere in that vast chaos, her friend was most likely trapped, scared…and most likely of all dying… if he wasn't dead already.

She knew that it was very rare for a person to survive a building collapsing directly on top of them. Even less, if any at all, did so without injuries of some sort. Hermione did not want to believe it; that Harry could be dead. She just couldn't, didn't want to even consider it.

As Hermione arrived at ground zero, the spot where the damage was at its worst and where it had most likely started, her mind was in complete turmoil. Images of a dead and broken Harry kept appearing, clouding her mind and judgment, as she feared the worst.

Looking around she didn't know where he could be, she didn't know where to start looking. All she knew was that he was somewhere near by, most likely covered by rock, rubble, wood and sleet. That was all she needed to know, all that was important as she began to frantically lift a few stones randomly, in no particular order, wherever she could, hoping to somehow find her friend.

Looking at her, anybody would have soon realized that she obviously didn't have a clue what she was doing. Randomly lifting on rock here, then another there, was not going to be very effective when looking for a buried person, but in her absolute desperation Hermione didn't seem to care, she simply continued, all the time completely forgetting about the danger which was still near by: the Death Eaters.

She was so focused on 'rescuing' her friend that she never noticed Death Eaters, led by Bellatrix Lestrange circling around her parents.

It was probably for the best. Had she known she would probably have shared her their fate.

Unknown to Hermione, Death Eaters were in the process of circling around her parents.

Emma, had gone to Dan's side the moment she had seen him collapse to the ground. It didn't take her long to realize what had happened and for the next few minutes she tried to calm him down. Unfortunately by doing so, she was so focused on her husband that she didn't realize the danger they were in. Dan would have, had he been thinking straight at that moment, but his current mental state and the fact that he had been out of active army duty for quite a few years and was therefore not as attuned to danger as he could have been, made him sloppy.

So it was that the two elder Grangers soon found themselves surrounded on all sides by the remaining members of the once fifty head strong Death Eater Platoon, one Bellatrix Lestrange, leader of the group cackling loudly as she observed the emotionally unstable couple.

The moment Emma and Dan saw the Death Eaters, they knew they were defeated.

Both knew that they, being muggles, would have little or no chance against one of these Death Eaters, a fully trained magical person, even if they tried. A whole platoon of Death Eaters was simply overkill.

Sighing in despair, knowing defeat when it evidently bit him directly in the butt, Dan looked around himself. All around them Death Eaters, were leering at them and looking at them with what could only be described as the utmost anticipation in their eyes. Dan did not need to be a seer to known what that meant. Looking around once more, he nevertheless allowed a little half-smile escape his lips as he noticed that Hermione was not there with them.

'At least she survived,' he thought already accepting his fate. 'Please look after her Harry… I leave her in your hands,' he thought, just before the first spell came and the evil woman began to cackle once more. Then, the next second onwards, all he knew was pain, blocked out only momentarily by the synchronized screams of his wife. Then he knew no more.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Ground Zero, back with Hermione.**

Meanwhile, while her parents were being tortured, Hermione, their daughter was becoming frantic, though for a totally different reason.

It had finally occurred to her that she didn't have a clue about what she was doing. The small mountain of debris, in front of her was just too much for her to handle.

Becoming more and more desperate with every passing second, panic started to take over and Hermione collapsed to the ground. Having nobody near by to comfort or to otherwise help her, she soon started to become hysterical.

"NO!…not Harry!...Please not Harry," she began to mumble under her breath, raising her voice every few seconds.

"NOOOO! Somebody HELP!" she screamed out loud…

...then, as if her cry had been heard and answered by the heavens, help came.

Unknown to Hermione her latest emotional outburst was just what a certain best friend turned Best-Digimon, and a certain digital entity in a far far away digital world had needed.

At the direct moment of her scream for help, a part of a several millennia old prophecy was fulfilled as emotional outburst, love and sheer digital power, combined with the mystical forces of prophecy and nature, to create a powerful link, binding together two distinct individuals, creating a bond so powerful, so pure, that it would last for the end of their lives. A fledgling Tamer-Digimon Partnership was in the process of being created. A bond of mutual partnership, trust, complete co-operation and understanding, so strong, that it would one day change history.

Unknown to everybody a bright beam of light, traveling nearly as fast as light itself, had just arrived from a brief journey from a different parallel world to our own, a world known only as the digital world. Nearing its target, the light descended on the hysterical girl, then, came to a direct stop in front of her, to hover a few inches away from Hermione's face.

Taken completely by surprise, suddenly finding a glowing sphere of light hovering in front of her, Hermione instinctively reached for it and without thinking, grabbed it out of the air.

The moment her hands covered the sphere the glow disappeared and the light changed into what looked like a small box, complete with buttons and a small screen. This box was red and black with gold stripes and looked similar to a remote control, just like one used to change channels on a television.

Surprised, Hermione brought the box down to eye level to have a closer look at it.

She was just about to study it in more detail when a bright white beam suddenly shot out of it and headed right toward a certain spot in the debris.

Frightened out of her wits, Hermione dropped the box and took a few steps away from it. The beam however continued unhindered and undisturbed and went right into, and through the debris as if it wasn't even there.

Mesmerized, Hermione watched as the beam of light continued to move forward at a steady speed. Then she heard a small feminine computer voice came from the box:

WARNING! UNKNOWN DIGIMON DATA RECEIVED!

ATTEMPTING DIGITAL DATA REGISTRATION PROCESS!

PLEASE STAND BY!

"What!" said Hermione, looking in shock at the box, which she had dropped. Then the box spoke again:

DIGIMON DATA RECEIVED!

EVALUATION IN PROGRESS!

PLEASE STAND BY!

"Evaluation… What?" asked Hermione confused, freaked out. This was something she had not expected.

DIGIMON ACCEPTED, REGISTERING DATA!

PLEASE STAND BY!

"Eh?" said Hermione, not understanding a word.

JUST A LITTLE LONGER. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE! came the voice again.

"Er...Right," said Hermione. Her mouth was now hanging open.

DIGIMON REGISTERED!

ACCESSING DATA!

DATA ACCESSED!

DIGIMON CLASS ESTABLISHED: DIRECT ROYAL LINE - FOX KITSUNI!

TYPE: DATA TYPE LEVEL ALPHA!

CURRENT DIGIVOLUTION LEVEL: ROOKIE!

DIGIMON NAME: UNKNOWN! ATTEMPTING TO ACCESS!

DATA RECEIVED!

DIGIMON NAME: KITSUNIMON!

ACCESSING DIGIMON ABILITIES!

ABILITIES ACCESSED!

SPECIAL ABILTY – PRIMARY: FIREFOX STORM – LEVEL 5 - SHORT AREA LONG RANGE ATTACK!

SPECIAL ABILITY - SECONDARY: KITSUNI FLASH – LEVEL 6 - SHORT RANGE CLOSE-COMBAT ATTACK!

REGISTERING ABILITIES!

END ABILITIES!

ACCESSING MILITARY DATA!

DIGIMON MILITARY COMMAND CLASS EXPERIMENTAL ENHANCED GENE DETECTED! CLASSIFICATION: AETG EXP E101-1-999-A!

ATTEMPTING HIGH LEVEL DATA ACCESS!

ACCESS REQUESTED! GENE CLASS OMEGA LEVEL ACCESS REQUIRED! INSUFFICIENT DATA CLEARANCE! ACCESS DENIED!

ATTEMPTING HIGH LEVEL SECURITY HACK! PLEASE STAND BY!

ERROR! HACK LEVEL INSUFFICIENT!

EMERGENCY ABORT!

ABORTED!

CONTINUING DATA ACCESS!

DIGIMON DATA TRANSFER COMPLETE!

REGISTERING TAMER DATA!

PLEASE STAND BY!

SCANNING!

Suddenly the box seemed to light up and make a few noises. Fascinated, her earlier fear forgotten, Hermione cautiously stepped forward to take a closer look. Picking it up again she could make out the words 'scanning for human life signs' on the screen.

These words then changed to: 'Compatible Human life sign detected!'

HUMAN SIGNATURE DETECTED!

ATTEMPTING DATA TRANSFER!

The moment she heard those words a second white beam flew from the box and headed right towards her. Hermione didn't even have a second to blink before the beam connected with her, freezing her in place.

HUMAN SIGNATURE CONFIRMED!

TAMER IDENTITY CONFIRMED!

DIGIMON-TAMER COMPATIBILITY CONFIRMED!

REGISTERING DATA! PLEASE STAND BY!

Now Hermione was really scared. Now covered completely, from head to toe, in the bright white light she tried to run away, only to realize that she couldn't move anymore. Something was holding her in place.

DATA REGISTERED!

ACCESSING DATA!

DATA ACCESSED!

TAMER CLASSIFICATION: HUMAN - FEMALE!

TAMER NAME: GRANGER, HERMIONE JANE

ORIGIN: TERRA - SOL!

SUB SPECIES: MAGICAL!

MAGIC INTERFERENCE TO DIGIMON: MEDIUM!

ATTEMPTING TO COMPENSATE!

ADAPTING MAGIC-DATA LEVELS! PLEASE STAND BY!

MAGIC INTERFERENCE ADAPTED!

MAGIC INTERFERENCE: STABLE!

CONTINUING DATA ACCESS!

TAMER PRIORITY LEVEL: CRITICAL PRIORITY LEVEL OMEGA!

LOCKING TAMER SIGNATURE!

SIGNATURE LOCKED!

TAMER REGISTRATION COMPLETE!

REBOOT!

ACCESSING DIGIMON DATA!

WARNING! CRITICAL POWER LEVELS DETECTED! EMERGENCY ROOT ENERGY TRANSFER INITIALIZED!

Hermione had been extremely quiet during the whole ordeal, soaking everything she heard up like a sponge. She was shocked therefore at what she had just heard. The machine was taking about her. But why? And what did it mean about registering? Why was it registering information about her? What was she being signed up for she wondered.

Her musings where interrupted by a few more words from the machine

"EMERGENCY DIGIMONIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

KITSUNIMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

Unknown to Hermione, the moment the beam entered the debris, it continued on until it reached Harry, who was stuck in the middle, unable to move and dying.

Close to deletion, his last bit of energy nearly depleted, the beam suddenly hit him, and then continued to rap itself around his digital body until he was completely covered by it. A few seconds later, Harry suddenly felt his energy returning to him at an extremely accelerated pace.

Harry could practically feel his energy returning at an alarming rate. "6 percent 15 percent, 20 percent, 30 percent. Then it sped up even more, 50 percent, 80 percent then finally 100 percent.

But it didn't stop there: suddenly Harry felt his body begin to lift up into the air, somehow lifting and pushing away the debris around him, then he saw himself glow bright white. In his mind EGO woke up again and began to smile viciously. _**'OH YEA! She did it! She did it! I knew she was the right choice! This is going to be so good!**_' he said almost giddily, just before Harry's body started to change.

Harry could literally feel his body change. It was the weirdest feeling he ever felt before: First he became larger, his skin tearing itself off his body before reconstructing itself back together again, he felt his arms change into legs. His body's shape changed so that he had to run on all fours. His body still retained the red fur it had had before, but his tail started to turn black, grow longer then split into eleven separate tails, covering the back of his whole body in a wide arc. Three of the top most tails continued to grow slightly larger, coming to a stop just above the rest.

As if that wasn't enough, his two huge white feathered phoenix wings started to become larger, change colour from their former white to silver and red with black stripes, then grow out until they hovered around his larger body in a majestic arc. His head grew to twice its size with his green eyes glowing out from his face. Finally the middle of his forehead started to glow a bit and a golden lightening bolt extended out of his forehead, to be prominently displayed for the whole world to see.

During the whole procedure, his body was pushing itself out of the debris, then with a small explosion, like from an erupting volcano, the debris were all blown out of the way.

Slowly he emerged then stood up, releasing a loud roar he waited for the smoke to clear.

Hermione didn't understand what was happening. Unable to move because the white beam of light didn't seem to allow her to do so, all she could do was stand rooted to the spot in great fear where she was standing, as the small mountain of debris suddenly began to grow upwards, then explode all around her.

Miraculously nothing seemed to hit her. Instead the bright light simply absorbed or redirected everything that flew at her.

The explosion, while small, created a lot of smoke. Hermione watched the smoke clear then gasped.

PHOENIXMON said the box, completing its last phrase, a phrase, which was promptly complimented by a loud ear-spitting roar from the creature.

Hermione was silent; shaking in fear, she simply looked at the creature in front of her in awe, her mouth wide open.

At that very moment the light around her vanished, realizing that she was no longer trapped and immobile, she turned around and ran.

'Opps!' thought Harry slightly dismayed. This was not good.

"Hermione wait!" Harry screamed out to his best friend, but somehow it came out more as a roar than as eligible Human speech.

Scared out of her wits, not realizing that it was Harry, thinking that the creature was after her, Hermione screamed then ran even faster.

_**'Here let me try,'**_ said EGO taking control.

_**"Hermione, wait, I… we mean you no harm!...It's me… it's Kitmon…you know… Harry… Wait!"**_ he called out, this time in human speech.

Harry retaking control over his body tried a different approach:

"Hermione, remember the time when we rescued Sirius in our third year…we used Buckbeak and your time turner to do so," he called out, this time in proper human speech.

That seemed to do the trick. Hearing those words Hermione stopped running and turned around, shock evident on her face.

"HARRY!" she called out, shocked. "Is that really you?" she asked.

Staying a few meters away from her, so as not to frighten her, Harry nodded his head. "Yes Hermione it's me," he answered.

"But your so… different," said Hermione confused.

_**"Yes well, that's because I…we… are different,"**_ said EGO, taking over again.

_**"You see…I'm currently in my champion form… we digi…"**_

Whatever else he would have said was at that moment was interrupted by a loud scream of agony coming from the far side of the field, back where the inn had once stood.

Hermione hearing the scream froze, wide eyed. She recognized that voice. Harry could practically see her face colour turn to a creamy ghostly white.

"Mom? Dad?" Hermione said out loud as she realized what that scream had been.

With another scream of NOOO! She started to run to where the scream had come from.

_**"Hermione… Wait!"**_ EGO was about to attempt to hold her back when Harry stopped him from doing so.

'It's no use… Let her go. Instead we should help them!' said Harry sadly. He knew what was happening. What had probably already happened.

EGO, understanding what Harry was thinking, mentally nodded.

_**'Yes your right… we do. We are a team now, Tamer and digimon, to the very end. That includes helping her family. Just remember, as our tamer she is our first priority, not her parents. We can not let anything happen to her,'**_ he said and started to pad after Hermione, catching up to her in record time. _**'If it's a choice between her and her parents she wins.'**_ Harry simply nodded.

Catching up to her, with a quick flick of his head, he flicked Hermione into the air. Ignoring her scream of terror, as her body suddenly left the ground and put her on top of Harry's back.

_**"Hang on tight!"**_ EGO said out loud. Hermione nodded wearily as she realized what was happening and did so, she grabbed on tightly on to Harry's fur.

"Hey, not so tight, it hurts," Harry said, flinching slightly.

"Sorry," said Hermione, loosening up her grip a bit.

Seeing that she was ready, EGO increased his speed and shot off. Only mere seconds later they reached the inn. That's when they saw them.

* * *

_**A few minutes ago, back with the elder Grangers.**_

Where is Harry Potter? Where is your daughter? Answer me!" Bellatrix said furiously, sending another crucio at the elder Grangers. "Answer me!"

Both Grangers cried out in pain again as the curse hit them for the umpteenth time.

"Fuck off bitch," said Dan spitting into her face.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed, putting even more power into the curse. Dan's roar of pain reached a new height of agony.

Beside her another Death Eater stepped up beside her. "Captain…forgive my intrusion, but this doesn't seem to help…maybe we should try some veritaserum…I happen to have some with me," he said in a silky voice.

Bellatrix, annoyed with her failure, nodded her head and stepped back, motioning two other Death Eaters over to help.

Two Death Eaters stepped forward and grabbed Dan while the one who had spoken to Bellatrix took out a bottle from his robes and, grabbing Dan's mouth, he held it open, then poured a few drops of the liquid into his mouth.

Emma could do nothing but watch worriedly as her husbands eyes glazed over as he fell under the influence of the powerful truth drug.

Happy that Dan was sufficiently drugged the first Death Eaters stepped back again and motioned for Bellatrix to proceed.

"Where are Harry Potter and your daughter, muggle?" she asked again, spitting out the word muggle as if it were a disease. Unable to resist the truth serums effects Dan answered: "I have no idea…" Bellatrix growled. "Where did you see them last?" she asked glaring, now even more annoyed than before. Dan struggled for a second but in the end he answered: "I saw Hermione run towards the ruins of the Inn…I saw Harry inside the inn before it was destroyed."

"I see," said Bellatrix, unhappy with the information she had just been given, but was surprised that Harry Potter had evidently been in the inn the whole time. "That means they have escaped us," Bellatrix added angrily, turning towards a few fellow Death Eaters. "Find the girl and kill her. She should be around here somewhere. Look for Potter, he might have died in the inn, but he's a tricky and overall lucky bastard. I wouldn't put it past him to have found a way and survived the inns destruction, even if he was inside at the time. Find him, and bring him here…I want him to die slowly, painfully…I want to hear him beg for death before I refuse it to him and hand him over to the dark lord," she said before turning back to face the elder grangers, leaving the other Death Eaters to obey her orders.

"As for you...he he he he…CRUCIO MAXIMUS!" she screamed then began to cackle loudly as the elder Grangers rolled around on the ground in outrageous pain, screaming wildly. It was this scream which Hermione heard.

Bellatrix was still at it a minute later when Harry and Hermione arrived.

The first thing Hermione saw was her parents motionless on the ground. They weren't even screaming anymore, yet Bellatrix was still busy torturing them.

Almost immediately Hermione began to cry. She couldn't help it. She knew just by looking at her parents that she was too late.

Harry, recognizing the symptoms of crucio overexposure from a brief visit to Nevilles parents at St Mungus, swallowed painfully and stared in horror at what had happened. Then he briefly closed his eyes.

When he opened them again mere second later they were glowing bright Avada Kadavra green with anger.

He was furious. "Stay here, and hide," he said angrily to Hermione. "DO NOT interfere," he added before dropping Hermione onto the ground, then he threw his head into the air and released a deafening roar.

Leaving Hermione where she was on the ground he charged forward, leaving a trail of fire behind in his tracks.

The first thing Bellatrix knew of the new arrival was when she heard Harry's roar.

It was like a deep rumbling sound of thunder which briefly made the ground shake with its intensity.

Then she noticed the distant rumbling of heavy feet touching the ground as they came closer and closer.

Startled she abandoned torturing the elder Grangers and looked up. Almost immediately her eyes opened wide in terror and then she screamed.

It was probably the first time anybody had ever heard her scream in fear. As it was, it was for a VERY good reason.

Bellatrix only had a few seconds to react.

Showing speed and skill the likes only seen by the elite of Voldemort's top inner circle members, Bellatrix quickly turned, waved her wand and cast the strongest shield charm she knew. Just in time too as a second later Harry smashed right into it with all the force of an angry rowdy bull in a Texas rodeo.

The force of the impact against the shield was so great that it promptly smashed forcing Bellatrix to dodge.

A lesser person would have died, but not Bellatix Lestrange. Seeing it break, Bellatrix just managed to throw herself out of Harry's way in the last millisecond before Harry tore past her, catching and tearing her pants right off her as he swept past, before coming to a complete stop several feet away.

Breathing heavily, a wet stain clearly visible on her panties, which showed just how scared she had been, a now half naked and red faced Bellatrix glared furiously at the creature which had dared to run over her.

Harry for his part glared back, than allowed a brief smirk. "Oh did little Trixie Poo, dirty her panties?" he said loudly, expecting a few laughs to follow and rile her up and therefore hopefully make her careless. But none came.

Nobody dared to laugh, least of all the Death Eaters. They all knew better. Any Death Eater who would have, would have been killed on the spot. Just looking at Bellatrix's furious face was enough to deter anybody from doing so.

"YOU LITTLE… CRUCIO!" she screamed, casting her favourite spell at Harry. Harry seeing the spell come, quickly side stepped the spell and let it fly past him.

"BOMBARDA, AVADA KADAVRA, CRUCIO" Bellatrix screamed again this time in quick succession.

_**FireFoxInferno**_

Almost immediately Harry's three top, slightly larger tails glowed blue, then three phoenix shaped balls of fire flew from them straight into the incoming spells. With three small explosions all three spells were neutralized.

Bellatrix growled as she saw her spells cancelled and stamped her foot hard into the ground like a little child. "GET HIM!" she screamed to the remaining Death Eaters, who had until this moment been watching the battle. Almost immediately twenty odd wands slashed through the air casting spells.

_**'Oh oh, now I wish we had a shield'**_ said EGO snatching control away from Harry who had been fighting until that point. Only too happy to relinquish control at that moment, Harry settled down to watch.

EGO, lost no time. Quickly dodging the first few spells he let himself fall flat to the ground for the rest, letting the rest of the spells fly past above them.

_**'My turn,'**_ said EGO.

_**Phoenix Tornado**_

The moment the words left his mouth, Harry's whole body started to glow bright red and burst into flames. These flames then started to twirl around Harry's body becoming faster and faster, growing in size.

The Death Eaters could only gap in wonder and immense fear, unsure of what to do, as the huge fire ball started to grow larger and larger before it had the size of a small tornado, then it was suddenly blasted right at them.

Multiple swear words rang through the air.

"Oh shit!" said a single Death Eater before throwing himself face down on to the ground as he saw the fire tornado come right towards him, a foolish move.

"Sweet Merlin!" a few other Death Eaters uttered before quickly casting shield spells, hoping that they would be strong enough to survive the fire blast.

While a few others conjured obstacles around them, into the way of the blast, hoping they would protect them.

Bellatrix however did neither. Instead she stood her ground. "Aguamenti Maximus," she roared pointing her wand right at herself, blasting herself with a jet of water.

The rest simply apperated away, not caring that they would be punished for it later on.

The next second all anybody could hear were numerous screams as the tornado blasted through them.

Near by, hidden in a bush Hermione could only watch in amazement as her best friend, turned digimon, turned into a huge blazing tornado, completely turning the tables on the Death Eaters.

"What was that?" she asked shocked, her mouth open as she watched. She had already been amazed by his previous attacks in his other form, but this took her breath away.

Suddenly the small box, which she had completely forgotten she had been holding the whole time, came to life.

DIGIMON DATA ACCESSED!

SPECIAL ABILITY: PRIMARY- PHOENIX TORNADO - LEVEL 10 - WIDE AREA LONG RANGE ATTACK!

"Ah, I See…and what does it do?" Hermione asked the box, interested in what it would say. She held it up so that she could see it. 'It seems to accept voice instructions. Interesting! Seems to be an encyclopaedia of sorts! I wonder what else it can do,' she thought.

Suddenly writing appeared on the screen.

_Phoenix Tornado: Champion Level ability. A powerful, fairly large, wide area, long-range attack of above average power: The Digimon is encased in a red-hot fire tornado, which is then fired at the opponent in the form of a tornado. Attack can only be fired in a single direction but is extremely powerful. Extreme caution should be taken when engaging a digimon with this ability, as its power can be quite destructive._

"Ah…thanks!" said Hermione looking back up from the device. Just in time to see the effects of Harry's newest attack.

Looking at the Death Eaters Hermione noticed that the one who had thrown himself face down, on to the ground, had mysteriously disappeared. Hermione could only guess what that meant, she had her suspicions and none were good. Not that she cared.

Those who had cast shield spells were now lying on the ground, breathing heavily, exhausted from magic over exertion. The blast seemed to have taken a lot out of them.

Those who had cast obstacles into the way of the blast, were looking at the molten, charred or glassy remains of said objects in amazement, but were otherwise relatively unharmed, if a bit singed. All were looking at Harry with respect and great fear. This was obviously something they had not expected.

Bellatrix however was a different case altogether.

While relatively unharmed with only a few burns, due to her somewhat unorthodox water protection…the same could however not be said for her clothes and hair.

Unfortunately for her, her head was now bald, her hair having been burnt away by the fire, as were her eyebrows. As for her clothes...well…let's put it this way…what clothes?

Her parents momentarily forgotten, Hermione had to physically bite her tongue and put her hand in front of her mouth, to keep herself from exclaiming loudly at the sight of a naked Bellatrix Lestrange.

Said woman was staring at the damage done around her with wide-open shocked eyes which looked even larger now that her eyebrows were missing.

Slowly she looked down and blushed a deep scarlet red. Shock slowly turned to extreme anger, then loathing.

Harry took one look at the woman then burst out laughing. He was practically rolling around in his head. Luckily for him however, he was securely hidden away in the back of his mind and it was EGO who was currently in control of his body. That did not however stop EGO from smiling, though he chose not to comment or visibly show it. Now was not the time.

Some of the remaining Death Eaters couldn't help it, they started to laugh. The other survivors simply stared in shock.

"AVADA KADAVRA," Bellatrix screamed, pointing her wand at one of the laughing Death Eaters who instantly dropped dead.

Immediately all laughter stopped.

You will pay for this," Bellatrix snarled looking back at Harry, fury and utmost hate evident in her eyes, doing her best to ignore her less than adequate attire. Her Master would not care about that. All he cared about was results. If she couldn't have Granger and Potter than maybe she could at least have…

"Avada Kadavra," Bellatrix said again, pointing not at Harry, but at the nearby forgotten elder Grangers.

_**FireFoxInferno**_

Seeing what she was about to do, EGO reacted before the spell even left her wand. The three top tails glowed blue, then three phoenix shaped fireballs flew from them. Directed by EGO, one intercepted the spell, the other two flew straight at Bellatrix.

Said witch hardly had enough time to respond. Taken completely by surprise she tried to apprate away and succeeded in the very last second, appearing again a second later a few meters away. However her escape came at a cost.

Almost instantly after reappearing she collapsed to the ground screaming in pain. Her right arm was missing. It seemed in her frantic haste to apperate away, she had splinched herself and had left her arm behind. That arm was how nothing but ash, thanks to Harry's Fireballs.

Gasping at the great pain of a splinched arm, Bellatrix just managed a strangled scream of: "Retreat!" before disappearing in a flash of light. Unknown to Harry one of her teeth acted as an emergency portkey with the activation word being: 'retreat'. The moment Bellatrix screamed out said word it activated and whisked her away.

The other Death Eaters were only too happy to oblige. Seeing their leader portkey away they promptly followed, leaving Harry and Hermione behind, alone with two unconscious, unresponsive parents.

The moment the Death Eaters disappeared, Harry relaxed. EGO, more cautious than his host, waited for a few more seconds, then, when he couldn't sense them and when it became clear that they wouldn't be returning any time soon, he did the same. His usefulness currently at an end, he relinquished control of the body back to Harry.

Hermione, realizing that the Death Eaters had left soon came out of her hiding place and ran to Harry. A second later she threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely, placing a quick kiss on his head, an awkward experience for Harry, who due to his current form did not know how to hug her back.

The hug, as one sided as it was, lasted for several seconds, before Hermione turned to check out her parents. Slowly, hesitantly she turned to face them. She already knew what to expect but that didn't make the occasion any easier…far from it, if anything it made it more difficult instead. The moment she saw her parents lying on the ground, unresponsive, her fears were confirmed and tears started to come once more.

Standing beside her for extra comfort, Harry gave her a few minutes to grieve. Sure, they weren't dead…yet, but they might as well have been for all it was worth. Both were completely unresponsive and would most likely remain that way until the end of their lives, an unfortunate and terrible side effect of prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse.

'What next?' he wondered out loud in his mind as he waited for Hermione to calm down.

_**'Not much we can do is there, Harry,'**_ said EGO solemnly. _**'All I know is we should leave this area fast, before more unfriendlies come,'**_ he added. It was moments like these EGO hated the most. Moments were he couldn't help, moments where he, his skills and his vast knowledge were practically useless.

Sighing, Harry turned his attention back to his grieving best friend turned partner, turned tamer beside him. Harry had felt the connection form the moment her digivice had accepted her. He knew what it meant.

Contrary to popular belief it was not the tamer but the digimon who chose the partner. The Tamer just had to be willing to accept. He had chosen Hermione as his Tamer. She had come to his aid, wanting him badly enough in her life that it had been enough to create the bond. They were together now, come hell or high water, until the bitter end. It would be his job to protect her now and Harry would do it the best he could.

Suddenly more pops of apperating people sounded throughout the area.

"Oh what now? Can't you people give us even a moment of peace?" Harry asked angrily, turning around to face their newest arrivals before groaning as he saw who it was. It was the Order.

"Oh…it's you lot! I was wondering when you would arrive!" he said sarcastically, giving them an evil glare.

"I don't suppose we could be friends...could we?" Harry asked in a tired voice. He really had had enough fighting for one day.

"It's Granger and the beast, seize them," came a voice.

Harry sighed again, "I guess not."

Quickly dodging a few incoming spells, Harry grabbed Hermione, threw her onto his back and started to pad away as quick as his feet could carry them. He wanted to avoid another fight if he could.

"Wait, what about my parents," Hermione screamed.

"Hate to break it to you Hermione but …there is nothing we can do for them. If we are lucky they will be brought to St. Mungus…if not…well…let's not think about that, OK? Either way we wouldn't be able to do anything for them anyway…I'm sorry, I really am! But, we are on the run. The truth is we can't have them with us," Harry answered apologetically, hoping that she would somehow agree.

"But…" Hermione began to say, but broke it of. She knew he was right. There was nothing they could do. They had to be left behind. As much as she hated to admit it, it was for the best. She was on her own now. Well… nearly. She still had Harry. Slowly, reluctantly she nodded, then gave one last shuddering gasp before concentrating on not getting hit. She would have more than enough time to grieve again later.

As he dodged a few more spells, Harry made a silent verbal promise to the elder Grangers to look after their daughter with his life. It was a promise he would keep to the end of his life.

Unnoticed by him and anybody else, his body briefly glowed white, sealing the deal he had unknowingly agreed upon with the elder Granger. He may not have known it but at that moment, he Harry Potter, last Potter and scion of the noble and ancient house of Potter, Digital Partner of Hermione Jane Granger; by accepting Dans last wish, he had gained full parental rights over his tamer and was in turn emancipated by magic itself.

It was something nobody would ever find out, but at that moment all ministry tracers, tied to himself, seized to function as he became an adult – Lord Potter - in the eyes of the magical law.

Harry padded away as fast as his four legs could carry him, doing his best to dodge numerous spells on the way. It really was becoming second nature to him lately. With all the battle experience he had received that day alone, it was hardly surprising that he had already evolved, or as EGO called it: digivolved. Luckily from EGOs lessons Harry knew what had happened, that it was an important and natural process and so hadn't been too surprised at the time. Had it been something bad, he felt sure that EGO would have warned him about it.

Thinking that he would be safe as soon as he left the area, Harry sped up even more. He was therefore surprised when he suddenly felt a spell whizzing past him a minute later. Looking back he saw a few members of the order following him on brooms.

'I can't believe this,' he mentally screamed. "Worse than mosquitoes on an evening sugar rush," he said furiously. "And on firebolts too!" he gasped as one spell grazed him.

"This is ridiculous," he said a few seconds later, this time actually getting hit directly by a spell, feeling a small portion of his strength leave him. He was just too large at present to dodge them all. One of the downsides of his evolved champion form. Luckily though it didn't do as much harm to him in his current form as it would have in his weaker rookie form. Still it did weaken him. Too many hits and he would be in trouble.

'I can't shake them,' he thought desperately. 'Looks like we have no choice but to fight…again,' he added sadly, already preparing to slow down and face their newest enemy of the day. He really didn't want to fight them, most of them being old friends, but they left him with no other choice. It was either him... or them.

'I don't suppose you have another trick up your sleeve,' he asked EGO with another sigh as he stopped.

"Hey what are you doing? Why did you stop?" Hermione asked, extremely worried. Harry ignored her.

_**'As a matter of fact, yes I do,'**_ said EGO suddenly. _**'Your not going to like it though,'**_ he added.

"Harry?" Hermione called out, only to be ignored again.

'Oh…well…we had that before…I trust you. Do it!,' Harry answered watching as the order members surrounded him, their wands out, ready to fire spells at a split seconds notice.

"Give up you are surrounded, don't move. Surrender and you will not be harmed." Dumbledores voice suddenly rang through the air.

"Oh look the old coots here…anytime NOW would be nice!" Harry said nervously. If they fired any more spells now, he would be hard pressed to dodge them at all, let along protect Hermione.

_**'Hang on I'm working on it,'**_ said EGO. He seemed stressed. _**'Give me control,'**_ he added.

'Gladly,' Harry said, relinquishing control again.

'_**Hang on tight, I'm opening a gate,'**_ EGO said with a mental weak smile.

'A what?' Harry asked incredulously, wondering what crazy scheme EGO had planned this time.

_**'A gate…to the digital world…It's usually dangerous, extremely so, not to forget painfully exhausting and it wasn't possible until now, but… considering the circumstances…'**_EGO trailed off…

Harry paused for a second, but seeing the order members around them and considering the alternative he quickly agreed. 'Whatever, just get us out of here!" Harry answered. He really didn't care anymore.

All around him order members were coming closer and Hermione was looking like she was about to finally give up.

_**"As you wish, brace for immense pain,"**_ EGO said, grimacing slightly as he said those words, before adding _**"DONE!"**_

Harry didn't even have enough time to comprehend EGOs last words before pain stuck him like several tons of bricks smashing into him all at once and the whole area around them suddenly started to distort as space and time where altered and a rift opened in front of them.

Multiple order members cried out in alarm as the rift suddenly formed near by and immediately started to apperate, or those who could not, run away. Those who did not, collapsed.

Harry gasped and cried out in alarm as he felt his energy leave him at an incredible rate and his body would have collapsed too had EGO not been in control. Even EGO screamed at the sudden overwhelming loss of energy and pain that followed but just managed to stay in control.

Hermione passed out the moment the rift started to open, followed a second later by Harry.

With the last of Harry's remaining strength EGO stepped closer to the gate then let his host's body fall through. A second later EGO too lost consciousness and all went black.

Albus Dumbledore could only stare in horror and utmost fear as most of the order collapsed around him as air itself suddenly began to tear itself apart, then rip open, to create a small crevice in mid open air.

Being one of the few of the order who was far enough away at the time, he was spared from the worst of the pain that soon followed. Even so, he gasped and fell to his knees. It was worse than a crucio.

'What is happening?' he wondered wildly, very afraid, even more than when he fought against Grindlewald back in the Great War.

"What is this power?" he asked aloud, before screaming as the largest part of the pain reached him and he blacked out.

Nobody saw the large red creature suddenly distort and become unstable before it suddenly changed its shape, twice, first to a smaller fox, then to something smaller again, before finally falling though the rift.

A few seconds later the rift closed and then they were gone and all was quite once more.


	15. Revelations

**Digital**

Chapter 14

Revelations

* * *

**Chapter edited on:** 8/3/11

A big thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

**Previously in Digital:**

Albus Dumbledore could only stare in horror and utmost fear as most of the order collapsed around him as air itself suddenly began to tear itself apart, then rip open, to create a small crevice in mid open air.

Being one of the few of the order who was far enough away at the time, he was spared from the worst of the pain that soon followed. Even so, he gasped and fell to his knees. It was worse than a crucio.

'What is happening?' he wondered wildly, very afraid, even more than when he fought against Grindlewald back in the Great War.

"What is this power?" he asked aloud, before screaming as the largest part of the pain reached him and he blacked out.

Nobody saw the large red creature suddenly distort and become unstable before it suddenly changed its shape, twice, first to a smaller fox, then to something smaller again, before finally falling though the rift.

A few seconds later the rift closed and then they were gone and all was quite once more.

**And now the continuation:**

**

* * *

**

_**Voldemorts Fortress, a few minutes before Bella's defeat.**_

Voldemort was not having a good day. No, he wasn't having a good day at all. His minions were failing him left right and centre and if there was one thing he hated it was when they failed him. Some had even had the gall to call in sick. The outcome: a temper tantrum by yours truly.

For example: Just earlier that day he had had to kill another unfortunate minion, simply because he had not liked the information the unlucky minion had dared to bring him. Sounds rather unreasonable, doesn't it? Perhaps! For a normal person, it probably would. But try to see it from a Dark Lords point of view. Dark Lords had dark images to uphold. Dark Lords did not have the luxury of being nice. Dark Lords were known to be dark and cruel. If a Dark Lords minions did badly, then he, in turn, also did badly. If a Dark Lords minions looked weak then there was a high chance he was weak too. If he looked weak, people didn't fear him. A dark lord who wasn't feared wasn't worth his title and usually didn't survive long. If was a harsh world out there. A Dark Lord had to have high expectations, damn it!…it was his right after all. I mean, seriously...what would you do? Failure is simply not acceptable. Was is too much to expect for his minions to do well? Surely not! In the end, if one or two had to die to uphold the act then…well…then that was just life.

As it was… currently his Death Eaters simply weren't doing what they were told, or if they were, they merely didn't do it well enough to sate his ever increasing expectations.

Lately it had become so bad that he had lost his patience; several crucios and an avada later that particular former servant had been no more.

Now, normally this wouldn't have affected his 'Mad-jesty,' King Voldemort in the least. After all, a bit of fear never did anybody any harm, least of all to his minions. In fact, Voldemort considered a bit of fear to be the perfect motivator, or so he usually believed. But, when potential allies started to stay away and decide to stay neutral, simply because they were too afraid to come near him, then it did become a problem. An unacceptable problem.

Add to that the fact that he had recently started getting extremely itchy whenever he became overly angry and that it wasn't showing any signs of any improvement, then that made it an unbearable problem.

Yes, unfortunately - or fortunately depending on who you ask - his anger was beginning to become an extremely annoying and potentially embarrassing problem indeed. Problematic enough that Voldemort had, to the utmost surprise of a few of his minions (his most trusted only as he wouldn't let anybody else know about it) decided to show a small amount of weakness. Not much mind you, but still enough to ask for a little help from one of his most trusted, something usually unbelievable, for any Dark Lord, of any kind, not just for him…unthinkable... yet he did.

Now, most people thought of Voldemort as a sort of immortal demigod who didn't want, nor indeed, need any help, and for the most part they might even be right. But that was not totally true. Dark Lords, in general, while as far from humanity as they indeed were, were never the less - when it came down to it - just human. No matter how much they wished it otherwise. Some just knew how to hide their weaknesses better than others. It was the very same with Tom Marvolo Riddle aka The Dark King/Lord Voldemort.

And so it was that Voldemort, of all people, was currently in his private study, in the process of being 'checked out' by his most trusted and most loyal follower of all; an old school friend who had later on gone on to become a healer... then more.

Now! It was important to remember; unlike his usual Death Eaters this one was special.

First of all: she, was not in fact a Death Eater.

Secondly: she was the only person in the whole world he allowed to question him, literally, without fear of retribution, something the Death Eaters envied (and despised) her for.

Thirdly: she was the only one, in the entire world, who he completely trusted. Nobody else, nobody! Not even his hidden away fifteen year old heir could say that. A fact which Death Eaters like Bellatrix and Lucius, his second and third in command, respectively, despised her for, but knew better than to comment on, as doing so would have been a sure one way ticket to hell…via an ever lasting flame spell… then back again for more.

She was the one, the only one, who Voldemort never punished. She was the one person who he would always listen to, no matter what. Indeed, unknown to the rest, she was also the only person who could ask, even order him to do something without having to fear his wrath. If she did something wrong, somebody else would be punished in her place. It was something every Death Eater feared.

Voldemort's Death Eaters knew her only as their master's closest friend and main advisor. Those closest believed her ro be his main mistress. They had no clue who she really was and Voldemort went to great lengths to keep it that way.

To Voldemort it was all very simple: Dark Lady Seles Sarina Silvia Slytherin nee Grindlewald was the love of his life, the only person he ever loved: his wife.

_A/N: (Bet you didn't see that one coming, did ya? And here I thought Dumbledore said Voldemort didn't understand love, poor fool!)_

Lying on his favorite bed, Voldemort was patiently waiting for his wife to finish her latest examination of his body and was currently enjoying the soft feeling of her tender hands, not that he would ever admit it though.

Allowing himself a brief look around the room his eyes fell upon the only other current resident of the room: a lone Death Eater who did not seem to look happy to be in the room, at all.

Grinning at the Death Eater, making him squirm, Voldemort soon refocused his attention back to his wife. She seemed to have finished.

"Well Sel, do you know what it is?" he asked her quietly, a kind affectionate tone to his voice, while giving her a quick kiss. Slowly she nodded.

"Yes, I do, but you won't like it. It seems you have been infected with a very rare disease called Malavetricius Magicus," she said softly.

Hearing this Voldemort froze. The name seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. "I think I heard that name before somewhere…I can't seem to remember though. What is it?" he asked, already preparing for the worst.

"It's a rare condition which is found only in dark magic users and is caused by an extreme overexposure to the dark arts," she answered.

"Oh…" he said, then his eyes widened as he remembered. However, he wanted to make sure.

"And… what does it do? Voldemort asked, grabbing his wand and pointing it at the near by Death Eater as he spoke. Said Death Eater flinched, tensed, but didn't move. He knew that he would only get worse if he did. He also knew the next few words out of Seles's mouth would decide his fate.

Seles looked at the Death Eater for a second before shrugging. She had long ago given up any feelings of sympathy for her husband's henchmen. Most of them didn't really deserve pity anyway, being the rapists and murderers they were..

She knew why he was there. He had drawn the short straw that day, the short straw which meant he had to receive any punishments which would normally have been meant for her, had she not been who she was.

She knew what and who her husband was (how could she not) and had fully accepted it, and while in the past she had once felt some sympathy for the poor fools, who called themselves his followers, she simply couldn't bring herself to fully care anymore.

"It's a disease which causes extreme discomfort in the form of acute itching whenever you use the dark arts," she answered.

"That was what I hoped you wouldn't say …CRUCIO!" Voldemort said, screaming out the last word. A second later the Death Eater was rolling around on the floor screaming in pain.

Almost immediately Voldemorts arm began to itch fiercely, which caused him to emit a snarl, before he released the Death Eater from the spell.

"Heal me!" Voldemort promptly ordered already holding his wand back in a ready to cast position, ready to cast the crucio once more if his wife couldn't do so.

Down on the ground the Death Eater groaned as Voldemort pointed his wand at him again and gave her a pleading look. His meaning was all too clear: 'Please tell me you can cure him, please, I beg you…please!' It was a look Seles had seen many times before.

Seles seemed to pause for a second, but then shrugged slightly. "Unfortunately there are no potions or spells which can cure you."

Hearing this, the Death Eater whimpered pitifully and tensed up again.

"CRUCIO!"

One again the Death Eater was on the ground screaming himself hoarse.

"However…," said Seles.

Voldemort paused, releasing the spell. "Yes?" he asked expectantly.

Beside him, the Death Eater sighed in relief as the pain lessened slightly and tried to compose himself.

"There may not be a potion or a spell, however there is another way we might, and I unfortunately have to stress the word might, be able to get rid of it. It's not going to be easy, but…I'm confident you can handle this problem," she answered quietly.

"Go on," said Voldemort, keeping his wand pointed firmly at the whimpering Death Eater on the ground beside him. Something told him he wasn't going to like what she was about to say but he had to know.

"It's only a recommendation of course, but: firstly: I would…advise, that you cease crucioing or killing your followers…to do that would only cause the itch to intensify."

Voldemort scowled. He wasn't happy, but he could nonetheless understand it. Slowly he put his wand away. Seeing this, a grateful look appearing on his face, the Death Eater relaxed.

'Hmm, this could be problematic,' Voldemort thought quietly to himself. 'Ah I know I'll have Bella crucio them for me instead, after all, she can be so delightfully cruel when she needs to be. I really do enjoy watching her play,' he thought with a smile.

"Don't get too comfortable, it has only been delayed," he said looking at the whimpering Death Eater, who visibly flinched and groaned as the words left Voldemorts mouth.

"I see...what else?" Voldemort asked, turning back to his wife.

"Secondly: I would advise that you do not use any dark magic until you are officially cured. White and grey is acceptable. Holy magic would speed up your recovery, but I know how much you hate using it. However, whatever you do, do not do any dark magic, and absolutely no black magic. Chaotic magic or necromancy would probably kill you at present, or at best turn you completely insane from the itch," she continued.

Hearing this Voldemort growled, loudly, but resisted the urge to do more. It really wasn't easy to control himself though. Seriously, whoever heard of a Dark Lord who couldn't cast dark spell, or dare he say it; cast holy spells. Voldemort shuddered at the thought. He'd be the laughing stock on the underworld if he did that.

"I see…anything else?" he asked, doing his best to control his temper, but found it was extremely difficult to do. The loss of his dark magic would be irksome indeed, but he could do without it for a while. 'Let's hope this…treatment...or whatever it is, doesn't take too long,' he thought.

"And?" he asked, motioning for Seles to continue.

Seles paused. She could see how much this was affecting her husband but knew it was for the best. She had to say it. Normally nobody would ever have dared to say what she was about to say next, but since she was safe from punishment (or so she hoped), she did.

"Finally: again it's only a recommendation of course, but it would help a lot if you attempted to control your temper," she finished saying.

Voldemort froze. The Death Eater did the same, his eyes wide with horror at that he had just heard. Nobody had ever ( as far as he knew) said that to the Dark Lord before. Nobody would have dared. His mouth hanging open with a look of the utmost fear and partial wonder on his face, expecting the worst, the Death Eater tensed up. But nothing happened. Surprised he looked up.

"What did you say?" Voldemort whispered, shocked.

"I would like you to take it easy for a while," Seles said, wondering if even she had gone too far this time.

"CRUCIO MAXIMUS," Voldemort bellowed, nearly tearing his robes in his haste to bring up his wand and say the feared words. The Death Eater hardly had any time at all to prepare for the pain which followed. Even Seles could only wince sympathetically and step back at what was happening. Sometimes it really sucked to be a Death Eater. Especially when you were the one who was unlucky enough to have pulled the short straw.

Luckily, for the Death Eater, Voldemort could only keep him under the spell for a few short seconds before the itch became too much for him to handle. Uttering a frustrated swear word Voldemort threw his wand across the room where it hit the wall with a snap, before bursting into flames.

Voldemort groaned as he saw that it had broken and brought his hand up to palm his face.

" Fine...I see I have no choice," Voldemort said quietly, doing his best to calm himself down but it really wasn't working. Opening a secret drawer in his desk he took out his spare wand.

"But don't for one second believe I'm going to take it easy on you," he added, glaring viciously at the Death Eater present.

Said Death Eater nodded, shaking fiercely. "Yes your majesty, of course your majesty," As you wish your majesty, he said whimpering.

Seles cautiously took another step back. She could practically feel the anger cascading out from her husband in waves. She may be his wife, but even she knew when enough was enough. Had she not been who she was; his wife, she had no doubts that she would have been dead by now, or worse...insane.

"Spread the word, If anybody, and I mean anybody, even so much as looks at me the wrong way, I'll let Bella try out that new curse she is so fond of," Voldemort said, fiercely, looking around the room with a mad manic glint in his eyes.

Ironically it was at that direct moment a flash erupted and said person appeared in the room.

Seles gasped. Shocked, her hand coming to her face, as she realised who it was. "That, er… that might not be advisable at present…just a suggestion of course," she said. It was probably the worst possible timing of all.

"WHAT NOW!," Voldmort roared, turning around. He froze as he saw who it was.

For the first time for as long as anyone could remember Voldemort let his mouth fall open and gaped.

Bellatrix, bloody, exhausted, completely naked and missing an arm, let out a strangled gasp and collapsed to the floor.

Outside in the main hall, multiple Death Eaters were going about their daily business, when suddenly a loud animalistic roar, followed by a loud cry of dismay erupted from their master's study.

Several Death Eaters looked at each others and shivered as the word Crucio was heard over and over again, complimented solely by wild screams of pain and swear words, followed a minute later by an Avada Kadavra then finally the quiet thump of a falling body.

Then there was quietness once more.

Most of the older death eaters, used to their master's daily tantrums, simply shrugged then returned to their tasks. The younger recruits, however, would have nightmares for many weeks to come.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Deep in the depths of Harry's mind **_

It seemed like several months had passed but it had in fact only been a single day.

The last thing Harry remembered before darkness enveloped him was pain the likes he had never felt before. It was so strong; even Voldemort's strongest crucio had felt insignificant when compared to it.

EGO may have warned him about the pain, (not that he had had a lot of time to prepare for it) but at that moment he had fully expected death to claim him. It was either Death or to become a vegetable case for St Mungos long term ward. It was so intense that for once in his life he had fully welcomed death. However, luckily for him it was neither. Imagine his surprise and relief when the pain abruptly vanished and he suddenly found himself back in a very familiar room.

It took a few seconds for his mind to fully catch up with the rest of his body, but it soon did. Harry, being no stranger to pain, was so relieved that it was all over, he simply didn't care how or why it had happened, just that it had.

In a moment of true de-ja-vu, (there wasn't anything else to do anyway) Harry soon found himself walking back to the table in the middle of the room and sat down.

Just like before, a copy of his digital self (he was in his human representation again) appeared in front of him and was soon accompanied, almost immediately, by the three small cylinders from before. However, unlike last time, this time there were a few very distinct differences. His form for instance was different. A lot different.

Ok, so he really hadn't expected to appear in his champion form. Considering how much pain he had felt and the damage he must have taken, that would have been a miracle at best. But the form he was staring at obviously wasn't his Rookie form either. So what was he now?

His eyes widened as he realised what it was.

The damage to his body most have been so great, so severe that he must have de-digivolved all the way back to his in-training form. There was no other explanation for it.

Harry knew from EGO's lessons that if damaged enough, a digimon would automatically transform back to its former form. That was standard digimon procedure and EGO had clearly explained that to him in one of his first lessons on digimon.

The in-training form, EGO had told him, was the weakest form a digimon could have before deletion. Only the baby form was below that and once a digimon reached the in-training stage it never went back to its juvenile existence. This was as low as he could go.

Shocked, but interested, Harry took a closer look. He looked rather cute, he thought to himself. Cute and cuddly. If only Hermione knew, he thought to himself smiling slightly.

Gone was his two meter high, sharp, clawed body with a long tail and impressive white wings.

What was left was a mere 40 cm's in length, small, red, round-ish fluffy creature, covered completely in short red silky fur, with only a small furry fox tail sticking out at one end, with a small foxy snout and two little pointy ears at the other. Truly a pitiful sight when compared to its former, more powerful Rookie counterpart, but nobody could deny that it was cute.

Sighing to himself, Harry shook his head and simply hoped that he wouldn't have to stay like that for long.

Turning his eyes away from this current digital form, he slowly turned his attention to the three cylinders in front of him.

First up was the red liquid cylinder of life.

The red liquid which showed his health nearly made him cry out in shock. It was currently at a mere 1%. Seeing it so low really scared Harry. EGO truly hadn't been joking when he said that it was going to be dangerous, or as he had put it so tactfully: extremely dangerous bordering on foolish. That was close…way too close.

Harry had no doubt at all that it was only due to the fact that EGO had been in control at the time, that he had survived at all. Truly much too close for comfort. Still, one percent was one percent and as long as he had that one percent he was still alive.

Looking at the green cylinder next, he noticed that, unlike last time, this time it was nearly depleted.

'Well, I shouldn't really be surprised. I did use my abilities a lot more this time round, or at least EGO did, not to forget the sheer amount of power it would have taken to open the gate, whatever that was,' he reminded himself, as he noticed that it was currently at a low 12%.

'What a mess, I truly was near deaths door this time,' he thought, shaking his head again in partial despair, partial wonder.

'This can not be allowed to continue. I have to be more prepared next time,' he thought, dismally.

'But how?' he wondered.

'What can I possibly do against such numbers, such hate?...such corruption. There were simply too many of them. If it wasn't for EGO…,' his thoughts trailed off.

Shaking his head he turned his attention to the third and final cylinder. This one made him smile.

Harry had of course known what to expect. From his lessons with 'sensei EGO' he had known about digi-evolution and the facts around it, so he hadn't been too surprised or afraid when it had happened. True, it had been weird, feeling and seeing his skin peel itself off and reconstruct itself, not to forget feeling yourself change into a completely different creature, but if that was all, then he could easily live with it.

All facts aside, it was nice seeing the blue liquid in the cylinder clearly above the C mark, which stood for Champion stage.

Looking more closely Harry realised that he was still fairly far away from the U which stood for 'Ultimate Form,' but wasn't too disappointed that he hadn't reached it yet.

In fact, he would have been more disappointed if he had. After all, nothing should be too easy to achieve, if it was it usually wasn't worth having.

Looking away from the third cylinder, Harry was about to get up from the chair when suddenly a small device appeared beside him.

Startled, Harry recognised the device as a digivice.

"OK! Now this is…interesting!" he said out loud, picking it up.

"It is, isn't it?" said a voice, making Harry jump.

"Damn you, did you have to scare me like that?" Harry asked as he realised that it was only EGO who had spoken.

"Of course, it wouldn't have been any fun otherwise," EGO responded cheekily.

"Yea right, whatever…So, what happened? Are we ok? Is this what I think it is?" Harry asked, ignoring EGO's reply.

"What do you think it is?" EGO asked.

"Well, from the looks of it, its shape, its colour and due to that fact that it obviously is a digivice, I'd say it's my digivice, correct? But how is that possible?...oh wait!... This is just a mind copy of the real thing, isn't it?" Harry asked, comprehending what had happened.

"Quite right, it is a duplicate of the actual thing, which is currently deep inside Hermiones pocket, symbolising your eternal partnership with the dear Ms. Granger, who, I might add, is currently extremely exhausted and sleeping, but otherwise perfectly fine.

Hearing this Harry relaxed. "Thank Merlin, with the amount of pain I felt…well… anyway… that's good," he said, relieved.

"Yes, indeed, thank Digimo that it's true. For a second there even I was worried that we wouldn't make it. No matter!… I'm happy to announce that both of you will make full recoveries," said EGO kindly.

Harry nodded.

"Good! Now! As to your other question: I successfully managed to open a digital gate from the 'mundane world' to the digital world and by doing so I managed to bring us through it before too much damage was done to us. I realise the damage which we did receive was huge and that it will take us quite a while to regenerate from it, but considering the alternative I think we did fairly well. We are still here and that is all that counts."

"A wise old man once said: 'He who looses and runs away can live to fight for another day.' Wise words these, which I fully intend to prove true."

"So, having said that, let us now get straight down to business. We are now in the digital world. I trust you remember what I told you about it. It is NOT a safe place."

"The majority of digimon we meet here will be hostile. Do not for a second think otherwise. The law of the wilderness rules the plains of the digital world and believe me when I tell you, only the strongest survive."

"Delete or be deleted, is the name of the game. The first mistake could be our last. Digimon, in general do not take prisoners, so don't expect them to. In fact, never expect them to. Instead, they will absorb you. Second chances? Starting from this moment I do not want to hear that word ever again. Is that clear?"

It took a second but Harry finally nodded.

"I hope so, I really do," said EGO accepting the nod for what it was.

"Now! The following are a set of rules which I expect you and our new tamer to follow at all times, we can fill her in on these at a later stage:"

"Rule 1: Always obey any orders given to you by your alter ego, that's me, in case you're wondering. My first priority and main task is to protect, teach, train and guide you and your tamer, in that order. It's what I do and what I was created for. When it comes to this world I always know best, no exceptions. Not to do so may mean deletion or the death of the tamer."

"Rule 2: The safety of your tamer has to be your highest priority at all times, if she is in danger, get her out of it any way you can. Not to do so may mean deletion or the death of the tamer. The sole exception to this is when you're protecting the Digital mother."

"Rule 3: Never start fights which you are absolutely sure you can not win. It's foolish and suicidal. The exception to this is when you're attempting to rescue somebody critical, somebody who simply can not be allowed to die, somebody like your tamer. Also, your own tamer always has priority above others, the sole exception being the Digital mother. Not to do so may mean deletion or the death of the tamer."

"Rule 4: Never trust an unfriendly digimon, no matter what they might say, do or promise. The key word here being unfriendly. Please note: unfriendly may not always mean being attacked by them. Not to do so may mean deletion or the death of the tamer."

"Rule 5: When winning a battle against an unfriendly digimon **always** delete it and absorb its data if possible. Absorbing data makes you stronger and can lead to your final stage of digivolution. Not absorbing data is just plain stupid. An enemy digimon which is kept alive may return one day. Remember the wise mans phrase from before. Not to do so may mean deletion or the death of the tamer."

"Rule 6: No dumb ass heroics or chances if you can avoid them; use your tamers help whenever you can, **even if not needed**. Tamers are there for a reason. Their ability to increase your abilities and bring you back from the brink of death, via a card swipe is invaluable, **use it**. Always, and I mean always accept their help, or in the case of the tamer, always give help, **even if not needed**. The exception is when it would put either of you in definite mortal danger. Not to do so may mean deletion or the death of the tamer."

"Rule 7: Disagreements between the tamer and the digimon have to be resolved a.s.a.p. Under no circumstances can a disagreement be allowed to continue for longer than absolutely necessary. Not to do so may mean deletion or the death of the tamer."

"Rule 8: Never attack a digimon or a tamer under direct orders from the Digital Mother, her proxy or the Digital King. Doing so may invoke the wrath of Tern Digimo and may mean deletion or the death of the tamer."

"Rule 9: Very Important: Always obey the Digital Mother and Digital King. The Digital Mother has priority over the king. Protect the Digital Mother and her proxy at all costs. All other rules are rescinded while the digital mother or her proxy are under attack. Loss of the digital mother equals immediate termination of all digimon."

"Rule 10: NEVER EVER attack the digital mother or her proxy. To do so means immediate termination, no exceptions."

There are other rules of course, but these are some of the most important. Everything clear so far Harry?" asked EGO.

Once again Harry simply nodded, too overwhelmed to respond otherwise.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it, oh and before I forget it; if either of you, you or your tamer, do, or are about to do something, which really annoys me, or puts either of you into obvious danger, I will warn you. If it's you who does something wrong and you know it, I will punish you for it, if it is Hermione who does something wrong and she knows it, I will expect you to punish her in my place, is that clear?" EGO asked sternly.

Harry gulped but nodded.

Seeing the worried look on Harry's face EGO laughed.

Don't worry Harry, I'll always be fair. If there is even the smallest chance that either of you didn't realise what you were doing was wrong, or that it was simply an accident, then I won't do anything, I promise. However if one of you does do something and you fully knew what you did was wrong before you did it, well, lets just say you won't like the results."

"But enough of this,…any questions?" EGO asked merrily, seeing the ever increasing worried look on Harry's face.

Harry mentally shook his head.

"No, well, in that case... I see our power levels are back to somewhat acceptable levels, now, how about we wake up and check up on our tamer, she woke up an hour or so ago. It may have seemed like only a few minutes have passed since we arrived, but time moves slower in here than outside, so it's in fact been close to one and a half days in the outside, since we entered the digital world. I have no doubt that she is very worried and confused at present. Better not keep her waiting, the digital world is no place for a tamer without the protection of their digimon," EGO said happily.

Realising that his health level had indeed risen back to a fairly healthy 50% while they had been talking, Harry quickly agreed.

"Ok, that's great, just one last thing before we go. From now on I'll be taking a back seat and you and Hermione will be doing most of the fighting on your own. I know I have said this before, but this time I really do mean it. I will only interfere if it is absolutely necessary for me to do so. You need the experience more than I do. Besides, I may not always be able to step in, in time to save the day, so it is important that you can do so too, without me being around to hold your hand. Now, let's tell Hermione the good news, shall we? I'll see you soon," said EGO, and with that he was gone.

Not leaving Harry any time to respond everything suddenly went black and then Harry was gone too.

* * *

_**Back in the mundane world, a day after the gate indecent, Grimmauld Place, OOTP HQ**_

A day later, after what had since become known as the 'day of great pain,' nobody was surprised when Dumbledore called together another Order meeting. In fact, Dumbledore never even really had to call them at all. Everybody, at least those who could attend, had been so interested in what had happened that day that they all rightfully assumed that there would be a meeting soon and were all waiting for him in the meeting room, an hour before it was due to start.

Slowly, moving tenderly, Dumbledore walked into the room and tried to sit down, letting loose a small yelp as he touched the chair.

The pain he had felt as the air had cracked and torn apart to create the gate had left him very sore in multiple areas and he really was not looking forward to the next few days as his body healed.

The other order members who had been with him at the time were not much better off either. Nearly everybody had needed multiple strong doses of the anti cruciatus potion to get themselves back on to their feet and a lot had spent the rest of the day either in the school hospital wing or in a ward in St. Mungos.

Dumbledore would never forget what had happened and was currently reviewing his options.

It seemed clear to him that fighting against these creatures, whatever they were, was not a good idea. They seemed to have powers even he could only dream about and so were best avoided if at all possible.

Lifting his arm, giving it a brief glare as he realised it was trembling like a leaf during a strong wind, he called the order to order.

"I'll try to keep this short, as I'm sure most of us are not feeling too well at present," he said just before releasing a small retching cough as if to prove his statement.

"We all know why we are here, two main reasons; one is Harry Potter and Ms. Granger, the other is that 'creature,' whatever it was, which was protecting Ms. Granger and her parents."

"Most, if not all of you were there, so I don't have to explain what happened. If you do not know what happened then please ask someone who does in your own time. Does anybody have any idea what the hell that thing was?... Hagrid, your usually very fond of dangerous creatures. You have seen the pensive memory of what happened from myself and Severus, are you sure you don't know what it was?" Dumbledore asked the half giant.

"Na, I'm sor'y 'eadmast'r but I have nev'r seen tha' type of beastie before tod'y. From da looks of it tho' I have do doubt tha' it is best left alone. It makes a 'orntail look like a baby chick," said Hagrid solemnly. "Woulda' liked ta have met it though," he added wistfully, before falling silent.

Most of the order who had not met the creature gasped as they heard this. Hearing Hagrid, somebody who thought dragons were cute, say that the creature made a Hungarian Horntail, one of the most dangerous dragons around, look like a common everyday chicken in comparison, shocked quite a few of them.

"What about you Charles? You work with dragons, have you ever seen anything like it before?" he asked the orders dragon expert.

"No I have not, it definitely is no dragon I have ever seen before though, that much I can assure you," said Charlie Weasley, who had especially come from the dragon reserve in Romania to take part in the meeting.

Dumbledore sighed as he heard this, another dead end.

"Very well, does anybody else want to comment?" he asked, coughing again.

Nobody did. They were all as stumped as he was.

"Severus, what about you? Has Tom any idea what it could be?" he asked the spy.

Severus Snape, resident double agent for the order, shook his head and stood up. "No Albus, he does not.' Needless to say he is very interested in this 'thing,' whatever it is, just about as much as you are. I was part of the attack group, led by Bellatrix Lestrange, which was sent out to capture Granger and Potter. Let me tell you right now: if you should ever meet it, turn around and run. This is one foe you do not want to meet. It is well above all of us, with the possible exception of perhaps you and the dark lord. Only go against it in large groups. One on one it is suicidal at best and even in groups it's still dangerous. Believe me, I know. You saw my pensive memory of the attack, you saw what it did. Bellatrix is still in intensive care after loosing her wand arm. The Dark Lord had to give her a fake silver arm simply to keep her alive. If she wasn't so important to his cause…," he trailed off. "Anyway, if it's true what I heard she will never be the same again. I myself only just managed to apperate out in time."

"I see. Very well, thank you Severus." Nodding slightly Severus Snape sat back down. He had a pensive look on his face.

Facing the rest of the order, Dumbledore continued to speak: "In that case, until we know more, let us simply keep an eye out for it and any others of its type. If any of you should see it, do not attack. If possible gain its trust, but whatever you do, do not give it any reason to harm you." The same goes for others of its kind.

"Now, on to the second part of today's meeting: Harry and Ms. Granger.

Ms. Tonks, what have you found out? Have you been able to revive the Elder Grangers? Have you been able to find out anything about Harry or Hermione?" Dumbledore asked, turning his attention to the orders current only active auror member. Dawlish and Shacklebolt were currently out of action and in the intensive care ward at St Mungos. Shacklebolt, due to a heavy head injuries caused by a blunt object to the head and Dawlish was in critical condition because he was recovering from cruciatus symptons and because his face was a bloody mess having been repeatedly punched by Hermione Granger.

Tonks stepped forward to speak.

"As you know we managed to capture the elder Grangers. Wasn't really that difficult, both were out cold when we found them. They have woken up since, however…," here Tonks paused, a troubled, sad look on her face before continuing: "… It seems they have the same condition as the Longbottoms. Both are completely unresponsive to anything we say or do to them. I'm sorry but we won't be able to question them any time soon, if at all. They are currently in the long term ward in St. Mungos. Sharing a room with the Longbottoms and Mr Lockhart from what I last heard.

Dumbledore nodded and sighed once more. Things were not going to plan.

"Thank you Tonks," he said before turning back to face the whole order.

Tonks, like Severus before her, nodded and sat down.

"All right everybody, it seems we have reached an impasse. All we can do now is wait and see. I would like everybody to keep an eye open for Harry and Hermione. If you see them alone, call for back up and try to bring them in, use any force necessary but I want Harry alive. Hermione, due to her criminal record is currently expendable but if you can bring her in too then that would be great. If the creature is with them, contact me immediately. Do not under any circumstance engage them if the creature is with them. It's much too dangerous and I do not want to damage relationships with the creatures if I can help it, whatever they are called. Should you gain an opportunity to make friendly contact with one of their kind, do so, but be extremely careful. If possible, try to build up a friendly relationship with these creatures but do not take any unnecessary risks. At the very least try to find out more about them. Be careful, Voldemort will probably be trying the same thing. Should he succeed before we do, then we could be in a lot of trouble. That can not be allowed to happen."

"To recap: Your first priority is to keep an eye out for Harry and Hermione and to capture them if possible. Your second priority is to make friendly contact with the creature or its kind. Under no circumstances should any of you engage it, or its kind in combat. Try to find out as much as you can about them: where they come from, how many there are, what their goals are, anything like that. Try to become friends with them if possible.

That is all, any questions?"

Nobody answered.

"Very well then, I am going to team up with the minister to look for them, perhaps I can find out something useful with this new project of his. You have your orders. Good luck. Meeting adjourned."


	16. A New World

Digital

Chapter 15

A New World

* * *

**Chapter edited on:** 8/3/11

Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

**Previously in Digital:**

"To recap. Your first priority is to keep an eye out for Harry and Hermione and to capture them if possible. Your second priority is to make friendly contact with the creature or its kind. Under no circumstances should any of you engage it in combat. Try to find out as much as you can about these creatures: where they come from, how many there are, what their goals are, anything like that. Try to become friends with them if possible.

That is all, any questions?"

Nobody answered.

"Very well then, I am going to team up with the minister to look for them, perhaps I can find out something useful with this new project of his. You have your orders. Good luck. Meeting adjourned."

**And now the continuation:**

**

* * *

**

**Digital World: Somewhere on the lowest digital plain.**

It didn't take long for Harry to wake up. Only three to four seconds if one were to have timed it correctly.

One second he was standing in his 'mind room' listening to EGO, the next everything went completely dark, before he was suddenly bombarded from all sides by a very bright white light; bright sunlight to be exact, overwhelming amounts of bright sunlight, in its purest form, which seemed to come at him from all directions at once.

"Ouch!" he cried out.

Quickly closing and covering his eyes he tried to shield them from the sudden onslaught of bright light, only managing to partially shield them in time to spare him from the worst of the sudden shock and sharp pain. Luckily the ordeal only lasted for several seconds.

Slowly, waiting patiently for his eyes to adapt, he opened them again. Finally, after several seconds, Harry took his first look around what he knew would be his first glimpse of the digital world.

"Well, that's…nice!" he said out loud, obviously not impressed by what he was seeing, the tone of his voice contributing his feelings quite nicely.

Sand! All around him, as far as the eye could see, nothing but perfect white sand. Dunes upon dunes of perfect white sand marred in its perfection only by several lone cacti or other desert like trees, some small; only just reaching up to his knees, others huge; towering above him like majestic statues of old.

_**'Welcome… to the Desert!'**_ EGO said from within his mind.

"You don't say!" Harry said sarcastically.

_**'What? You don't like it?'**_ asked EGO, it was more a statement than a question.

'It's a roasting hot desert! What's to like?' Harry responded sarcastically, this time in his mind. 'Of course I don't like it, it's hot, it's dry, my eyes hurt, I have a headache… and... worst of all, I have no water with me,' Harry finished realizing with dismay, realising that that was indeed the case.

EGO laughed, clearly not sympathetic to his host's sudden plight, not in the least, something that annoyed Harry greatly.

_**'Oh you're not going to find any water anywhere around here Harry,'**_ EGO said merrily, enjoying his hosts dilemma.

'What? How am I supposed to survive without water?' Harry asked horrified. Judging by the heat he would only have an hour, perhaps two tops to survive without it. 'Surely you realise that…'

_**'Harry,' **_EGO said interrupting him, _**'you're a digimon, your completely digital, and while Hermione is here, she too is digital. Everything becomes digital by default once it enters the digital world. We are literally data in a computer program! You don't need water, you don't need food, you don't even need rest…unless your hurt that is, and even then it's called regeneration, not rest… in fact, come to think of it, you don't need much of anything anymore,'**_ EGO said, grinning mentally.

Harry groaned.

_**'As for the landscape…well you'll get used to it, and if not today, then perhaps tomorrow, or the day after,'**_ EGO said laughing. Harry mentally rolled his eyes but nevertheless let a small smile creep over his face. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad here after all, he thought.

_**'Anyway…let's get down to business. One word: Hermione! The digital world is not a safe place for a tamer without their digimon. We are supposed to be protecting her!'**_ EGO said, becoming serious again.

Hearing this Harry immediately sobered up and nodded. 'Your right, we should be,' he said. Any idea where to look? What can you tell me about this place? He asked looking around again. There was no sign of the tamer anywhere.

_**'This, Harry, as you have probably already guessed, is the desert plain. There are other plains too of course, like the ice plain, the jungle plain or the forest plain. If you really want some water then there is always the ocean plain too. Though its all fake,'**_ EGO said going into teacher mode.

_**'Each plain has its own types of digimon. The Desert plain for instance is one of the lowest plains in the digital world; it is usually where the weak In-training and Rookie type digimon stay, which is good for us as we wouldn't survive long against anything higher on the digital food chain at present. There might be a few Champions and Ultimates around here somewhere, sure, but they tend to prefer to stay away from us weaker digimon, so don't be too afraid, the chances of meeting an unfriendly one are quite rare. However, having said that you should of course stay alert at all times.'**_

_**'Other plains like the Ice plain and the Jungle plain have other types of digimon, usually Champion and Ultimate type digimon with a few Rookie stragglers who wish to become stronger faster, at a greater risk, though there aren't many of those for obvious reasons. As a simple rule the higher up the plain the more powerful the digimon that exist there.'**_

_**'Finally, at the very top plain the most powerful digimon preside, Ultimate type Digimon like the Deva's: the personal assassins of the Sovereigns. Mega type digimon like the Olympus Twelve: who are also the royal bodyguards of the Digital King, the royal knights, or the Sovereigns themselves, which I have already told you about. Don't worry, luckily, the higher digimon don't usually travel to the lower plains but they have been known to do so from time to time. Besides, the higher digimon don't usually care about fighting and absorbing data from weaker digimon unless they are annoyed by them. That's another thing to keep in mind: Only digimon of higher or equal level can raise your own strength level. Fighting weaker digimon, unless it's in huge numbers, is actually a waste of time.'**_

_**'Then there is also supposed to be another hidden plain somewhere, but besides the Mother herself, only the digital king the digital mother's proxy and perhaps a sovereign or two are supposed to know where it is. **_(though some lower digimon might have traveled to it by mistake at times)_** It's supposed to be the plain where the Digital Mother supposedly resides.'**_

Harry who had until that point been listening to what EGO was telling him, was suddenly distracted by a sudden overpowering feeling of urgency and immense fear and dread. It seemed to come from somewhere near by but he couldn't place it.

'What was that…did you feel that?' he asked.

_**'Yes, I did…it's Hermione. As her digimon you are connected to her and can feel when she is in danger. The closer you are emotionally to your tamer, the better you get as sensing their emotions at a further distance. You love her so you should be able to sense her from a fair distance. Others, who are not as close to their partners would not be able to do that until they grow closer to each others. She seems to be in danger! Let's use your 'closeness' to our advantage. Quickly! Do what I say. Try to clear your mind,'**_ EGO quickly said.

'What?' asked Harry surprised.

_**'No time for questions, try to clear your mind,'**_ EGO said.

'How,' asked Harry, becoming anxious. He didn't have a clue what to do.

_**'First of all stay calm…there is no need to panic, now trust in your instincts; it should happen automatically, just try to clear your mind. Open yourself up to your natural senses,'**_ EGO explained calmly.

Harry shrugged. Doing his best to ignore his increasing worry, he tried to clear his mind.

_**'Good! Now… try to find her in your mind, listen to what your senses tell you. Search for her presence, feel her presence… try to home in to what you can sense…it should tell you the way to go to find her,'**_ EGO continued calmly.

'How?' Harry asked again.

_**'Just trust in yourself, it will work, trust me,'**_ EGO replied.

Not having a clue in what he was doing, but trusting in what EGO was saying, Harry first tried to clear his thoughts, then tried to sense Hermione in his mind.

At first there was nothing, just feelings of urgency and panic, just what you would expect from a worried mind. But then he suddenly felt a pull coming from somewhere to his left.

_**'Good, you have it, see, it was easy. Now! Follow the pull. Notice a white line in your mind. Try to follow It,'**_ EGO's voice in his mind said.

Nodding mentally Harry did so.

Suddenly Harry saw a picture, or rather a hazy vision of a very afraid looking Hermione as a vision in his mind.

_**'Good, now, try to expand the picture,'**_ EGO continued. _**'Try to visualize what is around her. Let your senses guide you to her.'**_ he added calmly. Harry did so.

Suddenly the vision seemed to grow and Harry could see Hermione climbing up a tree. She seemed to be doing her best to get away from a creature below her on the ground, a creature that seemed to be staring right at her.

_**'A Kyaromon,' **_EGO said with a sigh of relief. _**'Ah that's nothing. I thought it would be something dangerous, like a Rookie, or maybe higher. That's only an in-training digimon,'**_ EGO said with a half smile.

'Just like me,' said Harry, absently.

Suddenly the digimon seemed to swing its tail at the tree making the whole tree shake fiercely, almost knocking Hermione of her branch. Looking at Hermione's face Harry noticed that she seemed to be screaming.

_**'On the other hand, perhaps it would be better if we hurried after all,'**_ EGO said frowning mentally, making a mental note to work on her own ability to defend herself soon. Her inability to defend herself and above all, her tendency to scream at the smallest sign of danger was beginning to get ridiculous.

Harry blinked. "Did that tree just wobble?" he asked aloud, incredulously. 'How could something that small have so much power?' he wondered.

_**'It may be small, but be careful, its tail sure packs a nasty punch,'**_ EGO answered. _**'Quickly, let's help her. Follow the direction of the pull you felt earlier. It will bring us to her,'**_ EGO said quickly.

Harry nodded and quickly began to follow the pull. Quietly, he cursed his current smaller size. Harry was used to the higher speeds of his 'Rookie' form 'Kitmon'. His current 'in-training' form couldn't move any where near as fast.

Speaking of which, he didn't even know his current name yet. 'Any idea what I am currently called?' he asked.

_**'No, I don't, but Hermione's digivice should be able to tell us, let's ask her later,'**_ said EGO.

A few minutes later, Harry could hear a scream coming from somewhere in front of him.

"Get away from me, NO!, please, leave me alone! Nice bunny, Stay away, HELP!" Harry heard Hermione scream.

Harry forced himself not to roll his eyes. Running around another dune, Harry saw Hermione cowering, high up in a large prickly cactus. Below her, Kyaromon, which Harry now knew the digimon was called, was looking up at her, like a common dog would do when looking up eagerly at a cat, just waiting for her to fall.

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Harry might have laughed. Kyaromon looked similar to an overly large, 30cm high, white furred, brown-tipped eared rabbit, with a long racoon type tail added on for extra beauty. Not dangerous at all…right?

_**'Wrong! Never underestimate a digimon Harry, no matter how sweet, weak, cuddly or friendly it may seem. Truth is; they are all highly dangerous and sneaky instead'**_ said EGO, who was reading his thoughts. _**'It might be the last thing you ever do,'**_ he added quietly.

_**'And believe me when I say; that one is not friendly at all. Watch out for its tail! It has been known to be able to even harm Rookie type digimon with ease,'**_ EGO warned.

Remembering the tree, Harry simply nodded. Anything that small, which could cause a tree to shake and nearly fall, with a single blow of its tail, should not be taken lightly.

Just then the digimon attacked the tree again, giving it another quick smack with its tail. The tree cracked and wobbled, creaking heavily under the strain of the hit, but luckily it didn't fall. Hermione screamed again but managed to stay up on her branch.

"Someone help!" she screamed, grabbing on to the tree tighter in the hope that she would not fall, all the time doing her best to avoid the prickly bits.

Noticing that he couldn't afford to delay any longer, Harry decided to act. "Leave her alone!" he roared, then, not giving the digimon a moment to react, he charged.

The digimon didn't realise Harry was there until it was already too late. Using every bit of strength he had, Harry smashed into it using a full body force tackle.

With a squeal of pain Kyaromon stumbled and hit the ground a few meters away. However, before Harry could even blink, it quickly got back on to its feet and counter attacked.

A second later it was Harry's turn to feel pain as he was hit head on by the digimon. It had moved so fast that Harry had been completely taken by surprise. Barely repressing a cry of pain, Harry stumbled and fell to the ground.

'Damn that hurts,' Harry thought, clenching his teeth as he got back up again.

_**'Careful it's coming round for another attack… Dodge!'**_ EGO warned. Harry barely managed to dodge in time just barely escaping from the full force of a second full body tackle attack, however, even so, he still got nicked slightly by the passing digimon.

'It's too fast,' Harry gasped as he felt another slight decrease in his energy level.

_**'No, you're just too slow! You're not skilled enough yet. How about using a special attack!'**_ advised EGO.

'What? How?' Harry frantically asked, gasping as he just barely managed to dodge a third attack. He didn't have a clue what he could do.

EGO groaned. _**'We had this already. Listen to your instincts, its automatic,'**_ he answered. _**'Just tell your body to use your special attack, it will do the rest.'**_

'But…'

_**'Trust me. Trust in yourself, it will work,'**_ said EGO. _**'Careful now…Dodge!'**_ he called out again, but this time Harry was too slow. Once again he was hit head on by a full force tackle.

With a gasp and a yelp of pain, Harry stumbled and fell to the ground.

_**'Do it… NOW!'**_ EGO roared.

Losing himself purely in instinct, acting automatically, Harry reacted.

**"Pyro Beam"**

Suddenly, a red beam of red light left Harry's mouth. Not expecting the attack Kyaromon couldn't dodge it in time and was hit directly by the beam, which lifted him off the ground and blasted him into another near by prickly cactus.

A high-pitched squeal of pain later Kyaromon collapsed to the ground.

Harry winced. 'That had to hurt,' he thought feeling somewhat sympathetic towards the digimon. However his sympathy didn't last for long.

Gasping as he suddenly felt very weak from the last hit Harry stumbled and barely managed to stay on his feet. Breathing heavily Harry chanced a look at Kyaromon.

Kyaromon didn't seem to be much better off either. Breathing heavily itself it tried its best to get back off the ground, stumbling at first, but finally managing to get back up.

_**'Quickly, before it attacks again. Finish it off,'**_ said EGO urgently.

For a second Harry hesitated but then he started to charge.

Seeing his enemy come Kyaromon's eyes widened slightly but instead of dodging he suddenly stood still instead.

EGO's eyes widened as he realised what was happening and he swore.

_**'SHIT! Wait! Dodge!'**_ he said frantically, recognised the tell tale glow of the beginning of Kyaromon's special attack. Forcefully taking control of Harry's body EGO attempted to dodge at the last second but due to the split half second needed to gain control of Harry's body he was unable to dodge fully in time.

**"Shippo Swing"**

Kyaromon's tail began to glow and then it began to swing towards Harry, managing to graze Harry with enough force to knock him to the ground. The force of the landing and sudden shock dazed EGO causing him to suddenly loose control of Harry's body and black out.

Harry, suddenly finding himself back in control and what was worse completely on his own, panicked. Acting purely on blind instinct he charged just as Kyaromon started to charge too.

The next second both digimon hit each others at the same time with two full body tackles and then both fell to the ground, dazed.

Harry gasped as his energy dropped to a dangerously low level. He was now barely alive… again.

Quickly looking at Kyaromon Harry gasped once more as he saw Kyaromon flicker as its data momentarily destabilized, before barely reforming again a second later.

Recognising his imminent victory, but also imminent defeat if he wasn't careful, Harry frantically tried to get up but collapsed back on to the ground. He was extremely weak now.

'EGO! Help!' he called out. But EGO didn't answer. EGO...wasn't there.

'Shit!' he swore as he realized that EGO really didn't seem to be around anymore. Harry couldn't sense him. Now he knew why EGO wanted him to train and to be able to hold his own in a fight without his help. EGO wasn't always going to be around to help him, literally.

'EGO?' he called out again. But again, like before, there was no answer.

Desperately trying his best to get back up Harry stumbled at first, but finally, barely managing, he raised himself off the ground.

Quickly, looking at Kyaromon Harry noticed that it was having the same difficulties that he was having, perhaps even more so. Realising that it all came down on who got the next hit first Harry quickly summoned the rest of his remaining available strength for one last attack. However Kyaromon was faster.

Seeing Kyaromon charge once more Harry's eyes widened. In absolute desperation Harry did the first thing that came to his mind.

**"Pyro Beam"**

Using the last bit of his remaining strength Harry made one desperate last-ditch effort and fired a second Pyro beam at Kyaromon.

Kyaromon's eyes widened as he saw the beam coming and tried to dodge, however, it was too late. Unable to dodge Kyaromon closed its eyes and waited, resigned and defeated, for the inevitable beam to hit and hit it did.

Harry winced sympathetically as Kyaromon suddenly cried out in a loud high pitched squeal of pain, which stopped abruptly as the digimon suddenly exploded, literally, into hundreds upon hundreds of tiny bits of data.

Harry didn't know how he knew that it was data, he just knew.

Remembering EGO's lessons telling him to absorb any data he saw, because it would make him stronger, Harry slowly crawled towards the free floating data.

'How do I absorb it?' he asked himself as he lay before it. Somehow the answer came to him a second later. Or rather, everything just happened automatically. It turned out all he had to do to absorb the data was to go near to it and... let it in. The free data actually seemed to be actively searching for him, (or another host) so it was actually very easy.

Suddenly the data began to move towards him and enter his body at a steady rate. Immediately new information started to appear in his mind and Harry suddenly knew all about Kyaromon's whole life. Everything he ever did, his victories, his close encounters with deletion, his everyday experiences… Everything! Right up to the shock, pain and accepting dismay it felt at the moment he was hit by Harry's Pyro Beam.

Soon the rest of the data was absorbed into his body. Finished with the act, Harry, relieved that he had evidently won the battle and that he was in no more danger, simply let himself drop and, exhausted as he was, was soon out like a light.

He never noticed EGO's return.

EGO came back to reality with a snap.

_**'Quick, let me…Oh!…You did it!'**_ EGO said, first surprised, then relieved as he noticed that Harry was in a full regenerative sleep. Somehow he had won the battle, even without his help.

Taking a few moment to read his mind and assimilate Harry's experience of the battle and those of Kyaromon, EGO smiled. Harry had done well.

_**'Well done! You did it! Well done indeed. Impressive, considering you weren't even at full strength and had no real practical experience to begin with either,'**_ said EGO, even though he knew Harry couldn't hear him at the moment. He was really relieved that the danger had passed.

Taking a few seconds to check that harry was OK and that there would be no problems, EGO settled down to wait.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione didn't know what to think.

An hour ago her life had been completely and utterly turned upside down.

She didn't know what was happening. She didn't know where she was. She didn't have a clue what she was supposed to do and what was even worse, just a minute ago she had been seriously afraid for her life…again. A large rabbit had attacked her! A rabbit of all things!

At least it looked like a rabbit, she really couldn't be sure.

Ok, so it had a long tail. Rabbits were not supposed to have long tails. Well, at least not that long and definitely not like that. She was sure of it. But then again, rabbits were also supposed to be nice, friendly and cuddly. Right?

All of those stories and books she had heard and read about rabbits had never mentioned anything about dangerous beasts, beasts which could shake and topple trees with a twist of their tails.

She didn't know what to believe anymore. She felt betrayed. All of her precious books had never told her anything about this. They had all failed her... miserably.

Then another creature had come! It had a small red roundish body, had a furry foxy tail and small pointy ears, yet, it was not quite a fox. She had never seen anything like it before. Just another things her books never mentioned. More betrayal! Hermione really was beginning to lose her trust in books right now. They just didn't seem to help much anymore.

Hermione wasn't sure whether to be thankful or not when the new creature suddenly started to fight the other creature, instead of going for her.

On one hand she was now safe...kind of, at least for now. But that didn't mean that she would stay safe for long. For all she knew it was just fighting the other for the exclusive right to have her as its next meal. Not a nice thought to say the least.

Suddenly a red beam left the mouth of the red creature and Hermione watched shocked, wincing slightly with mild sympathy, as the 'rabbit' was hit and knocked into a tree.

Judging by the sound it made it must have been very painful.

"What was that?" she asked, thinking out loud.

Not expecting to actually receive an answer Hermione jumped in surprise when the small box like device, which had appeared to her earlier, started to speak:

DIGIMON DATA ACCESSED!

DATA RECEIVED!

SPECIAL ABILITY – PRIMARY: PYRO BEAM – LEVEL 3 - LONG RANGE ATTACK!

Shocked, Hermione looked at the box.

"What are you?" she whispered.

CLASS X EXPERIMENTAL D-LINK, ALPHA CLASS BATTLE TECH DIGIVICE. REG: EXP 92472-748-276!

Confused, not really understanding a word, she nevertheless asked: "And what are those...'things'?"

ERROR! UNKNOWN OR FAULTY COMMAND! PLEASE REPHRASE REQUEST!

Hermione frowned.

"What are those creatures that are fighting?"

SCANNING!

ACCESSING DATA!

DATA ACCESSED!

Suddenly a picture of the 'bunny' appeared.

DIGIMON NAME: KYAROMON

DIGIMON CLASS: VACCINE TYPE, BETA LEVEL DIGIMON

DIGIMON TYPE: HOLY BEAST DIGIMON

CURRENT DIGIVOLUTION LEVEL: IN-TRAINING

ACCESSING DIGIMON ABILITIES!

ABILITIES ACCESSED!

SPECIAL ABILITY – PRIMARY: SHIPPO SWING ! LEVEL 3 - SHORT AREA, CLOSE COMBAT ATTACK!

TAMER DATA: WILD!

ACCESSING DATA!

DATA ACCESSED!

A picture of the red creature appeared.

DIGIMON NAME: XMON

DIGIMON CLASS: DATA TYPE, ALPHA LEVEL EXPERIMENTAL DIGIMON!

DIGIMON TYPE: MAIN ROYAL LINE, FOX KITSUNI!

CURRENT DIGIVOLUTION LEVEL: IN-TRAINING!

ACCESSING DIGIMON ABILITIES!

ABILITIES ACCESSED!

SPECIAL ABILITY – PRIMARY: PYRO BEAM! LEVEL 3 - LONG RANGE ATTACK!

TAMER DATA: AVAILABLE!

ATTEMPTING HIGH LEVEL DATA ACCESS!

OMEGA CLEARANCE REQUIRED!

ACCESS GRANTED!

DATA ACCESSED!

TAMER CLASSIFICATION: HUMAN - FEMALE!

ORIGIN: TERRA - SOL!

SUB SPECIES: MAGICAL!

NAME: GRANGER, HERMIONE!

Hermione was shocked.

"What!" she whispered as she heard her name.

"What does that mean?" she asked mesmerised.

ERROR! UNKNOWN OR FAULTY COMMAND! PLEASE REPHRASE REQUEST!

Ignoring the digivice, Hermione looked at the battle. Both digimon seemed to be in bad shape.

Suddenly she saw the red creature attack and get hit by the rabbit.

It was at that moment that she suddenly fully realised what was happening.

'Wait! If I'm that digimons tamer, then that means...'

Her eyes widened and one word shot into her mind.

HARRY!

Hermione screamed as she saw the rabbit attack again while 'her' digimon seemed to be on the ground, supposedly helpless. But then another red beam suddenly flew from its mouth, again.

Unable to dodge the beam the rabbit was hit then it suddenly exploded, literally. It literally exploded into hundreds if not thousands of little bits of multicolored ones and zero's.

Frozen stiff, Hermione stared.

She knew what the ones and zero's meant. She had read enough books to know that data was usually illustrated as billions upon billions of one's and zero's. But weren't they usually invisible?

Blinking Hermione tried to stay calm. She was beginning to get used to being surprised lately, but this was quite a shock to her.

Silently she watched as the red digimon crawled closer to the floating data, then, she gasped when the data suddenly flew into it.

It was only due to the fact that the data didn't seem to harm it, that kept her from interfering.

Mesmerised by what she was seeing, Hermione continued to watch as the last bit of data flew into 'her' digimon.

Then a few seconds later it collapsed.

* * *

_**Hogwarts, Headmasters Office**_

Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school and leader of the order of the phoenix was sitting quietly in front of his desk staring into space. Only one topic was on his mind: the whereabouts of a certain boy when an alarm suddenly went off.

Jumping from the sudden shock of hearing the shrill wailing sound, he jumped out of his chair and ran to the cupboard where he kept some of his most precious items, some of them were objects which were tied to the boy of his contemplations: Harry Potter.

Looking at the items in question he grumbled as he noticed that the tracking devices he had placed on the boy when he was one year old were still inactive... well, they were active, just not showing anything anymore.

Ever since that blasted boy had disappeared on that dreadful day the charms had malfunctioned and Albus did not know why.

Then there was the item that showed his emotions. Currently the device was telling him that he was currently sleeping, but that he had also felt worried, great fear, anxiety, followed by fear again, before finally settling on relief just moments ago. Feelings which clearly pointed towards a dangerous moment taking place, like a battle or similar.

A third item in the cupboard showed who he trusted and who his friends were, as well as who he hated, or who he simply didn't like. Currently it showed that he didn't really trust anybody anymore. Well, he did trust some people all right, just not whom 'he' wanted him to trust.

Right now there were only two people who he seemed to trust with his life, literally, if the item could be believed. Those people were: Miss Granger and a second person who Dumbledore couldn't make any sense out of. It was as if that person, whoever it was, wasn't actually real. But that couldn't be right, could it? For the item to pick him or her up he or she had to exist. Strangely enough it didn't even show a gender, something that confused Dumbledore even more. It was as if that person was an… 'It'? But that was not possible …or was it?

Looking further Dumbledore frowned when he noticed that he was currently on the: 'treat with extreme mistrust' list, a position he shared with a few others. He smiled a bit when he saw that Severus Snape was on the: 'Only for Hell and beyond' list, a position he shared with only three others, namely, Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and Tom himself. Harry truly hated that man.

A fourth item showed his current level of magical allegiance. Magical allegiance meant how far he lent to a certain side; holy, white, light, gray, dark, black or demonic. It showed the type of wizard he was and what type of magic he practiced. Most children were light or gray, while most Death Eaters would be dark with a few extremists leaning towards the black, while he himself was Grey.

Frowning to himself, Dumbledore noticed that Harry didn't seem to be anything at all. Just another strange anomaly for him to look into. It was as if he currently didn't have any magic at all, or as if he was currently, somehow, shielded from his scans.

Finally, he reached the item he was most interested in, at this moment at least: ''His health'.

Yes, just as he thought, Harry must have been in a battle as his health was nearly in the black, which stood for death, but not quite and it… seemed to be regenerating quickly at an amazing rate. 'Weird! What could do that?' he asked himself.

Either way, whatever had happened, Harry had evidently survived it. Walking back to his seat Albus wondered what it could have been. Did a few Death Eaters attack? Was it something else?

He simply didn't know.

Albus Dumbledore hated being left in the dark. Normally he knew everything but lately nothing seemed to be going his way.

His meeting with the minister had been a complete disaster. Fudge, the bastard, seemed very happy that Harry was missing and wasn't allowing him the use of any of the ministries resources to find Harry. In fact he had expressly forbidden it.

The order could find no trace of Harry or Miss Granger and through his spies, he knew that Tom had no idea either. Nor had there been another sighting of the mysterious creature. It was as if it had all disappeared from the face of the earth.

Using the elder Grangers as bait had showed no results at all either. It was as if the two simply didn't care what happened to them, even after threatening Granger in the newspapers to put the Grangers into Askaban for high treason if she didn't hand herself in. It was something that annoyed him greatly.

Then there were also the other failures:

Fawkes had been unable to find him, something which was extremely rare. Normally he had no problem finding anybody as only the fidilius could stop a phoenix. Did that mean he was currently under a fidilius charm? It was possible after all. But that would mean he would have had to have had help…from another magical person…one with experience too, since the fidilius was not an easy spell to cast. Another thing to put onto his list, to look into later on.

Potters owl, which, under his orders, had stayed at Hogwarts that summer, had also been unable to find him, which was even stranger since she had a bond with the boy which would have been able to reach him, even through the charm.

Finally he had even tried to send Dobby the house elf to find the boy, but the blasted elf had not only shown him the finger and called him 'a bad bad wizard'… during the middle of a governors meeting no less. He had also handed in a letter of resignation too. Something unheard of for an elf. He hadn't been seen since.

Shaking his head once more, Albus went back to his desk. These days he just didn't know what to do anymore.

Picking up a letter which he had written two days before Albus sighed as he put it into the 'to send' pile.

It was time to call in a few favours and if necessary, to make a few more threats. Something he hated to do but it was becoming increasingly necessary to do so. All for the greater good, of course. Perhaps a bit more manipulation would help too, he thought as he started to stare into space again.

Where had everything gone so wrong?

* * *

**Back in the Digital World**

_**'It's ok Harry, its normal, everybody is afraid during battles. I would have been surprised if you hadn't been. You wouldn't be the first to panic either,' **_EGO said with a laugh._** 'As for luck…well…you may call it luck if you wish, but personally I only believe in skill and the right moves at the right time. In the end who cares. So you had luck, that's neither here nor there. The fact remains, you survived, he did not. In the end it doesn't make a difference how you win, as long as you win. Well done!'**_

Harry smiled.

If had been several days since Harry had woken up again, this time in Hermione's arms and he was currently having a battle debriefing with EGO.

Hermione was sitting beside him, going over everything she had been told during the past few days while waiting patiently for 'her digimon' to finish his conversation with his 'alter EGO'.

It was strange at first, but she was slowly getting used to thinking of Harry as a digimon...not just any diimon but 'her' digimon...and of herself as his tamer too and also of Harry having conversations with himself at odd moments of the day. At first she had been extremely worried but after Harry had explained it to her, with the help of EGO, what he was only talking with an inbred training gene, (weird that) she had slowly started to warm up to and accept that he was in fact not going mad.

Suddenly Harry started to speak out loud. It was in a different voice than the usual. It sounded somewhat deeper.

_**"And if I'm not mistaken…yes…we can attempt it now,"**_ EGO said.

Hearing this Hermione looked up startled.

"Harry? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes of course, sorry, that was EGO speaking, we have decided to use a deeper voice when he is speaking, so that you can differentiate between us," Harry replied, switching back to his normal voice.

"Ah, I see," said Hermione. Just another thing to get used to, she reminded herself, quietly.

_**"Hermione, we would like to attempt a digivolution process, however we need your help to do this. Could you take out your digivice please, so that we can get started,"**_ said EGO, using the other voice.

"EGO, is that you?" asked Hermione.

_**"Yes, it's me, can you please do what I asked,"**_ said EGO.

"Sure!" she said, taking it out.

_**"OK! Listen carefully as this is going to be a very important lesson. I couldn't help realising that you have been very dissatisfied lately...right?"**_ EGO asked.

"Well, ...em...the thing is I..." Hermione started to say but was interrupted almost immediately.

_**"Yes or no will do fine, Hermione, we don't need assay answers here,"**_ said EGO, in a strict voice.

Hermione blushed

"Sorry" she said.

_**"We don't need sorry's either as you have done nothing wrong, please, just answer the question,"**_ said EGO, this time kindly.

Hermione nodded. "Well... yes…but…," she answered.

_**"That's what I thought,"**_ said EGO interrupting her again, making Hermione frown.

_**"Well that's going to change from now on'.**_

"Oh!" said Hermione, her frown changing to a look of half confusion, half expectation.

_**"It's high time that we start to train you as a tamer,"**_ said EGO, keeping his voice kind, though it had the distinct strict no nonsense edge to it.

Hermione didn't say anything, instead she simply listened.

_**"So, the first thing I am going to teach you is how to make power-up cards. Would you like to take a guess at what they are?"**_ EGO asked.

Hermione thought for a second then answered: "From the name I think you are referring to something which can be used to make something else stronger...right?" she asked.

EGO nodded. _**"Yes, that's right. D-Link Power Cards were first invented by tamers who wanted to find a way to gain an advantage against stronger digimon, digimon which were too strong for their partner or indeed partners to defeat, digimon like the Champions, Ultimate's or even the mighty Mega's."**_

Hermione nodded to show that she was listening.

_**"D-Link Power-up Cards are, like the name says, data cards which can be used by your digivice to increase the powers or abilities of a digimon, usually your own. There are multiple types of card types: 'Booster cards; like a 'boost speed' card, which increases the speed of your digimon to two, three or maybe even more times its normal speed, depending on the level of the card used, letting it attack and move faster than usual, thus giving it an advantage over the other digimon.**_

_**An 'Alteration card'; which may let you add a wing to your digimon, thus giving it the ability to fly. **_

_**A 'Defense card'; which lets you put a shield around your digimon, temporarily protecting it from harm.**_

_**A 'Regeneration card'; extremely rare due to the immense amount of power needed to make them, which can instantly restore a digimon to full health...this also includes the legendary 'Life Card,' which is even rarer, which can even bring you back from the dead IF the data is still available and hasn't been adsorbed yet,...or, and this is the card which we are about to make… a 'Digi-evolution card,' which, as the name says; can make a digimon digivolve to their next stage, temporarily, without the need to gain the required experience from battles before hand."**_

_**"Yes!"**_ asked EGO amused, noticing that Hermione had her hand up to ask a question.

"You said that a digimon can digivolve with the use of a card even if it hasn't gained the required experience yet, but what if the digimon already has the level of experience, does it still need to use the card to evolve?" she asked.

EGO, nodded, very pleased that Hermione had asked that particular question. Once again he was pleased that Harry had chosen her as their tamer. True, she tended to panic a lot and had a loud scream, but… when it all came down to it, she was smart, loyal, dependable and had great potential, something which they would all make good use of. The other two things they could work on.

_**"I'm glad you asked that particular question Hermione, because the answer to that question is in fact… No! A digimon can, in fact, evolve to the next stage whenever it feels like it, and believe me, most do! That is why we have wild Ultimate's and wild Mega's, not to mention the Sovereigns. The only Digimon who de-digivolve back to their Rookie stages are; those who are too badly damaged to keep their higher forms and those who need to do so for personal reasons, like to stay hidden, since more powerful digimon are usually larger and can be easily seen by others due to their size. Digimon who have tamers do this often for this very reason."**_

_**"Now, your probably wondering why they don't digivolve to the more powerful forms at the start of a battle if they can do so at will, yes? Again, the answer is quite simple: While it is indeed possible, it takes a lot of energy to transform without the help of a card. It is not therefore not always feasible to do so in battle. **_

_**A Digimon needs to be at 100% energy, before it can transform without the help of a card.**_

_**Secondly, a Digimon who transforms usually uses up 25 to 75% of their available energy to transform. Depending on the level they are transforming to, this can be the deciding factor between a win and a defeat.**_

_**Transforming to a Rookie uses up 25% of a digimons energy, so you would actually only appear as a Rookie digimon with 75% of your energy, until you rest. **_

_**Transforming to the Champion stage uses up 50% of the digimons energy. The Ultimate stage, in turn, uses up 75% of the digimons energy, so you can see why it is never done during a battle as, in the case of the Ultimate, you would only have a meager 25% left, of your original starting amount, before you even start to fight. Digimon tend to rest after the transformation, not fight."**_

"Wait a second," said Harry suddenly, switching over to his normal voice. So your telling me, I can transform to my Champion stage whenever I feel like it, provided I am at full power beforehand?" he asked surprised.

_**"That's right, that's exactly what I'm telling you,"**_ said EGO in the deeper voice.

Hermione shivered slightly as she heard the two voices at the same time.

"Nice!" said Harry a huge grin on his foxy face, which freaked Hermione out even more.

_**"Ok, now that that part of the lesson is over, let's show you how to create the card,"**_ said EGO.

Immediately Hermione became very interested.

_**"Do you see the red, blue, yellow and black button on your digivice?"**_

Hermione nodded.

_**"They have to be pressed in a certain order to make cards. Now listen carefully and I'll tell you the order you have to press them to make a Normal digivolution card,"**_ EGO instructed.

"Normal?" asked Hermione.

_**"Yes, there are three types of digivolution cards: **_

_**'Lesser'; which digivolves a digimon to its Rookie stage.**_

_**'Normal'; Which digivolves it to its Champion stage and;**_

_**'Matrix' which digivolves the digimon straight to its Ultimate stage. **_

_**Each card uses a certain amount of energy to make. The more energy is used when creating a card, the higher the cards power and the effect it produces when it's used,"**_ said EGO.

"What about for the Mega stage?" asked Hermione

_**"Ah yes, smart girl, the mega stage is different as it's called a biomerge for a reason. You see, you can't reach it with a card. It can only be reached with pure trust between the tamer and their digimon and only after the digimon in question can digivolve by itself at will into its Ultimate stage. Even a card can't help you there. This will be your homework for the next few days, along with the combination's to make a few cards. Harry, even though you are the digimon, you too should study this part as it is just as important for you as it is for her,"**_ said EGO

Both nodded, Hermione physically and Harry mentally.

_**"Good, now! Hermione, listen carefully: **_

_**Red is the colour of the virus.**_

_**Blue is the colour of data.**_

_**Yellow is that of the vaccine.**_

_**Red weakens and has the potential to cancel out blue.**_

_**Blue weakens and has the potential to cancel out yellow.**_

_**Yellow in turn can weaken or cancel out red."**_

"_**The first and final button you press has to be black - the first to activate the sequence, the last to end it - also, the end colour before the finishing black has to be the the colour of the digimon type you wish to make the card for, otherwise it won't be compatible with the digimon. In your case since Harry here is a data type digimon you are making a data type card. Not only that, but it is important to notice that he is also an alpha type data digimon who are again different to beta type digimon.**_

_**Alphas, as a rule, are stronger and generally more advanced than Beta class digimon. There are universal cards, which can be made for all to use, but they take twice to four times as much energy to make. Sometimes even more. **_

_**So far so good?"**_ he asked.

Hermione nodded.

_**"Ok! Repeat after me: Black, red, blue, blue, yellow, red, yellow, blue, blue, red, blue, black!"**_

"Black Red, blue, blue, yellow, red, yellow, blue, blue, red, blue... black!" Hermione chanted, nearly missing the last black.

_**"Good, that's the combination you need to press to make a data type 'Advanced rank' digivolution card. The second lowest rank of all cards.**_' (Used for digimon up to Rookie level)

_**There are also other cards…:**_

'_**Normal Rank' cards (Normal/Trainee level) are used for Digimon of the in-training level only and can not be used by higher level digimon. If you use a card that's not compatible with a digimon level, then nothing will happen. **_(That's why nothing happened in canon after certain cards were used by the tamers...i.e Takato. Now you know why! :-))

'_**Advanced rank' (Bronze) cards are used for digimon up to and for Rookie level **_(i.e: The digi-evolution card to champion level)

'_**Adept rank' (Silver) cards are used for cards for digimon up to and for champion level **_(like the matrix digi-evolution cards, used to reach the Ultimate level)

'_**Elite rank' (Gold) are for digimon up to and for Ultimate level**_... –(Temporary digi-evolution to an alternate mega form – think of Megidramon…this should not be mistaken for the 'true' mega form which is only reached when bio-merging with a tamer)__

_**...and 'Master rank' (Platinum) cards… which we'll all get to later. " **_-(Alternate Digi-evolution to an Armoured Mega stage (also different and not to be mistaken with the armoured stage of the true Mega form...note: not every digimon has one, true Mega form or fake)

"_**Now, please repeat it one more time**_.

"Red, blue, blue, red, red, yellow, blue, blue, red, blue, black."

_**"Wrong! It's Black, red, blue, blue, yellow, red, yellow, blue, blue, red, blue, black. Once again please,**_ said EGO"

"Black, Red, blue, blue, yellow, red, yellow, blue, blue, red, blue, black," said Hermione.

_**"Once more"**_ said EGO

Hermione did so.

_**"And again,"**_ said EGO.

Hermione did so again.

_**"Ten more times,"**_ said EGO.

Hermione gave him an ugly look but complied.

After three attempts she finally managed to do it ten times without a single mistake.

_**"Ok, well done, now, pointing the digivice at Harry, press the combination into your digivice."**_

Slowly Hermione pressed the colours into her digivice, extra careful not to make a mistake.

As soon as she pressed the final black button, Harry began to feel himself getting somewhat weaker, as a small part of his energy was taken to create the card.

A few seconds and a small flash of blue light later, a small blue card appeared near to the rear of the digivice.

_**"Well done, congratulations on your first D-Card," **_said EGO happily.

Hermione smiled.

_**"Now, why don't you use it,"**_ EGO asked.

Her eyes shinning, Hermione swiped the card through the small slot in the digivice.

Almost immediately after swiping the card though the device Harry's body began to glow white, then it started to change shape.

**DIGIMONIFY! LESSER DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**

**XMON DIGIVOLVE TO...**

Suddenly Harrys' skin started to tear itself apart and then he started to grow until he reached a length of approximately two meters. That done, the skin began to reform itself and red fur began to appear all over him. Two of his small paws started to change and turn into two arms out of which grew two claw like paws. His other two paws grew larger and became two fully grown fox/human hybrid legs, making him suddenly stand upright on two feet, instead of four paws. His small tail started to grow out until it became a somewhat darker red, black striped, fully gown fox tail, which then grew to cascade down the complete length of his body, starting from the tips of his tail bone, right down the length of his legs, to end just a few inches from the ground. His head changed shape completely into that of a fully grown fox, complete with two green glowing eyes and two large pointy golden red fox ears which emerged from the tips of his head. A golden lightening bolt became clearly visible on his forehead. Finally, at his back, two somewhat angelic looking, white red and black feathered phoenix wings, reached outwards from his spine to extend and hover above his head in a majestic ark.'

**KITSUNIMON!**

Before Harry even had a change to blink he started to change again.

**DIGIMONIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**

**KITSUNIMON DIGIVOLVE TO...**

Again Harry glowed bright white, then he became larger, his skin started to tear itself off his body before reconstructing itself back together again once more, he felt his arms change into legs. His body's shape changed so that he had to run on all fours. His body still retained the red fur it had had before, but his tail started to turn black, grow longer then split into eleven separate tails, covering the back of his whole body in a wide arc. Three of the top most tails continued to grow slightly larger, coming to a stop just above the rest. After that his two huge white feathered phoenix wings started to become larger, change colour from their former white to silver and red with black stripes, then grow out until they hovered around his larger body in a majestic arc. His head grew to twice its size with his green eyes glowing out from his face. Finally the middle of his forehead started to glow a bit and a golden lightening bolt extended out of his forehead, to be prominently displayed for the whole world to see.

**PHOENIXMON!**

Harry gasped as the final transformation completed itself. Taking a quick look at himself he grinned as he realised that he had changed back into his Champion form.

"Oh this is so cool!" he said happily as he once again felt stronger than ever before.

_**"Behold, one of the advantages of card evolution, while it is only temporarily if you haven't already naturally gained the level, it does however recharge you to full health when its used. An instant full heal with an added bonus if you wish to call it that,"**_ said EGO with a satisfied smile. His voice was now even deeper than before.

Harry nodded. 'I could get used to this,' he thought happily.

Hermione simply gazed at Harry, eyes wide. She had of course seen him in his full champion form beauty once before but it never grew old and this was the first time she actually saw him change into it.

"Wow," she said savoring the moment.

Then looking down at her digivice she started to grin. After a second she nodded.

Looking up she eagerly asked: "Guys, can we make a few more?"


	17. Sirius Dilemmas

**Digital**

Chapter 16

Sirius Dilemmas

* * *

**Chapter edited on:** 9/3/11

Thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter.

**Warning:** excessive swearing in this chapter!

* * *

**Previously in Digital:**

_**"Behold, one of the advantages of card evolution, while it is only temporarily if you haven't already naturally gained the level, it does however recharge you to full health when it's used. An instant full heal with an added bonus if you wish to call it that,"**_ said EGO with a satisfied smile. His voice was now even deeper than before.

Harry nodded. 'I could get used to this,' he thought happily.

Hermione simply gazed at Harry, eyes wide. She had of course seen him in his full champion form beauty once before but it never grew old and this was the first time she actually saw him change into it.

"Wow," she said savoring the moment.

Then looking down at her digivice she started to grin. After a second she nodded.

Looking up she eagerly asked: "Guys, can we make a few more?"

**And now the continuation:**

**

* * *

**

_**#Dumbledores Office, Hogwarts, Two days later**_

"Ah! Welcome, come on in! Take a seat! Thank you for taking the time to come," said Albus Dumbledore joyfully as he welcomed a member of the order of the phoenix into his office.

"Yes, well! You didn't really give me a chance to say no now, did you? Your message was exceptionally clear in its orders, right down to the little hidden treat of incarceration if I didn't come," said Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, darkly as he entered the office.

"Yes, well... Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling merrily while holding out his candy bowl.

"No thanks old man! Just get on with what you have to say," Sirius growled, eying the candy with the utmost disgust. He had long known for many years that the sweets the old man gave to everybody were in fact traced with a mild truth potion, a strong calming potion and a third potion which made you trust the old man. Not that anybody would ever believe him if he told anybody.

"Right down to business, eh? Very well, I can do that," said Dumbledore, his expression changing from his grandfatherly appearance to that of stern man with a heart as hard as steel.

"I have called you here today because I want you to tell me the answer to a very simple question which has been annoying me for a while now: Where is Harry?" he asked.

"I have no idea and I wouldn't tell you if I did," said Sirius coldly, making no effort to be any more forthcoming than he had to be.

Dumbledore nodded his head. It was what he had expected anyway. Ever since his most recent actions concerning Harry Potter, Sirius had been quite uncooperative with him to say the least. Unperturbed he carried on: "A few days ago a 'little bird' told me a little piece of interesting information. I was told that Harry is your sole heir. Is that true?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Sirius frowned. Giving the old man a glare which fully showed him his full contempt.

He answered: "I don't see why that should be any of your business, but since you clearly already know... yes he is. Why?"

Smiling Dumbledore nodded, "It's important, because I have recently developed a new potion which I had hoped to use on Harry, for his own good of course. With it I would have been able to find him, no matter where he would have been, whether under the protection of wards, for example the… fidilius…" - he raised his eyebrows at the word fidilius, clearly showing that he thought Sirius may have hidden Harry away under one- "…or anything else for that matter. I had already planned to make it once he came back for the new year, however, there is a small problem. You see, somehow I doubt he will be back next term which brings me to the reason why we are here today. You see, the potion needs a certain key element for it to work; either his blood, or the blood of a close family member...willingly given. The closer the better," Albus said smiling sweetly.

Sirius growled even louder, his eyes forming into two angry slits as he heard this but didn't do more. It would have been useless anyway.

"And why are you telling 'me' this?" Sirius asked angrily. "It's not like I would give you my blood, not willingly at least… besides I'm not his true family, so my blood wouldn't work anyway", he added. The gal of the man. He just knew that he wasn't going to like where the conversation was leading. He was sure of it.

"As I was saying…at first I had planned to take Harry's blood when he came back next term, but as he is no longer with us and because I'm fairly sure he has no plans of returning, we are facing a certain unfortunate dilemma. Quite unfortunate really, but… as I always say, where there is a will... there is a way."

"Since his parents are dead, we can't use their blood either so that leaves us with only one other option to get his blood, without finding him first that is… his 'ministry vile'."

Siriuse's eyes widened as he began to realize what Dumbledore was planning. "NO!" you can't be serious," he said utterly outraged by what he was sure the old man was planning.

"Oh, but I am deadly serious, Sirius, 'deadly' serious my boy," said Albus sweetly, his eyes twinkling madly as he stressed the word 'deadly'. "As you know, since he has no parents and is living with his beloved relatives, I made myself Harry's magical guardian. As such, I have limited access to his vaults. However, even with this access, I can only retrieve a limited amount of money each year and I have no right to retrieve any items. You however... can. The moment Harry's parents agreed to allow you to make him your heir, he in turn became – while not in blood - a limited member of the black family. As the current black family head, even if not officially and the fact that you are his godfather you therefore have limited control over his well being in the case of his parents death and therefore also limited access to his vaults, in certain circumstances of course. Quite fortunate really if I may say so myself," said Albus smiling.

Sirius was outraged. "I don't care, I won't do it! I will not betray him like some common rat," Sirius said loudly, his face was turning red with anger.

Albus's smile disappeared. "I don't think you fully understand the situation your currently in, so let me make myself clear here. Either you go down to his vault and retrieve the spare vial of his blood for me -blood which every witch or wizard, by law, has to keep down there for medical emergency reasons - or I'll personally see to it that you will never see the light of day again. I hear the Dementors are quite hungry at this time of year. Don't make me reacquaint you with them and make them give you a... 'loving' kiss. Is that clear?" he asked dangerously.

For a moment Sirius could do nothing else but glare at Dumbledore, but then, releasing a snarl, he nodded his head. At that moment there was no word which could justify the great hate he felt towards the manipulative old man.

"Good! Now! You have one day exactly to retrieve the vial before I send the Dementors after you. That should give you enough time to fill out the necessary Gringotts paperwork needed to gain temporary access to his vault for a family matter. Luckily the Goblins don't care if your an escaped felon or not, so it shouldn't be a problem. Now, off you go!" he said dismissing his x-student with a wave of his hand as if he were swatting away a particularly annoying fly.

Without giving Dumbledore another glance, Sirius stepped up to the fire. A quick handful of floo powder later and he was gone.

Seeing that he was gone, Dumbledore let himself slump back into his seat and let out a loud sigh. He really hated what he was doing but it had to be done.

"All for the greater good. It's necessary," he reminded himself, repeating his mantra over and over again until he fully believed it. "It's all for the greater good, we need Harry here and under my control at all costs... the world needs him, only I can lead him... no matter the cost, it's the only way," he added.

"It's all for the greater good!"

With those last few thoughts, never knowing the large mistake he had just made, he went back to work.

* * *

_**#Grimmauld Place, Order of the Phoenix Headquarters.**_

Remus Lupin residential werewolf of the Order of the Phoenix and best friend to Sirius Black was quietly sitting in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld place: Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and the Black family residence, when the fireplace suddenly turned green and a very upset and very serious looking Sirius stepped out of it. One look at Sirius's face told him that something was bothering his friend greatly.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried.

Sirius took one withering glare at Remus, growled out "Don't ask!" before he grabbed a nearby lamp, threw it against a nearby wall, then stormed past him and up the stairs to go to his room, slamming the door on the way in.

Shocked, Remus stared mouth open at where Sirius had been. Wearily, deciding to follow his lifelong friend, he got up to follow him up the stairs. Something was not right and he was going to find out what it was. Walking up the stairs he slowly opened the door to his room only to stop, cringe and stare. The curse words and threats which were coming out of Sirius's mouth from 'the depths of his room were so bad that they would have made even the vilest person blush. Taken aback he hastily walking in and, closing the door behind him before the whole house could come to check what was wrong, Remus sat down on Sirius's bed.

For the next few minutes he simply watched and listened in amazement as Sirius meticulously grabbed some items from different places around the room and threw them into a large traveling bag while uttering curse words the whole time.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked hopefully.

Sirius ignored him and continued to pack the bag.

"Will you at least tell me where your going?"

Once again Sirius simply ignored him.

"It's something to do with what Dumbledore said, isn't it?" Remus asked quietly.

That got a reaction.

Suddenly Sirius stopped packing and started to get red with anger. Turning to face Remus he started to roar:

"That Bloody! Spasticated! Vile! Manipulative! F..."

The next few minutes were filled with some of the vilest words known to mankind. When Sirius finally stopped several minutes later, after telling Remus about everything that had happened during his meeting with the old manipulating coot as Sirius had called him, but not before adding a few more swear words to his name first, Remus was staring at him horrified, open mouthed and in pure shock. He didn't know what to say anymore.

It took a while but finally he managed to respond:

"Feeling better now?" he asked quietly.

Sirius sighed wearily, then nodded.

"So, what are we going to do now?" he asked wondering what his friend would do next. There wasn't really much he, or they could do, was there, he reminded himself quietly. After all Dumbledore held all the power...all the cards. All he had to do if Sirius didn't cooperative was to hand him over to the ministry authorities and to sign his execution order. The ministry would then do the rest. There would be nothing he, or Sirius could do about it. Sirius was after all an escaped felon of Askaban prison. Nobody cared, or at least the ministry didn't. That he was actually innocent and that he had never even had a single trial didn't matter to them. It really irked him that Sirius had to rely on Dumbledore's good will to stay alive.

"I don't now about you, but I'm leaving this bloody forsaken country! I will NEVER EVER do anything that vile man says EVER again. From his moment onwards he is '_**Persona non grata**_,' not to be helped, trusted or indeed if possible spoken to by another black ever again. Also, as from this moment I Sirius Tiberius Black, head of the most ancient and noble house of black, herewith declare Grimmauld place off limits to everybody, excluding Remus David Lupin, Hermione Jane Granger and Harry James Potter, until further notice, so mote it be!"

As soon as Sirius finished saying those last few words several loud screams could be heard coming from different areas of the house as its occupants were forcefully ejected out onto the street, by the houses magic.

"Oh and before I forget it, due to his recent actions; I Sirius Tiberius Black, head of the most ancient and most noble house of black herewith issue a black blood feud against the house of Dumbledore, so mote it be!" With those last few words Sirius went back to his packing.

Remus was struck speechless, utterly shocked to the bone. In his sudden madness Sirius did the unimaginable; challenge the current most powerful wizard in the world to a blood feud.

Issuing a blood feud against another house was the worst thing a head of a family could do to another family. The ultimate insult possible. Only the head of the house of a family could issue it, but once issued every family member of the house would from now on, for forever more, until either one of the two families was completely annihilated, be at war with the other family. Literally at war without the niceties that usually came with it. No prisoners! No survivors! No turning back! All in! Rien ne _va plus!_ Good bye, see you in the depths of hell! No Diplomacy, No second chances! Zippo, zilch... never more!... NOTHING!

Serious as it was a blood feud could only be stopped by the same person who issued it, or by the head of the accused family (usually when surrendering to end the bloodshed of unnecessary lives). If either head were to stop then the 'defeated' head would automatically be executed and the 'defeated' family's wealth, family members included, would be given as payment to the other house for their troubles, so a blood feud was never issued unless you were absolutely one hundred and fifty percent sure about it.

A blood feud against another family was a very old nearly forgotten pureblood tradition only the oldest of families would even know about, which, when issued correctly was automatically listed in a big black book which could be found, under heavy guard, in the ministries unspeakable records section under old pureblood family customs. To issue a blood feud one only had to have been universally and indisputably wronged by the accused, usually for severe issues like murder or rape as both were unforgivable crimes in wizarding society. When issued both families would have a period of grace of two days, not more, not less, during which time period both families would then be alerted about the feud. (by ministry officials or by the feud issuer himself) No action of any kind could be taken against the other family during that time by either side. After the period of grace was over however both families would be allowed to attack each others at will and all non participating family aurors would from that moment onwards be obliged to look the other way when members of both families were to meet each others, even in crowded streets. Non family members could only intervene when either; innocents were hurt in the process, or if one of the members had otherwise done something wrong in the eyes of the law, outside of the feud itself. No family member could be prosecuted for murdering a member of the other family or for damaging property of said family.

Brutal, drastic, not to mention seriously outdated, a relic of a darker age, the blood feud law was never annulled and was rarely used anymore and then only as a last resort deal when the courts themselves were either unable, or unwilling, to deal with the problem themselves. Needless to say it was severely scorned upon.

"Was that really necessary?" Remus asked, aghast and shaking as the full meaning of Sirius's actions became clear to him.

"Truthfully? Not really! It is probably the stupidest thing I have never done, and that's saying something," Sirius admitted somewhat sheepishly before changing back to a more serious tone: "But that foul loathsome man threatened me with a Dementors kiss, a fate worse than death, in my opinion, if I didn't betray Harry, Harry, who I remind you, is not only, both; a member of my house and my God child, but he is also my only heir. The heir of both; Potter and Black. Wars have been started for less, far less. I swore to protect him at all costs when I became his Godfather and I intend to do it. Nobody, least of all Dumbledork is going to stop me from doing that. If he had only threatened me I probably wouldn't have done what I did just now, but it isn't only me, is it? Therefore I'd say it is VERY necessary!" Sirius spat out angrily barely able to contain himself in his anger.

Turning away Sirius quickly finished with his packing then shrunk the bag and placed it into his pocket before turning to face his childhood friend.

Looking at each others for a minute it didn't take long before both started to hug each others before breaking down into tears.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" said Remus through a sob, as he wiped a few tears from his face. He had accepted what was happening. He knew that there was no other way and definitely no way back at this point.

"I'm going to miss you too," said Sirius sadly, hating what he was doing, but knowing that he had no choice. It had to be done. For the greater good indeed!

A quick nod, another hug and a few more tears later, both walked up to the attic where Sirius bowed to Buckbeak a hippogryff and an old friend of his, before mounting him.

"Now, according to feud laws I have a two days grace before magic itself will even allow Dumbledore to come after me. I am going to make good use of those two day to get away as far as possible, preferably out of the country, before he can react. Take care of yourself. I'm not sure when, or rather if I will ever be back or see you again. I'll be off to look for Harry and then hopefully a better life. As a half black himself he needs to know about Dumbo's betrayal and the blood feud. It concerns him just as much as it concerns me. I'll tell the goblins to leave behind a few million for you once I reach France or the next time I see the inside of another Gringgots, whichever comes first. Take it, it's yours old friend. No! I insist. Buy yourself some clothes which actually fit you for a change and for heavens sake get yourself some wolfsbane, Merlin knows how much you need it. Until...whenever."

With those last few words Sirius, now on Buckbeaks back, flew out of a window. Minutes later they were only a speck in the evening sky, then they were gone.

* * *

_**#Digital World, Somewhere on the Desert plain, several days later**_

_**'Well done Harry,'**_ said EGO mentally as he watched Harry take another punch at his newest opponent, an Elecmon, a Rookie type data digimon which had red and purple reptilian skin and nine tail feathers.

Harry was currently in his Rookie form and having the time of his life...training under EGO's tutelage. Nearby, Hermione was busy studying the battle with interest from the side line, waiting feverishly for the right time to use one of her newest blue cards, cards which could all be firmly slashed through her digvice at a seconds notice should Harry need them.

During the past few days she had made quite a few cards of several different types, ranging from purely defensive to extreme aggressive, of all card levels and was now itching to use them. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, and who you were, it didn't look like she would need to use a card any time soon. Harry was clearly dominating the battle.

_**"Careful, he is about to use a special attack, Notice his tails are lighting up, that's his special body attack technique,"**_ EGO warned suddenly.

**"Body Attack"**

Seeing Elecmon's nine tails glow briefly Harry managed to dodge out of the way in time before Elecmons nine tails could hit him. Quickly, before the other digimon could react, he gave Elecmon another quick punch and a swift kick, before moving away again right before Elecmon could counter attack.

_**'Good! Your learning,'**_ said EGO happily, as Elecmon missed again. The Digimon was growing more and more frustrated with each miss.

_**'Your faster now and your co-ordination has improved tenfold, well done,'**_ EGO praised._** 'Now how about we use a special attack of our own to finish it off,'**_ he suggested.

For a second it seemed as if Harry was about to agree but then he shook his head. 'Not yet, I want to try something out first,' he said back mentally.

_**'Oh? And what would that be...Ah! I see...very well, why not. I guess it's only fair to let 'her' have some fun too. Besides she should have been helping you anyway,'**_ EGO added mentally, glancing over at Hermione with a mental smile as he realized what Harry was planning.

Turning away from Elecmon, though not fully as to remove his eyes from the digimon, Harry briefly turned to face Hermione. "Hermione dear, could you please be so kind as to give me a boost please...you know something nice from that useful pile of yours?" he called out pleasantly.

"Why? Are you in trouble? You seem to be handling him quite well," Hermione asked confused and alarmed at the request. Since the start of the battle Harry had been clearly dominating the battle and should have had no problems defeating the digimon. 'Why would he need a power up?' 'Did I miss something?' she asked herself sightly worried that she might have.

"Oh no, no trouble at all. Just thought you'd like to try out a card. It's been a while since you last used one. Besides, just like you, I love what they do," said Harry, easily dodging another attack.

"Oh, OK! Would a speed boost do?" Hermione asked shrugging but clearly eager to try out a card, already choosing an expendable, non vital, card from her available stockpile. The boost speed booster card, adept level, wasn't too difficult to make and didn't cost much of Harry's available energy either in the process. While normally made for a Champion type digimon, instead of a rookie digimon, which he currently was, it could also be used on said rookies and would therefore be just right to waste.

"Yes that one will do just fine, thanks!" said Harry with a grin before turning his full attention back to the one sided fight, just in time to block an attack which he couldn't dodge in time.

"Here it comes, brace for...ridiculous acceleration," said Hermione smirking slightly as she said those words, slashing the boost card through her digivice.

DIGIMODIFY! SPEED BOOST ACTIVATE!

The direct moment the card was slashed through the digivice, Harry gained an almost ludicrous increase in speed for the current battle. Suddenly Harry found that he could move four times faster than before.

As easy as the battle had been for Harry moments before, at that moment it became just what Hermione had called it… ridiculous.

"It's clobbering time!" Harry said, a sadistic gleam in his eyes, scaring the daylights out of the elecmon, then, almost too fast to even see, he rushed at the clearly outclassed digimon. Elecmon hardly had enough time to realize what was happening before Harry was already walking all over him. Eyes wide in panic, Elecmon frantically tried to escape, but it was too late.

Numerous blindingly fast punches and kicks later, far too many to count, Elecmon was on the ground, breathing heavily, in massive pain and flickering from extreme energy depletion, clearly at the end of its existence.

"Now, I'll finish it off," said Harry.

_**"Kitsuni Flash." **_

Suddenly Harry's arms began to glow white as his claws transformed into two large, red hot flaming blades, then, in the blink of an eye he disappeared in a flash of fire, only to re-appear a second later right beside the defeated digimon. Not hesitating for even a second Harry, in a clear moment of overkill, coldly spearing a blade into Elecmon and briefly watched as it screamed in pain before exploding into millions of little pieces of data. Standing still Harry let himself absorb Elecmons data. Only then when the last bit of data was safely absorbed did he allow himself to relax.

Throughout all of this, Hermione never even bat a single eyelid. While watching Harry absorb the spoils of his victory she allowed herself a moment to think back over all that had happened during the last few weeks. Her former friends in the wizarding world would have been horrified at what she had become.

When she had first arrived in the Digtial world, Hermione had been easily horrified at the brutality most of the Digmon had used when fighting. For a while at first - as a means to convince herself to do what she had to do to survive without having to feel bad about it later on - there had been a time when she had chosen to view digimon as nothing more than digital data and not as the beings with feelings and dreams they really were. That was before she was set straight and told the truth by EGO for thinking so.

After that, now knowing the truth, there was a while when she had refused to hurt another digimon unless it was purely in self defense. Something which nearly got her killed if Harry hadn't rescued her at the last second. A clever digimon, seeing her actions for what they were, had used her weakness to trick her into believing that it didn't want to harm her, hoping it could lead her into a false sense of security. She had foolishly believed it which had led to her nearly being killed. That was the only time EGO had actually ordered Harry to punish her as she hadn't listened to them at the time. She had done it **after** they had warned her about it…**twice.** Her ass had really hurt that day.

It had taken her quite a few battles to get over it but she had finally learned to listen when given advice, to consider her options carefully and to accept the situation for what it was: a no limits, all or nothing, gloves off, delete or be deleted existence where everybody would use any and every means simply to survive.

That is not to say that there had not been a few other problems but she always managed to master each problem every time and all that without losing her conscience and humanity. She simply learned when to ignore her feelings and when not to and always found a way to solve each problem as they occurred.

That was then. Now, while she did indeed now know the truth, she hardly even blinked anymore whenever Harry fought and 'deleted' other digimon, easily ignoring them as they screamed. Now she simply hoped that he would never be the weaker of the two. When in Rome do as the Romans do, she told herself. When in the Digital world, expect to fight and win, or, if necessary, to run for your precious data at a seconds notice.

Weakness was punishable with deletion. Disobedience was punished with a red ass and only the strong survived. Harsh but true…and unfortunately usually…fair.

Digimon truly were creations of war, ever since they were created their only purpose was to defeat the other and to become stronger, this also carried on during and after the 'great evacuation'. Those who couldn't or wouldn't accept that for whatever reason simply didn't live long enough to change their views. Nobody said she had to like it, just to accept it. And that was just what she did.

Hermione waited just long enough for Harry to absorb the last few bits of the data before she stepped up beside him.

"Well that seemed easy enough, your clearly doing very well. Isn't it time we advanced ourselves to the next level, champion battles perhaps?" she asked, a gleam in her eyes at the thought of fighting, and defeating, something stronger.

_**"Don't be hasty Hermione, we haven't fought many virus type digimon yet. Elecmon was only another data type digimon, a beta type at that. We, as an alpha type data digimon of the same type should have had no problems against it. A Virus type digimon however should be more of a challenge since they are strong against data type digimon like us. Just because we have won a few battles doesn't mean that we can allow ourselves to become naive enough to think we can win everything as easily,"**_ said EGO gruffly.

Taken aback Hermione stood a step back. "I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to imply..."

_**"Don't worry, Hermione, I'm not angry… it's only natural for you, and for us for that matter, to feel elated over our numerous victories. It's normal, especially since they have become so easy lately. All I'm saying is that we shouldn't become complacent. There is always somebody stronger out there, strong enough to defeat us. Believe me when I say there will come a time when we will have to run, flee for our lives, it's just a matter of time."**_

Nodding her head Hermione agreed. "Yes EGO, your right, I'm sorry for being presumptive… never the less, my question still stands. Shouldn't we be looking for something...more challenging?" she asked.

_**"We could, and we will...but first I have another lesson to teach both of you. Harry, you are still getting hit too many times. True, this battle was easy and as such you weren't giving it all you had but that is no excuse to become sloppy. As from now on I expect you to block or dodge every attack no matter now weak or irrelevant it may seem. Is that understood?"**_

"Yes EGO_**,"**_ said Harry.

"_**Hermione, while I agree Harry didn't need your help in the battle that was no excuse for you not to help him more, not when you have the cards to spare and when you do not have to save them due to shortage issues. You can easily create more after every battle. You should always keep an eye out for potential weaknesses before they have a chance to happen. You never know when something unexpected might happen. I noticed that you spaced out in the middle of the battle, don't do it again. All it takes is one mistake, one lapse in concentration and Harry could be in big trouble. It's your job to be ready to help him at a split seconds notice should he need it."**_

Hermione nodded showing that she understood.

_**"Good, always try to finish battles as quickly as possible... now ... Hermione, your digivice can show you Harry's Energy levels. Do you see the dark brown button on your digivice, Point your digivice at Harry and while doing so press it and say 'status'.**_"

Hermione did so. Immediately the digivice started to display all types of information about Harry.

_**"Notice how the digivice is silent. By pressing the button you entered 'silent mode'. If you press it again you would return to vocal mode, in which case the digivice would call out the information to you. Useful when you don't want a nearby enemy to hear you."**_

_**"Now, do you see the green, blue and red bars near the right top of the screen?"**_

"Yes"

_**"Good, that's the status screen. Depending on what digimon your pointing it at, it will attempt to display the digimons energy levels. Some digimon, usually high ranking digimon or digimon with tamers, can block you from seeing this information, some lower wild digimon however can not. For those who can't you will always be able to see their energy levels. Keep an eye on it and use this to your advantage. The information may someday save you, your own or your digimons life."**_

_**"Since Harry is your digimon you will always have full information about him. The red bar shows his health, the blue one shows his experience level and the third is his special ability power level. Notice the R, F and IT on the red bar these show you..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**#Not far away, at that very moment.**_

Unknown to the trio their little battle had not gone unnoticed. Hidden under an invisibility field Gennai had watched the whole battle unfold had been pleasantly surprised by what he had seen.

::Are you sure you don't want to see them yet? he asked suddenly as if speaking to himself. :: They seem to be ready::

_**:: No, not yet! Not yet come has the time of the king. One last task remains. To the human tamers he must go. Prepare them he must. Only when training complete can the heir himself show,"**_ a different far older voice replied. It was a voice of extreme wisdom and unthinkable age... yet incredibly bad grammar.

::Forgive me mother, but... wouldn't it be better if he knew who he really is? :: Gennai asked with a frown. ::It seems somewhat... reckless, to withhold such crucial information from him. If he really is our only hope...then wouldn't it be best if he knew the truth?::

_**:: No! Too early it is. Simply not ready for such a burden yet the heir is! To early...much too soon! If word were to get out, at this point, not able to protect him I would be::**_ the voice answered back.

Gennai frowned. ::What about the guard...wouldn't they be able to protect him?:: Gennai asked, disheartened at what he was hearing.

_**::Strong may they be. Able to protect him they would, for a while at least, but defend him indefinitely they can not. Only one digimon he is, only a champion right now is he. Too weak for such a confrontation he is. Train in peace he must. Advance to Ultimate and Mega he must. Only then meet him I will and victorious can he be. Armies of the Sovereigns, too vast they are. Alone defeat them the Olympian guards can not. Only combined with the full power of the king can victory be achieved ::**_ the voice answered solemnly.

::What would you have me do then mother?:: Gennai asked.

_**::Watch them you must, protect him you will, Hide them from the Center and South you must, Help you East and West might, only then victory can be achieved: **_the voice answered.

::I see I will do what I can to protect them mother:: Gennai said. Sighing slightly he looked back towards the trio. It was going to be a few long difficult months. He was sure of it. He only hoped that he could keep them safe. Fanglongmon and Zhuqiaomon would be only too happy to delete him and kill the girl the moment they were to find them. That could not be allowed to happen. The future of the digital world would depend upon it.

Sighing to himself Gennai went back to his task.

* * *

_**Back in the 'real' world **_

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were busy sitting in Dumbledores office discussing recent Death Eater activities when they were suddenly disturbed by a loud tapping on a window.

Thinking that it was just another normal everyday owl, delivering a letter, Dumbledore didn't bother looking up as he waved his hand to open it. A huge mistake. The moment the window opened a huge black eagle flew into the room. Fawkes, who was the first to see it squawked in alarm and quickly flashed out of the room.

The portraits were next in line. "RUN FOR IT!" one screamed, the next second there was a mass stampede as every painting in the room was quickly vacated by its occupants.

Next were a couple of mice who quickly scurried into a nearby hole, squeaking madly in a desperate attempt to get away from the new menace, not the eagle, but from what the bird was carrying.

Surprised by every-bodies fast exits from his office Dumbledore and Snape both looked up only to gasp, eyes wide, as he saw what the bird was carrying.

With out another word, as quick as a flash, Snape jumped up out of his chair and raced for the door, only just managing in time to throw himself, head first, through the door with a loud scream before the eagle reached its intended target, the only remaining occupant of the room: Albus Dumbledore.

"OH... SHIT!" he said as he noticed the bird was carrying. It was a Fowler. "NOOOO! " he screamed out with a panicking look on his face as the eagle dropped its package. He tried to reach for his wand to cast a shield, but it was already too late. The next second all Albus knew was the horrible smell of hundreds of dung bombs and feces bombs as they blew up into his face with a loud bang, covering himself and his whole office in dragon dung and other nasty surprises.

In the magical world there where two types of ways a wizard or witch could express extreme dissatisfaction over a long distance.

One was a howler: a letter inside a red envelope which had the ability to scream at its recipient with a magnified voice volume of usually ten times that of the casters usual strength. The other, last used sixty years ago due to the automatic fine of 100 galleons per use, was the Fowler, otherwise known as the Fouler, an extremely bad smelling letter cased inside a black and red envelope which literally exploded once reaching its target, showering him or her with dragon dung and other niceties, before screaming at a magnified voice of twenty times the casters usual voice.

DUMBLEDORE YOU BLOODY SPASTICATED VILE MANIPULATIVE GOAT SHAGGING BASTARD OF AN OLD BOOT-LICKING COOT, GUESS WHAT! I QUIT! GO STICK YOUR UGLY FAT HAIRY NOSE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE FOR ALL I CARE BECAUSE I SURE WON'T DO IT FOR YOU NO MORE. I SIRIUS TIBERIUS BLACK HEREWITH AND FOREVER MORE HAVE DECLARED A BLACK BLOOD FEUD AGAINST THE SMELLY HOUSE OF DUMBLEDORE. NOW HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!

SIRIUS PADFOOT BLACK THE MAGNIFICENT MARAUDER SIGNING OUT! WOOF! WOOF!

The Fowler which could be heard for miles around would be remembered for many years to come and would go down into Hogwarts History as the greatest prank of the whole Marauders history.

Dumbledore would never be the same again.


	18. Life is a battlefield

Digital

Chapter 17

Life's a Battlefield

* * *

Thanks to all of you wonderful people who reviewed for reviewing the last chapter. Wow!... after editing this chapter I'm still impressed at just how many people reviewed at the time!

Thanks a lot everybody!

**Chapter edited on:** 9/3/11

* * *

**Previously in Digital:**

DUMBLEDORE! YOU BLOODY SPASTICATED VILE MANIPULATIVE GOAT SHAGGING BASTARD OF AN OLD BOOT-LICKING COOT! GUESS WHAT! I QUIT! GO STICK YOUR UGLY FAT HAIRY NOSE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE FOR ALL I CARE BECAUSE I SURE WON'T DO IT FOR YOU NO MORE. I SIRIUS TIBERIUS BLACK HEREWITH AND FOREVER MORE HAVE DECLARED A BLACK BLOOD FEUD AGAINST THE SMELLY HOUSE OF DUMBLEDORE. NOW HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!

SIRIUS PADFOOT BLACK THE MAGNIFICENT MARAUDER SIGNING OUT! WOOF! WOOF!

The Fowler which could be heard for miles around would be remembered for many years to come and would go down into Hogwarts History as the greatest prank of the whole Marauders history.

Dumbledore would never be the same again.

**And now the continuation:**

**

* * *

**

**Several weeks later, Somewhere in Japan**

It had been several weeks since Sirius's memorable departure from Grimmauld place and England, several weeks since his daring escape out of Dumbledores clutches...

Sirius only hoped that it would stay that way, for if there was one thing the old man was known for, then it was for being an old sly manipulative coot, an old coot who was used to having his way - and, as the more recent unofficial evidence showed: by nearly every means necessary.

Luckily, for Sirius that is, due to the feud, he had had a two day's head start, granted by magic herself to do just that... escape. Two full days where Dumbledore had been powerless to stop him. Two days where Dumbledore had been completely unable in every and any way, to even move his little pinky finger if it would have caused any harm to him, as doing so would not only have breached the black feud rules, but would also have broken the sacred rules of magic itself:

Feud code of conduct, rule number 14, as stated in the pureblood family customs charter, in accordance to the agreement with the mystical force of the almighty, ancient and honorable magic: 'Both party's are to be given two full days grace (forty-eight hours starting from the time of declaration of the feud), to alert party members about the existence of said feud. During this time, no 'harmful' action; 'physical,' 'magical,' 'verbal' or 'spiritual', whether participating members are conscious or not conscious to the existence of the feud - of any kind - with the sole exception of the act known as the 'notification,' can be taken against the other party without the prior permission of all participating parties, else they risk the wrath of magic itself. (usually a loss of all magic for the rule breaker for a conscious act or a sharp cruciatus like pain for a non-conscious act. In the case of the imperio curse, the caster of the curse, not the cursed, loses his or her magic) Note: A single non-fatal announcement of the feud via owl to all participating party heads only, known as ' the notification' (which was nearly always in the form of a fowler) is permitted by feud rules.'

As it was, Dumbledore could do nothing but sit back and watch as Sirius calmly left the country, completely powerless to stop him. Sirius's only regret was not being able to see the old gits face when he received his fowler, a fowler which he had only been able to send to the old man since the code allowed him to send that one owl in the first place. As long as it wasn't harmful, it was permitted. Being showered by manure and shouted at (as long as it didn't cause permanent deafness) was not considered harmful in the eyes of magic... just extremely degrading and annoying.

Standing beside a public restaurants waste container in his dog form, pilfering it for some left over food as only a dog could do, Sirius silently thought back to the first few days of his great escape:

**Flashback:**

Immediately upon arriving in France, the first thing he did after reaching the French mainland, after a six hour flight across the English channel to France via Witherwings the hippogriff (formerly known as Buckbeak), was to set his friend free.

It had been just another sad moment in his life: setting his friend free. Alas, Sirius knew, a hippogriff like Witherwings (or Buckbeak as the case may be) would have been hard to miss and would only have attracted unwanted attention, attention that he didn't need, especially from the muggles. He'd let the French ministry give him a new home. At least in France he wasn't hunted by corrupt bureaucratic pencil pushers who were controlled by the likes of corrupt bigot idiots like Fudge, Umbridge and Malfoy, all of who wanted him dead.

'Yes,' Sirius thought as he left the area, he would be well taken care of, he would have it good. Probably even better than him.

After that, knowing that nobody would be looking for him for at least the next two days, due to the 'magical grace,' he had apperated straight to the French magical section of Paris and had walked straight into the main Gringotts Branch.

Inside he had then proceeded to order the Goblins to change the complete Black monetary fortune into muggle money and to lock down all of the black properties, besides Grimmauld place, and make them unplottable, a massive undertaking.

The expressions on the goblins faces as he told them to convert the whole black fortune into muggle money and to transfer it all to several muggle banks had been a shock in itself. Never before had he ever seen the goblins so distressed, so in shock... so in panic before. One goblin who he later found out had actually been the manager of the black accounts, who had frantically come over from England after hearing the news, had even cried. (He had after all lose his current job and it was such a large account too) Another first for Sirius who had never seen a goblin cry before. Then again, thinking back, he should not have been so surprised. The black fortune was and had always been one of Gringotts largest and oldest accounts, dating right back to the banks creation, several thousand years ago, befeven before the creation of Hogwarts or the ministry itself. Containing over several hundred billion galleons in monetary value alone, with an exchange rate of 5 pounds to one Galleon, the loss of so much money all at once would have been a big blow to any bank. Even the Goblin king himself had come from the main Gringotts branch to beg him to reconsider, offering him several fairly lucrative incentives to persuade him to stay, amongst them; a goblin citizenship, something not seen since even before the time of Merlin. That in itself had been an experience all by itself: to have been spirited into a heavily secured meeting room by several armed, 'scared' Goblin guards and frantic high ranking goblin officials, all who feared the collapse of their bank if word of his visit ever got out to the public...! Even just the thought of it happening made the goblins shake in their iron boots with fear.

However, it had all been in vain.

Following his departure from the bank, and several crying goblins, Sirius never looked back. In clear Marauder style he never once realized, for even a second, the damage he had just caused to the whole wizarding world: a collapse into a worldwide recession. A recession which would cause numerous high ranking businesses, around the globe, to go bust in a matter of days and the black market to sky rocket for several months thereafter, inadvertently aiding his escape even more as the minister of magic, Cornilius Fudge, would then be too busy worrying about his coffers to even think about aiding Dumbledore in his search.

Fortunately (for the world as a whole), the muggles, being separate from the Wizarding world in all things, even the banking system, would never realise just what had happened to their magical counterparts, staying blissfully unaware of the shock waves the after effects of the closure of one of the wizarding worlds largest accounts would have as it left the magical world in complete chaos. All because of the actions of one manipulative old man and a certain Lord Black.

As it was, after sending a letter to Andromeda Tonks nee black and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks, his last remaining 'friendly' relatives, warning them about the black feud and leaving them several million galleons as a 'good bye' gift in a secure deposit safe for later use, Sirius then hitched a ride on the next best muggle train out of France (and in extension Europe) not to be seen again in either county, England or France, for many years to come.

His not so friendly relatives (the Malfoys and the Lestranges) were each given a Fowler to alert them to their sudden crisis. By the time they received them Sirius had already been long gone.

**End of Flashback**

Back with Sirius, he was just about to knock over another bin, grab whatever he could find, then 'leg' it before the restaurant owner could come after him, when he was suddenly interrupted by a sudden strange swirling rainbow coloured light which began to appear near by. Curious he watched as the light soon began to change into a small swirling multicoloured ball, which had what looked like over-sized visible chunks of data cascading from it in waves. A few seconds later the swirls of data from the ball began to change into a thick fog which then began to grow thicker and thicker with each passing second.

Startled and annoyed by the light and the sudden thickening fog, not understanding what it was or what was happening, but cautious nonetheless that it could be harmful, Sirius just had enough time for one quick final longing glance at the bin before the ball of light began to expand even faster.

Not willing to stay out in the open, but foolishly curious enough to stick around to find out what was happening, Sirius quickly turned tail and fled into some nearby bushes where he soon hid himself behind a tree in the thickest section he could find. Thinking he was far enough away to be out of any immediate danger, but close enough not to miss anything of importance Sirius settled down to wait, just in time to see the ball change shape again and turn into what looked like a rift, a crack in the air itself, shocking Sirius to the core. (Scaring him a bit since he remembered the stories of pain from the orders prior encounter with such an anomaly. For some reason however, this one seemed to be painless. Something that Sirius was very glad about.

'What could possibly be so powerful as to cut a hole into air? Is that even possible?' he wondered. After a few seconds it stopped growing. Then all was silent.

Unsure of just what to make of it, Sirius was deliberating with himself what to do next when suddenly a huge ball of fire shot out of the rift and flew straight into the walls of the restaurant, not far from where he was hiding.

Sirius didn't even have a second to widen his eyes before a loud explosion rocked his world and several frantic screams rang out into the night. Suddenly finding himself dazed, blasted off his feet and shoved forcefully into the ground near by, he was saved only from an extended flight and injury by the thickness of the bush and the sturdiness of the tree he was hiding behind. Sirius gasped for air and spit out bits of earth which had entered his mouth when he had hit the dirt. His doggy face now as white as a scared dogs face could be, he was about to attempt to crawl away, when suddenly a large sheep like creature stepped out of the rift. Being too dazed to move, deciding it wiser at that moment to play dead instead, Sirius let himself drop to the floor and lay still.

'Curiosity killed the cat...or in this case the dog,' thought Sirius scolding himself. I could just have fled the area, but no, I had to stay behind to watch,' he scolded himself as he lay there hoping that the sheep, or whatever it was, would be fooled by his act. After all who cares about a dead dog? It had worked before so surely it would work now.

It seemed to work. The creature which looked like a two and a half meter high white sheep with four black feet, two large purple mountain goat like horns and two purple and white hands to boot, stepped forward and ignored him, choosing instead to look around at the frightened people who were running or crawling out of the burning restaurant or leaving their homes. Then it began to laugh.

It was an eerie evil sort of laugh that reminded Sirius very closely of a story he had once read as a child. A story that had contained creatures called demons. If there was one thing which could have been a demon then this creature would have to have been it, he thought aghast at what he was witnessing.

'But surely Demons are not real? Right?' he reasoned with himself as the massive sheep stepped closer again. Suddenly it began to speak.

"So, this is the human world. Not much to look at really! I'm disappointed! I expected more, much more! Still, Lord Zhugiaomon will be happy. Especially when we crush this world into dust," the sheep said, gloating heavily as it watched several people flee from their homes to get away from the fires, which the explosion had caused. Others were just leaving their homes to see what had happened.

"Foolish Humans, did they really think they could control us? Us! Ha!... They think they made us ...what a joke! The truth is they don't have the faintest clue who or what we are, let's not even talk about how we were made. The arrogance these humans show astounds me every time I see it. But, no more! Today is the beginning of the end! Today you die!"

"WATCH AS YOUR WORLD BURNS HUMAN SCUM!" the massive sheep roared then lifted its front two hooves. Flashing briefly the sheep brought its hooves down.

**THUNDER STOMP!**

With a massive stamp of its hooves on to the ground, a large shock wave spread out into the direction of a few parked cars, lifting them up into the air and turning them over one by one as the shock wave reached them.

It took several seconds for anybody to respond, all they could do was stare, but then slowly, chaos erupted. People started to panic and cry out in fear. Many turned around and ran, they ran like headless chickens not knowing, or rather not caring where they were going. All that mattered was that they got away from the rampaging sheep in front of them. Some even began to beg the sheep to leave them alone, to spare their lives, but it was not to be. Their pleas were completely ignored by the sheep who simply laughed at them before granting them a quick death, either by being smashed into the ground by a hoof, shredded by a horn, or blown up by a golden arrow which the sheep seemed to be able to fire at will.

Then the police arrived. Some brave officers took out their firearms and began to fire at the sheep, only for the sheep to shrug and laugh some more as if it didn't have a care in the world.

Sirius couldn't believe what he was seeing. Nothing could have prepared him for this. He was so scared, so shocked, that he could only stare in horror as the 'sheep' decimated another building, then another, blowing one house apart, then the next with several salvos of golden arrows which seemed to appear out of thin air, before they destroyed anything and everything in their path. Never before had he seen such carnage before. Even the Dark Lord did not simply blow up a building at the spur of a moment or simply shrug off muggle attacks as if they were nothing.

For the next minute or two everything seemed to slow down for Sirius and he watched everything as if in slow motion. He just lay where he was and stared. It was as if he was paralyzed, frozen solid with fear. Oh, he wanted to help, really he did, but he just couldn't get himself to do so. At that moment his body didn't seem to want to obey him, and even if it did, he didn't really know what he could possibly do against something like that anyway. Maybe an AK could work but somehow he doubted it. He wouldn't have been surprised if 'it' just shrugged it off, just like the bullets.

A wizards magic may have made him powerful and extremely hard to kill, for 'normal' beings at least, but a muggle gun was never to be taken lightly, not even by a wizard. Sirius knew very well from past near death experiences, from the time he was a dog, when on the run after stealing a chicken from a farm, that a muggle gun could be very dangerous to even a wizard. One shot could kill or at the very least injure. Yet, here was a creature who didn't seem to care if it was being fired at by something potentially lethal, or not. It was as if it just knew it couldn't be hurt. Worse yet, the metal smell of spilled blood and the sight of death and overwhelming carnage all around him made him want to puke. All around him people were dying as the sheep fired one arrow after another, laughing all the way.

Then suddenly something in him clicked. Suddenly he realised he could move again. Time began to speed up as Sirius got up, left the safety of the bushes and changed into his human form.

"Avada Kadavra," he roared.

Sirius watched as the notorious green beam of the killing curse left his wand and flew towards the two and a half meter high sheep. Five seconds to impact, four...three...two...one...

It hit!

For a second the sheep just stood still as it roared in pain and briefly flickered, then... Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

Sirius's heart sank. It had failed.

"Fuck!" he cursed loudly as the sheep turned around and glared at him angrily.

'Fuck fuck fuck...shit… not good, definitely not good,' his mind screamed at him nearly blind with panic. Sirius frantically began to look around for an escape, any escape, he really didn't care how. He really did not want to be there just about now. Anywhere but there.

For a second wizard and sheep stared at each other, one scared, like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck, the other furious, like a grumpy old bull, ready to attack that stupid farmer in the red jacket. With a roar, the sheep began to charge.

"Stupyfy, Reducto, Incendio," Sirius screamed, firing one curse after the other, in quick succession, as fast as he could manage, hoping desperately that somehow at least one would work, but they all seemed to simply bounce of the sheep's hide.

CRACK!

The sheep was just about to reach him and slice him in half when Sirius disappeared. Confused, letting out a furious roar of anger, it began to look for its prey.

Unknown to the sheep Sirius had managed to apperate away at the very last second to the first place he had thought of on such short notice, which just happened to be a branch high up in a tree near by. Sirius, now as white as a ghost, did his best to ignore the sudden wet feeling in his pants, and desperately tired to keep as quiet as possible so that the sheep below wouldn't hear him.

If this was what the order and the death eaters had faced then he could fully understand their fear. It was most definitely justified.

Just then, when he thought he wasn't going to be found, the sheep looked up and grinned. "Got ya!"

Sirius groaned.

With a sudden movement the sheep stamped its hoof against the tree.

A look of ever increasing despair and regret on his face, Sirius cursed inwardly and yelped, his heart missing a beat, as the tree wobbled and creaked dangerously as it threatened to fall over. Another strike and the tree wobbled some more and creaked again, shifting to the side dangerously.

Once again Sirius tried to apperate away, but this time he could not. Something was blocking him, holding him back.

The sheep laughed. "Did you really think that would work twice?" came the voice from below. "True, first time I was taken by surprise, but not this time...wizard." The sheep spat out the word wizard as if it was a curse. "You should have escaped while you still had the chance to do so, foolish human. Now...it's time you to die!" the sheep said with mirth and prepared to strike again.

A look of absolute horror and regret on his face Sirius realized what had happened. Some sort of anti apperition field.

'Looks like this is it,' he thought sadly.

With a sad look on his face he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

**THUNDER STOMP!**

**DESOLATION CLAW!**

Sirius flinched as he heard the words of what was surely an attack, and sure enough a second later he felt the tree rip out of the ground then start to topple over.

Clenching his teeth, expecting to feel pain any second now, Sirius felt himself fall with the tree not paying any real attention anymore to what was happening around him.

As gravity began to pull him down, he briefly thought he heard several loud grunts, a roar of pain and what seemed to be fast movement near by, all in a matter of a few seconds, but he didn't care anymore. All he cared about was the falling tree and what would happen next.

With a crash the tree hit the ground. The next thing Sirius heard or rather felt was the tell tale sound of several bones snap, then came the pain.

The next few minutes were only a blur to him. Blinded by pain, drifting out of conscious one second, then in again the next, before drifting out once more the next thereafter, Sirius nearly missed a new voice, a young voice near by.

"You OK? Hang on, help is on the way."

Snapping his eyes open briefly, despite the pain, to see what was happening Sirius gasped in surprise as he saw another creature in a battle with the sheep.

It was slightly larger than the sheep and instead of the body of a sheep this one had the body of a lizard... a dragon to be exact and it was covered by some sort of armour. Standing on two legs instead of the sheep's four, it was very well built, with blades sticking out of either arm and with what looked like four dark red wings, the bottom wings larger than the top wings, combined with an overall fierce - don't mess with me – look. This new creature made shivers of utter terror run down his already aching spine.

His mouth hanging open in amazement Sirius glanced to his side to see a young boy standing not far away from him, watching the battle with an intense look on his face.

Then slowly blackness started to creep in on him, threatening to swallow him up. His eyes closing slowly, getting weaker by the second, Sirius had one last fleeting vision of the young boy holding up some sort of device in his hand, before darkness took him and he knew no more.

* * *

**Ministry of Magic, Ministers Office.**

Meanwhile, many kilometers away back in England, with our favorite meddlesome old coot:

Albus Dumbledore breathed in deeply as sweat dripped down his brow from the sudden stress he was experiencing. For the past two hours he had been desperately trying to persuade the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, NOT to pass a certain new decree concerning certain new 'dark creatures'. Alas, with little success. The minister was just too stubborn, and all so paranoid.

"I'm telling you Cornelius. At this time it would be downright foolish to go against 'it' or any of its kind. These are not your common everyday werewolves or vampires we have here, but immensely dangerous beings of unknown power. Not only do we have no real idea what these creatures are capable of, how many there are, or indeed if 'it' or its kind are even a threat to us, but even if, IF! we had an idea, any idea where they were, how?... just how do you expect to capture one?" asked Dumbledore growing more annoyed with each passing second with the all so stubborn Minister. That stupid man was still firmly convinced that he was after his position. Well, it was true...to a certain extent, but not just yet. For now he had greater fish to fry. A certain disobedient pawn to catch for example and another to maim. Besides, he liked to work from the sidelines, less blame if things went wrong...but putting that aside for now...

"Listen Cornelius," he tried again. "We can not afford to have it… them...whatever they are called, as our enemies, not now, not ever...and definitely not during this recent financial crisis. Do you hear me Cornelius... Doing so now would be suicide." Dumbledore plead desperately, but once again Cornelius simply shook his head.

"Preposterous, there is no way that such vile creatures could..."

"CORNELIUS!"" Dumbledore said loudly. "That... 'creature'... was able to..."

"...Our aurors are the most powerful fighting force...," Fudge interrupted.

"...single handily fight against a whole platoon of our best aurors and let's not forget the Death Eaters either...I'm telling you...No I' begging you, don't do it... Dumbledore said intercepting forcefully.

"ENOUGH!" this time it was Fudge who roared. "I've heard enough! I will not change my mind on the decree. I will not have dangerous dark creatures run around unchecked in this country. What do you think the muggles would do if they saw dark creatures running around...what do you think the public would..."

"Cornelius... be reasonable...they already know about them... it's too l..."

"Late? ...all the more reason for us to capture and detain them quickly Albus, the public demands it and I'll be damned if I don't listen to the public... I'd be out of office for sure... NO!, I am..."

"YOU'LL BE DAMNED ALRIGHT, IF YOU DON'T..." Dumbledore roared, louder than before finally loosing his patience.

"ENOUGH... LEAVE!" Fudge roared, matching Dumbledore's voice in intensity.

"Corn..."

"NOW!"

"...el..."

"Before I have the aurors arrest you!"

"FINE! BUT DON'T COME CRAWLING TO ME WHEN THEY ARE AT THE FRONT DOOR LOOKING FOR YOUR HEAD!" Dumbledore screamed, his face red with anger, spit flying from his mouth, his magic erupting around him, causing the room to shake with his anger.

"AURORS, HELP!" Fudge screamed out in alarm.

"Don't bother...I'm going!" Dumbledore spat.

With that Dumbledore, practically boiling with rage, stormed out of the room, his magic clearly visible, following him in his wake. One Aurors stepped in his way to stop him.

"Dumbledore, your under arre..."

"FUCK OFF!," Dumbledore roared, his magic nearly lashing out at the auror making him go pale.

"Right," the auror squeaked, "Carry on..." he said, extremely frightened by the old, but ridiculously powerful man. Dumbledores magic was making it extremely difficult for him to breathe or stand on his two feet. Quickly he stepped out of the way. Nobody else bothered to move. All were just too frightened to do so.

A few minutes later Dumbledore was gone, the oppressive feeling leaving with him.

Back in Fudge's office Fudge took out a piece of parchment and began to write.

_By order of the ministry of magic,_

_Albus Dumbledore is herewith removed as Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and replaced by Percy Ignatius Weasley to be effective immediately._

_Also, Dolores Jane Umbridge shall henceforth be removed from the position of High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, and placed in charge of the newly formed Control of Dark Creatures Association as its chairperson, effective immediately._

_Also, all of the powers, responsibilities and privileges that go with the position of the High Inquisitor shall henceforth pass to Percy Ignatius Weasley to be effective immediately._

_Signed,_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

_Minister for Magic_

_

* * *

_

**Voldemorts Fortress, shortly after Dumbledores meeting with the Minister for Magic:**

Voldemort was in the middle of enjoying his favorite pastime when suddenly a Death Eater rushed into the throne room, nearly ripping the hinges off the door as he entered.

Annoyed with the sudden interruption Voldemort said a single word: "Bella!" That word was all it took.

"My lord I..." was as far as the Death Eater got before he heard the fated word every Death Eater learns to fear second to the dreaded 'AK' itself:

"Crucio!"

Before the Death Eater could even blink, Bellatrix's crucio; twice as strong as usual due to her recent added fury, courtesy to her last meeting with Harry Potter (though she did not know it was him), struck him with full force, sending him onto the ground in complete and utter agony.

Ever since her embarrassing defeat at the hand of 'that beast' as she called it, - and her punishment at her lord and master hands afterwords after she had been able to move again - Bellatrix's cruelty had risen to new heights and she had taken to her newest duty for her lord; punishing her lords minions in his name, with a new found added enjoyment. A job she did with insane fondness ever since her lord and master had been forbidden to do so himself by his... adviser.

Several seconds and multiple cries of extreme agony later Voldemort finally raised his hand for Bellatrix to stop, which she did, though with a hint of a small pout which she was nevertheless careful to hide well.

Voldemort smiled. "Now, that the pleasantries have been... seen to... we can finally get down to business. If the lowly minion would therefore be so kind as to explain why he saw fit to deem it necessary to interrupt me in the middle of my playtime, then I might, and I stress the word 'might' be inclined not to add the AK as an added bonus for his troubles," Voldemort said in his best sickly sweet voice making everybody around him, expect Bellatrix, shiver with fear.

"My Lord I..."

Voldemort raised his hand, signaling the Death Eater to stop.

"Before we continue... you do have... good news... right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he spoke.

The Death Eater gulped heavily with fear but then nodded his head and said; "Yes My Lord, very good news," making everybody in the room except Bellatrix, who pouted, sigh in relief.

"All right, proceed," said Voldemort sitting back in his chair expectantly. He loved good news. There really wasn't enough of it lately. He had had so much bad news, with the recent economic collapse; which lost him several billion galleons in one day alone, - damn black to the depths of hell, - not to forget the recent failed raid on a ministry stronghold, that he really wasn't in the mood for bad news just now. Hearing, or rather seeing that it was good news made him feel so much better already.

"I just came from the Ministry where I heard that Fudge and Dumbledore have had a major disagreement…again. Looks like the old coot is finally losing it. He roared at an auror and nearly blew up the building as he left…"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at hearing this, suddenly he was now very interested in what had happened.

"…Anyway... the newest good news is that Fudge has passed a decree forcibly sacking Dumbledore from his position at Hogwarts and has replaced him with Percy Weasley, he is now no longer the headmaster of Hogwarts," the Death Eater said.

Hearing this Voldemort sat straight his eyes widening with the news. For a second he sat still, simply letting the news run through his head. 'Could it really be true?' 'Could this be a trap?' 'Could I really be this lucky?' he thought to himself.

For several seconds he simply sat still thinking things over, hardly noticing his minions. Then he spoke:

"Weasley! Seeing as your supposedly the new headmaster of Hogwarts...," he said, giggling slightly as he said 'Headmaster,' something which unnerved the Death Eaters even more as Voldemort never giggled.

"...I want you to confirm if this is true. If it is I want you to hire a few of my minions as extra teachers... think of an excuse...let's say, that you need extra protection, since I may attack now seeing that Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster. Sack the rest if you can. Oh! and prepare Slytherins personal quarters for me while your at it, I'll be coming soon to claim my rightful home... GO!"

"Yes your Majesty," Percy Weasley said with a bow before leaving the room, a huge grin appearing on his face. 'Finally the recognition I deserve,' he thought as he left the room.

"Anything else?" Voldemort asked, turning back to face the Death Eater.

"Yes my lord, the CoDCA program has been given the go ahead, Umbridge is in charge," the Death Eater said, smiling now that he knew his lord was happy, ignoring the lingering pain of the cruciatus as he spoke.

"Hmm, while not my first choice for the position since she is too loyal to the minister, she may yet prove to be very useful," said Voldemort, mulling over the newest news. ' Her hate for dark creatures is legendary... if I were to...'

"Lucius my old slippery friend, I have a very important job for you, one where your unique talents could prove to be quiet useful," he called out, motioning for his lieutenant to step forward.

"What is thy bidding your Majesty?" Lucius Malfoy said, stepping forward and going down on one knee as he bowed.

"Take a few of my minions and search for these... 'creatures,' what ever they are called. I wish for you to try to convert them to our side. Make an alliance with them if you can, promise them whatever you must for their loyalty... within normal limits if necessary. At the very least show them that we are NOT their enemy if you can not. Help them if you can, but don't risk yourselves. Do not anger them or attack them in any way. I want them on our side when I choose to take over the ministry. If you see Potter or Granger and they have the creature with them leave them alone... for now. Hopefully these creatures won't be very happy with the newest decree, which should make things easier for us. GO!" Voldemort ordered.

Lucius blinked slightly upon hearing his orders but nodded quickly. "It shall be as you command," he said and got up to leave.

"Oh and Lucius...," Voldemort said.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Don't fail me! If you fail…don't bother returning,"

Lucius gulped." Yes your majesty!"

"Oh and lucius..."

"Yes your majesty?"

"You smell like a fowler...take a bath!"

"Right away your majesty," Malfoy answered, turning red with embarrassment at the comment.

Without another word Lucius Malfoy left the room.

"Now...back to business," said Voldemort turning his attention back to his Death Eater. "Any other news?"

"No you majesty, that is all," said the Death Eater.

"Very well, dismissed!" said Voldemort waving the Death Eater away.

"And now...back to my play time...Bella!... you may proceed."

"With pleasure your majesty... Crucio!"

Unknown to the Dark Lord, Severus Snape, quickly followed Lucius out of the room and hurried to his private quarters. Taking a handful of floo powder he quickly threw it into the fire and called out "Hogwarts!" A green flash of fire and he was gone.

"I'm not really in a good mood at the moment can it... wait?" Dumbledore asked, before trailing off as he saw his spy run into his office.

"Albus, we have a huge problem."

* * *

**Digital World Sovereign Council Meeting 1 month after Sirius's great escape.**

"I Gennai, avatar to the digital mother herewith call the two hundredth and sixth thousand assembly of the Sovereign lord's to order. Let me first welcome and thank all of you for coming on such short notice. I realise all of you have many important issues to take care of in all of your domains, so I'll endeavor not to delay you any longer than necessary. I have been told specifically that today's assembly has been called to address a certain issue brought up by Zhuqiaomon, the Sovereign of the south. He has hinted that it simply can't wait and that he has great a great need to address the full council as soon as possible. His words not mine. So! With out further due... I give you, the lord of the south, Zhuqiaomon."

"Thank you Gennai," Zhuqiaomon said, giving Gennai a respectful nod as he stood up to speak. "And thank you all for coming on such short notice," he added bowing to the other Sovereigns. "Just like Gennai has done, I'll get straight to the point...

My Deva's have recently alerted me that there has recently been an eighty percent increase of human interaction with the digital world. That's an increase of over four hundred percent...I'll say it again… four hundred percent in the last month, alone.

If we don't stop them soon, then I fear it will not be long before the first humans arrive in the digital world and when that happens...well... let me remind you of an old saying: ' A potential enemy, no matter now small or insignificant, is like an annoying virus. Given a chance they will multiply. Wait too long and they will take it all.' It's the same with the humans, they are a plague...a virus... give them an inch and they multiply, soon there will be too many and then they will destroy themselves and us along with them.

Humans and Digimon are not compatible. They don't understand our ways. Humans always destroy what they don't understand. It's in their nature to do so. It always has been. The only difference with a normal virus and this virus is that we are dealing with an intelligent virus. Therefore, it is for this reason that I say that the time to strike is now, while we still have a chance. Now, not later when they have arrived and are already destroying our world, but now, while we still have a chance to keep them out.

My Deva's are ready and can attack at a moments notice but they may not be enough to insure victory.

I'd ask for the Royal knights and the Olympians to help, but sadly the knights are busy with Lucemon and his knights and the Olympians…well… they aren't at present around to actually ask and even if, they only answer to the king anyway who... well...isn't here either, so I guess the main army will have to do for now."

Another reason why we should attack now is that we have enough troubles fighting Lucemon and the D-Reaper than having to worry about a full invasion from the humans in our lands too.

All I ask is permission for me to take the main army into the human world so that we can ...stop the threat before it has a chance to spread and become dangerous to us."

Having said his piece Zhuqiaomon stopped speaking and settled down again, this time to watch.

"Oh...Kay!... Now that we have heard Zhuqiaomon speak, I'll open up the discussion to the floor," said Gennai, who had an unhappy and rather troubled look on his face. He didn't like where this discussion was heading, not one bit.

"The floor recognizes Baihumon, Sovereign of the West," Gennai said, hoping that the normally neutral white tiger of the west would have more sense and be more open minded than his southern counterpart. Zhuqiaomons hatred towards the humans was after all, well known.

"Thank you Gennai," Baihumon said before turning to face Zhuqiaomon. "First let me ask you a question; exactly how are we faring with Lucemon and the D-Reaper at present?" asked Baihumon looking straight at his fiery phoenix counterpart.

"Badly, as you well know, and it is for this rea..."Zhuqiaomon started to say but was interrupted before he could continue.

"Thank you... as you said, it's going badly. Wouldn't it therefore be better and far wiser to concentrate solely on those two and not open up a new front against the humans until we are ready to deal with them?"

"We have enough problems with the D-Reaper, let us not even start to talk about Lucemon, that it would be foolish to attack the humans at this time?"

"Your right...it would be foolish to let a virus spread, but surely it would be even more foolish, bordering on stupidity, to attack this... 'virus' before we have the strength to do so effectively, especially when they have shown no real hostile intent towards us yet."

"Based on recent reports the vast majority - with the exception of a few noted individuals - don't even know we exist, and even those have done nothing to warrant an invasion."

"We are under enough strain fighting against the D-Reaper and Lucemon, that we really do not need another enemy, an enemy who I remind you, may not even be an enemy at all and may have no intentions of becoming our enemy at this time, if ever," said Baihumon before settling down again.

Hearing this Zhuqiaomon scowled but forced himself to stay calm. If he had to play this game the kind way then so be it. "That may be correct and I DO see your point Baihumon, BUT...Let me get this right... are you saying that the humans are no threat to us?"

Baihumon smiled. "Of course not... not at all Zhuqiaomon, I would be a fool to say otherwise, all I'm saying is that they are no treat to us at this time, and may never be if left alone. We are just not ready to risk a confrontation with them until we have dealt with our own problems first," Baihumon answered.

"As soon as the D-Reaper and Lucemon are taken care of effectively I would be more than happy to reconsider your... request," Baihumon added.

Hearing this the other sovereigns nodded in agreement. Zhuqiaomon scowled even more.

"I see... very well! I can understand your... reasons… for having to fight the D-Reaper and Lucemon first...," Zhuqiaomons said sighing. "Can I at least have permission to use ALL of the Deva's, not just my own, in containing any potential treat from the humans until you are ready," Zhuqiaomon asked slyly.

"As long as they do not stop looking for 'the light' while doing so, then yes, that is acceptable," Baihumon agreed. "As long as the light of digi-evolution is and remains their first priority then I see no reason why not to allow you to do so, "Baihumon added.

"However, do not attack the humans themselves, at least not without our permission. Only keep an eye on them," Azulongmon, who had not spoken until that moment added.

"What if it's in self-defense or if the humans hinder us from reclaiming the light of digi-evolution? Last I heard the fluffball is currently on his way to the human world, if he isn't there already, so some of the Deva's may have to go there too to retrieve him. If they do that, can we attack them then?" Zhuqiaomon asked, seeing a loophole, which he could abuse. He would take all he could get.

The other Sovereigns thought about it for a few minutes but then, one by one they nodded.

"Yes, they may, but only then. If it's self-defense they obviously have the right to defend themselves, but not attack without a good reason. As for if they are attacked while performing their duties…OK they may, but please try to keep any potential damages to a minimum. No excessive use of force without express permission from the council," Azulongmon answered.

"Understood," Zhuqiaomon said nodding, realizing that it was the best he would hope for, for now.

Gennai frowned as he heard Zhuqiaomon's request but, seeing no way to disagree effectively, since the Devas; being too weak in the fight against Lucemon or the D-Reaper – being only ultimate class digimon - they wouldn't be doing much good anyway, he could see no reason to forbid it. Seeing as all the other sovereigns were also agreeing he sighed.

'Let's hope the tamers on earth will be able to handle them when they arrive,' Gennai thought to himself. He didn't trust Zhuqiaomon at all.

"Very well, you may...but...once again…let me stress the point: Do not attack the humans unjustly without the councils permission," Gennai said, a reminding tone in his voice. It was fairly clear to everyone that he was doing so reluctantly. Hopefully, that way, any potential damages could at least be kept to a minimum, or so he hoped.

"Understood!" Zhuqiaomon said again, smiling.

"Very well then, in that case, if there are no other issues..." He looked around, seeing that nobody had anything else they wished to say he continued. "...I herewith...," Gennai suddenly trailed off.

Seeing a lower class digimon run towards them in what looked like quite a hurry, he paused.

"This is a Sovereign council meeting which is strictly forbidden grounds for all uninvited lower class digimon, what reason is so important that you, a Rookie, would dare to disturb us, speak fast," Fanglongmon spoke up, an annoyed and dangerous tone in his voice.

The Rookie level digimon shivered as she bowed, then began to speak: "I'm sorry for interrupting your lordships, but this can't wait," she said extremely nervously, trembling slightly as she spoke, before waiting for further permission to speak.

"What is it child?" Gennai asked kindly, smiling at the digimon, choosing to speak before either of the sovereigns could get any angrier and probably delete the Rookie before she had a chance to speak.

The digimon smiled weakly in return then answered: "A portal to the Human world recently opened an hour or so ago, shortly after a human was seen walking around in the desert. Scouts say that the human also has a digimon..."

"WHAT! roared Fanglongmon and Zhuqiaomon at the same time scaring the digimon even more. Gennai paled, closing his eyes he groaned. That was probably the worst thing that could possibly have happened right now.

"Where? What part of the desert?" Zhuqiaomon asked while glaring fiercely at the Rookie.

"The...the... southern part," the Rookie stuttered, now really afraid that she could be deleted any second.

With out another word both sovereigns, Zhuqiaomon and Fanglongmon got up quickly and left the area in a hurry.

Gennai cursed then quickly turned to face the Rookie. "Be sure of what you answer next as it might prove disastrous if your wrong...What can you tell us about this human...what did it look like...was it male or female?" he asked frantically, grabbing the Rookie at the same time.

The Rookie squeaked as Gennai grabbed her, then answered: "Scouts reported a female human..."

"Shit! are you sure," Gennai asked desperately, practically shaking the digimon as he spoke. The Rookies next answer would most likely decide the future of the digital world.

"Yes, YES!...I mean... that's what the report said... Yes!" the rookie squeaked in near hysterics.

Gennai cursed. 'I though my illusions would hold and keep the scouts away for at least a while longer. It's too soon, then again perhaps it was another tamer... or Ryo, I thought he left back for the human world? Maybe I could...no!...either way the damage has been done, I have no choice now...,' he thought angrily.

Wondering what he should do he quickly turned to face the three remaining sovereigns who were staring at him in surprise. What could alarm the personal avatar of the digital mother like that they wondered in alarm.

"What's the matter lad?" Ebonwumon started to ask in his usual Scottish accent, but was almost instantly interrupted.

"Listen to me and listen well all of you. This is a code black...," Gennai started to speak.

Everybody, Sovereign and Rookie alike gasped. A code black was the highest state of alert in existence, used only for two occasions, and only for two occasions as using it for anything else was usually grounds for instant deletion, no matter your level or rank, sovereign or not, it didn't matter. A code black was only used for either (1) a direct attack against the digital mother or (2) a direct attack of overwhelming force against a critical part of the digital world, i.e. its king. Seeing as there hadn't been a king for several millennia a code black was a huge shock for the digimon who were left.

"...I repeat this is a code black, the existence of the whole digital world as we know it will be effected by what happens next," Gennai continued saying with the utmost of seriousness, shocking the remaining Digimon even more as he was usually never this serious. Whatever was happening was big, really big for him to act this way.

"As from this moment I am announcing Digital Martial Law, all orders coming from me from this moment should be treated as if they were coming from the mother herself, is that understood?" Gennai asked looking from one digimon to the next with utmost seriousness. "Is that understood?" he asked again.

Every present digimon nodded dumbly.

"Good, YOU!: Gennai said pointing at the shocked Rookie who's eyes widened in alarm. "Round up whoever you can, tell them the mother herself orders every near by available ready fighting class digimon to go to the Southern part of the desert..."

"Gennai what's happening? Why are you so afraid?" Azulongmon asked, deeply worried by what could possibly worry the avatar of the mother so much that he would act so frantic and so out of character to use Martial Law.

Gennai sighed again. It was beginning to become habit. "Do you remember what I once told you about a human who I wanted you to keep an eye out for and who I asked you to aid when the time was right?" Gennai asked solemnly.

All three Sovereigns paled and nodded, their eyes widening with immediate understanding. "It's him, isn't it? Azulongmon asked shaken.

Gennai nodded. "The time to choose has come...will you stand with Fanglongmon and the old order and bring around what will most likely be our doom...or will you stand with the heir and new king to be and have a chance to pave the way for a better future? The choice is yours, but choose fast, time is not on our side.

"I will help to my deleting breath!" Ebonwumon answered first.

"So will I!"Azulongmon agreed.

"As will I!"Baihumon answered last.

Everybody looked at the Rookie.

"Hey! don't look at me, I'm only a Rookie," she answered with wide eyes.

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be out gathering reinforcements by now" Gennai asked.

"Well... em..."

"GO! Gennai roared causing the Rookie to squeak and run off.

Turning back to the sovereigns Gennai gave his last orders: "GO! Gather your forces and go to the southern desert plain. Protect the female human with the name of Hermione Granger, and above all else protect her digimon Kitsunimon, at all costs...and I mean ALL costs. If you must, sacrifice yourselves. If you absolutely must and ONLY if you have absolutely no choice and you absolutely must choose between the two, sacrifice the girl, but whatever you do, DO NOT fail in protecting the digimon. If Kitsunimon is lost, all is lost. May Digimo be with you. GO!"

With those last few words Gennai left with a run. The race against time had begun.


	19. There goes the Neighborhood Part1

Digital

Chapter 18

There goes the neighborhood

Part1

* * *

Thanks to: hisokauzumaki , Taeniaea , code R.R , Hanzo of the Salamander , Hannah123Rules, god of stuff , BlackRoseFire , Zyber Elthone , Gallantmon228 , Alex Ultra , Azure Neko , annethepyro , sum 1, Player3 , Sorakage Sama , Sora Matasuki , god of all , Magician Girl Mirani , harrypotterlover4ever , firelordeg and Der Ritter des Mondes and everybody else who reviewed the last chapter. Indeed, a big thank you to every reviewer I have had so far for every chapter they reviewed. It's Greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Authors response corner: (two only per chapter)**

**(1) Zyber Elthone:** In chapter six, I got the idea that Harry would end up partnered with Hermione, but I also pictured that she'd be a fan of the show. It would be funny to picture that. Hermione, the bookworm, into a cartoon. Harry would be mindblowned. Anyways, interesting story so far. Obviously, Harry (and possibly Hermione by proxy of bio-merge) is going to become Sovereignmon. Am I correct that you put the characters down as Harry and Renamon due to Ego and Kitsunimon's resemblance to Renamon?

**Authors reply:** Hmm interesting Idea...I think it's a little late for that now, but one of her friends could yet be it. If I do get Hermione interested in the show it will be from watching the digi-destined, not the tamers, which she would start doing sometime once she reaches Japan.

Yes...the Renamon/Harry pairing is indeed due to the fact that both are kitsune/fox type digimon. As for H and H becoming Sovereignmon...hmm...I'll think about it.

Update: I have changed the name of his Mega level to Sovereignmon. (It's going to be both his title. Every king is automatically given the name)

**(2) Alex Ultra:** Very good, I'm going to have to look forward to the continuation/completion of this tale, as it's very interesting. I especially like Sirius' actions, as they seem to be among the very few sensible things any wizard has done in this story, as drastic as they are. Other than Hermione, of course, Harry not-with-standing. If not for the elder Grangers, I'd say he's the only adult to show a lick of sense so far.

I mean seriously, send a pair of Aurors to act like Death Eaters? What kind of reception was Dumbledore expecting? How can he expect anyone to trust him with such heavy-handed tactics as to break in, stun everyone, and Veritaserum innocent bystanders, just to forcibly capture a boy whose trust he's trying to keep/recover. I'm personally glad he lost his precious wand, let alone gotten himself arrested; it probably would have been for the best if he hadn't been able to get away, but oh well, se la vie and all that. (I probably misspelled that, but meh.)

Looking forward to more!

Alex Ultra: Distributed Dementia

LATER

**Authors reply:** Sirius is going to be increasingly important in this tale...I won't say much now but …well… read this chapter first and make up your own mind. This is only the tip of the iceberg.

As for Dumbledore…well, in this story he isn't the benign 'light' figure that he is portrayed to be in some other stories. My Dumby is a dark-ish lord in his own right who hides and manipulates from the shadows like a puppet master with his puppets.

He hides behind the title of ' lights champion' and his other titles to get people to believe in him blindly and to follow him with little or no questions. Nobody ever questioned him in the past and if they did now he could have simply accused them of some false charges.

He has become so used to having his way that he expects others to bend to his will. And the wizarding world allows it. Well, some of them do ...the minister and his followers, Voldemort and his followers and Sirius and Harry's future and present followers obviously do not, but the vast majority of the magical world still do.

**And now on with the story:**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimers apply!**

Chapter edited on:

* * *

**Previously in Digital:**

Gennai sighed again. It was beginning to become a habit. "Do you remember what I once told you about a human who I wanted you to keep an eye out for and who I asked you to aid when the time was right?" Gennai asked solemnly.

All three Sovereigns paled and nodded, their eyes widening with immediate understanding. "It's him, isn't it? Azulongmon asked shaken.

Gennai nodded. "The time to choose has come...will you stand with Fanglongmon and the old order and bring around what will most likely be our doom...or will you stand with the heir and new king to be and have a chance to pave the way for a better future? The choice is yours, but choose fast, time is not on our side.

"I will help to my deleting breath!" Ebonwumon answered first.

"So will I!"Azulongmon agreed.

"As will I!"Baihumon answered last.

Everybody looked at the Rookie.

"Hey! don't look at me, I'm only a Rookie," she answered with wide eyes.

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be out gathering reinforcements by now" Gennai asked.

"Well... em..."

"GO! Gennai roared causing the Rookie to squeak and run off.

Turning back to the sovereigns Gennai gave his last orders: "GO! Gather your forces and go to the southern desert plain. Protect the female human with the name of Hermione Granger, and above all else protect her digimon Kitsunimon, at all costs...and I mean ALL costs. If you must, sacrifice yourselves. If you absolutely must and ONLY if you have absolutely no choice and you absolutely must choose between the two, sacrifice the girl, but whatever you do, DO NOT fail in protecting the digimon. If Kitsunimon is lost, all is lost. May Digimo be with you. GO!"

With those last few words Gennai left with a run. The race against time had begun.

**And now the continuation:**

**

* * *

**

**A muggle hospital, somewhere in Japan,**

Sirius groaned pitifully as he slowly opened his eyes, only to close them again mere seconds later. All around him strong bright lights stung him like a thousand needles, blinding him mercilessly like an interrogation chamber full of flashlights. His head was throbbing, it was as if he had just been out on a long night of heavy booze with the devil himself. Finally, to make matters even worse, there was that strong smell of antiseptic usually found only in hospitals which was practically killing him. In short he felt like shit!

Caught by surprise, his brain; now human, and still adapting to the sudden change over from dog to human, completely overwhelmed after several weeks as a dog, suddenly went into an acute case of shock which then promptly turned into a severe case of panic. Panic then caused more shock, until finally, unable to breath and completely overwhelmed, Sirius's body simply refused to co-operate and promptly decided to go on strike.

Mere seconds later orderly pandaemonium pursued as men and women dressed in bright white coats rushed into his room to resuscitate him with several intense electric shocks as his body had gone into sudden cardiac arrest. The last thing he remembered was the rather uncomfortable sensation of a needle being pushed rather forcefully into his rear end before the merciful darkness of sleep claimed him once more.

**Several hours later**

Am I dead yet? he asked himself again several hours later, this time in a different room, incidentally one clearly lacking the smell of antiseptic, or any other hospital smells of any kind for that matter.

'Wouldn't be surprised if I am,' he thought sullenly only to wince as he suddenly felt a new headache of epic proportions, worse than the last one.

'Nope, not that lucky...'

"Oh god...please be merciful and kill me now," he mumbled, doing his best to ignore the ever increasing pain in his head.

He didn't know how long he had been out cold for, nor did he really care. The last thing he could remember was feeling overwhelming pain of several of his bones breaking then a sudden shocking sensation of what felt like several lightning bolts passing through his body right after being assaulted by an overwhelming smell of...hospital smells...worst of all 'MUGGLE' hospital smells...he HATED muggle hospitals.

Having been forced to spend time in them before for several occasions, for instance; after a run in with an angry farmer while in his dog form - while 'borrowing' a chicken or two - he had managed to acquire a firm scene of familiarity with the (in his opinion) evil muggle building. Muggle healers used needles and other muggle implements of torture… he HATED needles. Evil things! 'Barbarians, the lot of them,' he thought shivering, half expecting another muggle healer, or doctors as they were called, to come in brandishing another, like a miniature blunt sword, ready to plunge it into him with sadistic glee.

Sirius didn't know whether to be happy or annoyed with his current predicament.

On one hand he had somehow miraculously survived a 30 meter high fall with... most of his bones intact. Only his left arm seemed to be broken and that was quickly healing due to his advanced wziarding healing abilities. Even for a wizard an impressive feat. On the other hand he was currently stuck, once again, in a muggle hospital with all its unpleasantness. He would now have to wait several months for his bone to heal... or... he could simply take one of his skelgrow potions which he always carried around with him for emergency situations... if he still had them that is. If only he could somehow convince one of the muggles to allow him to have one. The last time he had been forced to use a confundus charm on them. For that matter, where was his wand?

Deciding to 'escape' from the 'prison of health' as soon as possible, Sirius began to get out of bed; or rather he tried to get out of bed. He soon found that he couldn't as several straps, that effectively had him tied to the bed, restricting his movements, were holding him back.

'Hey...' he thought surprised as he was held back.

"What the hell," he said out loud, annoyed. This had never happened before. He couldn't get up at all. Was he really that badly damaged that they had to restrict his movements?

"Anybody here?" he called out hoping that somebody would hear him and hopefully help him.

For the first few minutes nobody came, then, just when Sirius thought nobody would come the door to his room opened and two men in white coats walked in followed closely by two other people dressed in camouflaged BDU's who were both carrying all too frighteningly familiar muggle contraptions in their hands. These were in turn followed by one other man dressed in a black suit and who was holding a medium sized briefcase, also black with a strange symbol on it. A high bureaucrat if ever he saw one. More importantly: a dangerous bureaucrat. One that could decide his life if he so wished.

Sirius gulped involuntarily as he suddenly realised just who had just entered. He had been warned about this group, everybody in the magical world had been warned about this particular group. This was going to be really troublesome.

"This is the subject?" the man in black asked facing one of the men in white. It was more of a declaration than a question.

"Yes that's him," said a white coat.

The man in black nodded then turned to face Sirius who groaned. He really didn't need this shit.

After studying Sirius for a brief minute, the man then proceeded to open his briefcase and take out a rather thick file, which he then started to read. After a minute or two he shook his head, sighed, then, still looking at the file he began to speak: "We have multiple witnesses saying that they saw you firing some sort of...laser beam at ... an overgrown goat...a goat which according to several witnesses destroyed multiple houses using an as of yet unknown power. To be frank, I have heard some bad shit in my life but this one just happens to be one of the worst."

He stopped reading the file, carefully he placed the file onto a near by desk, then looked at Sirius.

"Care to explain? he asked with a sneer which clearly showed just what he thought of the whole situation.

Sirius simply grunted in reply and turned away.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you?" said the man loudly. Too loudly for Sirius who would have covered his head and ears if he had been able to move his arms and hands effectively enough to manage the feat.

Sirius groaned, turned, then tried to force his head deeper into his pillow, but failed, which only made him groan again.

"Listen...I have plenty of time and we can be here all day if we have to," said the man, who then proceeded to rip the pillow away from under him and threw it across the room. "Either way, you are not leaving this place until I have the answers I seek."

Sirius groaned again and closed his eyes, then mumbled incoherently.

"What was that? Speak up I didn't hear you!" said the man again.

"I said...I'm not saying anything until I get something for this splitting headache," Sirius answered angrily.

For a second the man raised his eyebrows, wondering if Sirius was just being difficult and it looked like he would refuse but then he shrugged. With a wave of his hand he motioned one of the white coats over.

Whispering into the person's ear the man nodded then left the room. Several minutes later he returned with a glass full with some brownish liquid, which he then held up to Sirius's mouth for him to drink.

"What's that?" Sirius mumbled taking a sniff of the concoction, opening his eyes again to take a look. It smelt rather sweet.

"That's medicine for your headache," the white-coated man answered.

Shrugging, not caring at that moment what it was, as long as it helped against his ever-growing barely bearable headache, Sirius opened his mouth and drank the liquid. After all, he thought, It was not like it was poison...right? They wanted to question him not kill him...

Had he been there Mad Eye Moody would have punched him in the face then proceeded to give him an hour-long lecture on why not to thrust the enemy. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, depending on whose side you looked at it from, he was not.

For several seconds nothing happened, then his headache disappeared, only to be replaced by a sudden carefree feeling. It was as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Now then," the black-coated man said. "Shall we begin?"

"Name?..."

* * *

**Meanwhile Back in dear old Britain**

Deloris Jane Umbridge, newly promoted director of the 'CoDC' (Control of Dark Creatures) department ...was in a very happy mood. 'Finally,' she thought 'Finally after many years of waiting I can finally start on getting my revenge.'

She had just been given free reign to do that which she enjoyed doing most, her dream since she was very young: exterminating Dark Creatures.

At that very moment she was sitting in her new office, deep in the Department of Mysteries (DOM) allowing herself a few minutes to think back to how it had all begun all those years ago. Ever since her best friend had been bitten by a werewolf. She still remembered it clearly in her mind as if it had happened only yesterday:

**Flashback 20 or so years ago:**

In had been a late summer evening, one of the nicest actually in several months. She and her best friend, lovers at the time in fact, had just finished a fancy dinner at a fairly posh restaurant and they were on their walk home. They had decided to walk along a riverbank and her hand was in his. She clearly remembered that she had been laughing at his newest werewolf joke when he suddenly stopped walking and let go of her hand. Surprised and momentarily confused she had turned around only to gasp when she saw him on one knee.

It was the day her best friend and lover had finally managed to gather enough courage to propose to her.

It would have been one of the best days of her life, probably even the best. But, just like in a tragic horror movie it had not meant to be.

Even now, many years later, she still wondered, she still asks herself how it could have happened. Why did it happen?... Why them?...Why him?…Why her?

It had happened so fast: Just as she had put on the...her ring, a werewolf had jumped out of a near by bush and before she had even been able to blink her 'husband to be' had been bitten.

He never had had a chance...

The Werewolf had bitten him, leaving a large hole in his neck.

Sure, she had cried for help and they had managed to get him to St. Mungos. However...

...It had been too late.

**End Flashback**

A tear suddenly fell down her cheek, slightly ruining her happy feelings of the night, as she remembered that evening.

She remembered how she had held on to his hand even after the healers had all but given up on him.

How she didn't believe it, wouldn't believe it...but had to in the end.

She clearly remembered how she had cried herself to sleep that night...she remembered the hate she had felt, the hate she still felt every night towards werewolves and dark creatures in general...

...how she had refused all and any help from her friends and family afterwards because she had wanted to be left alone to wallow away in her misery..

She never forgot the triumphant look on the ware's face as it licked itt lips after the deed.

It was the night her life changed forever.

It was also the night she swore revenge against all werewolves and all of those other filthy good for nothing beasts of the dark. The night she swore she would eradicate all of them, ALL of them, to the last, no prisoners, no survivors, if it was the last thing she ever did.

'Revenge is a dish best served cold indeed,' she thought to herself before she picked up the newest report on 'dark creatures'

Scowling as she read the first few pages, she practically growled like a mad wolf herself as she suddenly saw a new article arguing that werewolves were treated unfairly, and just misunderstood.

Crumpling it up and setting it on fire with a spell from her wand, she banished it across the room. Her rage fueled with a sudden boost, she then picking up a spare piece of parchment and began to write:

_By order of Deloris Jane Umbridge, director of the 'Control of Dark Creatures' Department:_

_All Dark Creatures are herewith ordered to report into the nearest ministry for 'tagging', 'conditioning' and 'weekly questioning'._

_All Dark creatures, with the exception of the goblin and the house elf, are herewith forbidden to pursue and keep a public job._

_All Dark Creatures, no exceptions, must wear a visible collar while in public._

_Failure to comply with any of the above by the dark creature will result in immediate termination of said dark creature._

_The following is the new and updated official list of dark creatures:_

_Werewolves_

_Vampires_

_Centaurs_

_Merfolk_

_House elves_

Goblins

* * *

**A few days later Hogwarts castle, Dumbledores office.**

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was staring into space. After a week of constant defeats he was nearly ready to throw in the towel.

"How could things have gone so wrong?" he asked out loud to an empty room. Nobody answered, even the portraits of the past headmasters and headmistresses didn't seem to make any effort to do more than listen. That is if they even listened at all. Most of them simply slept, or pretended to.

"As if Harry and Sirius weren't enough, now this!"

"I only wanted what was best for the greater good of the wizarding world. That's all I ever wanted, is that really too much to ask for?" he mumbled to himself.

"And I still can't get that damn smell out of my robes, damn you Sirius, damn you and that fowler," he added angrily, ignoring a small giggle which seemed to come from one of the portraits and a small chirp from his familiar, which also seemed like laughter.

On his perch in the corner of the room, Fawkes glanced up at his bond mate. He really wasn't the same man he once knew. Too bad he couldn't leave the old man or else he would have done so ages ago, for that Potter boy. In the past Albus had been different... a worthy companion...but now. Alas, once bound, as was unfortunate in this case, it was for life. Well, at least for the life of the human partner. Phoenixes were immortal after all.

Briefly he shook his head in disappointment before putting it back under it's wing to go back to sleep.

He'd just have to wait.

With another sigh Albus glanced back down at his desk. Resting as a crumpled heap, were the past editions of the Daily prophet. The headlines of the past week seemed to be smugly smiling up at him, taunting him, reminding him of his failures. In fact, Dumbledore was sure that, had they been able to speak, they would have been mocking him.

_-Vampires and Werewolves flock to he-who-must-not-be named!_

_-Gringgots doors close & goblins revolt, goblin spokes-goblin expresses outrage towards newest ministry laws!_

_-Wizarding world in financial chaos, a harsh winter prophesied for all! Blacks revenge...Yes or No?_

_-Allied Wizarding nations suspend ALL relations with Britain until further notice!_

_-"British international relations worth less than dragon dung," says international spokes-wizard!_

_-Dumbledore, former Surpreme Mugwump of the ICW forced to resign after British mass ICW brawl!_

_-Minster for Magic Cornelius Fudge instates Martial Law. Wizengamot suspended until further notice!_

_-New ministry department for the Extermination of Dark Monsters created!_

_-Harsher rules implemented to deal with rising Dark Creature threats, Director of Control of Dark Creatures decrees: Ware's and Vampires to be exterminated on sight!_

_-Avada Kadavra now legalized for aurors and members of high Society, to be used in self defense only, Purebloods rejoice!_

_-Wizarding worshipers of the Godess of Doom, gloom and despair declare first public meeting in three hundred years, all welcome!_

_-Where is Harry Potter? Has the 'light' fallen?_

"I fear it may already have," Dumbledore whispered quietly, sadly, shoving away the newest report in disgust.

"I fear it won't be long now... any moment now and Tom could be at our doorstep...and I don't even think people will care," he added almost brokenly_._

Releasing another sigh he was just about to turn to deal with a few new order reports when he suddenly heard the sound of another post owl tapping at his window.

Opening the window with his wand to allow the bird into the room he sees it carry another copy of the Prophet.

Not really in the mood for it at the moment, but knowing that the information in the paper could be important, no matter how bad it may be, Dumbledore half heartedly gave the owl the usual 2 knuts for the paper then opened it up.

* * *

**At the other end of the school, Transfiguration classroom, that very moment.**

Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts deputy headmistress and transfiguration Professor was busy marking a few 6th year Syltherin test papers, always a bad omen, when the castle suddenly seemed to shake.

Alarmed, thinking that the school might be under attack, she quickly got to her feet and was about to run to aid whomever she could against the dark threat, when a load cry suddenly echoed through the whole school. This loud, angry and dismayed cry of 'NOOOO!' was soon followed by several loud curses (all of the vocal type which I shall not utter here) echoing throughout the schools corridors.

"Good gracious me!" she uttered in alarm. Those cries came from the Headmasters office.

Quickly running to the nearest fireplace to use the inter school floo network, she quickly threw in the required powder, uttered the required password for the headmasters office and quickly stepped into the fire. Mere seconds later she materialized into the headmaster office.

With a gasp she just barely managed to dodge a stray spell as she emerged. Wand out ready to hex on sight she froze, her eyes widening in disbelief.

In front of her, Albus Dumbledore esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts, was demolishing his own office.

"ALBUS!" she screamed at the crazed man. All around him items lay broken on the floor. Curtains were on fire, his desk was overturned and what looked like a weeks supply of Daily Prophet Newspapers lay scattered all across the room.

Several of the portraits of past Headmaster and Headmistresses had already fled from their portraits, while in the corner of the room, Peeves the Poltergeist was cackling madly, obviously greatly enjoying the show.

"ALBUS, STOP THIS THIS MINUTE! What would the students think if they saw you like this?" she screamed again, dodging another stray spell. Surprisingly he did.

Breathing heavily, Albus turned to face her, then turning around he walked over to his now broken chair. A quick wave of his wand later it was good as new and he sat down.

Minerva watched in shocked dismay as her once proud, strong mentor put his face into his hands and wept.

"Albus," she said again, this time in a whisper.

She could hardly believe what was happening. "Albus," "Dear me...what happened?" She asked completely shocked.

Dumbledore simply handed her the copy of the Daily Prophet he had received mere moments before. "To be frank... at this point I couldn't care less what the students think, Minerva... at this point what they think is the least of my worries," he said wearily, almost brokenly.

Shocked even more Minerva took the newspaper. "What do you mea...Oh!" was all she could say as she saw the headlines.

_Former Headmaster abused students, Percival Ignatius Weatherby new Head of Hogwarts!_

_In a surprising announcement made earlier today, Minster for magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge, the minister for magic, stated that Albus Dumbledore, now former headmaster of Hogwarts, would henceforth not be allowed to continue his role as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_According to several reliable sources, sources that wish to remain unknown for obvious reasons; incriminating evidence was found clearly stating that the now former headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, has continuously stolen from and abused several students under his care. While the evidence supplied is not strong enough to put Dumbledore into prison, the evidence received is never the less enough to see the once hero of the light, now turned child abuser sacked from the position of Hogwarts Headmaster._

"Oh My," Minerva said in shock before she continued to read on.

_...The most prominent amongst these victims were students like: Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, a prominent and well liked Pureblood of our society and the infamous Harry James Potter, The-Boy-who-Lived-to-turn-villain, as well as others..._

At this point Minerva stopped reading. She couldn't believe ... no, she didn't want to believe what she was reading.

"Albus...is this true?" she whispered, utterly shocked by what she had just read.

"Minerva, please, you know me, I would never do anything like this... Ok!...I agree that I could have handled certain things better, and there are indeed a few things which I wish I hadn't done at all, but everything, everything I did and always will do has and will always be for the greater good of all. I...

"What about Harry and the situation with his relatives. I told you they were the worst sort of...," Minerva started to say.

"I know Minerva..," Dumbledore interrupted loudly before continuing quietly ..."I know, and I wasn't happy about it myself. It wasn't an easy decision, believe me, but as I told you before Minerva, Harry has to stay with his relatives because of the blood wards. I realize it may not have always been the best place for him, but surely his safety is worth a bit of discomfort..."

"A 'BIT' of discomfort! she nearly screamed. "Albus those... muggles, have been abusing him since he wa..."

"Would you rather he were killed?" Dumbledore said interrupting again.

"NO!...of course not, but surely there must have been a better solution...surely there would have been somebody with protection good enough... he could have stayed with...," she started to say, but stopped.

"Yes?" Dumbledore prompted. "Go on?"

"Somebody like the Diggorys or the Bones," Minvera finished somewhat weakly.

Dumbledore shock his head. " No, I already thought of that myself. Yes, they would have gladly taken him into their families, Yes, I'm sure they would have protected him with their very lives if need be, for a short while at least. Of course they would have, we all would have. The fact still remains however that; the Potters had some of the best protection available, only second to Hogwarts and the Ministry itself. He couldn't stay at the Ministry and well... Hogwarts isn't really an ideal place for somebody like Harry to grow up in. As much as it pains me to have to say this, nobody, and I mean nobody, would have been able to protect him better than his aunt. Just look at the Longbottoms. They had some of the best protection money could buy, yet...," he trailed off. "I'm sorry Minerva, but my decision stands."

"I still wish it could have been different," Minerva said with a sigh, a defeated look on her face.

"Don't we all," Dumbledore said. "Don't we all," he mumbled, before remembering the situation he was currently in.

"But enough of that, none of this will do us any good either way as long as we have no idea where Harry is," Dumbledore said trying to get the conversation back on the right track, and away from Potters home-life.

Remembering the news article Minerva gasped. "Oh Albus, I'm sorry! What are we going to do?" she asked worried.

"Well...seeing as I have just been... unfairly removed, and seeing that our all so wise Minister in his no doubt unlimited wisdom has already decided on my replacement, I think my time would from now on be best spent by concentrating on finding a certain student of ours," Dumbledore said with a small smile, a twinkle reappearing into his eyes.

Minerva simply nodded.

"Now, please excuse me... I suddenly find myself with a lot of spare time and an ever increasing need to prepare for a long journey, and I have no doubt that I have limited time to do so as,...ah yes...yes, I believe my replacement is already here. Yes, here they come," he said, already feeling the first few aurors pass through Hogwarts many wards.

"Please, be so kind as to delay them for a few minutes will you?" he asked, another twinkle forming in his eyes.

"What?... Oh!... yes, of course," Minerva answered and she headed for the door. Just before she left the office she turned around once more. "Oh and Albus!"

"Yes Minerva?"

"Good luck!'

"Thanks, same to you! Remember, this is only a minor set back... Please, do look after the school for me please while I'm gone. I'll be back soon," Albus said smiling slightly.

Minerva nodded and then she was gone.

Suddenly the smile left Dumbledores face and then he smirked. "Yes, go and do that for me my little gullible puppet,...in the mean time I have a little brat to find."

"Now! Where would I hide if I were a little brat and I didn't want to be found?...hmm...I wonder..." he asked himself quietly, his smirk turning back into a frown, before he turned around to gather a few of his things, completely ignoring an enraged phoenix familiar who was glaring at him from the corner of the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in another part of the world.**

Several days had passed since Sirius Black first became an unwilling 'guest' of the 'Men In Black', a secret muggle agency created specifically to deal with worldwide abnormal circumstances, i.e. Magic and those who use it.

Several long and troublesome days of questions and persuasions, some gentle, others not so gentle, some absolutely horrible.

Needless the say he hadn't liked them one single bit.

**Flashback:**

The first day was fine...well, as fine as one could be when being questioned under truth serum. Thankfully, the serums the muggles used were fairly weak, at least for Wizards. An average Magical person had a natural defense against most muggle truth serums and definitely when comparing muggle truth serums to a magical on like Veritaserum.

But that had all started to change fairly quickly after they swapped over to torture.

First they used the old fashioned approach of the fist...not pleasant to say the least, but bearable, and it was nothing when compared to the cruciatus or the treatment he had had to accept during his stay in Azkaban.

He told them nothing.

Then, they started to used electric shocks...

Ok, now that was worse... a lot worse, especially when wet. Still, he stayed strong and still he didn't tell them a word, though he did scream a lot. That lasted for several hours before they became sick of his cries, which they claimed were giving them headaches.

In truth, what they really meant was that they had a few other techniques to use and didn't feel like waiting any longer to try them out. So it was that they started with water torture. Chinese water torture to be exact.

Now, that had been a new experience for Sirius. It was here that he first began to show the first signs of real strain and where he first began to question why, just why, he didn't just tell them what they wanted to know. Was this really worth not telling them?

Sirius never knew just what a few million drops of water on the same area of your forehead could do to you. How it could break even the strongest mans will if given enough time.

First they strapped him down onto a table, then they shaved his head, after which they put him under a tap. Yes a tap. A tap which dripped drops of icy cold water...one drop about every few seconds or so.

At first Sirius had laughed. What could a few drops of water possibly do to him? Compared to the electric shocks this was surely nothing... right?

WRONG! Oh how wrong he was.

Only later did he fully understand what they were doing... Why they had grinned as they left the room, not to come back for the next few days (besides the guard which was left in the room and which was changed every few hours)

Unable to do anything but wait and watch the drops as they hit his forehead on the same spot each time, mentally drilling a hole into his head, Sirius finally began to show the first signs of real strain.

Several long and extremely boring days later, with nothing but the water drops ( and the lone guard who never talked or never even twitched his little finger) he was just about ready to tell the magical ministry to go and do the F word to themselves.

Miraculously he still held on, even if only just. He was now really beginning to wonder why he didn't just tell them everything.

A normal man would have gone stark crazy, but not Mr. I am serious, Sirius Black.

His suburb occlumency training and extreme self-control courtesy to his time dealing with the dementors for so many years helped him deal with the ever-increasing stress. Even then they were only just enough, barely enough, for him to keep his sanity intact.

Two more days later they finally came back. Sirius noticed grudging respect and even a certain amount of awe in the muggles eyes. It was fairly clear from the way they looked at him that he had severely impressed them.

Alas that didn't stop them from trying again.

**End Flash Back**

That was why he was currently tied down on to a table and why a muggle was currently baring his feet.

It didn't take a genius to realize what was about to happen next and Sirius groaned pitifully. At this point he was just about ready to say to hell with the consequences and to simply tell them what he knew and to tell those of the ministry to go to hell once he saw them again...that is IF he ever saw them again.

With increasing trepidation Sirius watched as they put a sticky liquid all over his feet. Then his eyes widened as two goats were led into his room.

'What the bloody hell?' he thought and was about to question the nearest muggle when said muggle started to speak.

"Well, I must say I am impressed. Very impressed. Nobody has ever held out that long before. It's a darn shame you are who you are. If it wasn't for the fact that you are one of... 'them,' I'd have offered you job by now. Alas, unfortunately that is not the case."

"Now, Mr Black, I will give you one last chance to co-operate with us at your own free will. Co-operate with us now and we will not only forgo what is about to happen next, but I will even give you back some of your freedom and allow you have a nice meal, a shower and a nice change of clothes. I am sure your hungry; in fact I know your hungry. I can practically see it in your eyes. So why not make it easy for yourself...Co-op-er-ate with us! If you do not well...see those goats... yes...well... tell me, do you know what happens when a goat licks the souls of someone's feet?" the muggle asked with a smile.

Sirius's eyes widened. 'OH NO!'

"Yes...I see you do... the tongue of a goat as you may know will cause an incredible itchy and ticklish sensation, especially on the sole of your feet...so ticklish in fact that very few have ever lasted for long when faced with this extremely effective way of torture. So!...I ask you again? will you co-operate with us?...or do I have to go so far as to let the old goat hump you too" the muggle asked smirking.

Sirius's eyes widened to enormous proportions. Gaping at the man in disbelief it was at that moment he thought: 'To hell with this... there is no way am I going to go through with THAT!'

He quickly re-considered his options:

On one hand he could continue to stay silent, on the other he could tell them what they wanted to know.

If he stayed silent they would continue to torture him mercilessly and he honestly didn't know how long he could last anymore before he broke. There was nobody coming to rescue him so they had all the time in the world. It was only a matter of time until they would finally break him.

On the other hand, if he told them what they wanted to know, he would be betraying everything and everyone he ever knew, something, which he had sworn to himself to never ever do, even if it killed him. He would be betraying 'his world' and he would most likely never be able to ever return home if they ever found out what he had done.

Aurors in the Magical world were given intensive training to resist torture and the urge to give information to the other side, especially to muggles, under pain of death. That's the reason why the obliviate spell and to a partial extent why the Imperius had been created.

The only muggles who were ever told about the magical world were the muggle prime minister and the muggle queen...and that was only because it had to be done due to an old wow which the medieval magicals had sworn to their muggle overlords at the time when magicals were still on friendlier terms with the muggle monarchy. Failure to do so would have violated the vow and would have caused the wizard or witch to loose their magic. Even then they left out a lot of information.

The more Sirius thought about his situation the unsure he became whether he even wanted to return to 'his world' ever again.

They had betrayed him after all, and sent him to Askaban without a trial. In fact he had been framed by one of those who he had once trusted the most.

If it hadn't been for Harry and Remus he probably would have left the moment he had escaped from prison... after he had killed the rat of course.

And then there was the bloody old coot; I am the biggest manipulative wanker of them all, Albus Bloody Dumbledore. Why he ever followed or even listened to that man he would never know.

So why was he so stubborn? Why didn't he just tell the muggle what he wanted to know.

Was the Wizarding world even worth saving? Most of them were after all corrupt and extremely bigoted. It would do them a world of good to be forced kicking and screaming into reality.

It was then that Sirius made up his mind.

"I'll tell you what, " he said slowly, in a low but clear voice, a plan beginning to form into his mind. He might just be able to save them, not destroy them after all.

"Yes?...I'm listening!" the muggle answered.

"Let's make a deal... How about I tell you exactly what you want to know and in return I get to act as your adviser and you do something for me in return," Sirius said, trying his best to make himself sound as calm and serious as possible but failing completely. This decision was taking a lot out of him as years of beliefs were about to be thrown...well... out of the proverbial window. What he was about to do would change the world as he knew it. He only hoped it would be for the better and not for the worse.

The muggle frowned. This was not what he had expected. No, this was not what he had expected at all. However, he would take what he could get. Truth be told he was getting sick of the man in front of him and wanted nothing more than to be done with him and if possible to never see him again, which was one of the reasons why he had agreed to give him some leeway and some of his freedom back, to a certain extent, if he agreed to answer him. However if he was serious about joining them... They could use a magical in their side. But how to be sure he was serious about this?

"Oh!...and what would that be?" he asked in return, deciding to at least hear him out, before he made his choice. If anything the man had earned that right after what he had survived in the past few days. He just couldn't help but respect the man.

Happy that the muggle hadn't denied him straight away, Sirius continued to speak: "In return for my complete co-operation and everything you want to know...well, at least that which I know, all I want in return is...well... your help."

'What?" the muggle said, now completely taken by surprise.

"I said, In return for my complete co..."

"I heard what you said..." the muggle interrupted. 'Though I find it somewhat unbelievable,' he thought.

"Ok...let's just say I believe you, that I believe that you will tell me what we need to know, what do you get out of this?" he asked, concentrating deeply on Sirius's face to see if he could detect any trace of him lying, even just the slightest. He could not, which only unnerved him more. This man was serious. Either that, or a damn good liar. Why would he tell everything now? Why now after so many hours of torture and not earlier? Something just didn't seem right.

"I... well first of all I get my freedom back. In return I agree to help you in any way I can. I tell you what you want to know to the best of my ability and by doing so I... we... will hopefully be able to avoid further misunderstanding between our respective peoples. I am one of...'them'... as you called us...magicals. I can give you an almost unparalleled understanding of the Wizarding world and together we can make it a better place for all. There are a lot of bad people out there who would like nothing more than to destroy or to enslave you, but not everybody is like that. In fact, only a small percentage is like that, most of them are normal everyday hardworking people who only want to get along with their lives. It's the bad ones I will help you to destroy if need be. All I want in return is your help… to help me see it done... that and your help to help me find and protect some people very close to me. I will also do my best to ...convert...a few of my friends, at least those who are left, or rather those who will be left after they find out that I'm offering to help you. All I ask of you in return is that you give the 'good' ones a chance to... prove themselves to you. I think it's time the wizarding world were modernized or at least brought into the present. We have been stuck in the past for so long. At the very least it will do them some good."

Shrugging, thinking he had nothing to loose, only to gain, the muggle took a chair and sat down beside his 'captive'.

"Tell me more..."

* * *

**Back in the digital world**

The time had finally come!

He had finally come to do that which he had been created for, his main purpose, for all those many thousand years. It was time to finally fulfill his destiny, the reason why he even existed.

Gennai stood before the one place, or rather the one thing, he never wanted to see himself near to and stared at it with great trepidation, even fear.

It was an enormous pillar! A huge pillar hidden away in a small cave on the highest digital plain, surrounded by several high level force fields. Engraved into the pillar was a small key like hole. A hole made only for one key and one key only.

Could he really do it? he asked himself? Should he do it?

He always knew that the day would come. He always knew the real reason why he has here:

Three parts of an old prophesy:

1 - To guide the digital world through it's existence while it was without a king to rule it.

2 - To protect the heir-to-be with his own life, if necessary, until the moment of his 'full' return...

He knew that time was now close.

It was the last part of the prophecy however which was something even he didn't know what to think about...yet:

_**-The guide shall make a terrible choice,**_

_**To release one best forgot.  
**_

_**To return those dearly needed,**_

_**else all may be for naught.**_

_**-In one hand he holds the world,**_

_**In the other; a hand of lives!**_

_**To choose to sacrifice one with honour,**__**  
**_

_**For none can survive the power of the one unless combined with two other.**_

_**-One choice leads to failure,**_

_** One choice to hope,**_

_**One choice returns the old,**_

_**The other, the end for all to behold.  
**_

_**-The choice rests in the one with power,**_

_** To choose the faith of hope.  
**_

_**One to fight two, two to fight one and become three.  
**_

_**Two as one shall lose, while three made one yet still two, may yet prevail.**_

_**Three to balance out the other. **_

_**The faith of all rests in the hands of the guide"**_

He hoped he would understand it in time.

With a sigh Gennai stepped forward. One thing he was certain If the prophecy was true, he, for he was fairly sure that he was the guide, would have to choose to sacrifice someone..or a few... before the end. Not a nice choice to have to make. Yet, even so, even knowing what he was about to release...and have to do, he couldn't afford to wait any longer. The king-to-be was in extreme danger. Even the smallest delay could cause disaster. 'What will come will come,' he thought. 'If my sacrifice ensures the survival of the rest I'll gladly accept it.' He only hoped he would make the right choice when the time came.

Standing up straight, conquering his fear, he reached up to his neck and slowly removed a small necklace which had been hidden around his neck. On the necklace, was a small key.

The key!

Looking at the key he gave himself one last moment to reconsider and shuddered. Once used there would be no turning back. Once used it would set free two things... and he knew what they were:

One was the ancient guard - those now indeed dearly needed_**- **_ the Royal Guard, the kings personal body guards: The legendary Olympians. Those he would happily greet with open arms.

The other however - the one best forgot - the one thing they had kept locked away for so many many years! Locked away ever since the last king left….

The one thing he feared above all else... The one thing with the power to challenge even the king himself!

It was indeed a terrible choice. Once used both would be freed, as it was only the Royal guards combined power, which had kept it at bay for millennia. Once returned that power would also fall and this time they would not be able to imprison it again.

Last time they had needed all twelve of the royal guards to imprison... 'it'. Yet, without the guards, the world as he knew it, would surely fall.

Of the original twelve, six of them had sacrificed themselves simply to buy the other six enough time to do the deed.

The other six, while they did not die, sacrificed themselves in turn to become the lock and bars to keep 'it' under control.

With the other six gone, the remaining six, once returned, would not be able to do so again.

Gennai knew, if he or they failed...all would fail, as only the king could ever have hoped to stand up against the might of...'it', the dark one, the kings dark counterpart, the one who could end them all.

Taking one last deep breath Gennai, Eyes wide open, knowing directly what he was about to do, Gennai stepped forward, then placed the key into the hole.

'Damn the creator! Damn him for insisting to create an ultimate evil to balance out the kings power.' What was he thinking all those many years ago when he created the digital world? thought Gennai furiously as he stood there, key in hole.

'All things need balance Gennai…he told me, even balance needs balance…that was what he had said all those many years ago,' thought Gennai furiously, thinking back to what the digital worlds creator had once said as he had created the foundation for the digital world, the world which they knew today.

"Ya right…balance needs balance my ass, thought Gennai sarcastically.

'By Digimo, I really hope I don't regret this,' he thought.

"Well…then... balance this!" he said, and with a massive leap of faith he turned the key.

* * *

**Far away on another digital plain, covered by darkness, surrounded by six different force fields.**

At that very moment, far away from where Gennai was currently deciding the very faith of the digital world (and that of all other worlds), in a dark remote area covered by six different force fields 'something' best left undisturbed was in a deep slumber.

It had been many eons...many millennia, since this particular great being had last been awake. Ever since 'it' had been imprisoned by the kings guard.

So strong it had been that it had taken all twelve of them to bring it down. Even then they couldn't destroy it, for so mighty was its power that only one other could even hope to do such a deed; one other known as the king.

However, for some unknown reason, lost in the annals of time, the king had not been present that day. Indeed, he had not even been in the digital world...and it was on that day that 'it' had attacked.

And so, in a desperate attempt to save themselves from definite deletion, the digimon of the time had implemented a daring gambit. One which had, against all odds, somehow paid of. Much to 'its' dismay.

They trapped it into a mystical cage of force fields made of pure undiluted power, powered by the pure combined essence of six of the kings personal bodyguards. The other six; to buy their companions enough time, had sacrificed themselves to keep it at bay long enough for the remaining six to use their daring plan.

And there it had stayed ever since, trapped far away in a remote dark place, in this cage of energy, far away from prying eyes, waiting for the day it would finally be free once again, when it could finally emerge once more. Right to this very day.

Suddenly one of the force fields started to weaken, then collapse, followed a few minutes later by another force field, which started to weaken, before it too collapsed.

With each weakened and destroyed force field 'it' regained a portion of its' awareness. Little by little, force field by force field 'it' was waking up. Soon it would be back.

It would need some time to regain it's power first, weakened as it now was,...that would take a while, many years to be exact. But it would wait, patiently. Slowly but surely it would regain that which was lost so long ago, and then, once ready, it would seek them out, it would attack them, each and very one of them, and then it would destroy them all, once and for all. It would achieve its purpose...the creator had seen to that.

Soon...soon it would be able to move once again and then the race against the time would begin.

* * *

**Back with Gennai**

While the being known only as 'it' was waking up and slowly regaining it's long forgotten energy, Gennai was, in turn, eagerly anticipating the return of the remains of the last kings, and hopefully future kings, royal guard.

The moment he turned the key, the area started to shake as if a massive earthquake was happening right beneath him. For the next few minutes he waited, then suddenly in a white flash of light; millions upon billions upon trillions of data bits began to literally pour out of the pillar and start to float in the air all around him.

These data bits then began to move around and join up with other data. Slowly they began to grow. Bit after bit joined up and became bytes, bytes became kilobytes, kilobytes became megabytes, then gigabytes, Terrabytes, Petabytes, Etabytes, Zettabytes, Yottabytes,... soon there were six seperate piles of digital bits and bytes, until finally several minutes later, six tall imposing and very powerful figures stood before him. Figures of digimon not seen for many millennia, six arch-mega type digimon; the strongest of the strongest, equal in power to the royal knights and second only to the sovereigns, the king , and 'it' itself; the kings royal guard, known collectively by their official name: 'The Olympus Twelve' (now Olympus six).

For the first few minutes Gennai just stood there. Even though he knew time was not on his side, he couldn't help it. In front of him stood some of his oldest friends from so long ago, friends which he hadn't seen for eons. He was so emotional that for a while he couldn't even stop a few tears fall from his digital eyes.

"Gen...is that you?" asked the first digimon, Merkurimon.

"Of course it's him Merkurimon, who else did we give the power to bring us back!" Dianamon stated, taking a moment to look around her for the first time in ages. "Well this place has changed a lot," she said, hardly recognizing the area from what it had been so many many years ago.

"Hey Gen, how are ya doing? Years catching up to you yet?" said a third voice jokingly, the voice this time belonging to a large red flaming digimon known as Apollomon.

"Good to see you Gen!" said two other digimon known collectively as Marsmon and Minervamon.

"Um Gen, is there a bit of water near by? You know that, while I can walk on it if I have to, I'm that good on land, but give me a lake and I'm your mon. Last time I was here there was lake near by but...well it seems to have disappeared since," said Neptunemon looking around for the nearest lake but finding none.

Gennai smiled, but then, remembering the current situation, he quickly turned serious.

"Hi guys, It's nice to see you too, but, I'm afraid pleasantries have to wait for a while... we are currently in a bit of a situation," he said, immediately gaining the group of Arch-megas attention.

"Right..of course...," said Minervamon..."We have to take care of 'it' don't we?... I take it the king has returned...so just tell us where he... Gen?...Gen?... I really don't like the look your giving me here Gen...please tell me you didn't wake us without a king!" she asked frightened.

The other quickly turned and looked at him in alarm.

"Er...well... em...er...," Gen said then stopped. "You see... that's what I have to tell you about."

"OUT WITH IT" Marsmon roared. "Is he here or not?" he asked frantically, making Gennai jump back a bit in alarm.

"Gen...you know we can't defeat 'it' on our own...why?..." Neptunemon started to say but stopped when Gennai put up his hand.

"Now completely serious Gennai held up his hand and went straight into command mode:

"My lords...the situation is dire. The King is MIA and presumed deleted,...' he said ignoring the 6 mega digimon flinch. "...Several eons have passed since you all left us. I reawakened you early because we have a code black situation. I recently discovered a new heir for the throne. Problem is he is currently under attack by two of our own, two Sovereign type digimon by the names of Fanglongmon and Zhuqiaomon..."

"WHAT!...Fanglongmon, Little Fang-less a sovereign? He was only at Champion level when we left... OW!" said Marsmon stopping as he was hit across the head by Apollomon.

"Shut up Mars, please continue Gennai...Where are they...and more importantly where is the heir? Apollomon asked, looking at Gennai with a meaningful gaze while glaring at Marsmon.

"Sorry," Marsmon said quietly, turning a bit red at the annoyed stares he was receiving.

"As I was saying, "Gennai said before continuing: "...They are both Sovereign type digimon now so please proceed with caution. While you have been missing for the last few millenia, they have been getting stronger, while you have not. You may be strong but they are stronger. Do not engage them unnecessarily. If you must, fight first, then retreat to fight some more later, but above all make sure that the heir is kept safe at ALL costs. If he's lost were all fucked, and if that happens then we might as well delete ourselves now to spare 'it' the effort. Also please be advised that the heir has only recently reached his champion stage and that he is with tamer. If you can save her too do it, but, and while I hate to say this; while it is preferable you rescue both, she is expendable. There are many potential tamers out there but only one heir. Your main concern should first and foremost be the heir. Your primary objective is simple: Find the heir and protect him at ALL (besides the mother that is, in which case they are fucked anyway) costs until I can open up a portal to the human world. It is not currently safe for them to stay here...so I have no choice in this matter. At the moment they are in the desert level, direct location unknown, but presumed in the south section. Once you have him, bring them to the border, to the village... and before you ask; there is only one village left in the desert," Gennai answered, seeing the questioning looks.

"Any questions?" he asked.

"I never did like Fanglong, I knew we should have gotten rid of him when we had the chance" Minervamon grumbled.

"I'll take that as a no...very well...good luck and may Tern have mercy on our digital souls," Said Gennai before stepping back.

"Alright... you heard him, let's get out there and find him before it's too late," Minervamon said loudly.

A few 'yes Ma'am' s' and one 'yes dear' later the Olympians were gone, only Neptunemon was left behind.

"Your not joining them?" Gennai asked, looking at the water digimon with a questioning look.

"What? Does it look like there is much water in a desert? Against a Sovereign I'd be a sitting duck. I'm a fish not a groundhog!" Neptunemon said back grumpily.

Gennai sighed. "Very well, see you soon..." he said before rushing off himself. 'I hope,' he thought. For now he had a portal to set up.

* * *

**Somewhere in the desert, with our favorite wizard 'turned digital' and his tamer.**

Another week of intense training under the strict tutelage of EGO had come and gone. Harry and Hermione, completely unaware of the extreme danger they were in, had become a lot stronger and much more confident when fighting rogue digimon.

Many hard days of tiresome training were finally paying off and Harry - while he still favored his rookie form in battles - was now well able to turn into his champion form at will. When asked why he didn't simply stay in his champion form all the time - which was usually the case in the digital world since there were (usually) no human around to worry about, so no risk of giving yourselves away due to your larger size - he simply answered that he preferred his rookie form since it gave him an extra bit of speed against his opponents. Speed and maneuverability which he just didn't have in his champion form. True, his champion form was a lot more powerful and could take a fair amount of hits, many more than his rookie form, but it was still better if they couldn't hit you at all in the first place.

Besides, his Rookie form was nothing to sneeze at. Even now, fighting against a high champion level Birdramon he was still able to easily hold his own.

**"FIRE STORM"** came the voice of the Birdramon. Harry, in his rookie form Kitmon (kitsunimon) never had any problems dodging the attack before it hit the ground where he had once stood, leaving the area scorched and on fire.

'I love it how they call out the attacks,' Harry thought, as he quickly teleported himself to the large bird digimons side and gave it a kick up the rear end, much to the annoyance of the bird digimon.

_**'True...but don't forget so do you,'**_ EGO said with a mental smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes at the comment from his personal trainer and advisor but mentally bowed to the truth. After all, when he was right...he was right.

Once again he teleported to the big fiery bird, but this time he had to dodge a wing.

'Hmm, he's learning, and I'm not doing enough damage anymore, at least not enough to do any lasting harm,' Harry thought, his digital calculating eyes scanning the fire bird.

**_'Well you could always digivolve,'_** EGO mentally said. **_'I have been wanting you do get more experience in that form anyway,'_** he added.

Dodging another attack and firing a **FIRFOX STORM** at the digimon which would have hit it if the bird hadn't managed to dodge in the last mili-second, Harry mentally went over his options. It didn't look like his rookie form was strong enough to defeat it. Annoy it? Yes. Hurt it? Somewhat. But defeat it? No!...not really.

**_'Listen Harry...there is no shame in digivolving. I mean...everybody does it once strong enough. Sometimes a Rookie just isn't strong enough...digimon do digivolve for a reason after all,'_** EGO advised, patiently.

Harry mentally sighed. 'Oh very well,' he said, giving in reluctantly.

Giving the large bird one last kick into the side and a punch to the head, momentarily disorienting the champion level digimon, Harry retreated a few meters away from the digimon and went into a mental stance.

Momentarily strengthening his mental connection with that of his tamer, he quickly asked her for help.

"Hermione...time to transform!"

Hermione who had been watching the battle closely and who already held the desired card in her hand, nodded and immediately complied.

Opening up his power to that of the card, Harry, willing it to activate the change from his Rookie form to his Champion form, stood ready. A second later, the offered energy accepted, he began to glow.

DIGIMONIFY! SELF DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!

POWER SACRIFICE ACCEPTED

KITSUNIMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

Just like in the past few times when he changed from Kitmon to Phoenixmon, Harry glowed bright white, then he became larger, his skin started to tear itself off his body before reconstructing itself back together again once more, he felt his arms change into legs. His body's shape changed so that he had to run on all fours. His body still retained the red fur it had had before, but his tail started to turn black, grow longer then split into eleven separate tails, covering the back of his whole body in a wide arc. Three of the top most tails continued to grow slightly larger, coming to a stop just above the rest. After that his two huge white feathered phoenix wings started to become larger, change colour from their former white to silver and red with black stripes, then grow out until they hovered around his larger body in a majestic arc. His head grew to twice its size with his green eyes glowing out from his face. Finally the middle of his forehead started to glow a bit and a golden lightening bolt extended out of his forehead, to be prominently displayed for the whole world to see.

PHOENIXMON!

Reveling in his sudden power, now ready to continue the battle, Harry glanced up at the champion bird digimon which, now sensing a larger and much more dangerous opponent, seemed to be somewhat nervous.

"Come here birdie birdie birdie, come to papa!" said Harry, his foxy lips turning into a somewhat sadistic smirk.

The other digimon however, realizing it was now severely outclassed, had other ideas. Seeing that 'it' was now the one with the shorter straw and the lower life expectancy, it quickly turned tail and started to flee, causing Harry to frown.

"Hey...that's the wrong way you overgrown stuffed turkey," he called out, annoyed that the bird was leaving and doing a classical 'Rule 3' in reverse (Rule3: Never start fights which you are absolutely sure you can not win). The only difference here was that the fight had already started and that he was about to finish it. Hoping that it might become enraged and continue to fight, Harry taunted it some more but with no effect. If anything it caused the bird to fly higher instead.

Not happy that his prey was getting away, Harry quickly spread his own phoenix wings and followed it into the air.

Hermione who had been standing lazily on a sand dune near by, watching the battle, looked at him in surprise. "But why attack it, its already flying away?" she asked somewhat surprised.

Harry hearing her voice through the digital connection which every digimon had with their tamer (if trained to use it) frowned and answered "That's why, I want to catch it," Harry answered, annoyed that his prey slowly getting away. It was somewhat faster than him.

"But why? It's no treat anymore," she asked, not happy where this was going.

"Hermione, remember, Rule 5: When winning a battle against an unfriendly digimon always delete it and absorb its data. Not doing so is just plain stupid. An enemy digimon which is kept alive may return one day to finish you off instead," he said, getting even more annoyed.

**_"Speaking of which...a card would be nice right about now, "_**EGO added mentally, knowing that the only way Harry could catch the digital bird now was with some help from his tamer.

"But...Oh, Ok," Hermione said before taking out a few cards. 'When in Rome...do as the romans...or in this case the digimon do,' she thought somewhat saddened by the situation, but understanding why she had to do it. Harsh, but understandable, Digimon were known to have very long memories after all, and even longer grudges.

Looking through her cards Hermione quickly choose one and swiped them through her digivice.

DIGIMODIFY! SPEED BOOST ACTIVATE!

Almost immediately Harry felt his speed triple and with a flash he soon caught up to the fiery bird, which, seeing how close he was, started to panic. In a last futile attempt to somehow score a lucky hit it tired to attack him, but just like before Harry dodged it with relative ease.

"My turn," Harry said and immediately launched his attack.

**FIREFOXINFERNO**

The moment Harry announced his attack Harry's three, top, slightly larger tails glowed blue, then three phoenix shaped balls of fire flew from them, straight towards the digimon.

The digimon, seeing the attacks come, made one last desperate attempt to dodge, but couldn't due to Harrys ability to control the movement of his fiery missiles.

The digimon let out one last shriek of despair before the three balls of concentrated fire hit into it and completely tore it apart turning the once majestic bird into a cloud of data.

Seeing that he had won Harry slowed down and canceled the cards effects. Coming to a complete stop Harry hovered in the air and let the data flow into him. Letting it automatically repair any damage he had received during the battle Harry waited until he had absorbed the last bit of data, then turned around to head back to his tamer. A minute later he was back on the ground once more.

Hermione, seeing him return victoriously, sighed quietly to herself and started to move towards him.

She still didn't fully understand why all of this killing was absolutely necessary, but she had learned to accept it, slowly.

Harry, realizing what she was thinking, shook his head slightly. "I know Hermione, it doesn't seem right, but that's is the way it is here. You'll get used to it, you'll see."

"I know... Doesn't mean I have to like it though," she answered quietly, sadly.

"I know, but it's necessary," Harry answered.

"Is it really?" she asked looking up at him, her eyes studying his..

Harry sighed. Sometimes he wished life really could be that easy.

"Sometimes we just have to do things which we may not always agree with, no matter how much we might dislike doing them. It's the reasons why we do them..."

"...Which decide who we really are and if we are just simply misguided or evil," Hermione said, finishing his sentence for him.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," she repeated.

"I know," Harry answered, quietly.

For the next few minutes digimon and tamer simply stood where they were, simply staring into space.

Finally, for what seemed like hours, they decided to head back to a little sand cave they had seen a few days ago during their travels through the vastness that is the digital desert.

Hermione thought she had seen what looked like a village not too far away the other day, but had not been near enough to be sure.

Tomorrow they would head towards it to check it out, for tonight though they would head back to their cave and get some well earned rest.

Starting to walk away, Harry with Hermione at this side, they took their first few steps when Harry's advanced digital senses suddenly began to literally scream out in terrified warning to him.

Reacting completely on instinct, not taking even a second to decide what to do, Harry grabbed Hermione, who screamed out in alarm, and began to sprint and blur as if there was no tomorrow. Just before he sensed, whatever it was that had been flying right at him, hit the ground, he threw himself and Hermione headfirst into the sand and flattened their bodies right on to the ground, the sand effectively muffling Hermione's scream of fear as her face met the hot evening sand of the nearest dune.

A split second later a loud boom of massive proportions erupted all around them, temporarily deafening them. Sand flew all around them as the ground started to shake and both screamed as they were blown away from each other, like little rag dolls, into different directions, by the shockwave of the explosion.

Harry, shaking his head, was the first to recover from the explosion and slowly, dizzily, he tried to get up, just barely managing it. All around them small fires where burning the few cacti in the area.

A few feet away from him Hermione lay moaning in pain from her fall, but still alive.

Slowly Harry moved towards her, but stopped as he noticed a large, massive shadow covering them.

"Oh...shit!" he said and slowly began to look up.


	20. There goes the Neighborhood Part 2

**Digital**

**Chapter 19**

**There goes the neighborhood**

**Part2**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: It's been a long time coming…that's for sure.**

I apologies…but it couldn't be helped.

A lot has happened since I last updated, enough to make me put the story on a long term vacation…and while I hope that it will not happen again for a while, I have learned not to make these type of promises. So I won't.

A while ago I even lost all of my files…so now I have to make everything up as I go along. Ah well, could be worse I guess. After all…I'm still here.

Anyway…enough of this…let's continue with the story! Camera!…Lights!…Fanfiction!

Also: I don't own Kill Bill or 'You Shot Me Down' by Nancy Sinatra

(Ps...I had to improvise part of it…so its not the original tune.)

* * *

Thank you, all of you who reviewed the last chapter so long ago. I really do hope most of you are still around and waiting for more. Hmm? ;')

Well...let's see!

* * *

**Previously on Digital:**

Starting to walk away, Harry with Hermione at this side, they took their first few steps when Harry's advanced digital senses suddenly began to literally scream out in terrified warning to him.

Reacting completely on instinct, not taking even a second to decide what to do, Harry grabbed Hermione, who screamed out in alarm, and began to sprint and blur as if there was no tomorrow. Just before he sensed, whatever it was that had been flying right at him, hit the ground, he threw himself and Hermione headfirst into the sand and flattened their bodies right on to the ground, the sand effectively muffling Hermione's scream of fear as her face met the hot evening sand of the nearest dune.

A split second later a loud boom of massive proportions erupted all around them, temporarily deafening them. Sand flew all around them as the ground started to shake and both screamed as they were blown away from each other, like little rag dolls, into different directions, by the shockwave of the explosion.

Harry, shaking his head, was the first to recover from the explosion and slowly, dizzily, he tried to get up, just barely managing it. All around them small fires where burning the few cacti in the area.

A few feet away from him Hermione lay moaning in pain from her fall, but still alive.

Slowly Harry moved towards her, but stopped as he noticed a large, massive shadow covering them.

"Oh...shit!" he said and slowly began to look up.

**And now the continuation:**

**

* * *

**

Many thoughts come to the minds of those who are suddenly faced against overwhelming odds, especially while in the heat of battle.

Usually - in fact nearly always - they are not always good!

Inexperienced soldiers; the first timers, also known as the rookies...or the greenhorns; might lose hope and panic… firing blindly at anything that moves, while thinking things like…"We're all gonna die!" or; "I don't wanna die yet"… or maybe just a simple: "Waaaahhhh!"

They might be forgiven for the most part…if they survive that is...then sent back out to try again!

Veterans, on the other hand, those unlucky fools who encounter the same situation twice or more; tend to curse a lot, ask themselves: "Why didn't I simply stay in bed today,' or think things like: "Oh my, the shit really hits the fan today Johnny…time to run!"... then attempt an orderly – or as the case may be, un-orderly - retreat, preferably tactical, using the rookies as a barrier between them and the enemy, to buy them some more time.

Then there are the others… those with insane heroic - and usually utmost stupid- tendencies, those who simply don't care anymore – or maybe they just don't know better - ...the hero's and the glory hounds (when doing heroics) or the dopes (those who tried but failed) who give the enemy the middle finger, then rush out all guns blazing...only to end up in the hospitals..or morgues, hours or days later.

No matter who you are, what you are, or what you have done, all three have two things in common: a high death rate and…for those lucky few to survive: a little –or big - guardian angel who comes to save the day at the last second.

For Harry and Hermione it was the later of the two.

* * *

**Harry, at the direct moment he looked up **

Slowly, in a classic 'the good guy meets the bad guy and he knows that he is in a: ' really outclassed right about now' moment, Harry looked up and cursed, his eyes widening greatly.

"Oh….shit"

'Not good…help…not good at all….fuck!'

"Er…em… Hi?" He said, in an asking sort of tone, frozen in place, putting on his best ' I am so screwed' grin.

Then in a moment of sheer out-of-character stupidity he asked: "Em…Can I help you?" before edging away slightly, closer to Hermione's body.

Towering above him, in all his majestic fiery beauty - for that's what all sovereigns were to the lower digimon… gods!…deities! - was the largest bloody phoenix he had ever seen. It must have been about a hundred meters large, but Harry couldn't be sure. He really didn't care either way.

It made the Hungarian Horntail he had faced during the tri-wizard tournament look like a common field mouse and Fawkes, Dumbledores phoenix, look like a mocking bird in comparison.

Indeed, 'mocking' was the right word to use right now as this gigantic firebird studied him, like a hawk would look at it's next meal, or like the cat which got the canary. Harry couldn't be sure but it looked like the phoenix digimon was indeed mocking him…judging him, sizing him up, finding him lacking in all areas and if possible even…laughing at him?

'Oh… Oh!…this was not good. Not good at all.'

Harry had no illusions that he could not possibly hope to win against this thing. Only the higher level digimon were THIS large and this digimon looked like it was at least an Ultimate….if not a Mega level.

Swallowing deeply and knowing that he was in deep shit and facing something FAR too powerful for him to handle (if the fire blast was anything to go by) Harry, for the first time ever in the digital world decided to…'play nice'. Hoping it might somehow please the monster bird before him and maybe increase is chances of survival – though already knowing it wouldn't – he gave it a formal bow of respect.

Unfortunately, all Harry got in return was an amused mocking laugh. A laugh, which made a cold shiver, run down his digital back.

"Ku! ku! ku!" it said, amused, prompting Harry take another step back and away.

"What have I found here! I think I found a little human and her pet digimon. Sad that, how far you have fallen…choosing to obey a human of all beings….and so far away from home too. What oh what are we gonna do!"

Harry, thinking it best not to answer that, stepped closer to Hermione instead, ready to grab her and run at a seconds notice. Harry had no doubt that if this digimon was anything like the others they had met, and he had no reason to believe otherwise, then he would have to...faster than he'd ever run before...or he'd die.

"I am greatly disappointed in you….to think that a digimon could have fallen so low as to willingly co-exist with humans!"

"For such a betrayal there can only be one outcome. For choosing to be a slave to the humans I the great Zhuqiaomon, Sovereign of the south….

"_**Oh… bugger!"**_ said EGO, finally realizing just whom they were actually dealing with.

"EGO?" asked Harry nervously. He didn't really know what to do right now, every possible outcome he could think of at that moment, ended badly.

"_**Of all the digimon to meet...it just had to be one of 'them'!... Harry!….That digimon, for lack of a better word to describe it,…if it's true what it says….and I seriously don't have a reason not to believe it, since he has already told us - not that is makes much of a difference- is a bloody SOVERIEGN! That blasted fire bird above us is stronger than even a fucking Mega! And I'm not talking about just any old Mega but those Armored Mega," **_EGO said, now seriously worried and nearly frantic.

"Oh!..." was all Harry said in return, eyes widening "…NO!" he added as he to finally realised in just how much deep shit they were currently in. There was no hope in hell for him to fightnthat thing...not yet at least. He's never even scratch it!

Meanwhile, said digital sovereign was still talking: "I truly can not understand what the other sovereigns and Gennai see in you weak humans that makes them believe your worth even listening to… but no matter… as of this moment your journeys end here… I will not stand by while…"

_**"Harry…,"**_ EGO said, realizing what was about to happen.

"Yes!"

**_"RUN!…Get out of here! Don't even bother fighting him, he's much too strong. Just run! If you want to even have the smallest half assed chance of a chance to live past the next few minutes then: RUN YOUR FUCKING ASS OFF!… NOW!"_** EGO screamed, as loud as he could, almost rattling Harrys brain.

Harry didn't have to be told twice. Without even thinking about it, completely trusting EGO's wisdom, knowing that every wasted second could very well be his last, Harry picked up Hermione's currently unconscious body….tucked his many tails between his legs and ran as if the Reaper himself were after him. He simply Ran!

"You humans think your…HEY!...GET BACK HERE….," Zhuqiaomon said realizing that his prey was literally making itself scarce.

**DESOLATION BLAST!**

The moment whose words came out of Zhuqiaomon's mouth a huge fireball emerged and shot out of his mouth at a high velocity blasting out after Harry who was now moving faster than he had ever thought possible for him to move.

Sensing heat of the ball of fiery death coming closer every second, Harry instincts were screaming at him, telling him: 'If you get hit by that…. then your goose is cooked… and that goose is you!'

Seeing that he had no other choice, Harry did the only thing he could; he dodged to the side, narrowly missing the ball of fire and the massive explosion, but not the resulting shockwave that followed the blast from where he had once been.

Blasted right of his feet and high into the air, Harry could do nothing but cry out in wildly in alarm as he became an unwilling passenger to the laws of physics; blown clear across several dunes, before descending into a free-fall, unwillingly dropping Hermione's unconscious body as he fell, to crash, with a pained groan, de-digivolving back into his rookie form, into the soft desert sand below.

Quickly scrambling back to his feet, ignoring as best as he could, the massive pain and dip of his strength, not to mention the momentary flicker of his body due to the fall, Harry hardly spared a moment to spit out some sand which had entered his mouth from the fall, before he was racing towards Hermiones body, nearly tripping in his haste to reach her.

Looking at Hermione he cursed, cringing heavily, as he saw her in extremely bad shape.

She was unconscious; her left arm was bent, completely facing the wrong direction. Her left side was burnt, though thankfully not badly. However, she did have a vast amount of painful looking cuts all over her body and her clothes were ripped in multiple places and practically missing in others. In short she looked like hell had run over her.

Harry would probably have been in the same condition had he not been the full digimon he was and not just a digital reconstruct which Hermione was. Once again he thanked his lucky digital stars that digimon did not get injured, break or lose body parts…they 'only' lost life force power. Speaking of which, he was currently quite low. One more hit, direct or not and he would be in big, big trouble...if he survived it at all.

Not having much time, knowing that the blasted bird was very near… Harry quickly found and grabbed Hermiones digivice and fished her cards out of her pocket, spilling quite a few of them on the ground in his haste.

Not caring about the mess, Harry quickly found a Health Booster and one of her best Speed Booster cards and hastily swiped them through the digivice. Just in time too, as a few seconds later the enormous bird which was Zhuqiaomon emerged over the tip of the sand dune. Harry never knew just how lucky he had been at that moment. He never knew that he was only able to do the swiping himself due to the fact that Hermiones Digivice was an upgraded model which had been altered to accept both; the tamers and his/her digimons data signature when using the digivice. Ealier modles would only have allowed the tamer to use the card system, not the digimon. In this regard Harry was a very lucky digimon indeed.

**DESOLATION BLAST!**

This time Harry was ready for it. His rookie form being vastly more agile than his champion form added with the effects of the speed booster, gave him just enough of an edge to get away. Quickly picking up Hermione from where she had fallen, feeling much better now that he had regained a sizable portion of his health and was now four times his previous speed, he blurred and sped away, hardly noticing the second blast which followed the attack. Never the less he did see the large crater which now occupied the place he had been seconds before and for the second time that day, he gulped painfully at the sight. Slightly enraged that he had missed, but over all amused by the effort, Zhuqiaomon redoubled his attacks.

What followed next would become the most dangerous game of cat and mouse, straight from hell Harry would ever remember.

For the next hour Harry was kept busy, constantly in motion, blurring and dodging attack after attack and swipe after swipe as they came in split second intervals from the rather vicious sovereign digimon, who delighted himself with playing with him like a cat would with a mouse. Never enough to finish him off, yet dangerous enough that a wrong move would well be his last.

As it was Zhuqiaomon seemed to be enjoying the chase and game of cat and mouse so much that he even let him get away then and again just to that he could continue the game again mere seconds later, giving Harry increasingly more difficult tasks to survive; from shockwaves that tore apart the landscape and flattened everything in sight, to huge balls of fire and even a few lightening bolts, barley missing him each time. Zhuqiaomon literally rained hell down from the skies, plastering the desert floor with craters where Harry had been just mere seconds before.

Try as he might Harry could never get far away before Zhuqiaomon was upon him once again.

Oh Harry knew what was happening...he knew perfectly well that Zhuqiaomon was only playing with him. Which only demorilised him even more.… Its Just…. whenever Harry thought he had his opponent figured out, Zhuqiaomon would change his attack pattern then change it again a mere minute later, constantly testing Harry in new ways like a scientist would test a rat.

There was nothing Harry could do. If he stopped he would be deleted..am Hermione with him. Try as he might, his attacks, when he did fire them at the bird - which wasn't often- didn't even scratch Zhuqiaomon…and he did try...for the first five minutes of the battle before he gave up and concentrated fully on dodging instead.

Sometimes, seeing himself unable to dodge an attack safely, he would even be forced to counter an incoming attack by sending an attack of his own to intercept it.

As if that was not enough, to add misery to even more misery; he was constantly worried about Hermione, who he carried around with him wherever he went, for fear that she would be targeted instead of himself and thus getting even more hurt than she already was. Or worse!

And so it went on and on. Zhuqiaomon would constantly send an attack at Harry, Harry would in turn constantly dodge or intercept each attack with an attack of his own, never giving up hope that the Sovereign really was only playing with them and testing him and would sooner or later leave him and Hermione alone. He knew there was close to no chance of that happening…but a mon could yet hope...right?

Once in a while Zhuqiaomon would even allow Harry to use another card to recharge his dwindling powers and then they would start all over again.

Finally after several more minutes, bringing the total time of the battle – if you could this one-sided fight a battle - to just under two hours – a long time for a single one on one battle - Harry, his moral nearly nonexistant for his part, was growing dangerously fatigued and was growing increasingly desperate by the second. He was now on his last speed booster card – having had to renew his card given powers multiple times - and had already used up everything else that had been in Hermiones pack and was finally beginning to give up hope. He knew had Zhuqiaomon wanted to he could have deleted him a long time ago. As it was he was just barely holding on, ready to drop at any minute…and that time came soon enough.

Ten minutes later, making the totql battle time just over two hours of none stop dodging, Zhuqiaomon was only getting warmed up, yet Harry, however, was a true picture of misery.

Anyone could tell you he had just been through a long grueling session of the digital special hell version of bootcamp 101.

Panting, Gasping and puffing, just barely dragging himself –and Hermione who was still being carried by him- across the scorched desert ground…Harry finally collapsed.

Zhuqiaomon seeing that his fun was over, let himself settled on to the ground and looked at his defeated lab rat with barely concealed amusement but never the less with a slo a fair bit of respect.

Were Harry's eyes playing tricks on him or was there a flicker of recognition in the digimons eyes?

"Well...I gotta hand it to you brat…you were good. I'm actually impressed and that's saying something coming froom me. You would have done well as a deva. Too bad you chose to side with her. I mean look at her…look at yourself now! She is so weak, she never moved once…and your at the end of your ropes...utterly defeated."

"Is she really worth fighting for? Are humans really worth fighting for?"

Harry didn't respond. He was gasping far to heavily to do that.

Look…I'll be nice…I'll give you a chance…Hell I'll even give you a place as a Deva…all you have to do is forsake her and that slave bond of yours.

Just abandon her…kill her!…Kill her and take your place as one of the personal servants of the Sovereign lords, one and the thirteenth Deva Generals…it's your choice..."

"Kill her and take your place at my side…. or die!"

Harry took one look at Hermione and knew his answer.

Turning to face Zhuqiaomon he said three single words: GO…gasp!…FUCK!...pant! YOURSELF! Gasp! Before letting himself fall back to the ground, Hermione tucked up in his arms.

Zhuqiaomon simply shrugged, not perturbed in the least by his answer.

If that is your final answer? Very well… as you wish. You could have been great, powerful…maybe even a sovereign in your own right one day….alas… it is not to be…"

"Prepare to be deleted!"

Moving away a bit, pretty sure that his target was in no condition to run – at least not far - so not to be hit himself by his own attack Zhuqiaomon prepared for one last attack. Then he opened his mouth.

**DESOLATION BLAST!**

**

* * *

**

**Harry, just after his answer.**

'Well…here it comes…that ugly sound of death,' Harry thought, his eyes closed.

'Maybe it won't be too bad after all,' he added with a sigh.

**_'It seems so,'_** said EGO who had been silent the whole time.

'I only hope I made the right choice,' Harry added.

_**'Oh you did…never doubt that Harry,'**_ EGO answered confidently.

**_'At least you die with honour,'_** EGO added.

Waiting for Zhuqiaomon to make his last move Harry began to hum a tune:

"_I was small, he was big,'_

_'I was the rookie while he could take the hit,'_

_'I thought I was on the side of 'good,' he thought 'he' was the same,'_

_We disagreed… Oh! what shame!_

_Bang Bang!_

_He shot me down!_

_Bang Bang! _

_I hit the ground!_

_Bang Bang!_

_That awful sound!_

_Bang Bang!"_

**DESOLATION BLAST!**

"_The sovereign, he shot me down!"_

* * *

**Far away in the human word.**

Had you ever told Sirius Black, lord of the most ancient and noble house of black that he would ever be in his current situation: selling out/betraying his world to the muggles, like a common rat, he would have laughed at your face and asked you what you had been smoking last night, to make you spew out such crap.

Well!… Ok! Maybe not like a rat…but it did make him feel dirty none the less…somewhat.

He was literally going to tell a muggle government agency – an agency charged with controlling and if necessary eliminating magical people – about the wizarding worlds greatest secrets – at least those he knew of. HE, Sirius Black, was going to tell the muggles where his kind lived, how to bypass their wards…and who the most important people were…amongst other things.

In short…what he said next had the power to destroy his kind! Not a pretty thought to say the least.

He would either go down into history as its savior...the man who led them into a new… and hopefully brighter future, filled with co-operation and harmony with the muggles….or…he could very well become the man who brought about their doom...the evil betrayer…to be cursed by all for all eternity. Sirius seriously hoped it was the former of the two, not the later.

He did not want people saying: …By Sirius what have you done? Or, By Sirius, by the betrayer you fool!… whenever people spoke abut him in the future.

Sirius had no illusions…he knew, if he did not help them.…well…they would probably get the information out of him anyway sooner or later. At least this way he could do some damage control. At least, in the end the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord…and Dumbledore would not get their wishes. That had to be worth a lot…right? He really hoped so.

'Well paddy old boy, this is it...no turning back now," he said as he cleared the final check point – once again several heavily armed agents of the M.I.B - before he would step on to a funny looking transport from where he would then be….'Beamed'...to his location?

"Are you sure, this thing is safe?" he asked eyeing the strange muggle contraption as if it could strike out at him at any second and drag him into the underworld…where he probably belonged.

The muggle beside him laughed. "Ya!…Don't worry. You won't feel a thing…I promise. I mean… your body will only be killed, torn apart into billions of small particles, smaller than the ye can see, then reassembled a few hundred miles away and finally brought back to life again…so ya... it's no big deal…and it is relatively painless too." He said with a vicious grin.

"WHAT!" Sirius screamed, stared at him with wide eyes nearly popping out of their sockets, open with a horrified expression. " No big deal! Are you sure it's not too late to change my mind," he said in a high-pitched voice, sweating profusely.

"Nope!" said the muggle, grinning heavily, before he gave Sirius another push towards the transporter.

"Please!" Sirius begged pitifully.

The muggle shook his head.

A few minutes later Sirius was speeding along, at the speed of light, in several billion trillion particles, all over the eastern hemisphere, on a one stop trip to the M.I.B Headquarter building at the other side of the globe.

* * *

**Back with Harry**

**DESOLATION BLAST! **

'Well, It was a pleasure,' said Harry, already feeling the heat of the attack coming closer.

_**"No…the pleasure was all….**_

**ARROW OF ARTEMIS! **

****BOOM!**** Suddenly the heat was gone…but they weren't hit.

'What the hell?' thought Harry as the heat suddenly disappeared.

**_"…mine?"_** EGO finished in a questioning tone, trailing off.

Not that I'm complaining. On the contrary, but what just happened?" Harry asked out loud, opening his eyes.

Looking around he realizes that there were suddenly two other digimon standing in front of him...

…Protectively. Very Protectively!

EGO gasped.

"EGO?"

**_"It's the… I can't believe it"_**…EGO whispered quietly in an awed voice.

EGO… whats wrong…do you know them? Harry asked. He couldn't believe what had happened. One second he was waiting for death…the next…

**_"It's two of the legendary guardians…Dianamon… and Merukimon,"_** EGO trailed off.

"Guardians?" Harry asked bewildered, wondering what EGO meant.

**_"The royal bodyguards of the digital king,"_** EGO answered in awe. It was clear from listening to him speak that EGO held them, whoever they were in great respect.

What?… or rather who? Who could possibly make EGO of all things act this way, Harry wondered. For him to act as if…

For the first time in the last hour Harry started to hope…maybe…just maybe they still had a chance.

"It seems we just came in the last second of extra time, Meruki," said the female of the new arrivals. She was glaring, one eye focused towards at Zhuqiaomon, while the other eye was focusing on Harry. She was Dianamon, one of the Olympus twelve, royal bodyguards and a God Man Digimon type Mega. Dianamon was a blue and white coloured digimon with moon shaped blades attacked to her legs symbolizing the moon and had two horns coming from her head. Finally, she held a long two bladed staff in her hand.

_(A/N: That will have to do…for a better picture look up the Olympus Twelve…describing them effectively is a darn difficult thing to do)_

"That we did Diana…great save by the way! The ball was nearly in the net," said the second new arrival, who looked something like a blue and green coloured werewolf which held a massive bone like sword in his right hand. He seemed to be barley held together with stitches, yet they didn't seem to hinder him at all.

Everybody close by (and conscious) sweat dropped.

"I have already notified the others, they will be here soon….You there…" Merukimon said looking at Harry. "Your Kitmon...as in Kitsunemon right?" he asked Harry.

Harry, too shocked to do anything else simply nodded.

"Is she ok?" he asked, motioning towards Hermione who was now on the ground beside Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione and cringed. During the whole battle with Zhuqiaomon he had been unable to spare her much thought, as he had been too afraid of being hit…now however.

'Damn…she's barely alive.' "No…she needs help badly," Harry answered worriedly.

Merukimon hearing his answer nodded and sighed. "Here this will help slightly..but not for long,"Merukimon said, sending a beam of bright light into Hermione, healing a few of her minor wounds and replenishing a bit of her energy. Then he looked back at Zhuqiaomon.

"Perhaps today is a good day to die after all," he mumbled wearily before turning to face Diana who was busy holding a rather heated conversation with Zhuqiaomon.

* * *

**Moments earlier with Dianamon and Zhuqiaomon**

"I don't care what Fanglong wants…I am ordering you Zhuqiaomon to stand down…they are not to be touched. Do you hear me? She asked furiously, holding her double bladed moon staff out in a threatening manner.

"Oh I hear you alright…and I find myself unable and unwilling to believe what I'm hearing…why would you protect the humans? …We have to fight them before they destroy us," he raged.

"Perhaps…but not this one…and definitely not her digimon."

"I order you to stand down…this is your final warning! Resist and be deleted! Dianamon warned.

Zhuqiaomon scowled.

"You think you have the power to defeat me, a sovereign?" he growled menacingly.

Perhaps... perhaps not…you do want to test me?" Dianamon asked giving him the evil eye treatment.

What are you doing here anyway?…Aren't you supposed to be sealed away…stopping that…OH…NO!...Gennai you fool…you didn't" Zhuqiaomon said a look of complete and utter horror on his face. "Gennai what have you done!"

"He did what needed to be done, to stop you from doing a huge mistake," Dianamon said answering his question in a regretful voice."

"What do you mean with that?...WHAT! What could possibly have warranted releasing HIM!" asked Zhuqiaomon, who was now freaking out and rightfully so.

"You don't know?…You mean to tell me you have no idea that the digimon you have been attacking in the heir to the digital throne."

Zhuqiaomon was shocked speechless.

"You think….they…that they…that's a joke…right?...please say it's a joke!"

Dianamon shock her head.

Zhuqiaomon gaped at her then began to chuckle, then laugh, causing Dianamon to frown.

"Its official…Gennai was finally gone senile…his age has finally caught up with him," Zhuqiaomon mumbled to himself absently, unwilling to believe the alternative, causing Dianamon to groan and shake her head sadly.

It was at that moment that Merkurimon turned to speak to Dianamon.

"Diana….Kitmons tamer needs help if she is to survive…we can't help her ourselves. We have to get them the Gennai quickly! Time is of the essence. She needs help from the human world," Merkurimon said, a sad look on his wolf-like face.

Diana hearing her partner speak, twirled one of her eyes to look at Hermione and nodded. "Agreed…you take them, you're the fastest of all of us… get them to Gennai quickly…," she said steeling herself for an upcoming battle against Merkurimon…a battle which she had slim to no chance of winning on her own.

"NO!" said Merkurimon, shaking his head.

"What why not?" Diana asked, giving her current partner a questioning look. "We don't have time to waste."

Merkurimon sighed.

"You take them….your more important…more needed than I…."

"What?...Mer…Are you out of your scrambling fuzzy mind? Your much faster than I, surely..." Dianna asked shocked.

"No! You go…while it's true that I'm the fastest of all of us I also have the best chance to avoid his attacks and the best chance to break through his defenses ultimately giving you more time to escape… If anyone of us can win it's me…go…I'll…I'll catch up with you later…somehow… GO! Take him…them… and go…before it's too late! Get them out of here!" Merkurimon said, closed his eyes briefly as a sign of defeat. He knew there was an extremely high chance that he would NOT meet up with them later.

Throughout all of this Zhuqiaomon was hardly paying them any mind, only mumbling to himself, deliberating with himself what to do next. The release of 'IT' had really disturbed him.

Dianna stared at Merkurimon, thought about arguing, but then nodded. "No matter what happens…you will be remembered and honored for this, my friend," she said, then with a sigh she dashed over to Harry and Hermione. Picking them up and if they didn't weigh a thing (which for her they didn't) she gave one last sad look at Merkurimon, nodded, then sped away as fast as she could, a few tears falling from her eyes as she ran like the wind towards the village in the desert.

Merkurimon gave one last sign then turned to face a deranged Sovereign for a fight he knew he had no real chance of wining, hoping to buy Diannamon as much time as possible. Sometimes it really sucked being a guardian of the digital throne.

Zhuqiaomon, realizing that his former prey was gaining ground away from him, quickly snapped out of his self pitying deliberations and made a step to chase them only to be stopped by Merkurimon who stepped into his way.

"Sorry me lord…I can't let you do that!" he said raising his sword into a ready position.

Zhuqiaomon gave one look at him and nodded…"I'm sorry too…"

Merkurimon nodded them said: "Third set, final game…It's The Royal guard Merkurimon vrs Zhuqiaomon, sovereign of…what were you Sovereign of again?

Zhuqiaomon growled.

"Anyway… moving on!... It's Matchpoint and it's Merkurimon with the first strike…," Merkurimon continued, ignoring the growl. That said, he steeled himself for the task ahead and charged faster than the eye could blink.

* * *

**Meanwhile far far away in a Galaxy…erm…I mean in the troubled magical school called Hogwarts. **

The time of year for a new school year had come once again. The great hall was packed with freshly sorted students who were all enjoying the opening feast. Everybody…or at least nearly everybody…was sitting down, eating what they liked the most. Everybody that is, but several well-known people like: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Albus Dumbledore.

When asked, about the two missing students, those who knew Harry and Hermione best didn't know where they were. Nobody had seen them on the train. In fact nobody seemed to have seen or heard from them them since the end of the last term.

Not that many cared. The newspapers were constantly abusing their power, issuing new stories, wildly proclaiming Harry and now Hermione and Sirius Black as traitors to the magical world. A story which the majority of the, all so easy to convince, wizarding world believed.

Much to many peoples surprise however, Dumbledore the so called leader of the light and greatest wizard since Merlin, had also not escaped unscathed by the magical worlds newspaper smear campaigns and was being shown in an ever increasingly bad light.

Sitting in his usual seat at the Sytherin table, Draco Malfoy could be seen smirking and laughing as he spoke to the rest of his laughing and generally good spirited house mates. The same could however not be said however about the other three tables, least of all the Gryffindor table.

The Gyrffindors were best described as: a demoralized group of lost unwanted puppies who had just been kicked far too many time.

The other houses, while slightly better off than the Gyriffies, also had gloomy expressions on their faces. Little did anybody really know just how bad things were about to get.

Suddenly Draco, an evil smile on his face, got up from his seat and started to walkover to the Gryffindor table, his usual bodyguards right beside him.

Several conversations between students near by stopped to watch as the self-proclaimed Prince of Slytherin swaggering across the hall as if he owned the place. Which wasn't too far from the truth due to the current situation.

The Gryffindors, sensing trouble, immediately became more alert and quite a few hid their wands under their tables, pointing right towards the approaching Slytherins, ready to curse him at a seconds notice should he act in any way rashly. An act, which nobody would have dared to do in the past, but with Dumbledore's departure, it was now becoming a necessity, especially in the corridors or on the train.

This did however earn them quite a few scowls from some of more 'well behaved' students of their years, but nobody said or did anything about it.

"What do you want Malfoy!" came the voice of Draco's counterpart and largest rival… the self proclaimed 'Prince of Gryffindor,' Ronald Bilius Weasley, the youngest male child of a family of seven.

Ronald...or Ron as he liked to be called, had been Harry's best friend during the last year. A title, which he held – or so he thought - with the know-it-all witch – as he called her- Hermione Granger. Little did Ron know Harry had only been friends with him because it had suited him and because it was the lesser of two evils.

Ronald had been the first person to be nice to him on his very first ride to Hogwarts. That was something Harry was fairly sure Ron had only been because Dumbledore had asked him to. No doubt promising him something fairly valuable or favorable in return, most likely the prefect badge or the head boy position in their final year, if not several thousand galleons, right from Harry's own bank account.

That was one reason. The other and far more important reason why Harry was friends with Ron (and stayed friends with him) was because he was great friends with Ron's brothers, Fred and George and it would have been very troublesome, to say the least, to have been unfriendly with Ron and not with the twins. That had made it an unfortunate necessity for him to be friends with Ron.

Finally it also would not have helped him much to have been in Ron's bad graces simply due to the simple fact that he had spent quite a lot of time at his house…an unfortunate vital necessity at the time, as any time away from his relatives had been worth the hassle of being together with the overly selfish, quickly angered and immature boy.

In truth Harry thought of Ron as a lazy, bullying bigoted brat on the same level as Malfoy. In fact, Harry once thought that the only difference between the two was that one was poor the other was not and that one was a Slytherin, the other Gyrffindor.

Now with Harry nowhere in sight and no Hermione to constantly tell him that he was doing everything wrong...again, Ron thought he could finally step out of the Boy-Who-Lived shadow and finally rule Gyffindor by himself.

Draco, after hearing Ron speak, put on his best smile and walked over to his adversary.

"What? Can a fellow student now say hello to his fellow classmates…Ronald?" asked Draco in his best silky – am better than you- voice.

"NO!…Now bugger off!" Ron replied, raising his wand and pointing it at the Slytherin, an act immediately seen by the resident potions master of the school who indecently was also the Slytherin head of house.

Severus Snape…was a man so bigoted in his own right, that he constantly turned a blind eye to any wrongdoings from his own house. He even awarded them for their misdeeds - if they did them sneaky enough he would give them twenty points...if they were cunning he would give them fifteen...if they were caught, he'd get them out of trouble and give them a few tips of how to do it better nect time. It was therefore to nobodies great surprise when the next words out of his mouth were: "Weasley…I see you have your wand pointed at a fellow student again…out of class and in a threatening manner I might add…that will be thirty points from Gryffindor and a detention with me tomorrow. Now put it away." He said glaring at Ron, a statement, which earned Ron many glares and groans from with housemates.

Ron face quickly grew red, hardly keeping his temper but he complied but gave the man an evil look once he had turned away…or so he thought.

"That will be another twenty points for offensive behavior and a weeks worth of detention with me instead. Don't test my patience Weasley. This is your final warning. You will see things will be very different from now on. I would advise you to be on your best behavior or else you may not be able to move right for the following week. You have been warned…Oh and Draco..."

"Yes sir?" asked Draco who was doing little to hide his glee as Rons misfortune.

"Thirty points to Slytherin for bringing to my attention the bad behavior of a fellow class mate…well done!...now back with you to your table," he added.

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!" said Draco. Mission accomplished! With those last few worlds Severus Snape walked away humming a little tune.

Draco took one more second to glance at a very red and angry Ron before he complied, called out: "See ya later Weasel," and made his way back to his own house table.

All were wondering what Snape had meant by his last message. What did he mean by 'You'd better be on your best behavior or else you may not be able to move right for the following week.' That did not sound nice. Corporal punishment was not allowed…or was it? Now with Dumbledore gone…or so the newspapers said….

Needless to say many Gyffindors were now extremely nervous. None of them could realize just how bad it was about to get.

It didn't' take much longer before Minerva Mc Gonagal stepped forward and called the hall to silence which everybody complied to.

"As you all may well know Dumbledore was fired and hunted of the grounds in the past few weeks. A new headmaster has replaced him, and it is therefore with great honour and utmost pleasure than I welcome the new Headmaster to say a few words. Please rise to welcome the new Headmaster, Professor Percy Ignatius Weasley." She said in a surprisingly joyful tone, which surprised most of the students, especially when her joyfulness was replicated willingly by all of the other members of the teaching staff.

Not once had one of the professor a sad or annoyed face. Instead, all of the teachers and a good few of the Slytherins started to clap as Percy entered the hall.

This greatly worried most of the students. This just did not seem right. Most of the staff had been nearly fanatic towards the old Headmaster.

Percy Weasley, brother to Ron and Ginny Weasley, strolled into the hall and smiled at the professors before turning around to face the rest of the hall. Neither sibling returned his joyful feelings. Ever since he had deserted and practically disowned his family in favor of the ministry, they had been on bad terms with him.

"Thank you Minerva…" he said with a wink, before holding up an official looking piece of parchment.

"I hold in my hand here an official decree relieving Albus Dumbledore of his post as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I whole-heartedly accept the positon."

"I feel privileged and greatly honoured, that our illustrious Minister of Magic, the Right Honourable Cornelius Fudge, has shown such confidence in me, to entrust in me this illustrious position and it gives me great pleasure, to welcome all of you to another fabulous year to Hogwarts school of Wizards and Wizardry."

"And thus we come to the usual start of term notices: First of all our caretaker has asked me to tell you that magic is forbidden in the corridors unless cast by a prefect or an 'elite' student of the school. Unauthorized students who disobey this rule will be severely punished by a member of the staff or prefect to be carried out at their discretion by using the as of now normal methods.

The forbidden forest is as the name implies forbidden and therefore off limits to all students who are not being escorted by a professor…anybody who disobeys this rule will be severely punished…corporally.

"What?" came the voice from several students but they were ignored, though Percy did speak a little louder.

"Try out for this years quidditch cup will be held in one months time, instead of the usual two weeks…this is to let you get used to the new rules and the alteration to the teams which will take place this year. All of you interested in taking part should contact your quidditch captain before that date."

Percy paused after saying those words, letting the murmurs cry down before he continued once more.

"As most of you may have noticed this year there will be a lot of differences," he paused.

"A lot of you may no doubt not be happy with these differences but in these troublesome times it has become a necessity to implement them.

A lot of students started to murmur once more as Percy continued to speak. Percy completely ignored them.

All this time the professors were nodding and seemed very happy with what had been said.

The students looked at each others worriedly and looked towards the professors, as if asking them whether what their new Headmaster had said was true or not. Seeing the happy faces of their professors, they look away in defeat. It really was happening

At that very moment a loud pop was heard and a man in a black cloak was suddenly standing in the middle of the hall.

He was completely covered by a black cloak and was carrying a rather ornamental looking staff.

All noises in the hall stopped as the man appeared. Even Percy stopped speaking.

Many students gasped and a few even pointed out that apperation wouldn't have been possible in Hogwarts. Evidently for this man it was.

Everybody watched as the man walked up to the staff platform and took a seat in Percys chair.

Everybody, but the teachers, were surprised at this. Usually only the headmaster sat in that chair. But Percy didn't seem to mind. If anything he seemed to be nervous of the new arrival.

Percy continued his start of term speech and was just about to finish it when the man stood up.

Swallowing Percy finished with a last few words:

"And now a very special guest would like to add a few words…I give you the most honorable overseer Tomas Marvolo Riddle….

A few squeaks were heard in the hall, most of them from the Slytehrin and Gyffindor tables who recognised the name.

"…Also known as Lord Voldemort….Or…"

The whole hall- namely those in Gyffindor, Hufflepuff and some in Ravenclaw screamed and tried to run. A few brave souls tried to point their wands at the Lord Lord…but found they didn't have their wands anymore. Somehow they were all missing.

Then everybody's voices all disappeared and –except for the Sytherins- suddenly found themselves tied up and completely unable to move. All of this was due to a widespread nonverbal, silencing and restraining spell cast by Voldemort himself.

Seeing that he was now able to continue to speak Percy continued:…"Or…as he is to be addressed from now on: His Royal Highness, King Voldemort the first."

"Any student or indeed professor from this moment onwards who does not call or answer him as 'your royal Highness' or 'Your Majesty,' - Slytherins included -… will be crucioed…you have been warned."

The whole hall gulped, Sytherins and some of the professors included. One of the professors, namely Minerva laughed, causing a few more stares from the students.

None of them could believe what was happening.

Many students, finally realizing what was happening started to cry.

Seeing that his part was done Percy said a few last words: "As I was saying I will now hand you over to his royal highness King Voldemort the first"

With that Percy vacated the podium he bowed to Voldemort, then stood back allowing Voldemort to take his place at the podium.

"Thank you ssssso much…. Percy!: he said sounding much like a snake when he said any words starting and ending with an 'S' that that a few students shivered in fear.

Voldemort smiled.

Everybody in the hall was watching with baited breath as Voldemort prepared to speak again.…even the Sytherins were nervous. The Gyffindors were nearly panicking.

"The following are new rules which will be implemented immediately:"

"Asssss from thissss moment…all muggle bornssss are henceforth forbidden to learn magic and will act purely as slavessss for the higher, rightful, memberssss of our magical sssociety."

"Half bloodsss are not allowed to participate in higher activitiesss…. but are otherwise allowed to continue with their studiessss.

'Punishmentsss will henceforth be corporal….higher punishments will warrant the crucio," Voldemort really enjoyed the look of fear on all of the student's faces as he said those words. "…To be given out by professors or prefects as they see fit."

"As from this day onwards Gyffindorssss house is herewith disbanded. All current Gyffindorsss will be resorted at the end of the feast into either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw only.

Voldemort paused for a few seconds to make a sip of water before continuing.

"Now…to the fun part!" he said looking towardsss the staff. Then he laughed.

"I see a few facesss here which are obviously wrong and completely out of place…so without further due…I herewith announce a few much needed changes in thisss yearsss teaching staff."

"First of all I herewith disband the Board of Governersss and the cursed course of Defense against the dark artsss. It will from now on be replaced by four different courses: The Dark Artsss, Advanced Dark Artsss…and for those skilled enough…Necromancy and Demonic Artssss"

A lot of students fainted at these words.

Voldemort took another sip of water as he waited for them to be revived. Then he continued.

"The Dart Artsss and the advanced Dark artsss coursesss will be thought by Bellatrix Lestrange."

At the moment he said the name Bellatrix Lestrange, McGonagall's body started to melt and transform into that of Voldemorts second in command; Bellatrix Lestrange formerly Black.

Had the students been able to they would have screamed. Indeed many Sytherins did scream. Either way the horror on all the former Gyffindor faces was nearly orgasmic to the dark lord.

"Moving on…the course of History and Charmsss will now be taught by Miss Alecto Carrow and her husband Amycus Carrow respectively.

As with what happened to Mc Gonnagal, Professor Filius started to melt and turn into Amycus Carrow. Alecto simply canceled her invisibility spell and appeared in her seat.

The same would happen to all of the remaining professors as Voldemort called their names.

"Walden Macnair will take over the Care of Magical Creatures class."

"Nott Sr will teach a new course which is available only to advances Sytherins called: Torture and interrogation...I'm sure those of you who take this course will enjoy it. Any students found out of bounds will be used as test subjects in those classes.

Once again Voldemort – and a good few of the professors- enjoyed the looks of horror on the student's faces…especially on the troublemaker's faces.

Voldemort continued: "Peter Pettigrew will from now on be our new caretaker as the old one...Filch has been rather forcefully removed from this plain of existence."

Most of the students winced.

"Severus Snape will of course continue his work with us as there is no need to dismiss my former Spy."

Many students looked at Snape furiously. Severus nodded as Voldemort said those words. He had a smirk all over his face and took a moment to wave his hand.

"Ancient runes will be taught by Professor Selwyn, Artimancy will be taught by Profoessor Gibbon, Astronomy will be taken over by Fenrir Greyback..who I may add has always shown great interest in the moon so it would be advisable to skip the class if it happens to take place on one of the days of the full moon."

"And finally …Divination will now be taught by Professor Goyle Sr.

At this point the students were all in in complete shock and many were starting to become hysteric…

"Oh yes…before I forget…Our new nurse will be Narcissa Malfoy."

"That is all!" and with those last few words Voldemort started to leave the podium..

As he moved loud shouts and cheers of: 'Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort!….all hail the King!' could be heard coming from parts of the room.

Voldemort smirked and gave a bow, then a second later he apperated out leaving a truly shocked and in most cases completely demoralized hall behind.

Seeing that their lord was gone Percy retook his place at the podium. Then he started to speak.

"Now…seeing that his majesty has left the hall…to show you just how serious we are… I want all muggleborns to line up in front of the staff table and to undress…right now.

Percy conjured a bench. It had shackles on it and lying beside it was a large whip.

Every student in the hall gasped in absolute horror and panic. And quite a few started to puke.

"Come on...the longer you wait the more you get…" Percy added and with that the horror of the night of roars, screams and shrieks of pain began.

* * *

**That evening:**

That evening at the other side of the castle in the dungeons of the school, a dark mysterious figure could be seen travelling through the schools corridors.

Selena, wife to Voldemort, was quietly making her way, using the shadows wherever she could, to where she knew the prisoners were being kept.

Walking to the cells, she silently walked up to a few guards who nodded as they saw who it was, then just as she passes them she kills them with two quick silent Avada Kadavas.

As they drop to the floor she takes their wands from their now dead hands and pockets them.

That done she undresses the two men and shoves their bodies into a near by empty cell.

That done she continued on to the next room.

The warden, only had enough time to turn around before he had a knife in his throat and a second later he too was undressed and wand-less, lying on the ground.

Know she had little over half an hour left to make her move and Selena quickly inserted the key into the lock and turned the key.

Wand at the ready she stepped forward and had to dodge a punch that came at her from one of the prisoners inside.

A few petrifying spells later and she was facing a few of the now frozen former Hogwarts professors – at least those not killed by Voldemort or his other minions.

"I'm sure your all wondering what I'm doing here…well believe it or not I'm here to free you… We don't have much time for questions...and quite seriously I do not care what you think right now. If I have to I will use the imperius curse on each and every one of you to make you follow me... So you can have it the easy way…or the hard way.

Will you listen to me and follow me -in which case I'll get you out of here - or... will you continue to be stubborn in which case I'll imperio you and you'll leave this cell anyway. Your choice. Blink three times slowly for yes…don't blink at all for no"

Everybody blinked. After all what had they to lose.

"I am going to trust you now and remove the spells…the moment you attack me the deal is off...OK?"

Another round of blinks followed.

"OK!"

With that she removed the spells and the professors soon were able to move again.

"Why?...Why are you doing this?" Minerva McGonagall - the real Minerva - asked once she could speak again.

Selena sighed. "Because all is not as it seems...that's all I will say for now," she said as she began to lead them out of the dungeons and to a small room from where they could floo out of Hogwarts.

"What do you get out of this?" Filius Flitwick asked

"Why are we not dead yet," another asked.

"The reason why none of you are dead yet is because I asked Tom…I mean Voldemort not to kill you. He has a -fortunate for you - tendency to listen to me. As for what I get out of this…let's just say you all owe me big time for this…and I will cash in this debt at a later stage…you can be sure of it," she whispered glancing around another corner to find it clear as she had predicted.

"Your taking a very big risk here…, not that we aren't thankful, but aren't you afraid that you could get caught?" Minerva asked.

"No…and for one simple reason…before you leave here today I am going to cast a special spell on each and every one of you…putting you to sleep and removing all of your memories of this night until we meet again once I say a certain password…which won't be for quite a while. Once I say the password all of you will remember everything. So even if you were asked under the strongest truth potions in existence you wouldn't know a thing."

"I see…well thank you for everything," said Filius as they reached the room with the floo.

"Oh yes...before I forget it…Here are a few wands I managed to retrieve

from the guards…they will no doubt come in useful," she said handing them three wands. Once everybody was ready she said her mind spells tying them to her and her password.

Once again the professors thanked her, then one by one, they left though the floo.

Taking a deep breath Selena quickly left the room. Once again staying to the shadows she kept away to the room she and Voldemort shared and only then did she fully relax.

Now only time would tell if her risk would pay of. Only time would tell. And with that she got ready for bed.

Not once did she notice a man in the shadows watching her every move before slipping away again into te darkness from wench he came.

_A/N: I think here is a good place to stop…Until then…until then!_

**

* * *

**

**Authors corner:**

(Please bare in mind that I may change the following as I go along.)

- As before: only two responses per chapter-

* * *

**Sithlorde1988:**

**Quote: **I especially liked the way you had Harry humiliate the Dursleys and Bellatrix, as well as Dumbledore.

**Authors response: **

Thanks…..with all the serious and dark parts I couldn't just let the enemy win all the time…and while I can't just kill them all..(well I could but I won't) I settled on humiliation instead.

**Quote1:** the Hermione/Harry was a good thing, too. But, with there also being a Renamon/Harry pairing, does that mean Harry's having two girlfriends at once, or does he break up with Hermione?

**Authors response: **

Yes…Harry will have two 'girlfriends' at once. However it will not be a harem. Hermione is his tamer, his best friend and will be his human mate… while Renamon will be his digital mate. (One for each species, human and digimon)

**Quote2:** Why hasn't Ron actually had any lines (apart from one split-second reference to him) in the story so far?

**Authors response: **Frankly: I didn't feel the necessity to bring the jealous git in yet…

**Quote3:** is the MIB you mentioned the same ones from the movie Men In Black, or was that name a coincidence?

**Authors response: **No they are not the same. There are no aliens as such in the story. They do however deal with the 'strange events' happening in the world one of them being magic. As for the name….what can I say…I like the outfit.…and it suits Sirius perfectly (especially the black glasses) :- )

**Quote4: **is Severus a neutral in the story? Because the way you make Dumbledore and Voldemort BOTH evil, I'm

**Authors response: **Ah yes….good old Snivellous…I did this on purpose. I want people to continue to guess what side he is on until the very end. It's not supposed to be clear what side he is on…yet.

As for Voldy and Dumby being evil: Well, let's just say …all is not as it seems. (I won't say anymore than that, yet)

* * *

**(2)** **RedRangerBelt:**

**Quote: **Who was the boy with the digimon Sirius saw?

_There are a few fairly obvious hints in the story….read and find out. _

**Quote: **And what digimon was it_?_

_again read the story…I already described it._

**Quote: **Who are the other tamers besides Hermione? Are there any that aren't in the show?

_Two words…season three (Only) There will be no digi-destined in this story, just tamers (at least not yet)_

**Quote: **Will any other Harry Potter characters get a digimon?

_We shall see…I havn't fully decided yet._

**Quote: ** Why are house elves considered dark creatures, goblins, centaurs, and merfolk considered dark creatures? Is it just because Umbride hates part humans?

_Let's just say Umbridge is not quite right in her mind and leave it at that….it's all due to what happened in her past. _

That's all fokes…until next time… See you then! See you then!


End file.
